PeRFecT
by Briar Eve Sheurmann
Summary: FINISHED + E.U appendix. How vulnerable are you to the past you forget? And how can you control the world around you, if you can't even control your own micro-cosmos? The events of the last 2 months culminate in a dramatic climax & denouement. . .QxI, SxR
1. Chapter 1

**PeRFecT**

Written and © by Briar Eve aka Mr. McFrugalshtein 

**CHAPTER 1**

       It was all wrong. All of it.

The Grass was a different shade of green- a lighter shade than the regular hunter green. The pavement was slightly grainier and the large trees surrounding the Garden parameter were poplar instead of maple.  The scene was totally foreign.  But it was understandably so- this wasn't Balamb Garden.

        It was Galbadia.

        Quistis stared up at the swirling Garden rings. 'Even the colour and angle of the rings are different- Hyne, how can I already be homesick? The train took thirty-six and a half hours and I have been standing here for approximately one and a half minutes- I still have one thousand, six hundred and forty five hours –minus one and three quarter minutes- left.  This internship is going to be the death of me.'  

        "Ah…ma'am? Your bags?"

        Quistis returned her attention to the cab driver, who had so politely detangled her baggage from the trunk and was currently bogged down with the sheer magnitude of the young woman's belongings.  Quistis giggled.  Just once.

        "Thank you." She responded as she slid into her canvas backpack, grasping two large suitcases and one smaller in her right hand, while clutching a makeshift carry-on and a large roller-wheel suitcase with her left.  Realizing she had forgotten her purse,  Quistis blew her bangs out of her face, bent over and grasped the strap of her black leather purse in between her teeth. Suddenly, she jerked her head into the air, launching the purse in a high arch.  Then, anticipating the descent, she shifted her body to the right and slipped her head through the strap. The purse fell around her neck and to the side. Perfect.  She rose to her full height and quickly regained her professional composure.  Overwhelmed by the glittering display of female ingenuity, the cab driver shook his head and climbed into his  piece of humming yellow trash.  He drove away in a glorified daze. With that, she turned and quickly strode towards her temporary home, her heels clicking the entire way.

          'Cripes. I only have twenty-three minutes before my meeting with Martine.  I can't believe that cab driver took thirty seven and a half minutes to get here- It only takes thirty two and fifty seconds.  I'm so behind.' Quistis picked up her pace as she passed through the Garden gates and into the atrium.  She wasted no attention on the glances tossed at her by curious students- she had no patience for them. Besides….she was an instructor now- they would respect her….right? Right?!?

            Martine's instructions were for her to check in at the front desk, at which time a cadet would be issued to carry her bags and escort her to the instructor's quarters. This should all take about sixteen minutes. Then she would have four minutes to freshen up and two and a half to meet the Headmaster at his office. Flawless. Internal justification for a  subconsciously manifested Façade.

            "Instructor Quistis Trepe from Balamb."  Quistis announced with a cup of professionalism, a teaspoon of charisma and a smidgen of pride. The Trepeian recipe for success. The secretary wearing the tortoiseshell glasses simply nodded.

            "Go left. Second staircase on the right. Third floor. Room fifty two."  The woman's middle-aged voice was emphysema-filled and monotone.  Quistis raised an eyebrow.

            "I was to have an escort…."

            "Change of plans, honey.  Left. Second staircase-right. Third floor. Fifty two.  Got it?"  The irritable receptionist sighed and glared.  Swallowing hard,  Quistis maintained her composure and dragged her heavy-burdened body through the halls, internally cursing Galbadia Garden. 'This is going to put me behind…not to mention sever my spine and cripple me indefinitely….'  Upon reaching the stairs, she allowed herself an audible groan as she clambered up the first flight of stairs. 'Hyne- this is heavy.  Shouldn't have brought all that bottled Balamb water with me….' She rested on the landing for a moment to catch her breath and to re-maneuver some of her luggage.  Blowing her bangs out of her face, the blonde-haired rookie instructor resumed her trek, only to be greeted with a school bell and bombarded by a sea of students and instructors.  Desperately attempting to conceal her frustration, she waited for the wave to dissipate and for her world to somehow come back into focus.

            She reached the third floor huffing and puffing and dropped her luggage to the ground.  Pushing it into a large heap, Quistis decided to scour the third floor for room fifty two…without her crippling luggage.  

            'Thirty seven, thirty eight…..um……' she followed the sequence of rooms around the corridor corner. 'Forty nine. Fifty. Fifty one. Fifty…huh? Fifty-three?  What the hell?'  Quistis scrambled around. Nope. The room had disappeared.  Overcome by her frustration, Quistis reverted to childish stomping as she backtracked, studying each room number thoroughly and obsessively. 'Why does this have to happen to me?  Seven minutes!  There's no way I'll make it in…..,' "Hey!"

            As she rounded the corner, Quistis found a pair of cadets rummaging through her belongings. They had opened one of her suitcases and had been handling her unmentionables.  Upon seeing her black, French-lace panties in the hands of a pimply-faced hooligan, Quistis squeaked in anger and ran after them, her heels smacking against the concrete floor.  Giggling mercilessly, the two students grabbed one of her suitcases and galloped down the stairs.   Totally berserked, Quistis  leapt from the third floor to the between-floor landing. They would respect her! The two watched in awe as she landed right behind them.  Ready to cry out in victory, the fresh-faced instructor suddenly heard a snap and lost her balance.  Her arms flailing and her mouth moving wordlessly, Quistis fell back hard on her rump, her hair in her face.  Realizing what had happened, the thieving boys took off down the stairs and into oblivion.  Quistis glanced down at her feet.  Her heel had broken.  No room. No shoes.  No Balamb water.  She just wanted to weep.  She let one perfect tear fall from her right cheek and kept the others in check.  The sound of footsteps came into earshot, but Quistis was too busy controlling her impending nervous breakdown to notice.

           "And I said….Whoa whoa-  like hold up there…."

     "Why the hell'dja say that?"

            "No….no…Hey , look buddy- I'll talk ta ya later, k?...Damn…."  There was a pause when the sound of someone clearing their throat jolted Quistis from her internal battle.  She prepared herself for the next sight-considering her day, it was probably a t-rexaur drinking a bottle of her balamb water while wearing her shiny red halter-bra.  She slowly lifted her head and saw….nothing.  Huh?

           "Yoo-hoo. I'm behind'ya."

           Choking on her pride, Quistis twisted her head around painfully. Then choked again. "Hyne." She murmured, staring.

           The young man on the top step tossed out a lopsided grin and cocked his head.  Pulling at his navy-blue uniform and flipping his auburn ponytail over his shoulder, he sauntered down the stairs and offered her a large, calloused hand.  His large, violet eyes glittered and teased as his mouth formed the words….

            "You need a hand?" He glanced over at her pile of luggage. "…. or ya planning on moving into the stairwell?"

               Quistis was at a loss for words.  She couldn't pull away from the magnetizing stare.  That stare suddenly turned to a look of concern.

              "Are you hurt?  What happened?"  The laid-back attitude shifted to an intense kind of heroism….chivalry? Maybe?  Quistis swallowed and shook her head.

       "I'm fine…. fine…." She grasped his hand and pulled herself up.  Glancing down at her feet, she smiled sheepishly and removed her shoes.  Curiously, he breathed a sigh of relief.

         "That's good.  'Cause I was, like, worried that I'd have another fight on my hands t'day- Don't particularly wanna spend anymore time with Martine, y'know?" All of a sudden, Quistis noticed the rather large, green and purple shiner the cadet was sporting. She hadn't even realized it.  Too focused on his cocky smile and big meaningful eyes….not to mention the perfect way he filled out his sleek uniform.  Perfect, eh?  Hyne….

         "Damn it- what time is it?" She asked, grasping his watch arm and contorting it to check his silver-faced analog watch. Four twenty seven.  She gaped and tightened her grip, 'causing him to gasp. "I only have two minutes and forty nine seconds!"  Bounding up the stairs, she began to repack her bags, only slightly aware that the nameless cadet had followed her, and was presently helping.  After stuffing two nightgowns and a bikini in her suitcase, she stopped in realization.  Turning, she found him silently worshipping her red leopard print thong.

         "Do you…..wear these?" He asked, his eyes shining.  

          "Only when I'm not going commando….."  

          What in Hyne's name was that?!?!  Quistis shook her head, and snatched them from his shaking hands. "It was a present….a gag….." She grumbled, shoving the rest of her clothing into her suitcase, she rose to her feet, regaining her professional front.

            " Could you direct me to Headmaster Martine's office?  We're to meet at four thirty and, frankly, I don't know my way around Galbadia Garden."  As calm as she was trying to act, she knew her eyes were cruelly displaying her fear.  She was going to be late for her first appointment at her new job…her first job.  It was devastating.

             "Martine?  He's not even here now. Had ta leave like ten minutes ago ta get ta Deling City.  He won't be back until tomorrow mornin'. So, like, don't sweat it." He smiled and picked up the three matching, green suitcases.  "So- what's your room number?  This is the faculty floor, so we should head over to the East Wing ta get to the student dormitories…."

         'He thinks I'm a student?' Quistis thought, a little taken aback.  'No wonder he's being so friendly….He'll probably just go frigid on me when he finds out I'm not.  Should I lie? No….what if he's in one of my classes?  Hyne- What IF he's in one of my classes.  I won't be able to concentrate on anything but…he saw my panties!  Damn it…..'

            "The Secretary directed me here- I'm looking for room fifty two….but I can't seem to find it….."

          "Room fifty-two, eh?  Isn't it just….oh, yeah. I know what room you're talkin' about! "He drawled out enthusiastically, dragging her and her luggage down the hall. He stopped in front of room fifty-one.  Quistis rolled her eyes.

           "See! No fifty-two! According to fundamental mathematics, it should follow fifty-one and be followed by…."

              "Shhh….." He put a finger to her lips and opened the door to room fifty-one.  Furious, she began to speak when she noticed the door led to a hall that led to two doors, labeled "fifty-one" and "fifty-two".  The cadet laughed and grinned.  "The garden structure jets out sorta funny-like here, so the rooms are formatted differently.  They should'a told'dja that…."              

             "Yeah- they 'should'a'….." Quistis grumbled, following him down the hall, angry with him for showing her up, but still quite taken by his handsome face. She watched him as he took and placed her bags near the doorway, reflecting on his sinewy frame and shining auburn hair which fell halfway down his back.  Only an obviously testosterone-pumped man could pull off such a pretty hairstyle without looking like a woman- though he was definitely a pretty boy.  Just Quistis' type…..not that she acted upon anything.  Not with Squall or Seifer, or that Nida kid who was always following her around, or the dark-haired guy in the Library or…..

              "If you open the door, I'll carry yer things in for ya…." He offered, cocking his head.  Quistis looked at him stupidly.

              "I…..was never issued a key. I just assumed that….oh shit." She swore and kicked the wall.  "Of course I need a key!  How stupid of me? Can this day get any…."

               "Hey.…easy there, simmer down. I'll just pop down to the front desk and grab it for ya- no big deal, right?" He shrugged and smiled.  Quistis ended her tirade and nodded humbly.

               "Thank you."

                "No problem- anything for a lady."  Grinning, he strode back into the main hallway, a sort of swagger gracing his hips. Once he was out of sight, she leaned against the wall and slid down into a seated position, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her head in her knees.

                 " By the way….." Quistis' head shot up as the cadet peeked his head back through the doorframe.  "What's yer name? So I can ask for the key."

                 "Uh…..Trepe.  Quistis Trepe."  For a moment, Quistis thought she saw a wave of recognition pass over his features.  But he just smiled politely and ran off.  She returned to her pseudo-fetal position.  She rested for a few minutes, until she heard the sound of his boots on the concrete floor. Damn, he was fast.

                  "Here you are!" He produced the key as if by magic and placed it in the palm of her hand, gently brushing the tips of his fingers against the soft life-lines. Shivering, she pulled her hand away, clenching it into a fist around the key. Expecting all that is evil, negative, and just plain frustrating in the world, she inserted the key and flung open the door to her new home.  Her eyes closed, and her hands reached for her whip.  What would happen….?

                 "Whatcha doin'? Waitin' for a trumpet herald?"

                  She opened her eyes to a lovely little room.  A little plain, but cheerful and homey.  Quistis let out a sigh of relief and waltzed into her apartment.  Her cadet escort promptly transported her belongings and placed them on her bed.  Quickly taking a look to make sure everything was in check- bathroom was clean and functional, bed was stable, floor had no cracks, no masked murderers hiding in the closet- she smiled at her companion.

                   "Thank you for your help." She said, now fully immersed in her professional façade.  He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

                    "Aw, shucks.….wasn't much help to ya. But glad I could be of some assistance….."  Glancing around, he took a step back.  "Pretty fine room- real big too.  They don't give this room t'anybody, ya'know?  Yer damn lucky.…." He grabbed the doorframe and arched his long body against it.  Quistis wondered if he knew how gorgeous he was- if he played it up purposefully or if he unconsciously struck perfect poses.  Perfect… "Anyway," He coughed lightly and ran a hand through his hair, "'I should, like, get back to class 'n all- kinda missed last period."  Quistis gasped, suddenly realizing that she had simply caught the cadet between classes.  Strange timetable.  He laughed. "Don't worry- I probably would'a found a reason not to go without stumblin' onta you.  But, I should probably get to my five o'clock class….I'll get reprimanded if I don't.  Sooooo….."

                "Thanks again."  

                 "Don't mention it, instructor Trepe. Have yourself a good evenin'."  With that, he moseyed on out of Quistis' room, leaving the young instructor flustered and embarrassed and oh so very lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**PeRFecT**

Written and © by Briar Eve aka Mr. McFrugalshtein 

**CHAPTER 2**

            Quistis didn't sleep that night…she hibernated.  Instead of searching for the  cafeteria for dinner, she stuffed her face with graham crackers and saltenes and washed it down with sick-brown Galbadia water from the tap. Then she curled into a cramped little ball and plummeted into a deep slumber.  No dreams- nothing.  She wasn't a creature of thought and free-will- she was a sub-evolved, feral monster with a one track mind-ESCAPE!

            She woke abruptly.  Not because of any external cause, but because her mental alarm clock read 'seven-oh-two  a.m.' But she got up and began to don her perfect  façade. Her routine: shower (eight minutes, thirty five seconds), brush teeth (one minute, forty three seconds) floss, (two minutes- even), blow-dry hair (eighteen minutes, twenty one seconds), put hair up (one minute thirty six seconds- plus fifty seconds to pull out bangs), get dressed (four minutes, ten seconds), clean glasses ( forty-eight seconds), make bed (three minutes, twelve seconds) and gather belongings (two seconds).  She stopped her time watch.

             'Hmmmm……forty-one minutes and 17 seconds':It takes me three minutes longer here than in Balamb. I'll have to adjust my mental alarm clock accordingly." Stepping out, she locked her door behind her and adjusted her skirt.  Because of the tragic death of her favorite heels, she had been forced to wear her black-leather riding boots.  They were still professional and classy, but the outfit she had planned for her first day had to be rethought.  Instead, she wore her pink field outfit and hung her whip from her belt.  Somehow, this outfit felt right…..

            She had a meeting scheduled with Martine for eight this morning, which gave her just enough time to wander around lost for sixteen minutes and still be perfectly on time.  Walking down the stairs, and turning to the right, she came up to the main desk and glanced in.  The secretary glanced up at her and smirked.   Quistis ignored it.

            "Could you possibly direct me to Headmaster Martine's office, please?"  Quistis asked as politely as humanly possible.  The secretary looked back down at her file folder.

             "Left, second staircase, up four flights, turn right, second door on your left."

            Quistis repeated the directions in her head and murmured a thank you.  This woman was so deliberately rude!  Quistis hated conforming to prejudice, but the woman was a complete snob.  Gazing up the stairwell, she was instantly elated that she had no baggage, save her brief case.  Her riding boots were also significantly more comfortable than the high heels…..'hmmm.....practical shoes- what's the world coming to?'

            The rookie instructor had a insurmountable memory, so when she turned up in the boys dormitory, she began to suspect foul play.  Standing at the top of the stairs, she gaped in shock as the boys, her potential students, walked by her grinning, wearing towels, or wearing underwear, or wearing nothing, or wearing a towel turban on his head, or wearing textbooks, as one of them did upon noticing her arrival.  Putting her hand to her head, she shook her head.

            "Hey girlie- you're in the wrong place at the wrong time!" One lewd little man came up to her, wearing a pink and blue towel that just barely covered his private area. Quistis averted her eyes.

            "I realize that- um…do you know where I could find Headmaster Martine?"  

            "Sure baby!" He grinned, his eyes widening in delight. "He's right here under my towel!" Suddenly, the boy pulled away his towel and  displayed himself to the world.  Howls and jibes erupted from the mouths of everyone who witnessed the display, save Quistis herself, who was mortified.

            "Hey, hey hey- what the hell's going on? What the fuck do you think you're doing you…..Quistis?!?"

            Quistis opened one tentative eye and, much to her relief, the offensive streaker had been extricated. Now, standing in his place, was a very bemused, half-naked Seifer Almasy.  He crossed his arms over his broadly-muscled chest and grunted out a laugh.  Quistis felt her face flush and her heart pound.  She had totally forgotten that Seifer had planned to take summer courses at Galbadia Garden.  It had been one of the reasons why Cid had suggested she do her placement at Galbadia instead of Trabia- so she could keep an eye on the rebellious student.  Oh god….the situation had been second in humiliation only to the previous day.  But because Seifer was here, it was  now twelve point five times worse.

            "Quistis......or, should I say, Instructor?  Yeah-  Well, "Instructor", what are you doing up here during happy hour?  You lost or somethin'?"  The way he said "or something" made Quistis shudder.  He was so dominating and masculine- he really scared her sometimes.  But she would never give in to that fear.

            "I'm looking for Headmaster Martine's office, and I was told that this was the location but….yes- I guess I am lost, since this is obviously not the place…."

            "You asked that bag of a secretary to direct you, didn't you?"  Seifer asked.  Quistis could only nod.  He smirked. "Yeah- I hear she likes to mess with new Faculty.  She thinks they're real cocky."

            "Yeah, well- you'd be the authority on that." She murmured under her breath.  He raised an eyebrow- obviously he understood the implication.  But he shrugged it off.

            "Well…..I could be a nice guy and show you where it is- I have been there a couple times myself….."

            "Seifer- you've been here five days.  I sincerely hope you haven't  had to visit Martine too many times….."

            "All of the times were for an act that was totally warranted, "Instructor". Anyway- let me get dressed and I'll take you there.  I have something I have to do anyway…."  Glancing around, Seifer nodded towards the door. "You…uh…might wanna wait for me outside.  I can't be held responsible for what these guys might do to you.  They don't have the same amount of respect for you that I do……"  Waving, he disappeared into a room.  Quistis decided to take his advice and  waited for Seifer out in the hall.

            He sauntered out a few minutes later (seven and a half to be precise- she only had five minutes to find Martine's office.) Wearing his cadet uniform and emblematic white trenchcoat, he ran a hand through his cropped hair and motioned for her to follow him.  She did-wordlessly.

            He took her back down the hall and two flights of stairs, then through another hall and up another flight of stairs.  Then, entering a passcode, the elevator opened for Seifer and he ushered her in.  They took it too the top floor.  Typical.  Just like Cid, only five times as elaborate and complicated.  Typically Galbadian.  The elevator chimed and opened into a waiting room, complete with receptionist and lounging area. Seven fifty nine and forty seconds.  Twenty Seconds to spare.

            "Martine gets a lot of visitors."  Seifer explained as he took a seat near the set of huge double doors, most likely leading to the Headmaster's office.    Quistis sat, leaving a seat between them.

            "So……why are you here?"

            "I……uh, just want to say hi.  It'll just take a second."  Seifer smirked and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head.  Quistis sighed.  He had done something wrong.  He was checking in.  It was like a parole meeting.  Stealing a glance, she noticed for the first time that Seifer had stitches along his right brow line and a cut at the corner of his mouth.  What in Hyne's name did the boys do around here? First that Cadet the night before, now Seifer-  Cadets were bred to be warriors, but Garden did not promote non-sensical violence!  Damn.

            "How many stitches you got?"

            "Five- no big deal. They'll be out soon…" Seifer bit his lip for a second, the veins forehead slightly protruding- he was fashioning a lie, Quistis had seen this before.  "I smashed my head into a bathroom mirror, accidentally, of course, and broke the glass. Had some stuck in my head. Really painful.  Fuckin' mirror."

            "That was very clumsy of you, Seifer."  She answered, trying to bait him.  Seifer's pride would be hurt from that one. Sure enough, he growled.

            "Someone else opened the medicine cabinet while I was spitting in the sink.  Asshole."

            "Are you sure someone else didn't slam your head into the mirror, as well?"  She asked with a calculated tone.  Seifer just smirked and laughed.

            "You're so clever, aren't you, "Instructor"? I guess that's why you're an "Instructor". Well, why don't you just tell me why…..."

            The opening of Martine's office door save Quistis from Seifer's rebuttal.  Martine himself stepped out, mid conversation.

            "…….Go to class. Complete your assignment, and report straight back to me. Understand?"  Martine's order was greeted with a grumble. "Do you understand, Mr. Kinneas?"

            "Hell'ya.  Now let me go. I'm gonna be late."  Quistis' ears perked up at the voice. It was familiar.  And she realized just how familiar when the cadet…HER  cadet….stepped through the door.  'Hyne, he looks good this morning.  What's with the cowboy hat?  Ah, who cares- it's a statement. A really sexy….stop it!  What is wrong with you? Focus….Kinneas, eh?'

            "Ahh, Mr. Almasy. How nice to see you this morning.  Keeping your nose clean, I assume…."

            "That's a gosh-danged nasty cut too- better keep that clean as well…."  Kinneas beamed and  lowered his cowboy hat over his eyes.  Seifer nostrils flared and he turned on the other cadet.

            "Yeah- that's a pretty sexy shiner, ya got there, ya fuckin' yokel.  So embarrassed ya have to hide your face behind that gay hat, eh?  Afraid ya'ain't gonna get lucky anymore?  Try keepin' your dick in your pants for once……."

            "At least I'm not to embarassed ta take it out." Kinneas threw out, glibly.   Martine simply shook his head and stepped between the two.

            "Irvine- go to class.  Seifer- get to the training center.  Quistis, is it?  Please, follow me…."

            Quistis watched as the two men entered the elevator chamber together.  She was afraid for…… 'Irvine', was it?  She knew Seifer's arrogance and ambition.  It was obvious the two had gotten into a scrap, but over what?  Seifer was a loaded pistol- but Irvine seemed so laid back.  What had gotten to the Galbadian cadet?

            "Instructor Trepe?  Please come in." 

            She turned and entered the luxurious office, complete with bay-windows, cherrywood  desks and hutch and……a big screen t.v.?!?!  Well…….no wonder the kids came to visit him so much!  Quistis glanced at Martine, the Galbadian Headmaster, and noticed how tired and gaunt he looked.  Martine was at least ten years younger than Headmaster Cid, but Martine's cheeks were so sallow and the bags under his eyes were prominent and swelling.  He was generally a fairly attractive man, but he looked......well, hideous.

            But he smiled. "So, Quistis.  I hear your first day was a little traumatizing….."

            "Oh……It wasn't so bad.   Just a little confusing, I supposed….." She laughed nervously.

            "No…no…I'm sorry about the whole lot.  Kinneas reported the event to me- I have the disciplinary society checking for the delinquents who attacked you, and I am sorry about giving you room fifty two and, most of all, leaving you without an escort. I realize you've never been here, and Galbadia Garden is massive, not to mention dangerous at times."

            Quistis bristled at this.  It was true that she had been taken by surprise, but she didn't need an escort. Proper directions and a trolley would have sufficed.  She was a trained Seed.  But……no use in making a scene.  "Thank you for your concern, Headmaster.  Now….when do I begin teaching?"  This was what she really wanted- to get the experience before she joined the Balamb faculty in the fall.  She wanted desperately to be a good teacher.

            "Well- You can sit in on random classes today, then tomorrow you co-teach with Instructor Samah- he teaches a hand to hand combat class- Instructor Botchaskya- she teaches strategy- and finally, you will be heading three tutorials on Basic Battle Operations starting Friday.  Here is your time table, and all the logistics concerning your placement here.  I will come in to evaluate your tutorial every second week and I expect a detailed report on the progression of your students once a month. And well……do you have any questions, concerns or comments?"  Martine leaned back in his high-backed, executive leather chair.  Pausing, Quistis asked the question on her mind.

            "As you know, my secondary reason for coming to Galbadia was to watch over Seifer Almasy. Now, I noticed that he had received some injuries, and I would like to question you about their nature……."

            "My- you are observant aren't you?  I'm sure he didn't tell you- less sure that Irvine Kinneas didn't offer the information- but you probably did notice. Certainly- since you are on Faculty and you are Seifer's babysitter, I see no reason to tell you." He cleared his throat and proceeded. "  Almasy and Kinneas got in a scrap two days ago over an insipid little happening that resulted in overnight hospitalization for both of them.  It's obvious there is still animosity between them, and there probably will be so for awhile. I'm not sure that they didn't beat the hell out of each other in the elevator.  The truth is- Seifer's a tyrant and Irvine is a kind of…defender of the peace around here- tries to solve conflict. But his attitude obviously pisses off Seifer. So…….I'm just going to see how the situation plays out.  I'll suspend them next time. They're both on probation and have to check on me morning and night, and have to visit the guidance counselor every day during their spare periods for the next two weeks.  That's the situation….."

            "How did the initial conflict start?"

            "Seifer  cut in the lunch line in front of one of  Irvine's lady friends, who became angry and began to argue with Seifer.  Irvine- who really does believe that he is chivalry incarnate- rushed in and tried solve the argument. But when Seifer pushed past the young woman, Irvine decked him. Then the two went at it something terrible.  There was food all over the place. We had to close the cafeteria for half a day.  The students were raising up in arms……."Martine smiled and sighed.  "There are always problems when teaching gifted or talented children.  Seifer's a smart, smart boy- too smart for Cid to handle, I think.  And Irvine…….Well, he's an asset.  I don't know what this garden would do without him……Anyway…..I should let you to your day- I'll be in Deling City most of the day, so if you need to speak to me, contact me via cell phone, I've listed it in your contacts section in your folder."

            "Thank you, Martine- for everything.  I won't let you down." Quistis murmured adamantly.  

            "You will be a fine addition to this faculty- how unfortunate it is for us that it is only temporary."

            Quistis left Martine and flipped through her manila folder- lucky for her he had enclosed a map, detailing the classes and teachers and major sections of the school.  This paper would be her bible.  She clutched it to her chest and thanked Hyne for such an icon.  She spent the day slipping in and out of classrooms, trying to get a feel for the school.  And she did get a feeling- that everywhere she went all she could think about was how bad the water tasted and how good her Cadet looked in his cowboy hat.  She was allowed to think.  Thoughts don't have to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**PeRFecT**

Written and © by Briar Eve aka Mr. McFrugalshtein 

**Chapter 3**

            It wasn't that Quistis was afraid to enter the cafeteria- no- she was simply paranoid of any setting that could prove hazardous to her already-crumpled personal image. Every single turn brought on a new embarrassment.  It was as if Galbadia Garden was attempting to deconstruct her front….nah.  She dismissed the idea for metaphysical mumbo-jumbo. She needed dinner.

            Quistis took a seat at the Faculty table between an rickety, elderly gentleman and a middle-aged, red-headed woman.  The white-haired man was in the process of bringing his quivering spoon to his lips, however, the gesture was in vain- he spilled most of the soup in the process.  His crisp white dress-shirt now showed drops of chicken broth and carrots.  The sight brought a soft sigh to Quistis' lips.  On her left side, the red-headed woman was ranting belligerently, waving her muscular arms over her head and gesticulating madly. The dark-haired man across the table was nodding, but could offer nothing. As Quistis opened her packet of crackers, she turned her attention to the 'conversation'.    

             "I'm honestly going mad.  Once my transfer goes through, I am out of here! Even Trabia is better than this hell hole!  How can Caraway expect us to produce at this rate?  Besides- these kids are too good for his ranks.  Hells Bells- it's the politics. With Vinzer Deling stepping up to the Galbadian presidency, the country'll be in a state of turmoil. His father was bad enough! No- I refuse to take my senior class for a 'field trip' to the missile base so they can load the cannons. This is sick. Repulsive. What the hell is going on here?  I'd rather be where it snowed than where it rains gun fire." She paused to take a breath and shook her head.  The SeeD across the table took the opportunity to input.

            "Martine and I took the upper level unarmed fighting class to Deling City yesterday so they could 'test' their fighting skills on a student protest group.  Those poor academics didn't have a prayer.  Never seen so many stretchers…."

            "Since we're comparing . . ." Martine sat himself down at the head of the table near the red-headed woman, placing his desert-filled tray in front of him.  He inhaled a forkful of cream pie. "I took Irvine into Dollet yesterday for some target practice." He took another bite and snorted.  The participants grew grim.

            "That's what- the sixth time in .  . . oh, say- the last three months?" The dark-haired SeeD asked, leaning in.

            "Seventh, actually. . ." Martine corrected, spooning out some green gelatin. "I sent him to Timber last weekend- He. . . had. . .uh. . . . a tournament."

            "Shit.  He could've been killed!" the red-haired woman roared quietly.  "Where'd the other sniper come from?"

            "Freelance.  Personally. . . I think it was Deling.  He's testing us for something.. .   'Course, Irvine passed that one in a most gruesome way. . ."

            "He needs to focus on his schoolwork, Martine, or he'll fail my class again." The elderly gentleman spoke up, mashing a cracker in his mouth.

            "Out of my control." Martine stated simply and shrugged.  The red-headed woman growled and attacked her soup and the dark-haired man sat silently, staring.  He suddenly turned to Quistis.

            "You're Quistis Trepe, aren't you?"  Shocked, Quistis nodded dumbly.  He smiled.  "Y'know- you're kind of a legend to these kids-SeeD at fifteen, traveled through the ranks to be a top-notch Balamb SeeD. Now you're a qualified instructor.  And you're only seventeen.  These kids. . . really look up to you. Maybe. . . just maybe, you're what we need. What they need."

            "Oh spare the sentimental drivel, Samah.  She's here for a couple months, then she'll be back in Balamb where the SeeDs actually sprout and blossom.  Here…they're just uprooted or eaten."

            'This woman has more SeeD metaphors than Seifer has offensive comebacks.  I swear. . .' Quistis acknowledged, glancing at the other woman firmly.

            "I'll help as best I can." Quistis offered, finishing her bottle of imported water, relishing the clear taste of Balamb.

            "Quistis, this is your first day. You haven't even taught yet- let's not get ahead of ourselves." Martine finished a slice of cheesecake.  Quistis couldn't help but gape.  The Headmaster wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Let's not discuss this any further.  I realize everyone is upset, but we do need the governmental support- Financial support.  We don't have the GFs that Balamb has, so we can't initiate the SeeDs, so we don't have the jobs. I don't want to hike tuition anymore- I can't.  Besides- we really shouldn't be discussing this in the open, no matter how much we actually want to get caught.  Clear?"  His gaze was stern and he looked at each of them. The instructors nodded, grumbling, and went back to their dinner as Martine took his leave. Quistis took the opportunity to glance around the rather large room for her charge.

            Seifer sat at the end of a large table, segregated from a large group of boys by three or four chairs.  He was hunched over his meal and glared at anyone who looked at him the wrong way.  Seifer was lost without the Disciplinary committee- his 'posse'.  Raijin and Fujin were extensions of Seifer and he was their nucleus.  She wondered how those two were managing without their leader.  

            Just then, Seifer's head jerked up and his glare shifted to another section of the cafeteria.  Quistis followed his hostile gaze to the obvious source- Irvine, who had just sauntered into the room surrounded by giggling chiclets and worshipping wannabes. He was an idol in army boots and a cowboy hat.  A little paradoxical. . . Irvine sat a few tables away from Seifer, and Quistis caught the Galbadian as he winked at Seifer who retaliated by intensifying his glare and bending his spoon in half.  Quistis laughed internally- Seifer loved trite, overdone bullying tactics.  She knew he believed that they reinforced his position, so he intermingled them with his own subtle actions.  Irvine grinned and tipped his hat as he stuffed a French fry in his mouth. Then he returned his attention to the bevy of plastic dolls he had surrounding him, most of whom were willing to feed him those fries.  Though her heart sank a little, she didn't allow her mind to come to any conclusions about Irvine.  She didn't like to give into pre-conceptions or rumor.  Except. . . what had Martine said about him?  Irvine was a sniper- and a good one at that.  Quistis had never met a Longshot before- they didn't have any at Balamb. No instructors to train them.  And what had they said. . .? Target practice?  Tournament?  There were no sniper competitions in  Timber- the idea was absurd.  Then she realized it.

            Irvine was an assassin. A busy one.  A well-used one. No wonder he was such an asset to the Galbadian Army and Martine.   It was a sad thought.  Quistis herself had never killed another person- grats and rexaurs and such, yes- but never another human.  Irvine was…what?  Sixteen?  How many had he killed?  Been forced to kill?  It was a sobering thought, as she returned her gaze to the cadet, who was busy balancing a French fry between his nose and mouth.  He began to giggle, which caused the fry to tumble from it's perch and onto his uniform.  Groaning, he pulled it off, and wiped the oil from his nose, while his crowd snickered and tittered.  He was a fun-loving guy and a killer.  What a  schizophrenic life. Instructor Trepe.  'Huh, what?'

            "Instructor Trepe? Um. . ." Instructor Samah jarred Quistis' reverie.  She perked up, reverting into her façade.

            "Yes, Instructor Samah?"

            "I. . . just wanted to comment your student, Cadet Almasy.  He is truly a gifted soldier."

            "Ruthless and calculating. The boy's brilliant, but ignorant and dangerous." The red-haired woman snorted.  "You, didn't have anything to do with that,did you?"

            "No.  I just got my instructor's license.  He'll be in my class come September, when we return to Balamb."

            "That boy needs discipline, Trepe.  He has too much fire, too much anger and too many unrealistic dreams.  He'll make a good dictator, if you Balamb folk aren't careful. And that's just what we need- and Almasian Fascism."

            "He's troubled, but there is good in him." Samah countered positively.  "He's smart and talented- direct him well and you'll have an amazing SeeD there, Quistis."

            "He failed this year."  Quistis whispered just loud enough for them to hear.  She figured Samah would need to know a little background on why Seifer was here.  "I. . . was the SeeD in charge of his test.  It was a covert operation in Timber- we were to infiltrate the lair of a anti-government terrorist group and seize their lists of contacts and their agenda. The entire operation was planned, but Seifer strayed and inadvertently blew our cover.  He just had to bully the guards for info. . . too anxious to relieve them of their PHS. We nearly lost our heads. . . . and we did manage to lose a cadet."  She sighed and rubbed her temple.  " There was an inquisition and Seifer was stripped of his credits for the year.  He'll be eligible for candidacy at the end of next year."

            "Like I said. We should watch him." The red-haired woman said emphatically.

            "Evana. . .everyone makes mistakes.  Don't be paranoid." Samah returned. A flash of white caught the corner of Quistis' eye as the cafeteria sprang to life with action.

            "Trepe- your student has timed his belligerence to perfectly correspond with my point." Red-headed Evana  pronounced, pointing to an enraged Seifer in mid-punch.

            "Ah, Hyne!"  Quistis jumped over the table and ran towards the massive crowd, several of the instructors close behind.  There was no cheering, only the sounds of scrambling feet and murmurs of awe  The instructors clawed their way through the mass, throwing student bodies from their path, when the action abruptly stopped. A wave of gasps shot through the crowd like a circuit, and when Quistis finally reached the crux of the situation, she realized why.

            Seifer and Irvine.  Quistis wasn't exactly surprised.  But there they stood- weapons unleashed, both boys bloodied and battered, locked in a deadly embrace.  Seifer had his gunblade pressed plane to Irvine's cheek, while Irvine's  large-barreled gun was pressed to Seifer's forehead.  Quistis found herself breathless. What the fuck was going on?

            "Let's see how pretty you are without a nose, yee-haw. . . ." Seifer sneered, pressing hard against Irvine's soft cheek.  But the Galbadian wasn't about to be  outdone.

            " Yeah, well- let's see how many smart comments ya make without a frontal lobe. . . ."

            " That's enough!"  Evana entered the ring and, without warning, tore the weapons from the startled cadets' hands.  Resident SeeDs came in to separate the boys.  While Irvine made no attempt at escape, Seifer lashed out at the SeeDs, who proceeded to drag him out kicking and howling.  Quistis hurried to Irvine to. . . . uh, make sure he was unharmed.

            "I'm okay, Instructor.  Nothin' bandages and therapy can't fix."  He gave her a wry grin though his purple eyes were dark with anxiety and fear.

            "What happened, Irvine?"  She pressed, still checking him over for imperfections. . . . abrasions. There were some, but nothing destined for scarring.  She unconsciously stared at his face.

            "Honestly- couldn't tell'ya.  He kept glaring at me- I knew he was feelin' antsy, wanted to pick a fight. But I really don't know why. I'm not instigatin' or nothin'. It's like- he thinks it's funny to get us both in deep shit, ya'know?"  Irvine's amiable countenance had been perverted into one of worry and anger.  Very intense. 'This is the assassin Irvine, I bet.  How brooding and serious. Perfect.'

            "You didn't say anything?"

            "Nu'uh, ma'am. I was just eatin' my dinner real quiet like, and made some comments to my friends. Then he just jumped up and started to come after me. What in Hyne am I supposed to do? He had his gunblade- I panicked. I'm sorry, Instructor Trepe."

            "It's alright, Kinneas.  As long as you're both okay." She reached up to brush a stray strand of auburn hair from his eye.  The intensity vanished and a pert little smile appeared on his face.  She removed her hand and looked at the ground- she was blushing she knew it.

            "Well- thanks for your concern, Instructor Trepe."

            "Quistis- Irvine.  My name is Quistis."

            "Alright then- Quisty."  He grinned and she felt like smacking him. Or spanking him. She wasn't really sure. But she was sure that she needed to talk to Seifer.  She pulled from Irvine's languorous gaze and glanced towards the exit.

            "I. . . .need to talk to Mr. Almasy. . . ." Quistis began, then quickly ran from the cafeteria, after Seifer and his guards.  Hyne- Irvine was making her crazy.  What was wrong with her?  'ummmmm. . . .loneliness, depression, anxiety, isolation, upheaval. . . .pheromones. Dammit- when did I revert back to primeval teen-age urges?  Focus, Quistis.'

            She scurried through the halls after Seifer's troupe, stalking the sounds of their heavy boots on the granite floor.  She met up with them in the elevator lobby.

            "Instructor!  Glad you could make it to my going away party!"  Seifer beamed and clanked his metal handcuffs together.  Handcuffs?  

            "Would you please remove the shackles from his wrists?  They're highly unnecessary. He's not a criminal. Just an asshole."  Quistis shook her head sadly at Seifer who grinned as they removed his bindings.  The two SeeDs grabbed his arms roughly and shook him.  Quistis put her hand up.

            "Please.  Are you taking him to see Headmaster Martine?"  One soldier declared an affirmative. Quistis advanced.

            "Then I'll take over from here.  I am in charge of Seifer Almasy while he is here in Galbadia, so I will escort him so that we may both receive our respective punishments. I am armed and a highly trained SeeD, just like yourselves, so I am relieving you of your guard. Thank you."  With a curt nod, Quistis grabbed Seifer's beefy arm and pulled him into the elevator.  She pressed the button and crossed her arms. Seifer rubbed his wrists and sucked his cheek.

            "Thanks, Instructor.  Man- those guys were real assholes out there, eh?  Chaining me like a . . . ."

            "Can-it Seifer. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work"  Quistis muttered matter of factly.  He looked surprised.

            "What do you mean, Instructor?" The elevator stopped.  As Seifer began to advance, Quistis snaked her hand out and pressed the 'close door' button. She held it. " Trepe- what's. . . ."

            "You're not going to get kicked out of here, Seifer. You're here for the summer.  You are enrolled here, and you will finish these classes. If you don't- well, you'll probably never made SeeD.  I will not let you waste this term."  She wanted to shout, but she kept her tone firm.  Then she noticed Seifer's visage, and began to lose it.  He started to laugh.

            "What?  You think this is about. . . .Ah, shit, Instructor.  I thought you knew me better than that. I wouldn't be at school if I didn't want to get these courses, ya know. Heh." He chuckled and leaned against the wall.  'uh….what?' Shocked and confused, Quistis gave him a puzzled look.

            "Then why?  Why do you keep attacking Kinneas?  He hasn't even done anything to you.  God sakes- Martine is going to suspend both of you. Do you realize that?  What the hell is going on. . . ."  Now Quistis was yelling.  Still chuckling, Seifer slapped her hand from the button, causing the door to open. He strolled out.

            "What the hell do you think?  I'm fuckin' bored, Quistis.  Irvine may not be Squall, but he's Galbadia's best. Soon…I'll be Galbadia's best."

            A rival.  Seifer needed a rival.  God damn Seifer's competitive arrogance.

            "He doesn't understand that, Seifer."  They sat in Martine's office, in the exact same position as they had earlier that day, at seven fifty nine and forty seconds.  Come to think of it, it was seven fifty nine and forty six seconds.  Uncanny.

            "Well then- he'd better wise up. Fuckin' pea-brained yokel. . . ."  Seifer leaned back and stretched out his frame just as an enraged Martine emerged.  He took one look at Seifer.

            "You're suspended. Two weeks. Here you are. " He handed Seifer a file folder and card.

            "What's this?" Seifer asked, flipping through the folder.

            "You will be leaving for Timber tomorrow for those two weeks. The details of your mission are included, and your scout package will be delivered to your room tonight.  Your superiors are SeeDs Dunkan and Westmut, and you will be receiving no recompense or salary for this mission. This is your punishment.  Now- go to your dormitory. You are under house arrest for the next eleven hours.  You are dismissed, Mr. Almasy."

            It took a moment for Seifer to realize his situation. Then, disillusioned, he left without a word.  Quistis couldn't help but watch him leave.  How could a man be so dejected and so proud at the same time?  Seifer Almasy was an enigma.  

            " Shanice- could you make an all-call for Irvine Kinneas over the P.A. please?"  Martine's receptionist nodded and did as he requested.  Martine motioned for Quistis to follow him into the office.  Quistis followed and they sat, both on edge.

            "Headmaster- I know why Seifer is acting this way, why he's bullying Irvine."

            "Headmaster Cid had a speculation too." Martine spoke, pouring himself a glass of brandy. He offered her a glass.  She declined.  He shrugged. "Would you like to hear his take?"

            "Of course. . . ."

            "Cid thinks Seifer is looking for a rival in Irvine- a way to prove himself and define himself in a new setting.  Irvine is our most prized cadet- therefore, Seifer must compare himself to this standard.  Seifer needs the competition because of his lack of self esteem. Now. . . .Does this sound feasible, Instructor Trepe."

            "Yes,sir." Quistis muttered sheepishly. "That's exactly it.  Seifer's conscious of it too.  In Balamb- he has a very intense rivalry with another gunbladesman.  He says he's bored without a rival.  He's. . . .well, naturally adversative, I guess."

            "You're right.  I think this assignment will do him good.  Remind him of what SeeD is actually like and perhaps motivate him to work a little harder. Now. . .." Martine paused and cocked his head at an absurd angle. "Kinneas? Kinneas! Get the hell in here. . . .."

            Irvine popped his head in the door, and sauntered in, taking a seat beside Quistis.  She gave him a quick smile, and he returned the gesture with a nod.

            "Were you listening to us?"

            "No, sir, I was not. I just got here a second ago." Irvine removed his hat and smoothed out his hair.  Quistis tried (and failed) to avert her attention.  The sharpshooter's swollen eye had lost its puffiness and had turned a soft shade of purple-blue- a similar colour to his eyes.  How strange.

            "Good.  Now. I have an assignment for you for tonight."  Martine took another gulp of brandy.  Irvine sighed and held out his hand.

            "No- no folder." The Headmaster shook his head and poured himself another glass. "Just get your ass outside and start exterminating those  plant-monsters with the tentacles, like I told you last week.  No pay.  This is part of your punishment."

            "But it's almost dark.  It's gonna take all night. . . .."

            "Then you better get out there.  Think twice before you pull your gun on a comrade."

            "Headmaster, I. . . ."

            "Go Irvine. And you're suspended for two weeks. No class. No pay." Martine was firm.  Irvine helplessly shrugged and grabbed his hat. Getting up, he started for the door. "Tomorrow at eight o'clock a.m. Check in with me. And I better not hear about you going to any classes. . .."

            "Whatever.  See'ya Instructor Trepe. g'night."  The cadet sauntered out, shoulders a little stooped and feet a little heavy.  'That's not right at all.' Quistis thought and turned to Martine.

            "You really are lucky to have a cadet like that.  One whose so gifted and so malleable and so. . ..selfless.  You use these cadets like professional soldiers, don't pay them, and place them in ludicrous situations.  Don't you feel a little responsible and desperately horrified?" 'ummm..huh? what the hell did I just say to my superior?'  Quistis immediately regretted her words.  But Martine smiled and nodded.

            "Yes, Quistis.  I feel terrible. But what can I do?  We need to pay for things, so we need contracts.  And kids like Irvine don't pay tuition, so they have to help pay for their living expenses somehow.  I can't help it. He understands."  Finishing his shot, Martine wiped his mouth and began to unwrap a mint.  He popped it in his mouth and continued. "Besides- it's like work experience.  This is what they're going to be doing for the rest of their lives, however tragic that may sound.  Kids like Irvine and Seifer need this."

            "What do you mean, 'kids like Irvine'?"  Quistis asked, a little angered.  What was he implying?

            "Calm down, Quistis.  What I mean is 'Garden-owned orphans'.  Galbadia Garden adopted Irvine, just as Balamb Garden adopted Seifer Almasy and that Squall Leonhart boy.   You do know about Seifer, don't you?"

            Quistis nodded.  She knew that Seifer and Squall were orphans, but she hadn't known they were owned by Garden. It was a sad thought.

            "It's expensive to raise children, Quistis- Garden has to provide for its SeeDs somehow.  The children can't do much, so it's up to the older cadets to help out mother Garden.  I hope you understand my reasoning.  That's why Cid sends out SeeD.  Most children don't pay to come.  And some have been here most of their lives. Irvine was seven. Some were younger. Believe me- we aren't trying to be heartless.  We're just trying to preserve our home."

            Quistis couldn't believe how open and forthright Headmaster Martine was being.  She had been here twenty seven hours and forty three minutes, and she now understood many of the dark workings of Galbadia Garden.  She was suddenly starting to feel important and included.  She stood, crossing her arms, and peered out the window.  Far below Quistis could see Irvine just heading out into the field, now clothed in his cowboy hat, cadet uniform and a suede and lambs wool duster. He was such a romantic sight. Her heart was palpitating.  'this. . . .kinship, is so strange.  It's like I know him.  Like I've always known him, but. . . . not in a trite, lovesick sort of way-though I can't deny that I may be degenerating into such a fool.  God. . .. he is perfect though.  Dammit. . ..that word again.

            "Quistis?"

            "Headmaster- would it be alright if I helped Irvine with his extermination assignment?  I feel a little responsible for Seifer attacking him, so I believe that this is the least I can do."  Quistis kept her voice measured and strong, mortally afraid that Martine would see through her. It felt like everyone could see through her.  Especially Irvine.  And even more so, Seifer.  Martine shrugged and nodded.

            "If you feel that way, I won't stop you.  It would be nice if he got some sleep tonight, since we have business in Dollet tomorrow. Sure- thank you, Instructor Trepe."

            She left Martine and Galbadia Garden, brandishing her whip.  It made her feel a little dirty and very excited.  She needed an adrenaline rush-no matter what form it came in.


	4. Chapter 4

PeRFecT  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
He was a killing machine.  
  
Quistis simply had to follow the path of discarded carcasses to find the sharpshooter. Under the moonlight, he looked like the dead walking- he was dazed and luminous, once in awhile lifting the gun to nonchalantly snuff out a life. Quistis shadowed him, mesmerized by the silent, cold rampage. This. . . .was a killer.  
  
Corpses fell at his feet, but he continued on, noiselessly. He didn't collect the bodies- the fresh blood would attract new creatures, so he didn't have to waste the time hunting them down. They would come to him, searching for death. Quistis shuddered, and drew her whip from it's casing as Irvine shot down another tentacled creature- a monster Quistis had never come across. And he continued on, like an automaton.  
  
"Since when do I need a chaperone?" He didn't turn around. He asked the question, then fired his gun, knocking a fastilicon out of the air and into a sandy dune. He sighed. "What? So, like- Martine'll send me out ta murder important government officials, but I can't be trusted to kill a couple flyin' fish and rabid plants?"  
  
"It's not like that." Quistis returned simply, enjoying his astonished gape as he whirled around. "I. . . .didn't think it was fair to send you out here by yourself when you obviously weren't to blame, so I decided to help you." She snapped her whip to the right, crushing a plant-monster's skull. "Besides- I was starting to feel a little 'antsy' cooped up in there. Is it okay if I help you?" She asked. He just stared. She raised an eyebrow. "Irvine- are you okay? Can I help you?"  
  
"Um..your weapon is a. . . .whip." He stated, his eyes slightly glazing over. Quistis rolled her eyes. For all of his serious tendencies, he still could have moments of immaturity. First the thong. Now the whip. This guy had sex on the brain. . . ..well, what was wrong with that. Didn't she. 'NO!. . . . well, just a little. And just about him.'  
  
"Yes. Does that concern you?" She asked severely. He swallowed hard and, grinning, shook his head.  
  
"Not at all, Quisty. Not at all." He laughed and fired off another shot. Quistis snapped at thrustaevis and sent it sprawling.  
  
"I'm sorry, Irvine. I.felt guilty. About how Seifer's treated you. I should've had more foresight. . . ."  
  
"Don't sweat it. It's not your fault, it's his. But, this is the Unmerited-Guilt club, so feel right at home."  
  
"I bet you feel guilty a lot, huh?" She paused to strike a couple fastilicons. He didn't answer her. "I know I would if Balamb was trying to mold me into a cold blooded assassin. It's not your fault."  
  
"I pull the trigger, hun." He pulled the trigger and brought down a couple of overgrown vulture-like monsters. "I have the choice to do so or not. And I choose the same path every time. . . ..Bam! Every time." He stopped. Quistis could see the edge of the forest. The sun was sinking like a fiery ship into the sea of night. . . ..'what the hell? Where are all of these metaphors coming from?' She looked over at Irvine. 'Oh, yeah.'  
  
"This is as far west as we go- there's some nasty critters about in that forest this time a night. They don't come out, so won't go in there and get'em all riled up."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Quistis murmured, searching the perimeter. "Where to, now?"  
  
"We go south for 'bout a mile and a half- exterminate whatever we find, then circle back around."  
  
They fought silently most of the way- Quistis understood that that was the way he did these kinds of things. If someone had told her earlier that the gorgeous, chatty flirt who had come to her rescue the night before was actually a serious, angst-ridden assassin, she probably would've checked them into a psych ward. But somehow, these paradoxical attributes seemed appropriately juxtaposed. There were psychological layers hidden behind those purple eyes and charming smile. And out here. . . . Out here she felt alive. The air was fresh and the smell of dirt and blood wafted magically through the air. The physicality of the situation was what she need most, but watching Irvine with his guns was intoxicating. For his sake, she made sure to put on a good show with her whip- just to repay the gesture.  
  
  
  
Twilight had set in by the time they finished the south end of G-Garden's territory. Out between the desert and the mountains, there were very few habitations, so there was no light pollution to separate Irvine and Quistis from the stars. It was a perfect sight.  
  
"Perfect." She whispered, glancing up. Irvine turned his attention to his blonde companion.  
  
"What is?"  
  
She didn't respond- she simply pointed up. He followed her finger to the sky, and tilted his hat for a better view.  
  
"Sure is." He grinned, taking his hat off to run his hand through his hair. " It's a beaut of a night. Lucky for us, eh? Better ta sleep under the stars." He continued his walk towards his home. Quistis hurried after him.  
  
"You're going to sleep out here? Why?" She touched his shoulder and he turned around. He merely blinked.  
  
"Umm. . . .heh. . . .well, actually we both are."  
  
Quistis felt her façade melt. 'What the hell is he saying?' she wondered, still gazing into his round, violet eyes. 'Is he implying?!?!? How presumptuous! I would never. . . .right at this moment. . .. fully sober. . . .' His eyes widened and he began to howl with laughter. The rookie instructor stood upright with her hands clenched, biting her tongue, watching as the cadet fell to the ground in a cackling heap. He would respect her.  
  
So she walked over and kicked him in the gut.  
  
"oooh. Damn. Sorry. So. . . ..Very sorry. I just . . .."He paused to catch his breath, which came out in wheezing puffs. "I didn't mean ta laugh at'cha, Quisty. But, the look on your face. . . whoo-wee! Alright. No . . ." He stood and brushed the sand from his clothes. "I didn't mean anythin' by it, honestly. But the fact remains that Garden locks its doors at nine o'clock. It's 'bout eleven now, hun. We're stuck out here. I figured you would'a been briefed on that, or somethin'. . .." He shot her a sincere smile. "I wouldn'ta letcha come if I'da known. But . . .we're stuck out here tonight. So- yes, it's a good thing the stars are out, 'cause it's pretty damn cold when it rains. Especially if we have no tent-just a blanket and a lighter."  
  
"That's it?" Quistis moaned in disbelief. He nodded.  
  
"That's all I was issued."  
  
"Ah Hyne!"  
  
Shaking her head and throwing her hands up into the sky, Quistis Trepe stormed back toward the Garden. 'Ah, dammit. I thought my luck was improving. I'm starving, I'm freezing and my entire regimen is going to be thrown completely out of whack. How long have I been here? Thirty one hours and..aw hell, who cares! It feels like forever. And I'm stuck out here with . . . ..' Her mind shut up as she realized the severity of her situation. 'Dammit- I'm out here all alone with him for the whole night, and we only have one blanket between us. This sounds like the plot of a porno. . . ..No! Bad Quistis! Stop it! You've only known him for thirty one hours! You're not easy. You're a virgin. You're just lonely and vulnerable. Pathetic. Stop it and be perfect.'  
  
"There's a good spot just south east'a Garden. I usually camp out there when Martine locks me out. It's safe and there's some shelter,y'know. Like from the wind 'n stuff." He offered the suggestion tentatively, and Quistis felt guilty about kicking him. She knew she had been making that fish face again. That made her mad: Irvine made her mask deteriorate- and she was not happy about it. But she had already come to the conclusion that there was no way anyone could stay mad at him- he was too sincere. Wore his heart on his sleeve. She admired and feared that.  
  
"Lead the way- We have no choice."  
  
  
  
They were silent most of the way. 'Our silence isn't awkward. It's comforting. This is so foreign.' Quistis pondered, as they came upon Irvine's campsite. The remains of a fire and a crude shelter littered the spot. The cadet quickly went about lighting the fire- he had gathered dried brush along the way. He was sharp- he thought ahead. Practical. Soon the fire was leaping and prancing along the kindling. Pleased with his work, Irvine fell to the ground in a celebratory sit. Quistis sat a few steps away from him, so that they both had a different view of their surrounds and had their backs against a group of boulders. Standard surveillance position. 'He makes a damn good fire-though. If I were a Neanderthal, I'd be definitely make him my mate.' She giggled internally, picturing the two of them as troglodytes.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Irvine, as he poked at the fire, eyebrow raised. She put a hand to her lips and waved with the other.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about how ridiculous I've been the last thirty two hours. " She answered, changing the subject mentally. "You must think me terribly incompetent. . . .."  
  
"Not at all. I'm sorry your first day had ta be so. . . ..unorthodox?" He tested the word in his mouth. "well. . .shitty, anyway. Everythin's been so scattered. Galbadia Garden's been real tumultuous lately. We never know what's goin' on. Not that I generally know- but I usually have a darn good idea. But right now- wheush." He made a strange little sound that was probably supposed to signify overwhelming confusion. "I. . . .just don't know 'bout anythin'."  
  
"I've noticed it too-and I've been here for point zero four three percent as long as you have."  
  
" Point zero four three,eh?"  
  
"Yeah. I rounded up." She blushed.  
  
"Gotta thing for numbers?"  
  
"Well, it's not a fetish or anything, but yeah, I like them. Numbers are consistent and unyielding. Math is. . . .perfect."  
  
"Modeling yourself after math? Damn Quisty- that's a little tough, ain't it? Our options ain't finite. A number is a number. A couple of lines or curves. People-well, people are infinitely many things." He adopted a mystic, proverbial tone. She laughed.  
  
"Too true. But numbers are. . .. well- I can control them. Manipulate them. I. . ..can't manipulate life." Why was she telling him this? Oh well- who would he share it with? It's not like it was a great party story or anything.  
  
"Nope- but you sure can manipulate Martine- which means you have control over him, me and a good portion of Garden. I'd say that's a pretty decent start for such a little lady. . .."  
  
"You're awful."  
  
"Mmm. I reckon you're right. But it's true, ya'know. I think- I think you'll be good for Garden. Which means good for me. I'm not bein' selfish, here- just realistic." Removing his hat, he pulled the leather strap from his hair and refashioned his ponytail. His mane glistened a deep red from the warm light of the fire, reminding her of the fire cave near Balamb where she took her students to find their GF's. Suddenly, she became brilliant.  
  
"Why don't put in your SeeD application? Transfer to Balamb and take the test in May with the rest of the class. Irvine, you're an amazing field fighter, and are quick on your feet. Plus, we haven't a sharpshooter at Balamb. You'd be an asset to the SeeD organization." She paused to breath, calming herself down. "You aren't happy here- you're exploited, abused and your talents are being used for all the wrong reasons. If you want to come to Balamb I'll . . .. I'll sponsor you. I have faith in what I've seen. You've demonstrated all the necessary SeeD qualities and then some. Wouldn't. . . ..wouldn't you like that?" She hoped her face only looked flushed from the fire and not because of her passion. Was that why he disoriented her? Because she had found a protégé? 'Not even close-but It's a bonus.' She studied his face, but it was unreadable. Was that good or bad?  
  
"Quisty- I reckon that would make me happier than any man needs to be, but I can't. Not now. I want to- more than anythin'- but I can't. You don't have ta understand." He gazed into the fire and poked at the burning logs. He shook his head, resting it on his knee.  
  
"I do understand. Believe me. Garden's like a family for you. I know it all too well- I'm- I'm an orphan too, Irvine." She met his fiery gaze. He didn't look surprise- in fact, he looked hopeful. Maybe a little nostalgic. Strange. "I've been adopted several times but. . . .I could never handle it. I didn't need that kind of atmosphere- smothering and pliant. I needed something rigid and structured, where I could prove to the world that I was not a forgotten child. I went to garden at fifteen and took to the life. Balamb is my home. Balamb is my mother and father. I'll never forget that. That's why I'm homesick already. That's why I trucked fifteen pounds of Balamb water with me. I love it. You must feel a similar feeling for Galbadia- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you from your home."  
  
"You don't know how that makes me feel. Thanks, hun." Irvine was smiling again, biting at his lip. "But, I do want to become a SeeD, Quisty. When Galbadia gives me freedom, I'll go. I hope it's soon than later, though. I. . . .can't take much more of this." He poked the fire again, rekindling the outer layer. "Do you realize we just met, like, last night, and we're here sharing all this personal stuff? It feels like I've known you for years . . .." His expression was, again, unreadable. She hated it when he did that. Where was his heart?- Certainly wasn't on his sleeve where it usually was. She nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Yes. I keep thinking about that too. It's uncanny, really. But- it's not uncomfortable, so I don't really feel like fighting the idea." She chose her words very carefully, very deliberately. He replaced his cowboy hat to it's regular perch and rummaged around in his bag, producing a thick, tightly knit taupe blanket. Quistis then realized that it was at least midnight- forty three minutes past her regular bedtime. On cue, she yawned. The cowboy cadet noticed and grinned.  
  
"I guess it's past your bedtime, eh Instructor?" he guffawed, snapping the blanket out to its full length. She yawned again and covered her mouth. He smiled and set up a makeshift bed. Taking his example, she did the same. He stopped.  
  
"Quisty- don't. You have the blanket. I'm wearin' twice as many clothes as you are. Besides- you have ta work tomorrow. I'm suspended, remember?"  
  
"No." She responded, stunned. "It's my fault that I'm not prepared. It was foolish of me to ignore the briefing and even stupider to run out here unprepared. We both know Martine's going to put you to work tomorrow- probably something ridiculously dangerous that'll require your utmost concentration and peak physical condition. Now- wrap yourself in the blanket, and get to sleep, cadet!" She barked, making sure her amusement shone through in her tone. She knew what the best solution would be- but she wouldn't dare offer it. Too much of a prude.  
  
"Then we'll share it. We're both mature adults, and the blanket's big enough for us both. Plus, we all know that shared body heat is more beneficial in cold situations. So . . .. " Irvine shimmied over to the improvised bed and patted the side. The best solution. He wasn't a prude- but she figured that. She glanced over nervously. "Is this okay, Quistis? I know it's unconventional for a student and teacher ta work like this, but I won't tell anyone. And I'm sure you're not gonna go 'round braggin' either, so- c'mon. You're going to freeze. Just pretend I'm a big, friendly dog or somethin'."  
  
'Mmm. . . .Or something, Irvine.'  
  
"Okay. Whatever." She crawled over to the pile and lay down beside him. What a bleeding fantasy. She kept her body stiff, not quite knowing what to do. Hoping that he would take the initiative. He, of course, did, by pushing himself closer and wrapping the wool blanket around them both. It was a little itchy, but the warmth of it and him satisfied her nervous system.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asked. She only nodded, turning her face towards his neck and subtly breathing in the scent of his hair. Pine and mint and musky outdoors. Perfect. He turned his head to meet her eyes.  
  
"Hey- Quisty. Do. . . .Do you know who Edea Kramer is?"  
  
Quistis had no idea what he was talking about. But the look on his face was so serious and meaningful, her heart would break to tell him so. But she couldn't lie. Not to him. Their short history seemed to be revealing as much.  
  
"The name sounds a little familiar, but no, Irvine. I don't."  
  
Pain. Sorrow. Rejection. He tried to smile and shrug, but it was obvious that the question held more connotations than Quistis could possibly know. . . Hyne, she wanted to kiss him.  
  
"That's okay. I . . . Don't know either. Just somethin' I overheard. I'm goin' to F.H. tomorrow. We're going after an Estharian spy whose been illegally residin' in a house boat. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck, Irvy." She fell asleep and dreamed of a lighthouse and pussy willows and messages in the sand. 


	5. Chapter 5

PeRFecT  
  
By B.E. (aka Mr. McFrugalshtein.)  
  
  
  
Dawn broke around six thirty that morning. Quistis wasn't quite sure of the exact time, only that it was pre-mental alarm. She regretted leaving her watch in her bedroom, though, she realized timelessness was a freeing experience.  
  
Yawning, she attempted to stretch out her aching arms. She couldn't move. Glancing to her right, she realized with an embarrassed blush that she was pressed tightly to sleeping Irvine's chest with his arm wrapped protectively around her back. She knew what this looked like, and what the conclusion would be if someone happened to see them.  
  
The looked like lovers. No two ways about it.  
  
She snuggled in closer- if he woke and asked, she'd simply pretend to wake up confused. Her own arms were curled in tight, resting atop his medal- adorned cadet uniform. She felt the urge to glance up at his sleeping face, to touch his golden skin, but. . . .well, that just wasn't going to happen. He would probably wake up any second and she really didn't feel like yet another embarrassing encounter. She listened to the slow, steady thump of his heart and rode the wave of his breath. 'You're losing it-Trepe. Definitely.' She reprimanded herself. 'If this keeps accelerating, you're going to lose your job. You're allowed an object of desire-but no obsessions. Especially none focused on a cadet. On Irvine. The way he's going, he'll be dead in no time. Save yourself the heartache. . . .What? Did I just think that? Hyne, please no. I don't mean to mother him, but he needs to be protected. Galbadia's so sadistic.' Sighing, she closed her eyes and welcomed the percussive symphony the cadet's cardiovascular system was creating. It was hypnotizing.  
  
His breath suddenly caught in his chest. He had awoken.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Kinneas." Quistis attempted an ironic tone, trying to mask her blissful state. His chest heaved as he inhaled a massive yawn.  
  
"G'day, Quisty. And how did. . .. oh, heh heh." He laughed, the diaphragmatic contractions causing Quistis' head to bounce up and down. "Sorry- Guess I got a bit fresh there last night." He removed his arm allowing Quistis to untangle herself and sit up. "No hard feelin's, right? I mean. . ..shucks- like it could'a been avoided."  
  
'Now what did he mean by that?' Quistis pondered and raised an eyebrow. He merely grinned and jumped to his feet to stretch his tightened muscles. Picking a leaf from her hair, Quistis poured sand over the sad little fire's dying embers. Irvine re-rolled the blanket and stuffed it in his pack.  
  
"Now- it's 'bout six thirty- They'll be unlockin' the doors just about now. Should give ya enough time ta make it look like this never happened. . . .." Irvine plopped his cowboy hat on his head and shook out his tan duster. Quistis didn't reply- she felt it was more prudent not to. Just nodded. He crawled into his coat and they trudged back towards the Garden. The dialogue from their previous night played through the Instructor's head.  
  
"How long will you be in F.H?" She asked. He shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Dunno- probably be back tonight sometime. Y'know, if I don't. . . .."He fell silent and stared at the ground. She sighed.  
  
"You're going after an alleged Esthar spy? You been sent after a few, haven't you? I overheard Samah and Martine discussing it." He didn't answer, so she continued. "I find it strange that Esthar has taken any interest in Galbadian affairs- I mean, they've hidden themselves away since the sorceress war. I just assumed that they had given up on the rest of the world. . . ."  
  
"I have no idea- Quisty." Irvine returned with a forced smile. "I'm kinda sick of it, though. But. . .." His voice fell to a low whisper. " Something is up in Deling city. I don't know what, but -Hyne-be-damned- it's nothin' good." His words were laced with cold vehemence. She shivered.  
  
They reached Garden just as one of the SeeD trucks was pulling out of the main garage. The covered pick-up ground to a stop beside them. Irvine saluted. The window opened a nudge.  
  
"Sir. The perimeter has been cleared- South end fully functional, sir." Irvine barked. Quistis had never realized just how stupid they all sounded. The window fully unrolled and a familiar head popped out.  
  
"At ease, cowboy." Seifer sneered. Irvine broke from his stance and took up a defensive position. Quistis groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "Hey- ya, instructor. Did you guys get any last night? I mean, monsters- you know. Did you find some action?" He cackled. Quistis was blushing- she KNEW she was blushing. Even if it wasn't true-well IT was, but not Seifer's implication- she was embarrassed. Irvine just cocked his head rubbed his nose.  
  
"Jealous? I felt real sorry for you-cooped up in your room, under house arrest. I really pitied you, y'know."  
  
Pity. That was a dangerous word to say around Seifer Almasy. Dangerous and foolhardy thing to say. Seifer's ice-blue eyes narrowed and his lip curled up in an extensive sneer.  
  
"Fuck-off, you illiterate, free-for all yokel. Breathe easy now- but I'll be back in two weeks. Live in fear, cowboy. Live in fear."  
  
"Whatever, Almasy. You talk big- but I bet you've never killed a man. I've a sixteen human death count. You?"  
  
"Guys- c'mon. Cool yer jets." An older SeeD emerged from the front gate, clutching one of Martine's file folders. Lieutenant Dunkan. Opening the driver's side door, he extracted Seifer from the driver's seat and pointed to the trunk. Before Seifer could make out a sneer, he was cuffed on the side of the head. "Get in the cab, cadet. Like I'm gonna let you fuckin' drive. Shit."  
  
Irvine snickered. Quistis shot him a warning glance as an enraged Seifer climbed into the trunk, cursing and blaspheming. Dunkan turned to Irvine and clasped his upper arm.  
  
"You okay, kid?" Irvine nodded and the SeeD grinned. "South end's clear? Good job- Martine said to report back to him at O-nine hundred hours. Gives you a bit of a break, eh?" Dunkan thumped the cadet on the back and turned to acknowledge Quistis. He nodded his head and grinned. "Instructor- Lieutenant Trepe. G'day." She returned the gesture. Laughing, Dunkan leaned close to Irvine, though Quistis could easily hear every word exchanged.  
  
"Shit, kid. She's gorgeous. You are such a dog."  
  
"No-sir- I am not." Irvine replied. Dunkan simply shook his head knowingly. Quistis was beginning to get a better sense of Irvine's. . . ..um, personal life.  
  
"Good luck, Kinneas. Don't die, kay?" The Lieutenant waved as he revved the engine as he pulled out and took off towards Timber.  
  
"Hey, Instructor- you got a twig in your hair."  
  
Quistis patiently pulled the stick from her bun and waved to Seifer as he disappeared from her line of vision. He was an asshole and a pain, but she was, and felt, responsible for him.  
  
"Hey- you may've had a stick in your hair, but at least Seifer's out of it now." Irvine offered.  
  
"True- thanks for pointing that out." Irvine rubbed his neck nervously beside her and tugged at his hair. What was wrong now? Irvine wasn't exactly demure.  
  
"Hell- I'm sorry, Quisty. About all that stuff- I'm sure they didn't think nothin'. Seifer's an asshole and Dunkan was just teasin'. Sorry if, ya'know, you were, like, offended. . . ..If you were, I'll take care of'em. . . .." He caressed his gun and sucked his teeth. Quistis cracked up. 'Oh my god. That's adorable. Sexist and unnecessary, but adorable. She waved off the comment, and hid her giggles.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Irvine. But thank you for considering my delicate, female ego."  
  
He blushed, biting his lip, realizing the irony. Instructor Trepe obviously didn't need a bodyguard, let alone some punk cadet. He just grinned and fiddled with his hat. Quistis put her hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. 'Dammit- nothing's changed. He's still gorgeous. Those eyes are killer. I wonder if he realizes that? I wonder what he tastes like? I wonder how it would feel to.'  
  
"You should probably head to your room for some rest." Quistis murmured. " You're obviously exhausted. You deserve a couple hours in bed." He didn't follow her suggestion. He pressed closer.  
  
"Yeah. . . .probably should. . .." He whispered, swallowing hard. He reached up to stroke away the lock of blonde hair that had slipped into Quistis' face. They were so close now. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew that, no matter how sensitive he was, he was a womanizer. But with such good reason. He brought his face close to hers. She was going to hyperventilate! Would he. . . .Should he. . . .Could he. . ..  
  
He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off, waving.  
  
Damn him! He wasn't a playboy- he was a tease! Hyne above. . . ..  
  
She looked around wordlessly and glanced over at the communal clock- six fifty four and twelve seconds. She had ninety seven minutes and forty-eight seconds before Botchaskya's class. So she paced the empty halls and enjoyed the ethereal peace. The structure was beautiful without the screaming masses. She found herself in the Grand Auditorium, an ornate assembly room decked out in red velvet and white marble, with a dome- shaped, fresco-painted ceiling depicting scenes of the sorceress war. She took a seat in the front row, marveling at how very cushy these chairs were.  
  
Then she sat- without thinking, without worrying, without stewing. It was heavenly. The cathedral ceiling and lavish tableaux were humbling- it WAS like church. She wasn't especially religious (took Hyne's name in vain a little too often) but she felt a kind of spirituality emanating from this room. It was alive with magic. Quistis closed her eyes and imagined nothing.  
  
'QuIsTis?'  
  
'Hmmm. . . .? Shut up. No more thinking.'  
  
'LiTtlE QuIsTy?'  
  
'I said. . .. wh.. . .what? What's going on? Who?'  
  
'My LiTtLe, BlUe-EyEd QuIsTiS. . . .'  
  
'What's happening? This isn't me- who is it this?!?'  
  
'BoSsY liTtle QuIsTy. . .'  
  
'Is this. . . ."  
  
'My PeRFecT liTlE QuIstY. . .'  
  
'Hyne!'  
  
'. . . .'  
  
'Wait- who are?'  
  
'Quistis!'  
  
'Wait!'  
  
"Quistis Trepe- what the hell's going on with you, girl?"  
  
Quistis pried her eyes open to find an astonished Evana Botchaskya hovering above her.  
  
"Trepe- are you okay?"  
  
Groaning, the blonde-haired instructor put her hand to her temple. Her skull ached something fierce and her blood pulsed violently in her ears. The taste of bile was fresh in her mouth and she could do nothing but pitch forward into Instructor Botchaskya's arms and retch. Luckily and unluckily it smattered across the carpet. Quistis glanced down at it weakly.  
  
"Ah, shit."  
  
"Yer damn right. Hyne- what the hell have you been eating? You smell like death." Evana rushed to hall and returned with an empty, green garbage bag. The red-headed instructor whipped it open and held it for the younger SeeD. Quistis took the opportunity to empty what little she had left in her, which was mostly vile-tasting intestinal fluids. She hadn't eaten in twelve hours. Upon resurfacing, Evan gave her A Look.  
  
"So. . . ..How much ya drink last night, girlie?" The strategy Instructor pronounced the fact so knowingly! Quistis gaped and her body spasmed again, releasing more unknown fluid.  
  
"Nothing. Honestly. And I haven't eaten since dinner."  
  
"Then where were you last night? I swung by to give you my course package and you weren't there. . . .."  
  
"I got caught outside after hours and spent the night hunting 'critters' with Cadet Kinneas." Quistis let loose another stream, then sat back on her haunches and gulped in some air. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and rubbed her throbbing temples. "I was fine until I fell asleep."  
  
"You were sleepin'? Hyne- that was some strange position, Trepe. 'Course, girls are never the same after a night with Kinneas. . . .Your back was locked like a plank and your eyes were flutterin'- it was really peculiar. How do you feel now?"  
  
"What? My head's throbbing, the blood is pounding in my ears and I just brought up my internal organs. How do I feel?!?!? I feel. . . ." She stopped and did a body check.. "Fine. Absolutely fine." And she did. In fact- she felt totally released and healthy. She felt amazing. "Damn. What is wrong with me? I feel. . . .amazing." She glanced up at Evana. "Pumped- energized. Wow."  
  
"Yeah-well. Can you at least manage to stand?"  
  
Quistis jumped to her feet, her pain completely forgotten. The smell of her nausea was the only reminder. She quickly tied the bag and deposited it down the garbage disposal. Then she flexed her arms and stretched her back.  
  
"I think you should visit the infirmary, Trepe. This is eerie."  
  
"I'm fine, Evana. Wow- I'm. . . .Going to get ready for class."  
  
"I think you'd be better off. . . ."  
  
"Do you need me to prepare anything for this morning's class, Instructor Botchaskya?" Quistis asked, skirting the issue. Yes it was perplexing. But the fact that she had suddenly felt sick was more perplexing than the fact that she had suddenly recovered. No potions. No magic. Only the most frightening internal dialogue she'd ever experienced. She shuddered and pushed it from her mind. Botchaskya sighed and shrugged.  
  
"No-we're taking a field trip to the missile base. Caraway's running some tests and wants to put my strategy class to work on codes and bullying tactics. Oh yeah- and they get to learn how to haul and lock the missiles into place. Doesn't it sound like fun? A barrel of fucking monkeys. Shit. . . .." Botchaskya lit up and sucked deeply at her cigarette. "You don't have to come, girly. It's the most degenerate sight in the history of Galbadia Garden."  
  
"I'll come. If only for moral support. I owe you one."  
  
"Trepe- you owe me lots. Shit, I have to change. Go take a shower and meet me in room fifty-seven at eight-twenty five. That gives you. . . .."  
  
"Thirty seven minutes and fifty two seconds." Quistis interjected, glancing at the clock. Evana nodded  
  
"Right. Hell." The surly red head puffed her cigarette and exited the Hall. Quistis quickly headed to her room.  
  
Her routine mangled, she threw herself in the shower, furiously lathering and rinsing. She skipped drying her hair- instead, she just wrapped it up in a high bun and ripped her bangs out to frame her face. Brushing her teeth and flossing were accomplished at an astonishing rate, and she dressed with an inhuman velocity. Her adrenaline was pumping and she didn't know why. But her mind was racing far too quickly for her to pause and consider a likely answer.  
  
She slipped into her SeeD uniform and black riding boots. It wasn't necessary, but Quistis figured it would be more respectable to wear for her first day at work. Especially if she was venturing into a Galbadian army base. She had to represent Balamb with all the dignity her parental Garden deserved. On her way out, she checked her map and her watch. Down the stairs, left, second hall, second door. Time: eight nineteen and thirty nine seconds. Better than perfect. It was a world record. Grabbing an apple and a cereal bar, Quistise practically flew down the hall and stairs, and waited patiently for Instructor Botchaskya to arrive.  
  
The elder Instructor waltzed in at eight twenty four and forty nine seconds. Quistis was impressed. Upon seeing Quistis, Botchaskya snorted and shook her head. Quistis nodded quizzically.  
  
"I swear, you're a different girl than the one I saw this morning. I still think you should pop in to the infirmary before we go. And make sure you alert me if you feel it coming on. You're nausea is practically a projectile. It could be considered a bio-hazard, not to mention a biological weapon. . . .." Evana grinned and stroked her chin. "Mebbe we should sick'ya on Vinzer Deling. Tell'ya- I'd sure love to see the look on that fucker's face. . . .."  
  
  
  
"You talkin' 'bout Vice President Deling again, Instructor Botchaskya?" A couple smart-mouthed students strode into class giggling. A little girl with brown pigtails asked the question. The red-headed instructor just laughed.  
  
"You guys know me- I hate'em and I'll always hate'em. We're all going to end up dead because of him, I just know it." Evana growled and slammed her fist into the table. The other student, a tall blond-haired young man simply shrugged.  
  
"So let's kill'em." The boy's facial expression made Quistis suppress a giggle. Expression, words and body language- the boy had just 'pulled a Squall'. Hyne, she missed THAT asshole sometimes. But this student smiled at her reaction and hooked his thumb in his belt loop. That. . . .was not Squall at all.  
  
"Yeah- maybe we'll get a chance today." Evana shook her head and marched to the front of the classroom as the remaining students began to shuffle in. Quistis nodded to the couple as she took a seat near the back of the room. The chairs filled quickly. Instructor Botchaskya coughed, picked up a dossier, held it for a moment and slammed it down on the desk. The kids jumped, which is what their instructor had obviously planned. She sat on the edge of her desk and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Pack your things and make sure you're wearing proper shoes. We're leaving for the Desert Base in ten minutes. Deserters will be executed- academically, of course. And do not miss the bus. I'll repeat- ten minutes. Dead Deserters. No missed buses. East loading docks. Move out. Now. I'm not a happy camper. I'm just itching to give out a detention today."  
  
"Give it ta Seifer." One of the boys snickered. Evana turned her glare on him.  
  
"Believe you me- I would love to, but he's not attending school today. So I've designated you his patsy. See me at four o'clock. Now- get the hell out of my sight and into the bus. We're gonna have a fun day playing kiss ass to the Galbadian military. Go Go Go!"  
  
The group left by quarter to nine. As the cadets filed into the Garden cheese wagon, Quistis caught a glance of Irvine from Martine's office window. She saluted subtly and he waved and contorted his face into an obscene grin. She shook her head.  
  
"Hey- how come Kinneas doesn't have ta come?" One of the cadets protested, catching the cowboy's display. Instructor Botchaskya frowned.  
  
"He's no longer one of us. He's Vinzer Deling's gun-whore now. Get in the bus."  
  
He's no longer one of us.  
  
That was probably the only blow that could take down Irvine Kinneas. Quistis took one final glance at her perfectly imperfect cadet and boarded the bus. 


	6. Chapter 6

PeRFecT  
  
By B.E. (aka Mr. McFrugalshtein.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Quistis loathed grunts. But only because she knew that the Galbadian foot soldiers were ravaging her with their eyes- undressing her slowly and doing, Hyne-knows what to her unwilling body. The way they leered at her was somehow sub-human and utterly vile. She was tempted on more than one occasion throughout the facility tour to unsheathe her whip, but, upon remembering Irvine's reaction, she kept her weapon firmly tucked away and trotted silently alongside Instructor Botchaskya. They stopped the tour outside the missile hold.  
  
  
  
"Alright now, kiddies. We're gonna split into two groups now." Sergeant Biggs announced, raising his arms to indicate silence. "Alpha Group will be heading upstairs to play a game I like to call "Decipher that Code!"- winner wins a free, all-expenses paid trip back here to the base at our convenience. Beta Group is scheduled to pop into the missile room for a little missile-loading competition. Instructor Botchaskya, will you please divide your students into appropriate sections?" The snot-nosed officer cast a disdainful eye on the cadets then turned his undivided attention to Quistis' chest. She crossed her arms and glared. As did Botchaskya.  
  
  
  
"The students know where they're going, Officer." Evana spit out, candy- covered and sugar-coated. He grunted in reply and motioned for the stationed guards to open the missile room.  
  
"All right then. Beta team- follow Private . . .er. . . .Watts there. Alpha team, come with me." As he passed, Biggs grasped Quistis by the elbow and steered her towards the Intelligence Office. Glancing at her colleague, Quistis ripped her arm from his clutch and took a step back.  
  
  
  
"You're with Beta Team, Trepe. Go load some missiles." Instructor Botchaskya barked, pointing. Letting out a subtle sigh of relief, Quistis strode past a fuming Biggs with her nose in the air. He made to step directly in her path, but she swerved and he only managed to graze her. She couldn't suppress her horrified shudder as he reached out and caressed her hip. She quickly rejoined Beta Group, muttering a quick appreciation as she passed by the red-headed Instructor. Alpha Team disappeared up the stairs and into the hold.  
  
'Do they think we're idiots?' She mused as she followed her students into the hangar. 'Or have they give up on subtlety? They're not even trying to cloud the fact that they're essentially using the cadets for child labor. Caraway's a fool.'  
  
  
  
The prodigious missile barn inspired both awe and terror. Several cadets whistled in wonder, while others let out streams of merited profanity. The rest simply blinked and stared. Their supervisor, a fairly green private, stood before them and coughed nervously.  
  
"O. . . .um, o k. . .kay. I think the game is this: Split into two groups and each group take charge of a missile. When I say go, the teams will try really hard to roll and get the missiles into their locked positions. Whichever team finishes loading their respective missiles wins an all expenses paid trip back to the missile hangar, at the Galbadian Army's convenience. All r. . .r.ight. If you have any questions, ask me- Information's my specialty."  
  
  
  
'What a funny little man. Huh.'  
  
  
  
The cadets fell into two lines and each team took to their respective loading docks. No fuss, no chaos- they marched in perfect synch. Without a leader, without a drum. Discipline had molded them into beautiful, terrible machines. Quistis, for all her experience and talent, was both proud and envious of their homogeny.  
  
"Wow! They're really good, sir!" Wonder and fear were inscribed in Private Watts' face. 'Sir?!?!' Alright. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"No offense-but they put your troops to shame." She answered.  
  
"It's true! Damn it . . ." He trailed off and sighed. Quistis couldn't help but grin. The little private was so quirky it was adorable and pathetic. She nodded.  
  
"They're ready." She announced to him, nudging him in the side. Eyes bugging out, he scrambled into an authoritative position and called for attention. He would've been mauled to death by any other group save these Galbadian Cadets. They gave him their utmost attention. He cleared his phlegmy throat.  
  
"All right, sirs. Get ready. Remember- you need to work together to roll the missiles into their tanks. Good luck. On your marks, get set . . .." His whistle shrieked and reverberated throughout the hangar. The SeeD hopefuls sprang to life- previously selected squad leaders acted as coxswains, urging their teammates and controlling the co-operative rhythm. The mammoth shells heaved and groaned as they were forced into submission. It was poetic in it's perverse glory.  
  
  
  
"Look- oh look how they move, sir!" Watts was bouncing up and down beside her. She just smiled. It was all so nostalgic for her. She suddenly craved her Balamb water. 'Those boys are going to pay dearly for stealing a part of my home.' Quistis bitterly decided. From that thought, her mind instantly connected to images of Kinneas offering his hand to her, an award-winning smile plastered all over his guileless face. The projected mental picture melted into her glimpse of him that morning- eyes closed, puckered lips slightly open, expression slightly colored by his arching eye- brows and ever-present smile. She found herself grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Sir! Sir! The group on the left side has cleared one of their missiles!"  
  
"Excellent."  
  
That was all she offered. Her stubborn, ever-racing mind forced her back into her own, perverse little fantasy world. She was getting a little obsessed. . . ..Not that anyone would ever be able to tell, save Quistis herself. She was still peRfect on the outside. . . .right? 'Of course. . . .Maybe. . . . Dammit. I wonder if Irvine and Martine reached F.H. safely? If he's completed his mission already. . ..My pOor BoY. . . ..Huh? Since when did I take possession of him? I've known him for. . . .." She glanced down at her watch. Twelve thirty five. ' forty four hours and forty three minutes. I'll be damned, Quisty- you're losing it. Focus- What the hell's been up with you lately? Falling all over yourself for some trigger-happy Joe like an insecure old maid. . ..This is wrong. Plain and simple. You. . . ..dammit- Did I just call MYSELF Quisty? That's it- Henceforth, I will accept the fact that I am desperately insane. Hyne-Look at how much I talk to myself. I'm flippin' schizophrenic. . . ..'  
  
"Sir- the other team has caught up and it quickly making up for lost time!" Sergeant Watts was so bloody enthusiastic! It kept slicing through her internal dialogue. . ..  
  
"Good work cadets." She articulated sincerely, acknowledging both squads. The right squad had indeed caught up, and both groups were rolling their missiles with abandon. 'Missile rolling? Methinks I have created a new competitive sport!' She turned her head to study the towering missiles. They stood tall, like matte-silver silos, but they potentially housed the end of the world. Two groups of ten children had been charged with the fate of the world. 'That's a sobering thought.' Quistis almost spoke, watching Botchaskya's class struggle with the canteens of destruction. The cadets were beginning to tire, though- it was visible through the syncopation of the overall gait and the hoarseness of the coxswain's voice. Their efficiency was still remarkable.  
  
'BuT nOt PeRFecT.'  
  
No- they were becoming weak. Feeling inadequate and despoiled. They were being violated by the state and inanimate Mother they loved and served religiously.  
  
'IrViNE iS PeRFecT'.  
  
No- he's sexually appealing. Charming and clever. Not Perfect.  
  
'LiTlE IrVy aNd BoSSy QuIstY. PeRFecT'  
  
Just Shut The HELL up!'  
  
She suddenly felt ill. Jetting out her arm, she violently grabbed a fistful of Watts' army jacket.  
  
"I need to go to the Ladies' room."  
  
"But sir- we only have communal. . . .."  
  
"I don't care. . . ."She hissed, pulling his face to hers. His wide eyes grew to an unfathomable size and he gulped.  
  
"It's just down the hall, sir. And to your left."  
  
Quistis found the washroom and vomited. It was thick and it burned her throat and tongue and practically ripped through her esophagus. She gagged and cried and wished to Hyne she'd never stepped foot on Galbadian soil. Forty five hours. She tried to think of the trite but precious moments she had shared with Irvine the night before, but it just caused her to violently spew into the toilet bowl. She thought about Balamb and coughed and choked on her own gooey liquids. She rested in a pool of her own depression, beside a cauldron of her darkest humors. She heard the door open and shut, which set off her gag reflex. Post-vomit, she heard a couple of hushed whispers from men over at the urinals.  
  
"Man! I thought Bigg's had quit that shit. He sounds like a woman. Y'know- there's such a thing as too thin. . .."  
  
"Yeah well- he ate a whole twinky at lunch. You just knew that was gonna set'em off. . ."  
  
The tap was turned on and the door slammed shut. Quistis heaved a sigh of relief and leaned against the stall door. There was nothing left for her to bring up- not even any intestinal juices. She had been thoroughly emptied. The aftertaste nearly caused her to be sick again, but it just came out in a strangled cough. Pressing her cheek to the cool, sickening door, she let her mind quiet itself and let her unchecked tears drip down her cheek and fall from her chin. A moment passed. One minute and thirteen seconds, to be exact. The she rose. . ..totally rejuvenated.  
  
'Hyne, this is a vicious cycle. Better head to the infirmary when I get back. Ughhhh. .this place is filthy.' She slammed the stall door and neurotically lathered her hands and washed her face. She even went so far as to pop a few suds in her mouth- soap was better than concentrated bile. Spitting and rinsing, she stretched out her shoulders, fixed her hair, and hurried back to the missile hangar. She ignored the soldier's debasing stares and jeers kept her head high in the air. They would respect her! She was SeeD.  
  
Then. . . ..there was a silence. No jeers. No snickers. Quistis stopped in her tracks, the only audible sound was the anxious thumping in her chest. A frigid breeze fluttered through, chilling the blonde SeeD and caressing the emptied vacuum that was now her stomach. The silence seemed cadential. 'What in Hyne's name is going on?' She shivered and shuddered. She glanced around and there was no one. No footsoldiers, no peons. Just Quistis herself and the sterile base hallway. 'This is just PeRfecT. . . .'  
  
A shrill siren cut through the air. Red flashing lights and strobes beat out warnings. Code Red- Total evacuation.  
  
'The kids.'  
  
Instructor Trepe tore off down the hall back to her charges. Grunts passed her , moving in the opposite direction, regarding her with horror- They were escaping, why the hell wasn't she? Angst-filled screams met her ears as she forced her way into the hangar.  
  
Two groups of ten children had been charged with the fate of the world. . . .Now the world stood face to face with oblivion. Thirty five cadets and fifteen footsoldiers- working together beautifully to stop two three-ton missiles from slamming to the ground. The crane cables had snapped mid- process. The children were being crushed underneath them.  
  
"Trepe- get the hell outta here!" A shock of red hair stuck out from underneath the crippling weapon. Quistis disobeyed her superior and joined her comrades. Evana Botchaskya grinned and grunted in pain. The cadets and soldiers alike were amazing. . ..but they were all going to die.  
  
"Quistis-girl. Get. . .."  
  
"What happened?" She took up a position beside her mentor, putting her back and shoulders into it.  
  
"Repositioning the vertical missiles. The cadets were supposed to roll them into horizontal storage, but the crane cables snapped- all of them- and the kids were caught underneath. Damn they're strong cadets- Trepe. We're holdin' up. Givin' those officers and political fuckers time ta save their sorry asses. Hyne- they aren't worth half as much as my cadets. . ." Evana grunted in pain as the second missile, which was crisscrossed above the lower one, pushed away from the wall, putting more force on the team. Quistis gasped at the sight. Evana chuckled. "Can you believe it? We're not gonna die in glory, in the battle field, in Garden's name. We're gonna be crushed to death and blow away in an army basement, cursing Deling and Galbadia all the way up ta heaven. You're second and last day as an Instructor- How's it feel?"  
  
"You're depressing me. I'm not going to think about it."  
  
"Anything you regret?" Botchaskya Grinned, opening one eye.  
  
"Dying a virgin."  
  
"Hmmmm. . . .yeah, that's always a tragedy. Should'a got Kinneas ta take care of that for you last night, girly."  
  
"How 'bout you?" Quistis groaned as more weight was suddenly placed on all of their shoulders. Up ahead, one of the cadets had collapsed. Unconscious. It was beginning to sink in. She was going to die.  
  
"I regret not beating the hell out of a member- any member- of the Deling family. And never having a child. I have a lot to offer a young mind, ya'know?"  
  
"Yeah- I think I do."  
  
A Footsoldier collapsed behind them. A chorus of grunts echoed through the hangar as the missile fell an inch closer to the ground.  
  
"I regret not dying in Balamb- for Balamb." Quistis whispered. Her friend only nodded and grit her teeth. The pain was excruciating- the cold metal unyielding, mashing against their shoulders and backs. There was crying and praying everywhere. Innocent children were dying so seedy politicians and useless aristocracy could carry on-how typical! Utilitarianism was a moral parody.  
  
"In my next life- I'm going to be the dog that bites Vinzer Deling in the ass. . .." Evana guffawed, pushing hard against the missile. The comment met with scattered chuckles and holy 'amens'."  
  
Another cadet dropped to the ground, followed by the one noble officer who had stayed behind.  
  
"Oh, gee, sir- Now what are we gonna do?" A little voice questioned from behind her. Quistis laughed.  
  
"We're going to die, Private Watts. What do you regret?"  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
"Um. . . . ..I regret never telling Rinny how I feel about her. And regret giving Zone that three-day old cheeseburger- he's had chronic indigestion ever since. But other than that, I've lived a good life, sir."  
  
"Nice ta hear." Evana choked as her knees buckled. She fell to her hands and knees.  
  
"Evana!" Quistis cried out as the missile slowly began crushing her back. Instructor Botchaskya was strong- much stronger that Quistis or any of the cadets. But she lay on the ground, defeated.  
  
"Instructor Botchaskya- That third missile is wobbling. We have to keep these things still or else it'll create a domino effect." A random cadet announced from the back.  
  
"Still so idealistic. So innocent." The fiery-haired Amazon laughed into the ground. "No use. I'm going to haunt Martine and Caraway for this. It was nice ta meet'chya Trepe- you're quirky. I like that. And you think these kids don't know who you are? Dammit, girl-you're their hero, their ideal. Dying with your hero is a beautiful thought." The strident sound of metal on metal cut through the alarms and groans. The load was getting heavier as the flies dropped.  
  
"Instructor. The third missile!" It was a strangled cry, choked from a hysterical throat.  
  
"Captain Botchaskya,don't say anymore!" Quistis hissed, roaring as she arched her back and pushed against the missile. Her efforts were to no avail. Evan just chuckled and coughed. A spatter of blood flicked across the floor. Blood. Quistis began to shake, her eyes refilling with tears. She was going to die empty and alone.  
  
'AlOnE. OnE is PeRFecT'  
  
"So Weak. . .."  
  
'BeAuTiFuL QuIsTY. . ..LiVe'  
  
Her body tingled with fear and emptiness. The tears were flowing freely. The blood pounding against in her eardrums overshadowed the wails of despair. She was going to be sick again. She trembled and broke out in a wild scream, internally clutching at her raw throat. The sound ripped out of her and she let out another violent, tremor-inducing wail. A warmth ran through her limbs, loosening her cramped muscles, breathing life back into her body. She felt instantly calm.  
  
"Mighty Guard." She whispered.  
  
The pulsating blue waves tore through her skin and encased the heroes in a bouncing shell of light and warmth. Scattered murmurs of joy and fear fell from the cadet's mouths. Were they saved?  
  
No- the missiles lay precariously atop the invisible shelter, looming over them. There was a scraping sound, and all turned to see the third missile free from its position. It came crashing. Screams. Blood pounding. Voices. Warm, free magic.  
  
"Degenerator."  
  
  
  
Her body tore apart at the center. As she fell to the ground, she witnessed her own power at work. The missiles disappeared. Sucked into the void. Safe. Everyone was saved.  
  
She collapsed into oblivion. 


	7. Chapter 7

PeRFecT  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'ThErE waS OnCe a BeaUtIfUl, BlUe-EyEd GiRl NaMeD QuIsTis WhO liVEd In A WoRlD FuLl oF NiGhtMaReS aNd InCaRNaTeD TeRRors. . . .'  
  
'Hyne, let me die. . . ..'  
  
'ShE wAs A PrInCeSs aT HeArT, bUt A sLaVe To HeR ThOuGhTS. . ..'  
  
'My lungs are burning. . ..'  
  
'ShE waS a DoOr MaT tO SoCiETy, aNd UnWaNTed To AlL tHe PoTEnTiAl MoThERs . . ..  
  
'My ears. The sound. Out of control. . ..'  
  
'BuT sHe WaS PeRFecT fOr Me. . ..'  
  
'I want to be perfect. . ..Make me perfect.'  
  
'I LoVe yOu, My PeRFecT lItLe QuiSty- My BoSsy LiTtlE QuiStY. My BlUE-eYeD QuiStY.'  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Ah, hell- she's having a sex dream. Get up, Quistis girl. You're embarrassing yourself."  
  
Evana's smoke-filled voice brought Quistis back to the world of flesh. The weary Seed hesitantly opened her eyes to her surrounds. She was in an infirmary. She glanced to her left. An I.V. drip, the tube hanging gracefully over her shoulder, ending in a feeding needle taped to her arm. She shuddered and turned to her left to find Evana and Samah and a couple familiar cadets. Every single face was embossed with worry. Quistis projected a weak smile to comfort them, which was accompanied by an embarrassed blush at Evana's comment.  
  
"Good morning." She yawned, stretching her right arm.  
  
"Good evening, Instructor Trepe." Samah nodded and glanced out the window. It was dark.  
  
"Oh no- I slept through your afternoon hand-to-hand class. I'm sorry, Instructor Samah. I. . ..had something to do this morning. . ."  
  
"Yeah, Sleep." Botchaskya chuckled and slunk deep into the cushy wing chair she had obviously brought in herself. Quistis looked at her quizzically, which only caused Evana to snort. "Trepe- you've been asleep for thirty two hours . . . and fifty one minutes." She grinned, glancing at her watch, already starting to understand Quistis' obsession with exactness. Quistis gaped. Her audience howled.  
  
"I'm. . ..so sorry. I've missed more classes than I've taught."  
  
"Oh yeah- you're in real trouble now." Announced a blonde-haired cadet, sarcastically, gaining giggles from his dark-haired, female counterpart. Evana glared at the two with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Alright, you two. Get back to your dorms. Instructor Trepe shouldn't have to deal with your stupidity right now. If you leave now- I won't tell the Headmaster about the Kegger going on in the Boys Dormitory. You decide. . ."  
  
The students exchanged looks and nodded.  
  
"Good night, Instructor Trepe. I hope you're feeling better." The pig- tailed girl grinned and waved as she ran off. The young man scratched his head and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Thank you, Instructor Trepe. We'll be toasting to you." He left, closing the door behind him. Samah stared at the ground. Elena coughed and dabbed at her mouth with a handkerchief. Noticing Quistis' look of concern, she smiled and waved it off.  
  
"Collapsed lung. Don't worry about, girly. There's bigger things been goin' on. Anyway, I'll be running marathons again in no time." She poked Samah in the side. "Call Martine and tell'em Quistis-girl's okay. And tell'em I'll take off within the next hour. . .."  
  
"What's going on?" Quistis maneuvered herself into a seated position. Evana shook her head as Samah dialed up and waited for an answer.  
  
"It's Samah. Quistis just woke up, and we've moved all of the cadets back to their respective rooms. They've all been treated. . . .yes. . . ..of course. . .Evana's says she fly over fairly soon. . . ..I've contacted Cid- He's promised to send in reinforcements free of charge. . . .uh huh, well. . . ..we can let Botchaskya deal with him. . . ..of course, of course. I'll inform her. . . ..no. . ..None of them. Not one. Okay. . ..Out." Samah flipped his PHS and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"What was that all about." Evana inquired before Quistis could manage the words. The dark-haired martial artist shook his head and snorted.  
  
"Caraway wants us to pay for the missiles."  
  
"Oh, pshfuh." Evana threw her hands up in the air and uttered a stream of incomprehensible mutterings.  
  
"And Martine wants you to get over there as soon as possible."  
  
"He just wants me there so I can put that fucker Dobe in his place. . .." Evana roared, then heaved and wheezed.  
  
"If you can't go I'll send . . .."  
  
"NO! Samah, we're not sending any more cadets! Enough is enough! Do you know what the death count was yesterday? None! Do you know what it could've been? Hells Bells. . . .You weren't there. You don't know. . ." She breathed deeply through her nose.  
  
"No, I don't know what you went through. But I do know that you are weak, with good reason, and a little emotionally unstable right now. Dobe is a slippery fellow and you have to be in the right mindset to reason with him. . .."  
  
"I'm going, Lukan. So shut the hell up and mind your own damn business. I'm fine, and I don't need anyone to handle my duties." She spat, hands on hips, nostrils flaring. Samah relinquished his side. Evana had used Samah's first name- she obviously meant business.  
  
"So everyone was okay?" Quistis had been silent throughout the exchange, but now had the chance to ask her most pressing question. Samah sat at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Everyone is alive and recuperating. Thanks to you, Instructor Trepe." His tone was praiseworthy, but there was a little sadness laced throughout. And a little fear. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed deeply. Anxiety, anticipation. What was wrong?  
  
"Quistis, I. . .." He turned to speak with her face to face. "We. . . .need to ask you. . .." He paused, a little pained. She waited. Evana scowled at her colleague and turned back to Quistis.  
  
"You don't have ta answer, Trepe. You're a hero."  
  
"But still," Samah pressed, casting a sidelong glance at Evana. "We need to know. . ..how you did it. The shield. Where did the missiles go?"  
  
"Does the Army really need them back that urgently?" Quistis replied, perplexed. Samah shook his head.  
  
"No, not at all. We'll replace them somehow- don't worry about that. We just want to know about the magic. About your . . ..spells."  
  
"My spells?" She asked wearily. What spells? What had happened back there?  
  
'Oh, yes. THOSE spells. No. . . Ummm. . . ..'  
  
"Ummm. . . ..well- that's what Guardian Forces are for." She replied sheepishly, shrugging. The elder instructors exchanged glances. She continued nervously. "I. . ..didn't realize my GFs had those kinds of powers, but I guess that's why we use them. To protect us and aid us. I wish I'd of realized it sooner, but I forgot that I had junctioned. . . .."  
  
"You don't have any GFs junctioned, Quistis." Samah cut in, quietly. She fell silent and chewed on her lip. He sighed. "We asked Cid, and he said that upon leaving Balamb you were required to relinquish your control over any Guardian Forces until your return to that Garden." She shivered and stared at her hands. PeRfecT. What could she say? She didn't really understand it herself.  
  
"Sorry Quistis. We don't mean to intrude on your privacy- This isn't supposed to turn into a grand inquisition. But . . ..unless we know what this is, Garden's may have to suspend you. If you can assure us this is under control, then we can fabricate something to make it all go away. You know we're just thinking about the students. . .."  
  
"Trepe- you're exhausted. Don't answer him now. He's being a political prick. . . ."  
  
"Quistis- we need to know if you're a sorceress or not." Samah gasped out, exasperated. Both women stared at him. He blushed and ground his teeth.  
  
'A sorceress?' She was stunned. She blanked for a second.  
  
'BlUe-Eyed Sorceress'  
  
"A sorceress? Like Esthar-Adel type sorceress?" She gulped, cringing. Samah nodded, a little too soberly. She shook her head. "No. NO! I don't see how you could even think that. My powers. . .it's just a limit break. Hidden strengths brought on by adversity and fear and anger. I. . ..can't even control them. I don't see how you could possibly conceive of me being a sorceress."  
  
"Quistis-girl. A limit is me falling into a trance and slicin' the hell outta someone with my gunblade. Or Samah executing a crazy fist and foot combo. Limits don't open portals to other dimensions. Limits don't stand up to nine tons of man-made fire power. Limits don't give you sorceress powers." Evana frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Quistis was at a loss for words.  
  
"We'll say it was a limit. That's the easiest thing to do." Samah replied. He gazed outside the window. "You're a hero right now, Quistis. So people will accept it. They'll want to accept it. But we will have to discuss this later. So you might want to analyze your position." The hostile, digital beep of his PHS ended his lecture. Flipping it open, he pressed the accept button and held it to his ear.  
  
"Captain Lukan Samah. . ..Yes sir. Yes. Botchaskya's just leaving now. I'll report to Instructor Furtivan and detail the logistics. . ..Quistis is fine. We've attributed her powers to a limit break. It's a little stretched, but people expect things like this from Trepe. Alright. . ..No sir. The cadets are not consuming any sorts of alcoholic beverages. Yes. . .I will ensure that the rules are enforced while you're gone. . .yes? Valiant, eh? Okay, I'll get it out of the safety deposit box. . . .no. . .. no word from Caraway. They've been constructing a press release. I'll relay the new information at once, Headmaster. Of course. Of course. . . .Out." He closed the PHS.  
  
"Martine needs you there now. And he wants you to get the Valiant from the safety deposit box in his office. If Instructor Graybeard's up there, would you give him a brief overview of the situation. Furtivan really doesn't need all the details, but he needs enough to be able to act intelligently if asked about the events."  
  
"Are the SeeDs there yet?"  
  
"Dobe won't let them in."  
  
"Fuckin' Hyne. Okay, Quistis-girl. I'm off. Rest up- eat something, you look like crap. And you'll never get laid looking like that." The older Instructor grinned and patted her protégé on the shoulder. "I'll give Kinneas' ass a pinch for ya. Well, one for myself and one for you." Both women laughed, mostly out of relief. Evana's face suddenly sobered. She rubbed Quistis' soft hands affectionately- her aging, calloused fingers were motherly and sensitive. "Thanks for the hope, kid. Without you- there would be nothing." The green eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'll make sure to bring pretty boy back with me- with all appendages in tact." She cackled at Quistis' blush. Samah wobbled his head and put his hand to his temple.  
  
"Don't tease her, Evana. And don't encourage anything of the sort. Section eight-paragraph three of the Instructor's handbook. . .."  
  
"You're such a prude, Samah. It's all in jest. Take care, Quisty-girl. Oh and. . . if you get better before I get back, make sure to visit my class. You're supposed to be there teachin' it. They- they really wanna talk to you. Okay?"  
  
"Of course, Evana."  
  
"Good. Now. . .."Evana glared at her colleague, who stood at the base of Quistis' hospital bed. "No more talk of . . . .you know what. It's fuckin' creepy. And you're scaring Trepe. Hyne's sake- Quisty-girl. This is your first week of school. What else'll go wrong?"  
  
'Knock on wood'  
  
"Take care, Trepe. Samah."  
  
"Be careful, Instructor Botchaskya." Quistis whispered as the fiery warrior exited the infirmary, a whirlwind of emotion and intelligence surrounding her wide gait. Quistis found herself having a remarkable respect for the woman. She was crass and rude and she wasn't the least bit professional- but she was an amazing Instructor, soldier and person. She would've made a wonderful mother.  
  
'She's not PeRFecT, but she doesn't expect me to be either.'  
  
"Quistis?" Instructor Samah approached cautiously and hesitatingly put a hand on her shoulder. His large, sienna-colored eyes were clouded and unsettled.  
  
'Is- Is he scared of me?'  
  
"Quistis- I'm sorry I was so forceful before." There was a slight tremolo in his tender baritone voice. "If you need to talk about anything- don't hesitate. I know. . ..I know Martine will dive right into this issue when he returns, so It's best that you understand as much about it as possible. I. . ..have seen sorceresses, Quistis. You don't have the disposition. But power is not limited to a personality type. And if you can't control this. . . ..you'll need help. Think about it, okay? But do get some rest. Doctor Freidshleigh will be in to visit you later and I think the nurse is waiting at the door. Take care." Everything was quiet and sensitive about the martial artist. Even the way he left the room. It was comforting, even if she wasn't comforted.  
  
'My magic. . . .it's just a limit. It's. . ..nothing.'  
  
'nO?'  
  
'It's not even my power- I steal it. The souls of monsters trapped inside their remains. I . . .. have nothing myself. There's no possible way I could be a sorceress. . . ..'  
  
'bLuE EyEd sOrCereSs QuiSTiS. . . .'  
  
'No. A sorceress killed my parents. A sorceress devastated the world. And I feel. . . .so powerless so often. I'm not powerful. I have no kontrol. . . '  
  
She crawled deep into the sterile, starchy sheets and buried her face in the standard hospital pillow. Upon closing her eyes, the nurses bustled in and began to fuss over her- taking her temperature and replacing her intervenus. She was dazed, but thankful for the nutrients without substance. The emptiness was soothing to her mind, though uncomfortable for her body. After they had finished probing her, she re-found her earlier position and rested, utterly prone and vulnerable. She fell asleep with the words ringing in her ears:  
  
'My BlUe Sorceress QuIsTy- You will be PeRFecT.' 


	8. Chapter 8

PeRFecT  
  
By B.E. (aka. Mr. McFrugalshtein.)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mmmmm. . .I never noticed how good sun-warmed hair feels." Quistis remarked, smoothing her hair against her scalp, the conducted warmth spreading to her palm. Closing her eyes, she leaned back on her elbows and arched her neck towards the sun. She breathed in deeply-the intake caught in a slight wheeze but released easily. "Even Galbadian air feels fresh after three days in the infirmary." Quistis quipped, gaining a laugh from her audience . A bottle of Balamb water rested beside her on the wooly beach blanket the students had settled atop the grass for her and the students themselves gathered in scattered niches in the surrounding verdant area. A delicate breeze fluttered through the summer evening, balancing the intense Galbadian sun that still hung high in the sheer, cerulean sky. The impatient moon rose to the right, wispy and resplendent with reflected light. This. . ..was so very precious. Both Quistis and the cadets could now appreciate the natural majesty of the world that had almost been lost to them. Seventy five hours ago, they had been begging to Hyne and crying for divine intercession. Now, they were basking in the beauty of their loving creator.  
  
"Instructor-Lieutenant Trepe. . ..?"  
  
"'Quistis' is fine when Instructor Botchaskya's absent, Astrid." Quistis glanced over at the pig-tailed girl who sat a few inches from her right. She and her blonde-haired companion had been designated Quistis' sentinels -slash- nurses. Little Astrid blushed and smiled.  
  
"Quistis. . .."She tasted the name and found it to her liking. "Will you tell us about SeeD? Your story. How you became one? We. . . ."She glanced around at the faces of her peers, who gave her their undivided focus. "We're all want to know. . ..what makes a hero."  
  
Quistis blushed and glanced at the ground. Several cadets caught the expression and cheered. 'Hyne, these kids are precious, but I don't know if I can handle their worship. . ..' Some of the cadets crawled closer; others sat up on the haunches, trying to get a better view of their idol.  
  
"Don't be modest, Instructor Trepe. . . .Quistis." Astrid's blonde-haired complement, Hunter, spoke up in his usual pedal-point tone. "You have our attention. Even over here, hundreds of miles from your home, you're a celebrity. We're cadets-soldiers- each and everyone of us strives to be what you are. Just give us an insight, eh?" Other cadets murmured and nodded emphatically. Astrid's pixie face brightened as she curled up and snuggled against her counterpart, as if anticipating a bed-time story. Quistis couldn't say no to that.  
  
'They're all innocent killers. How traGiC.'  
  
"Well- I don't quite know where to begin. . .."  
  
"Where were you born?" A soft-spoken katana expert asked, lovingly polishing his hand-me-down blade. Quistis found a more comfortable position and addressed the question.  
  
"I. . ..don't actually know. I'm an orphan. I was adopted when I was young- I think six or seven . . . possibly younger. I can't really remember much about that time. . . .. But I had a difficult time trusting adults, so I was passed from foster home to foster home. I never really got to know any one family. I was sent to Balamb Garden when I was ten and . . ..well, I guess I excelled there. I worked hard, anyway. Became a SeeD candidate and fully recognized SeeD when I was fifteen, and I received my teaching certification only a month ago. I wanted to gain some teaching experience so I applied for an internship here in Galbadia. And I'll be teaching Advanced Battle Tactics when I return to Balamb in September."  
  
"You're an orphan?" A baby-faced red-head rose to his feet to take a seat beside her. "So am I. So are many of us. My parents were Galbadian footsoldiers in the Sorceress war. They were very brave." Quistis met his large green eyes. They were so serious.  
  
"My father was one of the officers who penetrated Esthar city's defense system. . .." Another cadet proudly announced.  
  
"My mother was an army doctor and she saved my father's life."  
  
"I never met my parents."  
  
The students fell silent. Quistis glanced over at a small-dark haired nunchaku expert. His wide, brown eyes glistened with despair. The look on her own face probably mirrored that look.  
  
"Neither did I." Quistis spoke gently. "I can't remember anything before I was adopted, and very little of my time before Garden. It's a little disconcerting. But I still thank Hyne for this life. I wouldn't be who I am now had I been part of a loving, nuclear family. Be proud of your strength. This. . .is really all I can offer. It's what I tell myself when I need consolation."  
  
'PoOr QuiStY. No MoThER. . .'  
  
"A sign of humanity." Hunter said simply, digging his gunblade into the grass.  
  
"Wow! Does that mean Quistis Trepe IS actually a human being? All those who bet she was a robot, pay up!"  
  
Most of the students laughed. A couple actually handed the loud-mouthed cadet fistfuls of money. Instead of feeling insulted, Quistis chose to giggle alongside her young friends.  
  
"Hey-how did you become a SeeD, Instructor Trepe?" A hyper-active martial artist punched and kicked at the air, balanced on the balls of his feet. 'Hmmmm. . . .what's that Balamb boy's name? Oh yeah- Zell. This one's like Zell. Funny. . ..there's always one of them. . . .'  
  
"Well- I worked really hard at my classes. Followed the rules. Put my entire being into everything I did. Yes- I brown-nosed. Yes- I stayed after school for extra help. But after accelerating through the curriculum, Headmaster Cid Kramer called me to his office and informed me that I was to apply for SeeD candidacy. He had personally sponsored me. I took the written and oral exams, and fought my first GF- the legendary Quetzalcoatl. My Field test took place in Trabia, in a mountain region often used as a movie set. Hordes of Red Dragons had flocked to this place and had begun to lay batches of eggs that would've hatched and overwhelmed the Trabian landscape. We had to infiltrate the Dragons' nests, sedate the parental units and transport the eggs to safer terrains- away from any habitations. There were glitches-there always are- but we managed to relocate the draconian families without any severe injuries." She chuckled, feeling a tad nostalgic. "I was so green then- I almost didn't pass. I. . . was scared. Flew off the handle a couple of times, too."  
  
"Just like in the missile hangar?" A petite quarterstaff expert blurted out the question plaguing the cadet populous.  
  
Quistis froze. What do I tell them? 'Tell them the truth- It's a limit break. A moment of berserker rage. That's iT.'  
  
"Um. . . ..exactly like that." Quistis coughed and bit her lip. "In Balamb, we call that kind of attack a 'Limit Break.' And yes- I was berserked into that state a few times. It saved my life that day. It has that tendency. . .."  
  
"Thank Hyne!" Quipped Astrid, hugging her placid companion. Quistis was infused with pride as several of the cadets answered her cry with similar exclamations. Their small ensemble had come together that night for healing and comfort- to cry in each other's arms, if need be. Their touching display profoundly reassured her aching, hollow psyche.  
  
'sO BeAuTiFUl. LItTLe UrChINs. . ..'  
  
The blood slammed against her ear drums twice, then dissipated. The Doctor had labeled her earlier outbursts as part of a twenty-four hour flu- which only seemed natural considering the selected information Quistis had given him. But the strange timbre of her mental voice- disjointed and multi- tonal- was perplexing. And the lack of control.  
  
'KoNtROl. . ..liTtle QuIsTY. . ..'  
  
Shivering, she redirected her attention to her cadets.  
  
"I can't take as much credit as you're trying to offer me- I had no kon. . ..control over my abilities. I was as surprised and frightened as you were. I'm. . ..sorry it took so long to come into effect. . ."  
  
"You have no reason to feel guilty, Quistis. We're alive. All of us. Thanks to you." Hunter rose to his feet, clicked his heels and saluted her. "Three cheers to Instructor-Lieutenant Quistis Trepe!" He hollered. The cadets broke out in a militant chant. Their voices rose and fell as one, sonorous entity. There was no way Quistis could hold back her tears.  
  
"We owe you so much, Instructor." Astrid gushed, jumping up and down. "I'm your number one fan! President of the Quistis Trepe fan club!"  
  
"Yeah- just call us all Trepies." A smart-mouthed fellow at the back exclaimed, garnering snickers from his classmates.  
  
'TrePies, huh?'  
  
'tHeY thINk yOu'RE PeRFecT. . .'  
  
"Don't think we won't, Quistis!" The small, red-headed cadet giggled. "It's a very serious ide. . ..hey! Look! The headmaster and Instructor Botchaskya are back!"  
  
The official G-Garden airship drifted overhead, eclipsing the ashen moon. Like the carefree teens they should've been, the students galloped towards the launch pad, and the airship that was beginning it's descent. Quistis' nurses helped her to her feet and walked her over to gather with the animated crowd. The ghastly metal leviathan landed with an inhuman groan and strident hum- the propellers slowed and all motion halted. Quistis and her student extensions maneuvered their way to the front of the throng as the steam-powered door deliberately extended.  
  
"Let me the hell off this shit-ass piece-a-flyin' dung. Hyne-sakes. I. . . .oh. Who opened the door?" The final clause was spoken in warranted consternation. Everyone present was able to recognize the voice.  
  
"Instructor Botchaskya's in a fine mood this evening." Quistis remarked, desperately trying to hide her wide smirk. Those who overheard laughed heartily but quickly shut their mouths as the furious red-head stomped down the stairs. Her jaw dropped upon seeing the welcome party.  
  
"Shit-guys. Didn't know you cared . . . .I'm touched-really." She hopped from the lowest step to the tarmac and turned a warm smile on Quistis.  
  
"Well well- look whose decided to grace us with her presence. How you doin', Quisty-girl."  
  
'QuIsTY- WhEN dId SHE stARt caLlinG yOu QuIsTY?'  
  
"I'm well, Evana. How are things going in F.H.?"  
  
"They're resolved." She answered darkly and offered no further information. Instead, she grasped Quistis' shoulder affectionately. Then, turning about face, the gun-blades woman hollered into the hold. "There's plenty of room- lower the 'med-bed'."  
  
A second portal opened and a large lift protruded from the opening. A stretcher and two Balamb SeeDs descended to the surface. They wheeled the patient onto the launch pad.  
  
'What happened?' Quistis stewed. 'Who's tied to the stretcher?'  
  
'IrViNE.'  
  
'No. . ..'  
  
"Mama Red- would'ya let me outta these here straps? They're kinda inhibitin', ya'know."  
  
It was Irvine. Quistis pushed back her violent urge to run over and throw herself over his tethered body. 'mmm. . ..Irvine tied to a . . .' Evana's growl suppressed that urge and silenced the fantasy.  
  
"You're strapped on there for a reason, Kinneas. Now lay there and shut the hell up- you're wounded."  
  
"I'm fine, hun. . .."  
  
"Yer a damn fool- and it's Instructor Botchaskya to you, son. . . ."  
  
"Mama Red. . .."  
  
MaMA? ShE'S nOt IrVY's MoTHeR. . ..  
  
"Irvine! You're cruisin' for a bruisin', Kinneas. Stop baitin' me! B'sides. . ." Evana trudged over to Irvine and muttered close to his ear. Pulling back up, she pulled a wicked grin out of her facial expression arsenal.  
  
"Quisty? Hey, Instructor Trepe, would'ja tell these SeeD friends of yours ta let me outta these ropes. I'm fine. I'm so good I could do a tap dance. . .."  
  
"Don'tcha mean lap dance, Kinneas?"  
  
"You'd like that, eh? Hey- who is that? Who's over there?" Irvine flailed against his bindings, but his efforts were pathetic and futile. His classmates burst into a chorus of giggles. Chuckling herself, Evana raised a hand and pointed towards Garden.  
  
"Okay kiddies- you can visit Kinneas in the infirmary, and you'll see me Monday morning. Now- clear out, or you'll be caught out here after curfew like Trepe. Isn't that right, Instructor?"  
  
"Thank you for that announcement, Botchaskya." Quistis groaned- giggles rippling through both Irvine and the mass. Putting her hand to her temple, she physically dismissed the comment."Good night guys. Have a good weekend."  
  
A couple cadets approached her to personally wish her a goodnight. She was even caught in a few zealous hugs. The gaggle of students returned to the mothering refuge that was Garden. Evana snorted in response and shook her head.  
  
"You're such a rookie, Trepe. Watch it- next time there'll be carpenter ants down your bra and an "I'm Easy" sign on yer back."  
  
"That wasn't me. Honest."  
  
"Shut-up, Kinneas. You know damn well that was you!"  
  
". . ..Heh heh- It was pretty funny, you gotta admit."  
  
"Aw, Shit." She was pulling out her hair and flailing her arms. "Can't you SeeDs cast a sleep spell on him or somethin'? Here's the justification: He's doped up on painkillers and he's pissin' me off!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am- section five, paragraph eight of the SeeD charter details that. . .."  
  
"Ah hell- fine." She muttered and planted her rump on the tarmac. Quistis took the opportunity to approach Irvine's stretcher.  
  
"Hey, Quisty. Tell Red I'm sorry for getting'er mad. I was just teasin'. . .." She hesitantly glanced down at his face, ignoring his request. Still peRFect. Her breath caught in her chest and she closed her eyes momentarily. Selfish urges and fantasies leapt back into her consciousness, pushing all of her sorrows and torments into the void. Why did Evana have to comment on that night spent outside? Had Irvine divulged anything to her? God, why was he so Hyne-damned beautiful to her? She stared in silence at his pink lips and strong jaw. How many unworthy women had he shared himself with? Quistis felt an uncharacteristic spark of jealousy. It. . .frightened her.  
  
'QuIStY aNd IrVy- He'S yOuRs. I mAdE hIM sO.'  
  
'Mine.'  
  
'LoOk At HiM- He wAnTs YoU tOo. . ..'  
  
Quistis did just that. He was watching her.  
  
"Quisty?" His voice fell to a whisper and his eyes fluttered lightly. And he blushed. Embarrassed? Quistis broke out of her trance.  
  
"Hmmm? Sorry, Irvy. I. . ..tranced out. I've. . ..been through a lot since I last saw you."  
  
"So I hear, hun. . . I really wanna hear about. . . .Hey- did'ja just call me 'Irvy'?" He raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were unreadable. Quistis gulped.  
  
"Um. Yeah. I thought it only fair. . ..If you don't like it, well, I can . . . ."  
  
"No. I. . .like it." He answered, very subdued. More sober. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his bottom lip quivered. But the look was gone in a second, erased by his big, fat, beautiful, cocky. . .etc. ..grin. "Irvy. . ..It rolls off yer tongue well."  
  
A multitude of dirty, fetish-filled images popped into her mind. 'Hyne-that is a beautiful . . . .Dammit- stop it! Grrrrr. . . He makes me so crazy! And he didn't even say anything remotely sexual. . ..Hey- what was that lap dance comment. . ..?'  
  
"Kinda funny, isn't it? That we both almost died on Tuesday. . ."  
  
"Irvine, what happened?"  
  
"Got knifed in the kidney. Don't worry- it's not so bad. Nothin' some curagas and a sponge bath can't fix . . .heh heh. . . ow." He moaned, an unhealthy sound for Quistis to process. She just couldn't kon. . ..control herself. It's as if she was in emotional Heat. . ..not to mention primed and ready for any chance at proliferation. She stroked his arm tenderly and she caught him gazing up at her, scrutinizing and memorizing her features. She couldn't suppress a delighted shudder as he watched her with those twilight-filled orbs.  
  
"Irvine. . .I'm so sorry you had to go through this. . ."  
  
"Quisty. . .I . . ."  
  
'PeRFecT'  
  
"Quistis? Quistis Trepe?"  
  
'IgNoRE'  
  
'That voice. I know that voice! It's a Balamb voice!'  
  
Quistis severed her intense link with Irvine to search the perimeter for the source. It came from the airship as Headmaster Martine emerged from the main entrance, followed by a familiar face.  
  
"Hyne. Xu."  
  
She hobbled over and clasped her friend and comrade in a snug embrace. Quistis buried her face in Xu's all-too-familiar shoulder. Her superior had always been a little detached from her own life, but Xu had made Quistis' well-fare her business. The younger instructor held on as if her life depended on the potency of this grasp. But Xu accepted it.  
  
"Hey-Martine. Do you think you could turn me around so I could watch this?" Irvine's typically-Irvine comment corrupted the mood, so the women's embrace ended then and there. Xu, in her pristine SeeD uniform and in her most professional way, approached prone Irvine. Quistis was momentarily consumed in a jealous rage. Then it dissipated. 'W. . .what? It's Xu. She's not interested. Besides- he doesn't belong to me. . .'  
  
'He'S yOuRs. I mAdE hIM sO.'  
  
"Cadet Irvine Kinneas. Because of your valiance and professionalism as a sniper and employed assassin for the Garden triad, Balamb and East Garden hereby honor you with a pre-acceptance to Balamb's pre-SeeD cadet program. Your letter of candidacy and merit will be left with your Headmaster, and this acceptance becomes valid when you finish the Galbadian curriculum. Well-done, cadet. I hope you find this. . .oh. Well then." Xu shrugged, turning back to Quistis.  
  
"What's wrong?" Martine asked. Xu released a light snort.  
  
"He's finally fallen asleep." She sighed. Evana grunted.  
  
"Well that's a bolt from the blue! Hells Bells- Fuckin' kid wouldn't shut up the entire trip but he'll doze off during an integral point in his life. He's crackers." Instructor Botchaskya rolled her eyes and looked at him fondly. Almost motherly.  
  
'ShE'S nOt HiS MoTHeR.'  
  
'My IrVy, mY QuIsTy.'  
  
Quistis suddenly felt faint. Evana caught her as her knees bucked and she crumpled, still conscious.  
  
"Look- I'm gonna take Trepe and Kinneas to the infirmary. Quistis really shouldn't a been standin' here for so long, and I'd like to get our lil' cowboy all tucked in before he wakes up again and needs more of those damn curagas- fuckin' things are like catnip to'em."  
  
"Goodnight, Instructor Botchaskya. My SeeD's will transport Mr. Kinneas for you. . .."  
  
"Nah, won't be necessary. You folks need ta get back ta Balamb. Here." Quistis was suddenly ripped from her feet and pulled into a pair of strong arms. The bearer of those arms then carefully placed her on the stretcher with Irvine. Face to face. She subtly reached up to touch his golden skin. "I'll cart'em both over and make sure they get the attention they deserve."  
  
"Thank you, Evana. Tell Quistis that I'd like to see her sometime tomorrow if possible."  
  
"I think she can hear you, Martine, but I'll leave it in writing."  
  
"Evana- tell Lukan hello for me."  
  
"Of course Xu. G'night Headmaster. Captain."  
  
"Xu. . .bye." Quistis whispered feebly. She wanted to go home, to Balamb where the grass was hunter green, and the marble steps were smooth and polished. Where the air was clean, and the water was transparent. Where she was in kon. . ..control. Where she understood herself. But then she stared at Irvine- her own lips only inches from his. His dark lashes rested lightly on his tawny cheek and a loose lock of auburn hair draped itself over the length of his forehead. She brushed it back. The tone returned and hit home. It was exactly what she wanted to hear.  
  
'He'S yOuRs. I mAdE hIM sO. OnLy EveR YoUr'S.' 


	9. Chapter 9

PeRFecT  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She woke for sunrise and found him curled up beside her in fetal position. She didn't question it- had no desire to dwell on something so natural and so very needed. In sleep, he was both cherubic and devilish, but-more importantly- pained. The curaga high was fading.  
  
She didn't move and barely breathed. To disturb the moment would be a sin.  
  
Her hands itched to caress his brow and cup his chin, to put a texture to the tawny-hue of his skin. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and entangle her hands in his bed-rustled hair while pressing her breasts to his suede-clad chest. That said, she wanted to devour his mouth and grab at every single section of his body all at once. She wanted him to hurt her and, even more so, to hurt him. She broke the early morning silence with a wretched sigh.  
  
'Too many dreams, and not enough action. That's me- Quistis Trepe.' She still couldn't move. Assassins were light sleepers by definition, and Irvine deserved the rest. The trauma was still etched in his handsome features- the pursed lips, the furrowed brow. 'If Galbadia didn't abuse their privilege, he wouldn't have been wounded. Now that I'm officially a 'Hero', maybe I can help put an end to this cadet labor . . . .But, most likely not- if anything, I'll be asking for a similar fate. It'd be a way to subtly exhibit my affection, though. . ..'  
  
'WhY bE sUbtLE? He KnOWs.'  
  
'Hyne- I hope not.' She was mortified. True, a large part of her wanted him to understand, and of course, to feel the same way. But damn if the idea didn't scare the hell out of her. Not simply because of their respective situations- Section eight-paragraph three of the Instructor's handbook- 'No Instructor of SeeD will engage in sexual or intimate relations with any student of Garden, no matter what the Student's age.' Samah had directed her attention to the paragraph. Even he sensed their bond. Seifer had too, and Evana. Had Martine noticed? It didn't matter- it simply showed just how tangible their shared affinity really was. Quistis was suddenly overcome with intense emotion. It wasn't joy, nor was it melancholy- it was the nameless emotion that shreds the soul and transcends the function of language. It was beautiful and powerful and it made her feel alive. That was it- the meaning of life personified. It was epiphanal and holy.  
  
Her need for him was religious.  
  
And that fact- the notion that she NeeDed anyone- was what scared her the most. She had never had anything or anyone.  
  
'PeRHaPs IT's tiMe YoU dID. . .'  
  
Impossible. No. She couldn't accept the idea. It was all too much too fast. Independence. Precision. Professionalism. PerfeCtion.  
  
AfFection and NeEd had never been characteristics of Quistis' persona. And they couldn't just be inserted into her personality with a syringe. It was too overwhelming. She rememorized Irvine's features and, leaving a centimeter of space between her lips and his forehead, she kissed him tenderly.  
  
Wrapping herself in a bathrobe, she left the Infirmary for her own lonely room. Her cerebral battles deafened her the outside world. She didn't even hear Irvine's sleepy voice call out her name as she closed the door.  
  
She slipped into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She slept and was plagued and blessed by horrible and wonderful nightmares and fantasies of she and Irvine fucking and making love. It was beautiful. It was perverse. She was unfulfilled and fully satiated.  
  
But she did sleep.  
  
" Well, Trepe- how does a full belly feel?"  
  
'NauSeAtiNg.'  
  
"I haven't eaten in a weak, Martine. My stomach's been cannibalizing itself. So. . ..it feels wonderful, thank you." Quistis helped herself to a fifth pancake. Her stomach and the voices in her head were telling her to stop, but she just couldn't get enough of these Galbadian flap jacks. Martine mumbled and agreement as he stuffed a whip-cream covered crepe in his mouth and washed it down with strawberry juice. 'Well, that's a fairly repulsing combination. Perhaps all the sugary 'food' has rotted and dulled his taste buds.'  
  
Catching the look on her face, Samah rolled his sensitive brown eyes in accordance. Martine blissfully gorged himself on his honeyed delicacies.  
  
"So. What happened in Fisherman's Horizon?" The martial artist asked his superior. Martine neglected the question until he had cleaned his plate. Choking on the last bite, he coughed and pounded at his chest. Swallowing fiercely, he washed away the remains with fruit juice and dabbed at his mouth with his sleeve. Then he responded.  
  
"We arrived as scheduled Tuesday morning, approximately at ten o'clock. Caraway had Irvine hunting an illegal Estharian alien-again. We checked into our designated post and immediately went after the bastard. He was living in a house boat, posing as a fish monger. Kinneas decided to shoot and capsize the boat first, then I could approach the powerless mole and pose the list of questions Caraway had explicitly requested. If he ran, Kinneas was to shoot him. If he did anything but talk Kinneas was to open fire." He paused to finish his juice. "And we conducted our mission in exactly that way-only there were five men in the boat with the Estharian. And an assassin had been waiting for our boy. So while I was warding off a gang of edgy Estharians, Kinneas was grappling with a murderer on the roof. He was wounded before killing the man and they both fell off the friggin' roof. The gang stole away with their man and I called into Garden for some assistance after transporting Kinneas -damn that boy is heavy- to a nearby shelter. It turns out Dobe's been harboring Estharian immigrants for a few years now- he has formed a truce with the country's clandestine president. Somethin's up with them. . .now, don't get yourself all in a bunch, Samah. . ."He continued, seeing the younger instructor bristle. "Personally, I don't believe their intentions to be hostile. Simply political. That's why Garden's been dealing with it instead of Caraway's army."  
  
"Then we shouldn't be dealing with it this way. Esthar's going to notice that their citizens-abroad have been assassinated. Especially those in F.H. What's happening with Dobe now?"  
  
"Caraway's sent in a mole and has positioned officers throughout the city- it's all very discreet." Martine leaned back on his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "It's gone public now, so the army has to deal with it. Thankfully. We can wash our filthy hands of it." Samah didn't reply, but he had hesitantly accepted the story. Pushing back towards the table, Martine leaned in, grinning. Quistis had never seen the Headmaster looking so jolly. A little frightening.  
  
"So. . ..Xu says hello."  
  
"Ah hell, Martine. You just had to. . .." Samah threw his hands in the air then forced them over his ears. Martine just kept talking.  
  
"She's just accepted Balamb's Field commander position. Pretty clever girl, eh?"  
  
"Whose this- Xu?" Evana plunked down beside Quistis with her tray. Three cups of black coffee and four sugar-coated donuts adorned her plate. Hmmmm. . .comfort food? The red-headed gunblade expert bit into her pastry. "Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that you had the sweetest ass in the history of shy little SeeD boys. And that next time she sees you, she's rip those drab clothes from your compact little body and ride you like there's no. . .."  
  
"Dammit, Evana! Don't say that! Quistis knows her!" Samah panted, blushing fiercely. Martine and Evana giggled madly. Quistis joined them. Yes- she was practically in a state of shock, but Samah's protests and red face instilled in her a sense of wicked pleasure.  
  
"Hey- I'm jokin'. You know she's gonna let you drive. . .."  
  
"Alright, Evana." Martine wheezed, checking over his shoulder. Some of the students had begun to eavesdrop. "That's probably enough for right now. Stop teasing the poor boy- it's his day off. We all apologize for laughing at your expense, Lukan. Even Quistis. Right?"  
  
"Uh. . . yeah. How do you know Xu, Samah?" Quistis asked enthusiastically. She was very curious about Xu's past. Judging from Xu's tone the previous night, it was obvious the two had some history. The quiet martial artist blushed even deeper and wretchedly wrung his hands.  
  
"I. . .um. . .."  
  
"They took their field tests together. The first batch of SeeD's." Evana interjected, obviously enjoying his discomfort. "As I hear it, they were quite. . .."  
  
"We were friends and comrades. That's it. Let's change the subject, okay?" Samah blurted out, exasperated. He turned to the red-haired Instructor. "Evana- how is Kinneas doing? You did just come for the infirmary, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. And Kinneas is his usual 'obnoxiously-charming self'. Those curagas don't help his disposition, y'know? But anyway, he's been prowling around the infirmary, falling on his ass every couple-a steps. He's getting better. Should be outta there in no time. . .of course, just to be put back in. I swear, that kid has more holes in'em than swiss cheese."  
  
"The story is he was stabbed through the chest cavity, and the knife punctured the left ventricle. He'll be outta commission for at least three weeks." Martine announced to his staff.  
  
"Will Caraway come to verify the story?"  
  
"No- it's close enough to the truth. I was tempted to tell'em Kinneas' arm had been chopped off. But he would've come to check that out."  
  
"Maybe the boy'll come to class then." Instructor 'greybeard' answered after a meal of silence. "I don't want to see him in my class next semester, Martine. It's depressing me in my old age. . . ."  
  
"I tell you every time that it's out of my control, Instructor Furtivan." Martine responded.  
  
"Martine, in all my years as an Instructor here and as Galbadian General, I have never taught such a shrewd and talented cadet. Caraway knows what he has at his disposal, so he's going to use the best in his arsenal as often as he can. Let the boy go so he can stand up for himself and do what he believes is right. Hell- as much as I want'em in my class. I'd rather he get himself over to Balamb. I. . .let you give'em my favorite gun, Martine." The old man paused, his watery eyes narrowing. "You don't give failures guns like Valiant. No one takes a shot like Kinneas. No one."  
  
"I'm glad you still have such confidence in your protégé, Furtivan." Samah answered, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, sometimes it wanes. I'm only gonna say this once." The old man stood and stopped. His joints creaked and the sound of bone on bone was audible. "If he doesn't get outta here, he'll be dead. Hyne- He'd a been dead long ago if he weren't such a compulsive seducer. Let him go, Martine. Good day, Headmaster. Instructors." The aged sharpshooter hobbled out of the cafeteria. Martine sighed.  
  
"Greybeard's never going to let this go. He promises he'll only say it once, but he repeats himself every single weak."  
  
"He's senile- give the old guy a break." Evana sucked the sugary powder off her fingers. Martine shook his head emphatically.  
  
"No- he's not, Evana. He's right. But I'm too much of a coward. I can't help it. The army's going to take over Garden, but its better than tossing the kids out into the streets."  
  
"Yeah- who knows what employment Kinneas may've taken up in the slums. . ." Evana mused- she clearly had a strong opinion on that issue. An impromptu fantasy broke into Quistis' head concerning Irvine in that particular type of service. As if on cue, She received a swift kick in the shin. It was a friendly warning from Evana. Quistis pulled her mind out of the gutter.  
  
"I'll be taking part of Greybeard's battle tactics class with me Tomorrow to check out Winhill and that area. We should be back Thursday. I'll be leaving him as acting Headmaster, but Samah, do hover around and intercept any of the calls from Caraway. There's too much bad blood there. Also, if Dunkan or Westmut call in, patch them through to my PHS number. Let Almasy check in with Trepe, though. She is his parole officer."  
  
'Seifer. I wonder how he's doing in Timber? Thank Hyne he hasn't been around.'  
  
'SeIfEr's a GoOd BoY. . ..'  
  
'No- he's not. Really, he isn't.'  
  
"Have they located and isolated the said problem." Samah whispered.  
  
"Those three? I bet they've been getting toasted every night." Evana snorted.  
  
"I haven't heard from them, Samah. I am also a little curious as to what they've actually accomplished." Martine replied ironically.  
  
Quistis should've been interested in the ambiguous mission. But she wasn't- she was too preoccupied and couldn't focus. She finished her bottle of Balamb water and rose. Martine followed her with his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Quistis. Can we meet sometimes this evening. I need to discuss a couple of things with you. Let's say- oh, sixish?"  
  
"Six o'clock, Martine. She needs to know the exact time so she can meticulously plan her anal little schedule." Evana grinned.  
  
"Six o'clock, Instructor Trepe?"  
  
"Of course. That'll give me six hours and twelve minutes. . .forty. ..two seconds."  
  
"Dammit, Quisty-girl. You're somethin' else."  
  
Quistis excused herself and wandered the halls aimlessly.  
  
She unconsciously found her way to the infirmary. Not that it really surprised her.  
  
But it did surprise her to hear to hear Irvine yelp out in pain. Which was followed by a giggle. Quistis stopped just outside the door, a little confused by the nature of her Cadet's yelp.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, ya'know? Hyne- why's everybody been pinchin' me lately?"  
  
"I'm going to hurt you more than that, Irvine Kinneas! Take this!" No- the strident, pixie inspired voice held no sadomasochistic implications. But Irvine did yell again.  
  
"Dammit, Rinny. Stop it! I was stabbed. I'm injured! I. . . .Owwwww!. . .I'm, shit- sorry! SORRY! I didn't mean ta leave ya in the lurch. . .."  
  
"As if I'd believe that. You jerk! You were probably frolicking with one of those cute nurses. . .."  
  
"I promise- I ain't been doin' any frolickin'. I got stabbed. Look at all the empty curaga bottles over there. I'm in pain!"  
  
"So you've been getting high too?!?!? I could've died, Irvine, and you've been sitting here doping up?!?!?!?!" The sweet voice bellowed and Quistis could tell by the strained, gagging sounds that the source of that voice was choking her poor cowboy to death. She was about to step in when the sounds ceased, and Irvine swore.  
  
"Oh- my. You. . . really are hurt."  
  
"Shit, girly. That's what I've been tryin' ta tell ya!" Irvine roared, groaning pitifully. the lyrical soprano voice giggled and cooed.  
  
"Ah, Irvy. I'm sorry for not believing you. It's just that we were so geared up for this protest, but when you didn't show up I got scared and cancelled it. I figured that you had blown us off."  
  
"Rinny- I'm always there for my friends. Even if they are psychotic, strangling she-beasts. . . ..ow! Don't pinch me!"  
  
"Well- don't call me names. So- why were you stabbed?"  
  
"Confidential, little missy. You know that. . .."  
  
"C'mon. . .."The woman's voice slid into a seductive little beg. "Did the General put you up to it? Was it something illegal?"  
  
"Nope. Not tellin'. Rather fond of this here body and all it's accompanying appendages. . ."  
  
"Well. . .do you have any secrets you wanna share with me?"  
  
"Ummm. . .sure. Here's one- if ya don't stop crawlin' all over me, I'm gonna tell yer poppa where ya'are."  
  
"Irvine Kinneas! You wouldn't dare! Besides, I'm doing nothing of the sort. I . . .don't need you. I found someone else."  
  
"Never without a prospect, eh Rinny. You're worse than I am."  
  
"Impossible, Irvine. You've been an affection hog for ten years. I could never top your record." The voice erupted in a shrill giggle. Quistis was beginning to feel a little green-eyed.  
  
'She wants him too.'  
  
'ShE dOEs NoT hAvE A prAyeR. . .'  
  
"Well- Rin, who it this time?"  
  
"uh uh. Not going to tell you. Only that he's all- around better than you!"  
  
"Lemme guess. . . .I know! It's the town drunk, He's been eyein' you up for years. And he's just your type!"  
  
"What- a bum? Sorry, Irvy. I've stopped slumming it-got my fill with you. "  
  
Quistis' temper flared. What an arrogant little bitch! Irvine just laughed it off though, and the uppity little princess continued.  
  
" Well- Drifter is definitely better than you. But no- THIS guy. . .is, well, really amazing." Her voice fell in a love-sick, nostalgic way. "He just came out of nowhere and saved me from a gang of drunken Trabian mercenaries who followed me home from the train station, Thursday night. The night YOU were supposed to be with me. Ohh. . .. He's so noble and smart. I'm meeting with him again tonight- I just know it's going to be magical!" She gushed. Quistis felt the urge to vomit.  
  
"You're an awful romantic, Miss Heartilly." Irvine laughed and sighed. She clucked her tongue.  
  
"Some people want more from life than cheap thrills."  
  
". . ..you don't know me as well as you think you do."  
  
" Will you come next Thursday? We can't pull it off without you. . .."  
  
"Rinny-hun. You know I'm all for Timber's liberation, but I. . .just can't. Not right now. Deling's breathin' down our necks and your daddy practically owns this place. . ."  
  
'Her daddy?'  
  
'iT's NoTHinG- Do NOT KoNCeRN YoURseLF. . .'  
  
"I see- so you're a coward."  
  
"I. . .shit Rinny. It's not like that! But I can't do it. Everybody's pullin' at me from different angles. There are guys out there lookin' ta put a bullet through my head and Galbadia just keeps sendin' me off ta kill innocent people. I can't do it anymore. And I can't help you because I can't even take two steps without fallin' to my knees and cryin' like a little baby. You're just like your dad- you're a user, girl. I love ya, but stop stringin' me along like this. I can't handle it." The room fell silent- the blood pumped hard in Quistis ears as she waited for the response.  
  
"Fine, Irvine. I'll find someone else. You're too busy offering yourself as Deling's lackey to help a friend save a nation. I understand. Take care of yourself." The bed squeaked as a foot hit the floor.  
  
'ShE's GoInG to LeAve. ApProAcH the DoOr aNd pReTend to ArRive.'  
  
Quistis complied with the voice in her head and re-approached the door, nearly colliding with the petite, dark-haired beauty who stormed out from the room. The girl blinked twice and frowned as she studied Quistis' appearance. Shaking her head sadly and smiling, she stepped around the blonde instructor and disappeared out the infirmary door. Irvine snorted and leaned against the backboard.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Right as rain, hun." Irvine replied a little bitterly. Quistis closed the door, flipped the 'do not disturb sign' and took a seat beside him.  
  
"You're not Deling's lackey. You're his slave. There's a difference."  
  
"Not to the people I hurt." He grabbed a pillow and pushed it behind his head. Quistis fluffed it a bit and helped him ease his head back onto it. She could help but drag her fingertips down his cheek as she pulled them away. His cheeks were slightly flushed and seared her own cool skin.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. . .."  
  
"Someone has to take the blame- and it's sure as hell not gonna be Deling or Caraway. I'm at the bottom of the hierarchy, Quisty. It's gonna be me- it's gotta be."  
  
"Martine will not be accepting any incoming requests for you for the next three weeks, Irvine. That will give you a rest."  
  
"Hun- somedays all I want is a permanent rest." He bit his lip and turned away, towards the window. 'W. .what? What was that?'  
  
'He cAn't. He bElONgs tO yoU.'  
  
"Don't ever say that." It came out as a pseudo-seethe. Quistis grasped his chin and directed his gaze into her own. "Ever. Your life is not yours to take. Stop acting like a child."  
  
The depressed glaze over his eyes cracked and his countenance melted into look of powerlessness and wonder. Had she just revealed herself to him? 'Where's this aggression coming from? I've never been able to assert myself like this. Holy mother of Hyne, he wants me to kiss him. Me kiss him. Quistis, look at his face. He's vulnerable and unhealthily malleable. Don't take advantage of his injury- that's cruel. He's probably just lonely.'  
  
'He Is bEaUtifUl, tHoUgh. . .'  
  
'More than anything. I want to kiss him more than anything. But I can't give into this want.'  
  
'WeAk. iT's a PeRFecT mOmeNt.'  
  
"Irvine. Do you remember what Xu said last night? You've been pre- accepted to the SeeD cadet program. You only have four courses left to finish. Then. . .you can come to Balamb." 'To be with me.'  
  
"Quisty- I'll never make it to Balamb. They keep me here on purpose. No matter how hard I try, there's something that stops me. Garden just won't let me go. . .."  
  
'NeItHEr wiLl we. . .."  
  
"I'll see to it. You'll pass." Quistis swore, crawling into the bed and lying parallel to him. "In fact- I'll tutor you and gather your homework for you when you're suspended or absent. There are other instructors who feel the same way and will cooperate. Hyne- I'll do your homework for you."  
  
"Quisty- I wanna learn. . ."  
  
"Then I'll help you. Because you deserve so much more than this. I know you love it here, and have so many memories of this place- but it's not good for you." 'It's not good for anyone.'  
  
"Memories." He snorted derisively.  
  
"Hmmm. . . what about them?"  
  
"Do you think you'll remember me when you go back to Balamb?"  
  
'Hyne, what a stupid question, Irvine.  
  
"Of course I will- there's no way I could forget you." She responded sincerely. "And I have an awful memory." He bit his lip and stared at his hands.  
  
"I have what they call a 'perfect' memory. It's like a photographic memory, but it. . . .I dunno- encompasses more senses. I can recall the timbre and pitch of a man's voice I heard three years ago, not ta mention what he said, how gray his hair was and how he smelled of peppermint and old leather. Anything I focus my attention on gets processed through my mind and filed away for future reference. Twenty years from now, I'll remember this here conversation we're having right now, while you may not even remember my name." He stopped.  
  
"That's an amazing gift, Irvine."  
  
"That's what Martine says. But it's not . . .It's a curse." He whispered in a chilling, haunting tone. "You can't forget nothin'. The faces of people you killed, people you abandoned. People who abandoned you. . ..And. . ."He was losing kontrol of himSelF. "You can keep remindin' people, but they're just gonna keep forgettin' you no matter what you say or what you do, and all you want is for'em to know how lonely you are."  
  
'Dammit- he's going to have a nervous breakdown.'  
  
'KomFOrT hIm, sTupiD giRL. . ..'  
  
Quistis put an arm around him. He turned his watery eyes on her and reached up to touch her cheek.  
  
"I'm always forgotten." He whispered. "I'm always left behind. You'll forget me, Quisty. Someday you will. Everyone does. Someday you'll forget this." Placing his hand behind her head, he pressed his lips to hers, blending their breaths- blending their essences. Quistis froze. . .but only for a second. Pressing her body to his, she returned the gesture with a vengeance. His lips were sweet and spicy and he tasted deeply of fear and need. Every one of her dark, sick fantasies sprung up at once, and she gave into her baser desires. She wrapped an arm around his waist to pull his injured body closer, to caress and mold their forms together. To amalgamate them into one. He was losing control? She had lost it.  
  
'I tolD yOu He WaS YouR's.'  
  
'He is mine. We're perFecT toGether.'  
  
She bit down hungrily, her hands clenching at his sides, their desperate mouths seeking the satisfaction of dominance. His hand was a vice on her neck and he moaned softly in her mouth. They were smothering each other while worshiping each others forms. Suddenly, his body stiffened and he pulled away.  
  
"Quisty. . ." He whispered, groaned and swooned. In a dazed stupor, she reached down to stroke his hair from his face, only to smear a thick stripe of red across his forehead. She held up her hand for all to see. Rich, viscous blood dripped from her palm down her forearm. The bed was dyed red. She'd reopened his wound. Still dazed, Quistis sat with her back to the wall, stroking Irvine's hair as he lay unconscious beside her. Lay unconscious because of her.  
  
'ReMeMbER- We'RE PeRFecT toGeTHeR. JuST tHe ThREe oF uS.'  
  
And Quistis did. 


	10. Chapter 10

PeRFecT

PeRFecT

Chapter 10       

Quistis found her way to the training area and proceeded to beat the hell out of everything- animate and inanimate- that she came across.  No stone was left unpunished. No fern could be saved from her rampage.

She had blood on her hands and she couldn't remove it-only hide it, cover it.

She'd left Irvine unconscious, lying in a pool of his own life-force.  Why?  Because she had basically scared the hell out of herself

She could still taste him on her lips. 

Everything was coming at her so fast- her transfer to Galbadia, Seifer's suspension, the missile crisis, Irvine's injury, Irvine himself- and that voice.  That multi-dimensional tone that moved in parallel minor-thirds, undulating in tone and speed.  It hadn't left her.  She had gotten over the initial nausea that had accompanied the prying, omniscient voice, but the emptiness remained.  Quistis had a hard time eating- she felt full after receiving relatively little sustenance.  She felt full all of the time. But that voice. . . the things it said frightened her.  She blocked the thought from her head as she snapped at a blood soul, crushing it's antennae.   Blood souls were easy-pickings;  Quistis was on a violence  high that could only be sated with a Rexaur.  

 She found her prey near the central water basin, rinsing the viscous plasma from it's skeletal claws.  No GF. No junction magic. No comrades.

Quistis Trepe took the thirty-foot beast head on.

She snapped her whip twice, marring the beast's bubbly, green hide.  Screeching in pain, it lunged for her, teeth bared and claws outstretched.  Putrefying skin and leaking intestines hung from the yellowed fangs as it clomped down a foot to her right.  The whip snapped up again as she reopened a scabbing wound causing pus and olive-colored excretion to spring from the gash and splashing in the creature's eyes.  It howled in pain and Quistis  scrambled to the right as it swung it's scaly tail in an arch to compensate for it's disability.  'Hyne- it's berserked. Better make myself scarce for a. . . aha.' Quistis took a running leap across the ravine connected to the water hole and dove behind a large boulder.  Her heart was beating madly and her chest heaved, but she grinned and chuckled like a clown on Novocain. 'I'm insane. I'm going to die.' She almost giggled and bolted to a standing position.   A blood-chilling wail escaped the t-rexaur's mouth as it caught her movement.  It charged her- the weight of its massive foot-falls  crunching the ground underneath.  She held her position until the monster bent towards her, attempting to engulf her tiny form, but at the last moment she sprang from her post into the ravine.  A sick shattering sound resounded from the creature's mouth- the infuriated beast had clamped down on the boulder so fiercely that it had ground and broke the tip off its canine.    Jumping up from her haven, she  strategically whipped the creature's eyelids and nostrils, causing liquid to seep in and confuse its senses.  With her weapon, she'd need to injure and bleed it to death- But, at this moment, she had the endurance and perverse desire to do so.   Mad with bloodlust, she rushed behind the beast to settle her score with it's tail.  The thick appendage thrashed desperately as the beast stamped and wailed in frustration.  Leaning against a large willow tree, she thrust and snapped her weapon.  It slapped and curled itself around the width.  Grasping the whip with both hands, Quistis  yanked and threw herself to the ground.  The whip released and sent her flying into a foliage coppice.  She slammed into the ground face first, her whip at her side still choking the severed tail end.  "Holy mother of Hyne- did I do that?" She whispered in awe, untangling her weapon from the leaking limb.  She had only nine seconds until the monster, hearing her mutter, came lumbering towards her in a feral rage.  She flipped to her feet and run through the willow grove, leading her foe deeper into the forest.  Her legs pumped freely as she exploded in an intense burst of speed. 'My god- what is going on with my body?  I feel- amazing. . . .'  She increased her velocity, leaving the monster to grapple with her dust.  The adrenaline was pumping uncontrollably. She was flying through the air. Nothing could catch her.

She felt the ground heave as it slipped from out under her feet.  Panic. Fear. Self-loathing. ImPeRFecTiOn.    Quistis cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. Something had grabbed her ankle and was presently suffocating it.  She glanced back, expecting to see a rabid vine or grat.

But it wasn't.  It was a man.

He had been partially buried underneath the surface and was just now pulling himself out of the earth. He was dressed from head to two in silver- gray and his large brown eyes, -the only naked attribute- focused on Quistis' prone form. He was partially buried underneath the surface.

Quistis gaped. 

"What are you doing?" She screamed, suddenly aware of the horror of the situation.  He still held a firm grasp on her ankle.    

He didn't respond, only drew a wicked looking dagger.  The T-rexaur was fast approaching.  

"Look behind you!" She yelled. It was coming.

But he didn't look.  He rose his arm and stabbed the jagged dagger into the ground.  Through her foot.   She stared in shock.  He ran off. . . leaving her to die.

She smelled her own blood in the air. It was the smell of metal and Balamb water.  She was too traumatized to move- she could only sit and ogle the knife that bound her to the surface.  She couldn't move if she tried.  

'I'm going to die this time. . .what a beautiful thought. . .'

'foOl. LaZy GiRL. . .'

'I'm powerless. . .'

'NeVeR pOwERlESs, bLuE-eYeD QuIStY. . .'

'Let me die. . .'

'nOt yET. . .'

The t-rexaur gnashed its teeth and roared as it approached looming above her.  It's humors leaked from numerous intrinsic and woman-made holes. It was dying too.  At least she wouldn't be alone.

'nOt AlONe- nEvEr aLoNE. . .mY beAutiFuL, gLowInG QuIsTis. . .Live child. . .'  

The voice ended quietly in an ethereal, comforting ring.  A little familiar.  The gaping, fang-filled orifice seemed to grin as it fell towards her.  She was comforted by it's excessive darkness. Warmth spread through her limbs, transmitted from the monster's gagging hot breath.  The blood pounded in her ears.  She felt nauseous, but instead bringing up liquid she vomited a blood-curdling scream.

"Ray-bomb." She moaned, stretching out her arm.  She closed her eyes and let the magic engulf her. It crackled and sizzled  and she heard the beast's brutal cries as they ricocheted off the dome wall.

Then there was deafening silence.

Her racing pulse slowed and her ears ceased pounding.  She opened her eyes.

Dead- it was dead. Burned to a crisp.  The surrounding trees had caught fire.  A blazing inferno.  She ripped out the dagger, and grasped her foot in her trembling hands.

"White wind."   Her voice ceased shaking as the cool white-blue mist surrounded her and eased her suffering.  Ripping the edge off her coral duster, she bound her foot.  She would need stitches, but the pain had diminished to a diminutive, dull ache.  Rising to her feet, she hobbled over to a sturdy oak and tore a branch off it's thick trunk. 'This'll make a fine walking stick.' She tested her weight on the gnarled switch.  PeRfect.

'Hyne, I hope no one sees me, and pray I don't run into anything else.  Dammit- what happened there? I almost died.'

'No- yOu didN'T, cHilD.'

'Yes- yes I did!  And there was a man! I, dammit! Where is. . .?'  In a frenzy, Quistis partially ran/partially hopped around the area, searching for the lunatic who had nearly sealed her fate.  'Sadistic bastard.  What was he thinking?  Where is he?' She was fuming and her internal voice was screaming for blood.  

She emerged from the grove into the clearing near the gates.  There he stood- the gray man.  He took up a defensive stance.  Seeing him again- those cold brown eyes, the robotic bearing, she began to shake with rage.  He had nearly murdered her.  He was a murderer.

'He wAs SeNT tO kiLl yOu- He'S aN EsThARiAN aSsAsIn. LoOk At ThE eMBlEM oN HiS sHOuLdER. . .'

Quistis saw it and understood the weapon he carried as foreign-made.  Suddenly he lunged at her.  As if in a daze, she stepped from his route, causing him to fall into a tree.  He groaned and turned on her.  But his efforts were in vain.  She stared him down with her piercing cobalt eyes.  Her pulse pounded and fervent heat coursed through her veins,

"Acid." She sneered.  The fluid bubbled and boiled and burned through the hardy silver material. Festering sores burst up from the  rotting skin and the skin began to shrivel from his muscle.  Through his dying screams, she could only make out one word.

'DiAdEm.'

He melted into a pool of stench.  This was a milestone moment in Quistis' military career:  Her first human kill.  She shuddered and retched into a bush, crying helplessly.

'What is wrong with me?  It's like everything's collapsing around me. . ..'

'BeAuTiFuL, BluE-EyeD QuIsTY- THaT wAs pErfECt.'

'No! It was disgusting and mortifying.  I'm a murderer.'

'No-SeLF dEFenCe. . .'

'Shut up and let me have this.  I've fully lost my innocence, now. Lost my morals.'

'No.  yOu ArE PeRFecT. . .'

"Quistis. Quisty-girl. . .."

'DamNeD WOMan. . ."

Quistis felt calloused hands on her shoulders.  She had bled her stomach dry, so she sat back in Evana's grasp.  She noticed Samah standing above her as well. How much had they seen?

"I almost died."

" I know.  We saw it on the monitor from Martine's office."  Samah whispered. Evana smoothed back Quistis' soft, golden hair and whispered in her ear.

"Thought you were a goner there, girly.  That T-rex wasn't exactly feelin' hospitable."

"We put out an all-call on this level to get you some back-up, but there wasn't anyone else in the Training Center."  Bending down, Samah sat on his haunches beside her.  Quistis shook her head.

"You're wrong. There was someone here.  Didn't you see him?  He. . .came after me."

"Yeah, we did, hon." Evana cooed, rocking her back and forth.  "Did you see where he went?"

"Um. Uh huh.  Right. . .there."  Quistis pointed to the bubbling pool of flesh.  She felt Evana's sharp inhale behind her, and Samah noticeably turned his head and closed his eyes.

"Well. . .um, that's somethin', isn't it?"  Evana gulped, trying to keep things light. "Are you feeling okay, Girly?"

"I'm okay now." Quistis sighed, as both she and Evana rose to their feet. "I could use some stitches, but I'm otherwise alright.  Just a little disgusted and a little scared shitless."  She chuckled.  Evana snorted.  Samah, upon closely inspecting the pool-that-had been human, took a moment to vomit.

"Okay- lets get you to the infirmary. Again. Holy Hyne- this has got to be the worst week of your life. . . .."

'Pretty much. Well. . .what doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?'

'oF coUrSe…'

'I'll just go get a couple stitches in the infirmar. . . .no, Irvine's there. I. . . .can't go there, I. . . .'

"You know what, I don't think I need a trip to the infirmary.  Maybe you could just use some of your field training and stitch it up here?  It's painless and I don't want to burden the doctor any more than I already have. . ."

"Uh, sure.  We can do that.  You're a big girl, Trepe.  If you don't want to spend another night in that cubicle of smothering hell, I totally understand.  Just give me a second. . ."

While Evana sought out the Training Center med box, Samah helped Quistis into the hallway and to a cushioned bench.

"You're sure you're okay, Quistis?"

"I'm fine, Instructor Samah.  I'm just a little unnerved about the whole 'Estharian Assassin' issue."

"Estharian Assassin?  What are you talking a. . .."

"Okay, Quisty-girl. I'll have you patched up in no time."

Evana proceeded to clean and sew up her protégé's foot, muttering and cursing the entire time.  Samah fidgeted.

"What assassin, Quistis?"

"The man in the Training center.  The one who stabbed my foot. He was trying to kill me."

"Well obviously. . .Samah, you're a damn fool.  Quisty-girl- you're an even bigger fool for takin' on that rexaur all by yourself. Those things are hell incarnate. Arrogant child of a whore. . .. Damnation- this whole Garden is fallin' ta bits.  Never know what's goin' on. Can't see what's happenin' under my own friggin' nose.  It's all goin' ta hell."

"Martine's gonna hear 'bout this. . ."  Samah whispered softly, smiling.  Evana threw her hands in the air.

"Martine's gonna hear about this!  Hyne- that man's a friggin idiot!  How'd that Estharian get in here?  And those fuckin' T-rexes- A high-ranking SeeD almost died today 'cause of one of those.  Think about what they do to our cadets!  Hells bells- I'm going to blame this all on Vinzer Deling. He's the devil in a turtleneck and pressed slacks.  I'm so sick of these kids getting hurt!"  She growled, tying and breaking the string with her teeth. Quistis winced in pain.  Evana shook her head. "Sorry, Trepe.  You okay ta walk?"

Quistis rose up, hesitantly and took a few steps.  She'd be limping for a while, but it wasn't numb and it didn't hurt, so it was acceptable. She smiled at her colleagues.

"Thank you, Evana, Samah. For everything."

"Why're you thankin' us now- I'm sure there'll be plenty more for you to thank us for." Evana grinned and slapped Quistis on the back.

"Hyne- I hope not. I think my body's falling apart."

"Trepe- you're too young to be talkin' like that.  You've been around us old folks too much.  You should pop over to Deling City and get yourself trashed.  When I was in the army during the war, we used to truck our sorry asses through Deling and into this ritzy bar downtown, all caked with mud'n blood and Hyne-knows what. And. . .we'd sit down in the bar, drink ourselves stupid, while listening to this silly girl play the piano and sing her little heart out.  It was the most ridiculous thing ever.  These guys- these guys I used to go with all went gaga over this piano chick- but I always tried to embarrass her.  I'd belch real loud and put my feet on the table.  We'd be the only chicks in the whole place and I'd feel no affinity for this girl.  Only jealousy. . ."  Evana ended on a low note and grunted.  "Anyway- you should get bombed there. You'd fit in better than I ever did.  I think you deserve however many girly drinks you could take.  I'll spot you. . ."

"Thanks, Evana. But, actually. I have to visit Martine, tonight.  He wants to talk to me- probably about you know what. . ."

"Oh yeah."  The red-haired gunbladeswoman scratched her head and looked at her watch.  "Well, Quisty girl- you've only got ten minutes 'til then. Think about it.  I'm gonna go check with my sources- see if they know whether or not those bratty kids are tryin' ta ditch curfew tonight.  Samah- will you escort miss Trepe?"  Evana attempted to disguise her voice to mimic Samah's more elegant speech pattern.  He nodded, unfazed. Her attempt at humor had fallen flat.

"Of course I will. Have a good rampage."

"Oh, I will. Believe you me- I will." Evana growled ominously, and skulked off.  Samah grinned and offered his arm to Quistis.  "I promised to escort you."

Quistis curtseyed, pulling herself out of her dark mood.  Samah's skin was unusually soft for a martial artist.  She couldn't help but giggle and they passed through the halls.

"Mmmm. . . you have such soft hands.  No wonder Xu loves you. . ."


	11. Chapter 11

PeRFecT

PeRFecT 

Chapter 11

She teased him the entire way.  

Samah escorted Quistis right into Martine's office and sat himself down beside her. Martine was too busy barking orders into his PHS to notice their arrival. Quistis took the opportunity to explain herself to her colleague.

"I'm okay, Lukan.  Really, I am.  Just a little shaken up.  It was my own fault. Don't worry about me.  You can leave if you need to. . ."

"Actually- I want him to stay."

Martine pushed the power button on his PHS and plopped himself down in his chair.  He sighed and  tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Quistis- I want to send you back to Balamb."

'Good.'  Her heart began to palpitate and she quietly uttered a sigh of relief.  Balamb was safe and good and she was PeRFecT in Balamb.

'nO. nOt GoOd.  wHaT aBoUT IrVInE?'

'I'll fold him up and shove him in my suitcase.' She growled mentally, not quite sure whether she meant it or not.  She caught the two men exchanging glances out of the corner of her eye.  It wasn't a comforting exchange.  'Maybe not. . .'

"But- your contract is for two months, so you're stuck here." Martine heaved a sigh and ceased his finger tapping.  Quistis just nodded.  'Of course not.  I swear- I'm not going to be able to survive this internship. Hyne- I've only taught two classes!  I'm going to be a terrible Instructor. . ."

"Quistis- I know this week has been painful-  excessively so.  If it's not one thing then it's another.  But you still have seven weeks of placement. So- while you're here, we are going to make the most of it."

'Hyne- what does that mean?'

"I'm going to have you teaching all of the time. Instructor Furtivan has agreed to split his advanced battle tactics class so that you can have some more time Instructing.  You will still T.A. Samah and Botchaskya's classes and the three tutorials on Fridays.  Your evenings. . .."  Martine paused and glanced out the window.  "  You will spend your time working on something that will benefit everyone in the long run.  Honing your sorceress powers. . .."

'NO! I'm not a sorceress.'

'BlUE SoRCeREssssssss. . ..'

"Ahem. She. . .uh, doesn't believe she's a sorceress, Martine." Samah interjected politely.  Martine frowned.  

"What's there not to believe. She has strange magical powers and she's a woman. Those are the only two attributes one needs to be a sorceress."

'Smart ass. . .'

"It's a limit break, Headmaster. My powers only appear in desperate circumstances. Like the missile crisis or the Rexaur attack."

"Or when you're pissed off- right, Trepe. Like the way you liquefied that assassin?"  Martine crossed his muscular arms across his chest and frowned. "So it's selective?"

"I. . .uh. . ."

"She doesn't know, Martine.  You don't know how hard it is for orphans of the sorceress war."  Samah stood and began to pace.  "Quistis' parents died in the war- perhaps at the hands of Adel herself.  To tell her that she's a sorceress and expect her to accept it easily is simply ludicrous. But. . ."  Samah turned on  the blonde instructor and looked her deep in the eye. "I know sorceresses, Quistis.  I watched Adel torture my parents when I was seven years old- she forced me  to watch as she electrocuted them over and over- sending them over the edge, then reviving them so she could do it again.  But it's not simply that. . ."  Samah sat down and held Quistis' hand, mostly to comfort himself. "When I was a little older, after I was orphaned, I spent some time with the Second Sorceress, who was kind and wise.  But her morality began to deteriorate so a group of  us- a group of SeeDs- sealed her five years ago- with her permission, of course. She understood that she was losing control. After that time, I took up a post in Esthar and posed as a lab assistant for Dr. Odine, where I learned the vast history, prowess and psychology of Hyne's descendents.  I have been studying sorceresses my entire life, Quistis- And that display today, when you battled the T-rexaur.  Those- "limit breaks", are blue magic.  You have nothing junctioned, no GF.  The magic is yours, Quistis.  You are a Blue Mage.  The blue Sorceress." He paused to let it all sink in.  Blue sorceress.  It was absurd.  And untrue. She had no special powers.  But she did have a secret.

"The power is not mine- Samah.  I. . .steal it.  From the dead."

"Huh? What?" Martine, who had been balancing a pencil on his nose, sat up straight in his pilot chair.  Quistis sighed and continued.

"My powers. I'm . . .not born with them. I. . .steal the energy from the remains of monsters.  Absorb their memories and, in doing so, I absorb their talents.  I'm a power thief." She hung her head in shame.  Hearing the words aloud was even more shameful than she ever anticipated.  Martine popped a cough candy in his mouth and motioned to Samah, who bit his lip and nodded.

"Of course you are, Quistis. That's just what a Blue Mage is." Samah answered simply.  Quistis' mouth fell open in shock. He continued.  "Blue  Mages are leeches. When a monster, or human-I'll get back to that- dies, each cell continues to carry the memory and DNA of that creature. Though the spirit of the creature may be deceased, the essence lingers, trapped in the creature's remains.  A Blue Sorceress is able to refine that essence into magic and harness it herself."

"But I can't harness it!  I can't control it!  It's just a limit break. . .."

"You controlled it today, Quistis. You may not have thought so, but that last attack wasn't out of need- it was out of anger and for vengeance."  Samah interjected. "That's why you have to learn to harness it. . ."

"He's right, Trepe." Martine agreed.  "Those powers of yours are dangerous- but also a blessing.  Believe me- I would've slapped one of Odine's thingmadoodles on you to stop your powers if I'da thought them evil.  You saved my cadets with those powers, Quistis- I'll never forget that. But let us help you.  Samah can help you.  When all of this nonsense with Galbadia ceases, I'll send you to see Odine."

"I think he'd like that too much." Grumbled the dark-haired SeeD, his eyes widening.  " Odine has been secretly studying the descendents of Diadem since Adel's sealing.  He's never been able to trace the Blue Magic. Quistis would become a prisoner of science.  For Odine, Science equals torture.  He doesn't see his specimens as living organism- their powers and scientific value far outweigh their lives.  The doctor is brilliant, but. . .a little overzealous." Samah explained, turning back to Quistis.  "But if you can harness your sorceress powers, you could be a great crusader for justice on this planet, Quistis.  And, from what I've learned about you, I know that this is what you want.  Galbadia's suffering. Timber is suffering.  All three Gardens are threatened with political interference and control.  You are a great SeeD and an intelligent woman.  Your powers are telling you something-  all of the. . .events of the past week can be indirectly traced back to your powers.  Your coming to Galbadian instead of to Trabia. The missile base. The T-rexaur.  Not to mention your condition-  your illness and weariness and the injuries that have been inflicted upon you.  You notice these injuries have  triggered your outbursts. And even mentally.  You haven't worn your watch in four days.  Your obsessions are waning- you're becoming less inhibited. The cosmos re-aligns for magic, Quistis. Life is shifting to accommodate you, if only in the slightest way."

'He'S gOod. LiSTeN tO HiM, QuIsTiS. hE kNoWs.'

"Did you say 'Descendent of Diadem'?"  Quistis asked suddenly.  'Where have I heard that name. . ."

"Yes."  Samah nodded vehemently. "The Blue Sorceress is also called the Descendent of Diadem, just as the Dark Sorceresses are called the 'Descendents of Hyne.'"

'Diadem?'

'tHe AsSaSsin CaLlED yoU sUcH a WoRD.'

"That was the last word the Estharian assassin spoke before I. . ." She cringed, remembering what she had done.  Which brought up another injury she had inflicted.  'Oh, Hyne. Irvine!. . .what have I. . .what is wrong with. . .'

'StUpId GiRL- He'S aLiVE. No ThANks tO yOUr BlAcK-WiDoW tAcTiCs. . .'

'How could I hurt him?  I care for him so much. Hyne- and I just left him to die!.'

'hE liVes, HuSh mY PeRFecT QuIStY. . .'

"That name has been kept in silence for nearly a thousand years- I only know of the legend from Odine himself." Samah paused to think.  "Odine would not send an assassin for you- he would kidnap you, but he would never kill you before giving himself a chance to experiment on you. . ."

"Perhaps the assassin was sent from a cultist faction- y'know, like those underground worshippers who still claim Adel as their Queen."  Martine offered, taking in another cough candy.  

"There is that possibility.  But  Diadem isn't like Adel, Martine-  No one is alive now to remember the Blue Sorceress.  And the idea of Diadem is so blasphemous that most of the records have been eradicated from history. Well, all of those that weren't lost in the Centran Lunar Cry.  Adel worshippers lived through her terror and still live in fear.  The Blue Magic hasn't publicly resurfaced in centuries- even during Adel's reign when it should've been at it's maximum power.  Quistis was only a child then, though.  And both sorceresses are now fully charged, though contained.  I don't really understand the logistics, or why Quistis' powers are blooming so fully now.  Perhaps it's a maturity issue. I really have no clue."

"So I shouldn't feel ignorant if I don't know who Diadem is?" Quistis asked meekly and stared at her hands.

"Ahh, hell Trepe. Do you think I know what this egghead's going on about?" Martine groaned.  "I swear- an academic martial-artist. It's like an oxymoron."

"That's a little prejudiced." Samah bridled. "But, anyway. I don't want to frighten you, Quistis.  This is so much for you to take in.  But let us help you."

"Tell her about the Blue Sorceress, Samah.  If people are speaking this psycho's name, Quistis should at least understand what they're implying.  Even if it scares her."  Martine prepared three shots of rum. Slinging back the first, he handed the second to Quistis, who gulped hers down.  Samah reached for his, but was intercepted by Quistis who tossed back the last one. Neither Samah nor Martine could hold back their chuckles as the young instructor coughed and choked. "Alright, Trepe.  Don't knock  yourself out- you need to hear this. And, believe me, you won't want to listen to it a second time. 'course- Samah kind of enjoys telling it, but, really- it's not exactly a fairy tale. Brace yourself." His baritone voice reflected his dark tidings.  Gulping, Quistis sank deep in her chair and prepared for the worst.  Samah spoke.

"I'm going to try to explain this in the least ominous way, Quistis.  But I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell you this.  Diadem was not the first blue sorceress- but after her there could only ever be one.  Before the Lunar Cry, Centra was as alive with population as Galbadia is now.  They were the most powerful civilization on the planet- Esthar and Galbadia were fledgling colonies and places like Balamb and Trabia were uninhabited.  But Centra did not prosper as we do now- they did not rely on machinery or man-made weapons.  They had many gifted mages-blue mages- who could easily handle the beasts that plagued them.  The whole planet was governed by the same ruling council of mages, therefore, there was no inter-continental warfare.  There were no sorceresses to dictate- everyone had their own magic.  But as history dictates, one must always rise above the rest. Whether it is for better or for worse.  This someone was Diadem- a powerful woman- a child prodigy- of the Blue arts.  A thousand years ago." He paused to let the first section sink in.

'This isn't ominous?  He keeps building the tension- I'm going to chew my nails right off. . .'

"PaY aTtenTioN."

"Diadem devoted herself to the art- leaving home at fifteen to search the world over for beasts she could devour.  She scoured the world, building her power to new and dangerous heights.  But her need for knowledge could not be sated with the local monsters.  They were not strong enough and held only the knowledge of this planet.  She wanted more.  Hence, she called forth the great Lunar Cry.

" The moon's red tear dropped thousands of legendary demons to the planet's surface.  They tore through the civilizations and overwhelmed the relatively weak mages.  But Diadem gorged herself on these seemingly immortal creatures,  absorbing their awesome power. Until finally, she walked the earth fully omnipotent- a power more awesome than a legion of Adels. And then. . .she began to kill and absorb her people, stealing their memories and  powers.  She wreaked havoc across the continents, until she had murdered all the remaining mages.  Then, she called to Hyne from the Centran foothills and challenged the creator himself.  She was a goddess of lust and gluttony. She had become a false idol.

" So the creator descended upon the earth, taking human form, and raised arms with Diadem.  The battle crippled the Centran landscape and wiped out the last remaining Centrans.    Diadem fell defeated at Hyne's feet, but not before she severed both his arms. The flesh from those arms melted and molded into two women, who accomplished Hyne's wishes.  They separated Diadem's essence from her body, then ripped the conglomerated power from her spirit.  Hyne destroyed Diadem's body, but her powers and essence could only be contained.  Her spirit was locked in a Guardian Force so it could spend eternity purifying itself while in the servitude of others.  The power itself had no moral alignment, but had to be affixed to a soul  or else it would return to it's mistress.  So Hyne created a single Blue Sorceress and linked the power intrinsically with the soul. That power would be fully encompassed and enshrouded by the soul, so that the abilities could only be resurrected through relearning the spells from the deceased monsters.  The power was passed through generations of Centran survivors and never really awakened.  But something has brought this power out in you, Quistis Trepe.  You are  Diadem's descendent. . . Do you understand? Do you understand what this means?"

Quistis sat silently and let it process through.  The power that had destroyed a civilization and challenged the creator lived and breathed inside her body.  She nodded.

"Hyne hates me.  I take his name in vain far too much. . ."

Dead silence.  Samah cocked his head in shock and stupefaction.  Martine suddenly burst out laughing.

"Good grief.  Trepe, you certainly are a quirky girl.  I like that.  Good attitude."

"I don't know how the power is transferred, Quistis. It may be like Hyne's sorceresses, or it may be hereditary.  No one knows."

"Well- I'm sure you'll find out once I kick the bucket, Samah."  Quistis laughed hysterically then sobered quickly.  "I'm scared.  Really scared.  I never felt different than any of the other students. I mean. . . I learned more quickly and I was stronger physically, but I never anticipated anything like this. I. . .can't remember much of my early childhood, but there was something amiss- someone recognized my powers, because the only memento I had was a canvas bag full of natural artifacts- spider webs, fangs, coral fragments.  And I was able to refine my abilities from these objects. The spells are much more powerful than me, and I've been fairly lucky so far and have survived dangerous situations that I really should not have." She  paused to breathe. "My powers had always been a blessing- but now. . .they're burdening me. Ruining my life.  I don't feel in control of anything- even my own mind seems to be turning against me. I'm afraid. . .I may hurt someone."

'YoU hUrT PoOr liTtLE IrVY. . .'

"I want you to help me, Samah.  I'll. . ..be a good student.  I'll do anything."

"Good decision, Trepe. You're a smart woman.  But we already knew that." Martine  beamed and rose to shake her hand.  Samah massaged her shoulder and she gave him a weak smile.  Thrusting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a delicate silver tennis bracelet, subtly ornamented with engraved ciphers and glyphs.

"Will you wear this for me?"  The quiet martial artists asked,  offering it to her.  Quistis blushed.

"Samah- you're a good man, and I like you a lot. But I can't accept this. We both know that you're in love with Xu, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ruined your chance for happiness.  I'm sorry- I just don't feel that way about you."

Martine burst out in a wild cackle as Lukan Samah's face turned white, then green, then a deep crimson.  Quistis remained pitying and stoned-faced.  Influenced by Martine's reaction, Samah smiled, very embarrassed, and clasped the piece around Quistis' wrist.

"It's a magic descrambler I stole from Odine, Quistis.  I want you to wear it until I meet with you   Monday evening.  Note any changes in your mood or appetite or. . .well, anything, okay?  Keep a journal of the changes.  To open it, just insert this key in that hole. . ." He handed her a tiny silver key on a chain.  She pulled it over her head and hid it under her pink sweater.  "Do you feel alright now?"

She did a body check.  Fine. Tired. But fine.

"I'm a little tired, but I was in the same state before."

"Alright then.  Well, I'm off to Timber, Martine. I'll be back Monday morning."  Samah rose, as did Martine and Quistis.

"Fine then. Check on those wingnuts and make sure the plan is being put into action.  If they've spent all their money on booze and women and are camped out in the street, put a hotel room on chargex, but nothing fancy.  Do remind them of why they're there, okay?" Martine  smacked himself in the head.  "Dunkan and Westmut are damn good SeeDs, but having a cadet with them- well, I'm sure Seifer's amusing them. Hyne, that kid likes attention. Send him back if he has alcohol poisoning, okay Samah?"

"Of course, Headmaster.  I'll make sure they contact you before anything.  Have a good night, Headmaster, Instructor Trepe."

"Goodnight, Instructor Samah."  Quistis replied as he took his leave.   Martine left his desk and came around to face her.  Many women would've been intimidated by the Headmaster's strength and charisma.  But she held her position.

"I apologize again for all that has happened.  I realize that the week's events haven't exactly cast a healthy light on Galbadia Garden.  Your entire life has been revamped.  But. . .we do care for our own.  And you are part of us right now- We won't let anything harm you, Quistis Trepe.  But I need you to promise me the same.  Just so I can sleep easy at night. Promise me you won't hurt any of these children, intentionally or accidentally.  Not one of them."

'But I already have.  Hyne- Irvine, I'm so sorry. . .'

She waited for the double-jointed voice to pop into her head.  Nothing. Silence. Only the sound of the fan's whirling above them. She felt strangely calm- almost lethargic.  She nodded grimly.

"I promise. No one will hurt these cadets- no one."

"Well- now that you have your own classes, I need you to start planning your courses. Here are Furtivan's course outlines and materials- these will get you started.  I hope this will keep you busy- keep your mind off. . . everything.  Oh, and do review your Instructor's package and all the rules and regulations.  Garden is much less lenient with Teacher's assistants than full-fledged Instructors Trepe."  Martine said this very pointedly, very meaningfully.

'He knows too. Everyone knows about Irvine.'

No one answered her.  It was almost lonely.

"Anyway- I need to get back to these commissions.  If you need anything, don't be afraid to buzz me or visit me, alright?"

"Thank you, headmaster."  Quistis stood and shook his hand.  Like a gallant, he opened the door for her.  He could be very charming.  She stepped into the waiting room and turned back to him. "Oh. . .um, headmaster.  I was just wondering about Kinneas.  Is he recovering well?"

'I'm such an coward. A foolish coward. I'm going to be disbarred and I won't even 'get the guy'.  What was wrong with me this morning?  How could I take advantage of him and harm him in that way?  What was he talking about, anyway? Hyne- you can be so very annoying, Quistis Trepe.  He was talking about you forgetting things and you've already forgotten half the conversation. You're just a wannabe slut, y'know that?  Too busy filling your head with sick fantasies and plans to fulfill those sick fantasies to actually listen to his emotional outpouring.  Fickle fickle fickle.

"He's doing fine, Trepe. A couple of his stitches ripped open this afternoon while he was sleeping, but they re-sutured the wound and he wheeled him back into his room. He'll be popping curagas for the next couple of days, but he recovers fast and he'll be back to normal- which is most definitely a mixed blessing- in the next couple of days."  He smiled.  "He blurted out that you had promised to get his homework for him.  I thought about it, and I guess that's okay.  He should have a chance to pass this year.  It was kind of you to offer."

"I. . .just thought it would be a step in the right direction. . .you know- to becoming a good Instructor.  Taking care of the students who fall behind." 'Bull-shit, Trepe.  Anything to please him. . .'

"That's a fine idea, Quistis. Now- take care of yourself tonight. Sleep in your own room, in your own bed- sleep easy and deeply. Good night, Instructor Trepe."

"Good night, Headmaster."

Quistis found her room fifty two.  She thoroughly checked it- a little paranoid.  But the instilled sense of calm still filled her mind.  She spent a couple of hours glancing through her course packages, then ordered dinner from the cafeteria around eightish.  Eightish. . .and twelve minutes and thirty two seconds.  Old habits die hard.  But her mind was still and quiet and her anxieties had dissolved  Then she slept- profoundly, painlessly and peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

PeRFecT

PeRFecT 

Chapter 12

"You're thinking."

"I am not- stop saying that.  I'm in a deep, meditative trance. . ."

"If you were deeply involved in your meditation, you wouldn't be conversing with me."

"Hyne- you're playing mind games with me. . ."

"Stop blaspheming- that's what got you into this in the first place, remember? You have to silence your internal monologue- Good lord, I'm starting to think you have a cerebral attention deficit disorder. . ."

" Pardon me- but you're the meditation-fascist.  I'm sorry Samah, but I can only spend so many hours a day in enlightening, contemplative bliss.  Frankly, I find it exhausting."  

Quistis untangled her legs and flopped onto the grass.  Heaving a great sigh, she placed her hands behind her head and gazed after the fleeting sun.  It was true- meditation was insanely difficult for such an extreme introvert as herself.  But after venturing to that plane of solace thrice that week, Quistis was beginning to feel it's effects on her body.  Physically, she was doing well- she'd felt perf. . .healthy since Sunday.  Mentally- she was doing better.  Trauma was harder to hide than physical scars.  T-rexaurs haunted her nightmares, and, at times, she swore she could hear the intrusive voice.  But she hadn't- the voice hadn't spoken to her since Samah had given her the bracelet.  The charm was warding off her demons and  the last six days had been heaven compared to the previous terrors.

Quistis had actually taught this week- fifteen classes, which included four of her very own battle tactics classes.  Co-Instructing with Evana always brought interesting results-  Quistis' mentor was an amazing, though exceedingly disciplined, instructor.  Gruff and strict,  her military background was obvious in the classroom, but she never missed an opportunity to flip off a joke at the Galbadian Government's expense.  The topic itself, military strategy and espionage, was insightful and dangerous.  Evana had a brilliant martial mind.  But Quistis loved the class most for its camaraderie. They had escaped death together and saved a country from certain destruction.  There was nothing more beautiful than that.

Since he was always so calm and collected, Quistis tended to forget that Lukan Samah was, in fact, a world-class martial artist.  As an applied class, the  Hand to hand class focused on demonstration and student application. First, Instructor Samah would begin with a lecture and illustration, then, he would have the students attempt the techniques while he observed and corrected.  This, of course, made sense to Quistis. However, she hadn't planned her role to be that of a sparring partner for Samah. Always conscious of her temper and abilities, Samah was careful with his blows, but she knew her technique was embarrassing- she had always believed herself to be above fist-fighting.  Now. . .well, she was in awe of its possibilities.   

Her own classes proved more challenging.  Here she was- thrust into a senior battle tactics class with no experience and relatively no preparation- at the age of seventeen.  The students were only a year younger.  She wanted to demand respect!  But. . .she didn't really believe she deserved it.

They  were patient with her.    The class often asked her questions about her own military background, so the  young instructor would recount one of her adventures, while incorporating field skills and survival tips.  On the Thursday, she lectured on her  experiences with Guardian forces, which brought up a few interesting questions. . .

"Instructor Trepe?" 

"Yes?"

"Is it true that Guardian Forces insert themselves into your mind and take over your memories?"  

"There are critics who say that junctioning does affect your ability to  reference your long-term memory. Nothing has been proven.  Did you hear that from Instructor Furtivan?"  

"No.  Kinneas.  He said GFs make people forget their childhood.  I was just curious, because I never want to lose the few family memories I have left. . ."

Memories.  Irvine was obsessed with remembrance.  She couldn't blame him- she couldn't image what it would be like having the ability to recall any detail from any place at any time.  No matter how many he smiles he shared with the world, he couldn't hide the fact that he was a very serious, very troubled young man.  

'You'll forget me, Quisty. Someday you will.  Everyone does.  Someday you'll forget this. . .'

She wouldn't forget it.  How could she? No eyes had ever glistened so fiercely as his had at that moment.  Every time she recalled the event a slight tremor ripped through her body and goose bumbs rose from her skin.  The voice was gone, but the lust was still there.  And so was the guilt.

Quistis hadn't seen Irvine since Saturday morning and was mortally afraid of confronting him, of seeing the pain thinly veiled by his witty quips and suggestive poses. She ached to be near him again- his charisma was catching and nothing would sooth her nerves more than quick ride with a gorgeous cowboy.

She pulled her brain out of the past and into the present.

"Where'd your mind go?"  Samah asked,  seated cross-legged beside her. She couldn't help but giggle.

"The gutter." She laughed aloud, covering her mouth with her hand.  He bit back a grin.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but I am.  You're generally so mature.  I always forget that you're seventeen."

"So do I." She whispered, grinding her foot into the turf.  

"How was that last meditation?  Was it easier to sink into?"  Instructor Samah pressed.  Quistis simply nodded. He took her hand. "Quistis- you need to help me here. ..Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little disoriented.  Anyway- what are we going to do now? Are we going to study some more of the Centran language?  Maybe discuss my journal? How about some Yoga?  Hyne- my thighs are killing me from yesterday. . ."

"I was actually wondering if you'd take off the bracelet so we could try an exercise. . ."

'Dammit. No. Just when everything is starting to fall into place. Say no. Make a joke. Say something clever. . .'

"Samah- out of respect for the man who gave me this bracelet, I have decided to never remove it from my wrist."

"Quistis- I gave you that bracelet so, if you truly respect me, you'll comply with my wishes. .."  Samah's sienna eyes were friendly but Quistis could not deny the sobering glint. 

'Everything is going to start over again.  It's not as if I've gotten any more disciplined or powerful over the last five days- perhaps a little more focused and relaxed, but that's hardly going to stand up the terrorizing cosmos and  the disjointed voice bouncing off the walls of my cranium. Quick, Trepe, change the subject. . .' Quistis pulled a pressing questions from her arsenal.

"I want you to tell me more about Diadem, Samah.  I'm still curious about her. .." Hmm. . .how about, 'scared shitless. . .'  It wasn't exactly a blithe topic, but Quistis' tactic was to preoccupy Samah, not piss him off.  This would get him excited. And she really did wanted to know.

"If I tell you about Diadem, will you let me guide you through the exercise?"

"Uh. . .of course." 'Or I'll simply steer you off topic again. Poison your water with  the cyanide drained from thousands of apple seeds. . ..Possibly seduce you and knock you out with a fern.  I don't know, we'll see. . .'  Quistis giggled at her last option.  It was unfortunate that Xu refused to use her PHS- Quistis desperately wanted to reveal Samah's feelings to her best friend.  

"You're flaking off again, Trepe. . ."

"Oh, my apologies.  Please. . .enlighten me."  She  rolled onto her stomach and crossed her legs at the ankles.  She picked at the grass and poked at the anthills as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Quistis. I know very little.  Just bits and pieces of scattered legends, most of which had simply been passed down orally, as opposed to in print.  Odine collected most of them himself and created his own archives.  I had enough foresight to copy some of the material- I had planned on forming our own sorceress research facility here at East Garden, but that fell through.  But I can tell you a bit."

"Did anyone know her?  What she was like?"  'Was she similar to a bossy, disembodied voice moving in parallel minor thirds. . ?'

" There are conflicting views on her pre-lunar cry biography.  But the legends concur on her personality- arrogant, violent, dominating, charming, brilliant and physically beautiful.  In fact,  there are some variations on the Defiance Legend that show these characteristics.  One example was taken from the cactuar clan in South Centra, who tell that after Hyne had defeated Diadem, he was so entranced by her beauty and power, that he offered her a godly post as his consort. But she refused his proposal- and offered him a position as her lap dog. Then, upon spitting acid into his face- it would be that same acid you used to melt that assassin- she was punished for her arrogance through GF servitude."

"So. . .she is a GF?"

"I honestly can't tell you the truth, Quistis- only what I've heard.  The cactuars say that she was sent to another plane of existence.  Odine's study with the Tonberrys was a different matter.  They swear that Diadem was imprisoned in a GF, and I'm more inclined to believe them, since they are Odin's subjects."

"Odin?"

"The legendary Knight-spirit who rules over the dead Centran landscape.  Odin was a Centran paladin who died a gruesome death at Diadem's hands. He was the society's greatest protector and sacrificed his life for his people. For his valor and selflessness, Hyne granted him the status of an emancipated GF- able to aid whomever he saw fit.  Supposedly, he shares residence with the Tonberry King. But I digress. . . " Quistis couldn't help but chuckle at Samah's expense- he was so enthusiastic and eager! Child-like even. 'For a man who knows and has seen everything, he certainly is innocent.'

"Anyhow, the Tonberry Society says that Diadem WAS transmuted into a GF, and in this form she is guarded by a biological weapon of immeasurable power.  These are all just speculations and hear-say.  No one has ever found this GF, nor found any reliable manuscripts. I'm sorry, Quistis. . can't remember much more. I will lend you my books if there is anything you would like to  research. . .."

"No, that's fine." She shook her head, rising to her feet.  "I just wanted to know what kind of person she was."

"Any reason?"

"What about the dark sorceresses?  Where are they now?"

"I'm sorry, Quistis- that information is classified. They've been sealed- that's really all I can say."  He stood as well, swatting at the seat of his pants.

"What's their relationship to the Blue Mage powers?" She helped him wipe the dirt and grass from his pants, which erupted in a very red, very embarrassed Samah.

"Well. . .I don't really know. There has never been any record of a meeting between the two. I mean- they must be linked somehow.  Diadem did unofficially create the Sorceresses and they did butcher and imprison her.  The magic itself should be enough to bind them somehow.  Why?"  His suspicion was obvious.  Quistis simply shrugged and grinned.

"Don't know- just wasting time.  Hoping that seven o'clock would roll around and I'd be able to head inside for some peace and quiet. . ."

"Without taking off the bangle. . ."

"Without taking off the bangle. . ." She repeated, acknowledging his acumen.  He lightly took her wrists in his palms and stared her in the eye.

"You need to trust me, Quistis.  I'm not going to let anything harm you.  But you can't hide from yourself forever.  I gave you this charm to give you a rest- to let you adapt.  You can't deny who you are.  And you can't run away from this gift. . .even if it painful to accept.  You're much stronger than that- we all know it."

"Lukan, you don't know!" She gasped, bursting into tears. She wanted to share everything- pin her burden on him. On anyone.  But that. . .was not part of who she was.  Sacrifice. Discipline. Honor. Perfection.

"You're right. I don't know.  I'm here if you need to tell me.  If  you feel uncomfortable with me, tell someone else- Xu or Evana or Graybeard or Kinneas or Martine-not that telling him would benefit you in anyway-the man's a complete tool when it comes to empathy- but something is definitely bothering you. Get help.  You are not alone- does it sound banal? I'm sorry if it does, but it's the truth.  Don't give into these passive-aggressive tendencies, Trepe.  We're here to help."  

'Irvine- I'll tell Irvine. He'll understand. He's crazy too.'

"Thank you. I. . .really appreciate it." Quistis whispered, wiping the brackish tears from her cheeks. Samah wrapped his thick arms around her shoulders and held her for a moment.  She buried her face in the crook of his neck and tried to blink back her tears.  Being so close to a man only fuelled her need for her Cadet.  But the way Samah held her was chaste and brotherly.

"Whoa! Holy shit, Instructor- you really don't waste any time, do you?"

She didn't even have to turn around to identify the intruder.  She could only sigh and roll her eyes irritation.  If it wasn't one thing it was another. . .

"Good evening, Seifer. How was your trip?" Quistis addressed her favorite person. 'Dammit- it's already starting. I haven't even taken the bracelet off, and all hell is about to break loose. . .' She met Seifer's haughty gaze.  He simply smirked and pulled his packs from his shoulder. His cadet uniform may've been a little wrinkled, and his white trenchcoat was filthy, but Seifer was still Seifer.  One of the few constants in Quistis' life.

'And how very sad that is.' She mourned her own existence.  

"It was a mission, Instructor. One of dire importance at that, let me tell you. . ."

"Seifer, I when I found you in Timber Saturday night, you and the hyena twins were lying dead drunk in a ditch after loosing thirty-five triple triad games in a row. . ."

"That card expert's a fuckin' cheater, Samah! Him and his posse robbed us blind while we weren't looking. . ."

"He didn't steal the Garden truck from you.  God, Martine's going to lay an egg when he finds out you bet and lost his hummer. . ."

"Oh, so that's why you're on foot. . .I was wondering why. . ." Quistis giggled, placing her hand over her mouth.  Seifer glared, but soon it melted into a low rumbling chuckle.

"Yeah-we had to boot it all them way from the train station- we called into head office and got Instructor Botchaskya- thank fuckin' Hyne- but she wouldn't pick us up! Damned woman.  Yeah. .. it was pretty stupid.  Wasn't me- Dunkan's a compulsive gambler. Fact is-I can't ever remember that fuckin' game. . ."

"That's 'cause you were in the back room with some dame, Almasy.  Dumb kid. . ." Seifer's superiors trudged up the grassy knoll behind the group, lugging strung crates and cases of field equipment. Dunkan, who had spoken, dropped the rope he'd been dragging along behind him and picked up a single, mid-sized crate.  Westmut, a troll of a SeeD with ruddy-skin and flaming red hair, approached Seifer from behind and smacked him along-side the head.  The man's palm was the size of Seifer's skull.  Seifer winced and swung back.

"Uh uhn, little Cadet. You're in big trouble, young man.  Your punishment for takin' off like a little pussy is. . .well, you get to cart this shit back to Garden. By yourself."

"Hey-that's not right." Seifer sneered in rebuttal. "You fuckers split the work. . ."

"Hey-Hey, Almasy. Watch your mouth.  There's a lady here."  Dunkan grinned and, taking Quistis' gloved hand, pressed his chapped lips to the leather.  "Good afternoon, Instructor Trepe. I hope the evening finds you well. . ."  He was trying to be funny and charming at the same time.  Quistis didn't find him to be either- just irritating.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant Dunkan.  I hope your mission was successful." She answered, board-stiff.  

"No sweat,hun. Say- how old are you again?"

"Ten days older than the last time you saw me."

"Yo- Dunkan. Lay off, kay?  That's my teacher. . ."  Seifer stepped in, much to Quistis' relief.  Of course, he had an ulterior motive. "Besides- she's got a cowboy fetish, y'know?"

'Damn you, Seifer Almasy.'

"Oh- yeah.  Totally forgot about that. Say- is your boy still alive?"

'Respect me!  For Hyne's sake, respect me you arrogant, self-gratifying, boorish fucke. . .'

"If you mean, Cadet Kinneas yes- he was released from the infirmary on Sunday." Samah interjected sternly, clearly warning them of the severity of their implications.   Quistis took the opportunity to shoot Seifer a nasty glare, to which he responded with a shrug and grin.

"Good- 'cause I have something I need to tell him him."Seifer stated, folding his arms across his chest.  Quistis couldn't suppress her groan. 'Well- he did promise to get right back to bullying Irvine when he returned. . .Damn Seifer. Poor Irvine- he's going to remember Seifer's antagonism for the rest of his life.

"Well- we'll leave you to that, Almasy.  Take it easy, Samah.  ALWAYS a pleasure, Instructor Trepe."  Dunkan tipped his hat as he and his giant comrade left for Garden.  Seifer glared after them.

"Instructor Samah- what happens if I don't follow their orders?"

"Bathroom duty- two weeks."

"We'll help you, Seifer." Quistis offered, grabbing onto one of the  crates.  Seifer glared and tore it from her grasp.

"I don't need any help, Instructor.  I'm fine. . ."He growled haughtily.  Quistis simply rolled her eyes- she found she did that a little too often when Seifer was present.

"Don't be a fool, Almasy."  Samah replied as he gathered one of the loads.  "And offer your instructor a little respect- I don't care how well you know her."  The men met eyes for a moment- it was obvious that Seifer was weighing his opponent carefully, as Quistis had seen him do a thousand times.  The dark-haired SeeD was smaller and lighter than the cadet, but it was clear who the more experienced soldier was.  Seifer, though brash, was no fool.

"Sure sure, whatever, Instructor Samah.  Do what you want." He grasped hold of a cart and  marched towards Garden.

Quistis caught up with the blonde gunbladesman, lugging several cases of artillery.  'Got enough fire-power here, Seifer?  Hyne- boys and their toys. . .'   

"Word on the street's you're a hero, Instructor."  Seifer didn't turn to her- his eyes were focused on Garden.  His voice lacked the regular derisiveness- his tone was actually quite strange.  If Quistis hadn't known better, she would've labeled it envy.  She didn't really know how to respond to that. 

"I did what I had to do, Seifer.  Everyone encounters a moment in their life when they are destined to make a profound difference- they may not be conscious of it, but they are a determinate in the overall balance of the cosmos.  The universe and everything in it are inextricably connected. . ." Seifer stopped in his tracks and stared at her.  Quistis couldn't help but blush.  'Um. . .yeah. Deep, Quistis. Very Deep.' "I've been spending too much time with Instructor Samah, I think."

"I'd say so." Seifer chuckled, resuming his journey.  Quistis just knew that Samah had a big, smug smile on his face.  He was getting through to her. . .unfortunately.

They unloaded  the cargo at the  Cadet hangar and proceeded through to the lobby.   Glancing at his watch, Instructor Samah tapped Quistis on the shoulder.

"You did it- you managed to distract me long enough to escape my exercise for today.  I want you to meditate for at least forty-five minutes each day- not counting the enormous length of time it takes you to settle down.  Quistis, you need to do this, okay?  And maybe, spend ten minutes at a time without the bracelet- see how it feels in comparison to what you experienced last week, and what you experience when you're wearing the charm.  I have a meeting, so I'll take my leave of you.  Have a good weekend, Quistis.  Mr. Almasy. . ." He turned his attention to Seifer, who had already begun his tirade by pestering a group of junior classmen.  He growled, sending them shrieking. "You need to check in with Headmaster Martine before eight o'clock, Seifer. You're still on suspension- remember this, okay?  This is a probationary step- one more outburst and 

you will be sent back to Balamb."

"I know, I know. You think I don't have the routine memorized? Pshah." Seifer chuckled and kicked the wall.

"I don't know. One would expect you to have the rules memorized by now, but that is evidently not the case. . ."

"Oh, I always know what rules I'm breaking, Instructor Samah.. . ." He smirked. The SeeD veteran heaved a sigh and left  Quistis to deal with a temperamental Seifer, who took the opportunity to stretch his limbs and yawn.

"Well- I suppose I should be getting back to daily routine.  I'll see you on Monday, Instructor."

He took off down the hall.

Quistis followed him.

He stopped.  She stopped.  He turned about face.

"What?!?!"

"Don't yell at me, Mr. Almasy.  Lay off Kinneas for a little while- at least until your probationary period is terminated. . ."

"I just wanna talk to the cowboy, Instructor. I'm not looking to make any trouble. . ."His boyish face  was bright and sunny, but there was pure mischief in those emerald eyes.  Quistis couldn't help but groan.

"Fine. But I'm going to follow you, just in case he doesn't find this particular stunt as amusing as you most-definitely will and decides to put a gun to your head. . ."

"It's all in good fun, Instructor. . ."

"Of course, Seifer.  It's absolutely hilarious.  You're both morons."  She was now walking alongside the statuesque  cadet.  He turned to her, feigning hurt.

"Well, someone's been feeling a little jilted- did you miss me or, is the cowboy not fulfilling your needs. . ."

Quistis nonchalantly slipped her foot in Seifer's path.   He tumbled to the ground in a flurry of white cotton and curses.  

"Hyne, I missed you Seifer Almasy."

"Thought so." He groaned and jumped to his feet. His face was flushed and his mouth almost formed a pout.  Almost.  'Dammit- now I've done it.  He's just itching to let out some of his aggression. That Almasy pride. . .'  

Five steps later, an obviously impatient Seifer grabbed a random senior cadet by the front of their uniform and pushed them against the wall.

"You- where's the cowboy?"

"Um. . .'cowboy', sir?  This is Galbadia- there are millions of. .."

"The sniper with the girly hair and the gay hat- where is he?"

'Wow-Someone other than me needs to get laid. . .'Quistis giggled to herself.  She really couldn't stop Seifer if she tried.  Not with the bangle suppressing her powers.

"He means Kinneas,  Cadet.  If you tell him, he'll let you go unharmed." Quistis offered with a sympathetic look.  The cadet swallowed and pointed down the hall.

"H. . .he was just down there, sir. Down the hall. I'm not lyin'- honest. . ."  Seifer intensified his suspicious glare then dropped the unfortunate boy on his tail.

"You better not be lying- I'd have fun chasing down a weasel like yourself. . ."

"Get over yourself, Seifer." Quistis pulled him away from the Galbadian, who scurried off in panic.  Seifer gave a 'hmpf' and sauntered off down the hallway in search of prey.  The instructor was beginning to feel a little like a midget walking a rotweiller.

They could hear Irvine's voice as they approached a bend in the hallway.  Quistis' heart began to palpitate and her mind began to race.

'Is he upset with me? Does he hate me?  Will he be mad at me for bringing Seifer?  Does he remember what I did to him? What else does he remember? Did he enjoy the kiss?  Was it a mistake?  Would he ever kiss me again? Did I taste alright?  Did I slobber? Does he care for me or would I be a conquest?  Did Martine talk to him? Did his knife-wound scar?  Has he been depressed? Does he want his homework?. . .' She stopped herself and took in a deep breath.  Luckily, Seifer was too intent on stalking his prey than focusing on his company.  Irvine and his companions' voices got louder then suddenly stopped. Seifer and Quistis rounded the corner and the Instructor wasn't quite sure what to expect from Seifer.

But the surprise didn't come from Seifer.  

It came from Irvine who was pressed against the wall and occupied in an intense, full-bodied kiss.

Jealousy. Hatred. Fear. Self-loathing. Anxiety. Lust. Sorrow.

Loneliness.

She recalled the words that had given her hope. 'He's yours- I made him so.'  They were so precious and beautiful.  But false.  He didn't belong to her- he belonged to any little tramp who offered him her body for the night.  At this particular moment, it was one of her favorite little cadets. Astrid.  She felt nauseous and betrayed.

She turned and ran. . .

. . .three steps.  Something caught a hold of her arm and jerked her back. Ready to scream, she slapped at Seifer's chest.  The look on his fair face was utterly serious, which really disoriented her.

"I never anticipated you to be the jump-to-conclusions type, Instructor.  So many relationships end because of scenes like this, and-believe me- there's usually an explanation."  Pulling her behind the wall, they both watched- Quistis in misery and Seifer in earnest- as Astrid drew her mouth from Irvine's.  It was a strange scene-  the girl's tiny little body dominating his long strong form.  She wasn't strong enough a person to govern Irvine.  Quistis took one look at the cadet's (no longer Her Cadet's) face and wanted to cry.  His back pressed to the wall, his legs ready to buckle, Irvine burst out in his lopsided grin and his vibrant eyes sparkled with mirth. He straightened his hat and laughed.  His little whore giggled as well.

"So?"  She asked in a nauseatingly adorable voice.  He threw his hands in the air in a wide shrug- he was still grinning madly.

"So?  Well-hun.  If it's like that, then there are only two possibilities. . ."

"Which are?"

"One- he's a robot. And two- he likes boys. That's about all I can offer. . .sheesh, girl- you got a set of lips on ya. .."

'What are they talking about?. ..'

"Don't get any ideas, Kinneas." She warned, wagging her finger at the grinning cowboy.  "I just wanted your expert opinion. . .hey, you don't actually think he's gay, do you?"

'She doesn't want him. ..'

"No, not really, since I spend so much time with that guy and he's hasn't felt me up yet.  I'm pretty gosh-darned irresistible, ya'know. So, I guess he's a robot.  Or just a frigid, vain bastard. . ."  Irvine popped off the wall and stretched.  "'Causes kisses like that aren't easy to ignore, Astrid.  Believe me- you're a damn fine kisser, girl."

"Thanks, Kinneas." She blushed, staring at her sandaled-feet. "Well- what should I do? I. .. I'm in love with him, Irvine. What would you do if you fell in love with your best friend?"

"Honestly- I would tell them. They deserve a heads up about anything that could potentially destroy the friendship. . .I know you guys like grew up tagether- but that don't mean you can't be more than  pretend siblings. I'm sure he's pretty damn confused right now- so just explain it to'im. He's not real swift all the time- doesn't really understand the value of emotions- you've always fielded that for him. So teach'em, 'cause you're too sweet ta be mopin' around, actin' all dreary."  Irvine rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet.  He was so sincere.  Quistis' fears melted into a fiery ball of pride in her stomach- he was a good boy.  A good man. She rested her eyes on his face- the golden skin, the dark arching eyebrows, the full smiling mouth, chiseled bone structure- she herself was melting.  'Why was I hiding from him this week?  He understands.  He accepts me. . .'

"Damn you, Kinneas.  Actin' all mushy 'n shit- I almost don't feel like beating the hell out of you."

'Seifer Almasy- you just have to spoil the mood. . .'

"Holy horseradish!"  Astrid squeaked and scurried behind Irvine, clutching fearfully at 

his suede duster. Irvine chuckled a little nervously.

"Howdy Seifer. . .fancy meetin'. . say, weren't ya scheduled to come back on Sunday?"

"I was, but I made sure we finished our assignment early- couldn't wait to get back to pummeling you, ya long-haired yokel. . ."  Seifer grinned and cracked his knuckles.  Quistis groaned and clamped her hand onto his shoulder.

"Seifer- that's enough.  You said you had something to tell, Irvine. That's the only reason I didn't march you straight back up to your room. You're both suspended- remember, this is a probationary time frame. . ."

"Say something. . ."  Seifer looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh yeah.  Hey cowboy, I just wanted to say congratulations."  Seifer chuckled.  Irvine glanced from Seifer to Quistis, totally bewildered. 

"I don't know what he's talking about." Quistis smiled, shrugging.  

"Whadda'ya mean, Almasy?"  Irvine crossed his arms and stared at his rival pointedly.  Seifer paused a moment to catch his breath.

"Oh well-  I saw yer son and his mom at the grocery store. Man- the kid's fuckin' adorable- never expected that considering both you and the mother are butt ugly. . .Hey, I've never teased you about. . ."

"What?!?" Both Quistis and Astrid screamed, staring at Seifer then slowly turned to Irvine, whose face had been drained of all color. 'H. . .his. . .'

"I. . .have a kid?"  He whispered almost inaudibly. "Wow. I. . .never expected this.  Whose is  it?  The mother, I mean. I don't really know anyone in Timber. . .Except Rinoa." He paused, his eyes growing to an immeasurable size. "Holy Hyne- no wonder she was mad at me for never visitin'. One night- damn. We was protected 'n everythin' I. . ." Quistis watched in worry and awe as he scrambled around, then finally grabbed Seifer by the shoulders.  Seifer seemed furious for an unknown reason. " I . . . gotta apologize. I gotta start payin' some child support and- what did Rinny name the kid?  Did she say I was allowed to see'em? I really. . ."

"Fuckin' hell, Kinneas!  Shut up! I was just kidding."  Seifer pushed Irvine away. The sharpshooter fell against the wall.  " It was a joke- the boys and I just thought it would be funny to tease you and get you riled up- ya horny bastard. But. . ." Seifer advanced and grasped Irvine by the lapels. "You slept with Rinoa, eh?  Shit- why am I not surprised that she lied to me.  She'll put out for some damn-retarded yokel but not for the man who saved her life.  Fuck you, Kinneas."  Seifer sneered and threw him back against the wall.  Quistis was a little confused. Snorting, Seifer turned from Irvine to Astrid. "And you, little girl- I saw that useless SOB Hunter suckin' dick in the boys bathroom last week.  I think you need to find a new hobby. Shit- you're all useless."  Cracking his neck, he turned to saunter down the hall, but was stopped by Valiant, whose barrel was pressed to Seifer's forehead.  Irvine cocked the gun.  

"Dammit, Irvine. . ." Quistis cried out, grabbing his arm.  She couldn't budge him- he had amazing strength and control.

"Never. . .I mean never joke about family to someone who's never had one."  Irvine spoke clearly and precisely without taking his eyes from Seifer's face.  "I figured you of all people would understand that, Almasy."

"Whatta you mean, cowboy? You got me."  Seifer didn't budge but managed to crack an ironic grin.  Irvine removed his gun and tucked it into it's holster.

"I don't want'chya." He said simply.  Neither moved- they were locked in a twisted staring contest.    She just wanted to scream.

"What the hell is goin' on here. . ." A thick holler reverberated through and down the halls. Seifer just chuckled and pulled out. Irvine followed his lead just as Evana, followed by a flustered Astrid, marched onto the scene. 'I didn't even realize Astrid had left. . .'

"What the hell are you two thinkin'?" She  smacked them both in the forehead.  Seifer returned with a glare, and Irvine with a whimper. "Almasy, you just got back and you're already startin' trouble?  Hells Bells, boy- you have so much energy, get your lazy ass to the Training center.  There's some grats in there with your name tatooed across their testicles.  If you're ready, we can start some of your training. But I ain't gonna teach you anything if you keep beating up on Kinneas here. Shit- he doesn't even use a real weapon, how do you expect to spar with him if he can't even pick up a damn blade?  Let's go, right now- If you can kick my ass, then I'll let you torture who you want. But if you can't-well, I'm gonna own you boy."  Evana growled and grabbed him by the ear.  Quistis and Irvine couldn't contain their laughter as  the short, compact instructor hauled the giant cadet off to the Training room with the five-foot nothing elfin Astrid skipping along behind. This was followed by a subdued moment.

"Irvine. . . are you okay?"  Quistis asked, rubbing his shoulder affectionately.  He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy, Quisty."

"You're not upset. . ." 'for any particular reason. . .'

"Naw- He scared me for a sec, but I realized he was bluffin'- he was too busy laughin' inside.  So I decided to blow it up in his face.  Heh heh- gonna have ta apologize to Rin for that. She'd freak out if she knew I'd told her new beau we'd been sleepin' tagether. . ." He grinned. "Glad I ran inta Dunkan beforehand- would never'a figured Seifer and Rin ta be together or anythin'. . ."

"If you weren't mad, why'd you pull a gun on him?"  Quistis crossed her arms and tapped her foot-  it may've been Seifer's fault, but Irvine had just done the inexcusable.  Threatening the life of a comrade.  Irvine stared Quistis directly in the eye as he spoke.

"I WAS mad.  I meant what I said- You don't joke about family with a guy who don't have any. You're an orphan, hun- don't ya believe that?"

"I suppose. . ." She simply trailed off. Silence descended on the scene.  She didn't know what else to say.  Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she suddenly wished for the disembodied voice- It always helped her with Irvine.  She glanced down at her wrist where the glittering bangle lived. 'What harm would five minutes do?'  She reached for her key. . .

" Hey. . .um, Quisty?  You don't have my homework, by any chance, do ya??"  His voice cut through her mental roadblock.  Homework?

"Oh! Yes, Of course I do. I've been gathering it all week." She breathed a sigh of relief and pushed her previous thoughts from her mind. "It's just up in my apartment. Do you have two minutes?"

"I have all the time in the world for you, hun."  He grinned, tipping his hat.  She tried to disregard his flirting with a stern look, but she was full aware of her rampant blush and smiling eyes.  

She took him to room fifty-two.   His homework sat neatly on the left-corner of her desk, organized in four, color coordinated file folders with corresponding duo-tangs for his  hand-outs. Yes- she had been thinking about him over the past week.  She handed him his homework.

"Astrid copied her notes for you and I collected the handouts from your instructors-these are in the duo-tangs. You have two makeup tests on Tuesday- I offered to proctor these for you- in Strategy and your Vectors class-don't ask me to help with that homework. Ummm. . .lets see. Your reading list is In the file folder with the notes and,  I think that's everything. Do you have any questions?"  She kept her tone light and flippant, but inside she was congratulating herself. 'Hyne, I'm good. Professional, thorough- perfect. . .'

"Uh, yeah. I. . .uh, kinda do," He answered, sorting through his homework.  He placed it on the bed and sat, wringing his hands biting his lip.  His body language was a little troubling.

"Irvine, what's wrong?"  She sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder as had become habit. He halted his fussing and grinned.

"Nothin', hun. I was. . well, just wonderin' what you were up to tonight. . ."

She was slightly taken aback.

"Well- nothing.  I. . .will probably plan for Monday's class or look over some of these standardized tests I'm supposed to pass out on Tuesday. . ."  He lame reply was greeted with an obnoxious groan from her partner. "What?  It's something I have to do, Irvine. I haven't anything else to waste my time on.  I'm an instructor- I just can't join the students in the dormitory for a 'kegger' or anything, It doesn't work that way. . ."

"I know! I know, hun!" He lifted his hands in acceptance.  "I. . .well. . . nothin'. It was nothin'. I guess you do have a full night, eh?"  He stood, grabbed his books and started for the door. "I. . .well, was just wonderin' if you'd be interested in goin' into the city with me tonight. I know you haven't been here real long, so I kinda figured I could show you around and we could have a nice night. Get outta Garden, y'know. But I see you're busy, so I'll letcha get ta work so you don't get behind an'all. . ."

"I would love to come." 

'Dammit, Quistis! This is unacceptable. You are going to get fired. . ."

"Really?"  He dropped his books and  ran back- elated that his guilt trip had triggered the desired effect. "Hot damn! Alrighty, well- why dontcha meet me outside around eight? Near the hangar. Get outta yer SeeD uniform and wear somethin' comfy- preferably less bloodstained.  Shoot- gotta get ready.  Seeya in. . ." He glanced up at her clock. "Twenty four minutes and thirty two, one. . .seconds." He jumped up, kissed her on the head and ran out of the room. . .without his books.  Quistis counted twelve seconds before he popped his grinning face back in the room.

"Um. . .I forgot. . ."

"They're right where you left them. . ."

"Thanks." He scratched his head, grabbed the books, and fled the room. Sometimes he was simply energy and happiness incarnate.  

She slipped out of her SeeD uniform and into her freshly pressed, coral field outfit. She glanced at her appearance.

'I'm so bloody conservative. C'mon, Quisty- think sexy.  Do something Sexy. Be SEXY!'

She undid the bottom two buttons of her pink sweater to show her midriff and the top button to show a little cleavage. It was really all she could do. . .and all her modest self would allow.

At seven fifty six and thirty two seconds, she locked room fifty two and left to meet her cowboy.


	13. Chapter 13

PeRFecT

Chapter 13

"There is no way in Hyne's holy hell I'm riding that thing, Irvine Kinneas. . ."

Quistis protested as Irvine strutted back and forth, proudly displaying his noble steed.

"What, hun? Ya got somethin' 'gainst Chocobos?  Look at'im- he's so gosh darned cute! Look at his lil beak an. . ." Irvine cooed, stroking the yellow down above the creature's beak.  Quistis crossed her arms over her chest and wagged her finger at him menacingly.

"No!  I absolutely refuse to do this. We'll walk. I'll take one of the Garden vehicles- there is now way I'm. . .ack. IRVINE KINNEAS!!!" She shrieked as Irvine mounted the large bird-like. . .um, thing. . .and galloped towards her. She  fell to a crouch and covered her head with her hands.   The loud Qwekking sound that signified impending doom grew louder and closer.  "IRVINE!  NO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KIL….what the hell?!?!" She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her waist and hoist her up into the air. The chocobo's legs were pumping hard alongside her, and she glanced up to see Irvine's naughty face above her.  Balancing himself with his knees, he  hoisted her up onto the creature's back and wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist.  She grasped onto the long, wild feathers to secure her position. Irvine laughed behind her.

"See, hun? Isn't this great?  Looky-see how fast Don Choco can gallop. He's a world champ ya'kno….oompf!"  Quistis silenced him with an elbow to the gut, which caused him to curl up against her back. 

"It's wonderful, Irvine." She giggled, taking the reins from his weakened hands.  "But, I guess I should've told you that I don't really care for Chocobos. I'm not afraid- just a little uncomfortable around them. I almost got trampled to death by a herd of them when I was a toddler. . ."

"Betchya let them outta their pens, right?  'Cause you thought they should be free?" Irvine posed the question as he rubbed his aching solar plexus.  She sat back against him, and turned her neck to look him in the face.

"Yes. That's exactly right. The only memory I have of my early childhood. Strange. I guess. . .that's something I would do, isn't it?"

". . .yeah.  I was just guessin'."  He took the reins from her and slowed the chocobo to a canter.    Quistis sat back to lean her skull against Irvine's chest as he tightened his hold on her waist.  Slipping her arm over his, she entwined her fingers in his and shut her eyes.  'This is perfect. There is no place I would rather be right now. .. save in a different vehicle, in the exact same position.  It's kind of lulling, though- and it does give the opportunity to. . .Well! If he isn't a sneaky little casanova! I bet he learned how to ride a 

chocobo just to get girls to sit in his lap.  Not that I'm complaining. . .'

"How long will 'Don Choco' take to get us to Deling City?"  She asked, tentatively stroking the bird's head fluff. She felt Irvine's shrug.

"Dunno. Maybe a half hour or so." He replied tenderly, reaching around her to ruffle the bird's head.  The chocobo responded with a hearty 'Kweh' and resumed it's galloping pace.  "You okay at this speed?  woozy? Cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."  She squeezed his hand  in assurance.  She was PeRFecT.  They enjoyed a few moments of silence- Quistis listened as their pulses fell in synch with the chocobo's pace.  The sun was setting in a glorious masquerade of orange and purple hues which ricocheted off the chocobo and the surrounding landscape.  It was like riding on and through passion personified.

"What are we going to do in Deling?"  She inquired, closing her eyes again.

"I thought maybe we could park Don Choco just outside of the city, then we could just stroll through town- 'could show you a couple of the sights. Then we could go for a drink at the Galbadian Hotel. It's real swank- real classy-like.  I thought you might like that. . ."

"Irvine- unless you're three years older than your records say, I don't think they'll serve us. . ." She felt him shuffle around behind her uncomfortably. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he handed her a plastic card.  "What is. . .hyne.  Irvine, where did you get this?"

"It's a present from Mama Red- she says that if we're old enough ta kill for money, then we should be old enough ta drink ourselves into oblivion ta forget it.  Frankly, I think her reasonin' is pretty sound, don't you?"

"That is terrible." She studied the fake and oh-so-wrong identification card.  "Well- I guess it's all right. Just one night. . . Besides- it's a good thing to have when you're on a mission- what if you're shadowing someone and they pop into an age-restricted area.  This will allow us more freedom, hence we can do our jobs more efficiently."

"A 'course, Quisty.  If ya need ta justify it like that, by all means, do so."  He chuckled and she could feel his stomach contracting and releasing behind her back.  Feeling his  laughter was exquisite.  She breathed him in before melting back into her original position.

Don Choco covered an enormous amount of terrain and the twisted/eerie/beautiful light pollution that was Deling City slowly crept up on them. Quistis marveled at it's architectural girth- no matter how she refined herself, she would always be a small-island girl.  Deling City was nearly the size of Balamb island itself.  

It was daunting to say the least.

"It's prodigious-how many people live here?"  She asked as they tied Don Choco's reins to a tree trunk. Irvine shrugged and stroked the chocobo's nose.

"Dunno- none that I really care for.  All the smog makes it look bigger, y'know? From the factories."

"Factories? What do they manufacture?"

". . .Beaurocrats." 

Quistis raised an eyebrow at her clever partner- It was a glib remark, but he meant it. He knew because he was thoroughly involved in the beaurocrat's guilty, unscrupulous, anti-humanitarian sphere.  He was usually so laid back- but comments like this came from his sniper side. The intense side that he saved for those crucial moments of pain when he snuffed out a life.  Quistis glanced over at this assassin who was busy making dopey faces at his over-sized-chicken-of-a friend. He caught her glance and laughed heartily, pushing his hat back on his head.  He'd changed out of his field clothes and worn his cadet uniform, minus the jacket.  The hat remained loyal. He looked like any other young Galbadian man.  

But he wasn't.

He held out his arm graciously.  With a covered smile she took it. His face illuminated the landscape. His heart was back on his sleeve, and Quistis adored what she saw of it.  It mirrored her own.

They walked-arm in arm, in a blissful, innocent stupor- to Deling City.

"Alrighty, see- We got the train-station down thatta way, the city gates down over there, General Bastard-Caraway-sir's place is to the left- Howdy ma'am and good ev'nin' to ya- 

There's some really fancy gardens down that way. . .uh, um. . . oh- the shopping center is just past the garden- there's lotsa overpriced, fancy-pants stores. ..good ev'nin sir- yes sir, it is indeed a mighty fine night for a stroll. Where was I? Oh yeah, them stores aren't real practica. . ."

"Irvine- slow down!" Quistis giggled, putting a hand to his diligent lips to end his tyrannical sightseeing rant. Grinning like a mad-man, he took the opportunity to  extend his flirtation by planting a kiss on those fingers. She threw out a mock glare. "Well- at least it shut you up. Now, why don't we walk, and you can detail the points of interest as we happen upon them . . ."  He seemed content with this, so they strolled along the promenade- arm in arm, like virginal lovers intoxicated with the mystery of their pseudo-affair.  While she was content in her silent state, he was bubbling over with enthusiasm- he made sure to notify her when anything remotely interesting, or slightly Galbadian, presented itself.  'Is he nervous?  Hyne- he's like a perpetual talking machine. . .' She giggled at herself, and smiled and nodded to Irvine as he pointed out the flora of Deling City. She followed his every gesture, if only to  keep him this innocent.  

He dragged her through the Deling Market, tipping his hat to shoppers and merchants alike.  Most of them grumbled a quick response to the excitable cowboy, while others made quick, prejudiced comments about teenage 'drug-induced' behavior.  He laughed at her scornful sneer.

"Quisty-hun.  They're city folks. They don't know any better. . ."  He grinned and inclined his hat to an elderly female shopper,  who giggled and curtseyed for the handsome cadet.

"Wow- are there any restrictions to your flirting, Irvine?"  Quistis asked  when they stopped at a hat shop. Grabbing a pink Stetson, he plopped it on her head  and winked. She threw it back into his face.  He shrugged, replacing his own black hat with the lovely, pink sou'wester. 

"Do I look beautiful, Quisty?"

"Of course. . . now, take it off, Kinneas."  'take it all off. . .oops! Bad Quistis!  Bad. . .mmm. . . '  Irvine pouted, but handed the garment back to the sales clerk. She took his hand and squeezed it, which erased the doleful look from his face. Finding herself slightly hypnotized by his profound gaze, she pulled her eyes from his and affixed them to the most garish advertisement she saw.

"Galbadian Hotel. . .wasn't that where we were going to. . ."

"Right as rain, sugar.  Shall we?"

Evana had told Quistis that she had felt out of place at the hotel- the blonde instructor now realized why.  Sumptuous and ornate with a spiral, opera-house staircase and a gilded cage-lift, the bar was actually a posh, ritzy restaurant-slash- VIP entertainment salon.  As she descended the staircase with her handsome escort, she was blown away by the romantic aura that permeated the scene.  'Does Irvine realize just how serious this feels?  If he's not careful I'm going to fall in love with him. . .'  She stopped suddenly, almost tripping over her own feet. 

'Love?  Oh God, Quistis.  Don't consider it. . .please don't. . .'

"Are you okay, hun?"  He was genuinely concerned and held her arm tightly for assurance.  She nodded mechanically as they descended the last few stairs.  Upon reaching the ground floor, the maitre 'd greeted and sat them at a cozy, wrap-around booth, fully laden with candles and wine and hors d'oeuves.  Irvine grinned at the elderly gentleman who replied with raising his eyebrows and winking.  When he had left, Quistis poked her silly cadet in the ribs.

"Irvine Kinneas!  When did you find the moment to plan this. . .?"  Quistis forced him to look at her. He sobered quickly and bit his lip, but she knew he was going to burst out laughing any second.

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout, hun- They treat all their customers like this. . ."

"I bet."  She pinched his knee, causing him to lose his focus and created a joyful domino effect.  First a smile, then a chuckle then he reached around and engulfed her in an immense hug.    Quistis pressed her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. They broke the embrace, and he threw his hat over onto the seat.

"Are ya mad? I. . .well, at first I wasn't sure if ya'd come with me, so I just told'em ta watch fer me. If I came with a gorgeous blonde lady, they were supposed ta set up the table real nice, but if not, then I was just gonna sit by myself in tha corner.  Lucky for me it was the former. . ."

"Lucky for both us. . ."  She agreed, pushing a loose strand of auburn hair from his cheek.

"I was afraid you were mad at me.. . ." He looked down, frowning.  Quistis stroked his cheek.

"Why? You haven't done anything to merit my anger, Irvy. . ."  'You should be very upset with all the things I've done to you, but you haven't done anything wrong . . ..'

"Umm. . well. I. . dunno 'bout that, but I don't really wanna ruin this.  So…do ya want some wine or anythin'?  These slimy things are supposed ta taste real fine. This gray stuff too. . ."  He was trying to change the subject with a joke.  How well Quistis knew the routine. . .

"Irvine, why should I be angry with you?"  She softly interjected,.  He didn't answer, but poured two glasses of white wine.  "Irvine?"

"I wanted ta apologize. . ."

"For what?" She took a sip of wine, already feeling the impending sense of heartburn.  

"Saturday. . ."

"Saturday. . ." She thought about last Saturday.  She had been labeled a Blue Sorceress, killed an assassin, attacked a T-rexaur, kissed Irvine and left him to. . .no- he had kissed her.  'That's it?  He's sorry for that after all we've been through?'

"It was real rude of me ta act like that, and I apologize. I hope I can make it up to ya. . ."

"Yes. . .well, I think you can. . ." She whispered, clamping her mouth over his.

'Kissing a cadet in a restaurant, eh?  You're as good as disbarred, Trepe. . . umpf.' Quistis silenced her mental voice as she dipped her tongue into her boy's flabbergasted, wine-filled mouth. She took a small taste then pulled away- she didn't want to be uncouth. Checking her lipstick in her spoon and wiping the corners of her mouth, she called the server to the table.   A youthful waitress presented the couple with menus, all the while glancing at a shocked and somewhat subdued Irvine.

"Is your boyfriend all right?  He looks a little. . .um, pale and flushed and overall kinda traumatized. . ."

Quistis studied Irvine's face and squeezed his hand. "No- he's fine." She gave him a chaste kiss on his closed lips.  He melted into a sly little smile and looked up at the waitress.

"I'll have the rib-eye with them garlic potatoes, hun. "   He handed her the menu and put his arm around Quistis' shoulder.  Quistis gave hers back as well.

"No beef, no pork- Surprise me. I'll feeling adventurous. . ."  She announced with an Irvinian grin.  This stunned and scared the waitress.

"Miss- I can't do that.  What if you don't like it? What if you're allergic to something. I could get sued, I could. . ."

"No allergies, pretty open." Quistis replied. "You choose. I'll eat whatever it is and give you a better tip. No beef, no pork."  Quistis turned from the waitress to stare into Irvine's bemused face.  "What?"

"What time is it?" He asked.  She shrugged and downed her wine.  "I don't know."

"Wow.  No meal preference, timelessness- you're a wild woman tonight, Quisty. . ."  His eyes suddenly unfocused and he looked off into the crowd. Quistis knew exactly what that look was.  She pinched him.

"Behave yourself, Irvine Kinneas. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Get MY mind out of the gutter?  Hyne- you just tried ta seduce me in the middle of a crowded restaurant, not to mention pinchin' my poor, defenseless behind for no apparent reason. . ." He rubbed his wound. Quistis cocked an eyebrow. "Oh. . .alrighty. Sorry."  He reclined a little and drew pictures in the condensation that had formed on his wine glass.  "Quisty. . .?"

"Hmmm?"

"Y'know. . .that. . .uh. . .waitress called me yer boyfriend. . ."

"I know."  'Is he mad about that?  What's with all these mixed signals?  Dammit- Hyne, just let me have this, okay?  Is that too muck to ask?'

"And you're okay with that?"  He asked.  Quistis listened for a subtle motivation.  Hope? Maybe. Definitely discomfort. She refused to meet his eye.

"Why not?  It's not like she knows us, and we probably won't see her again, so she can say whatever she wants. Doesn't make it true. . ."  She watched his face out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to gauge his reaction before she continued. He was crestfallen. She felt like a cruel bitch, but she also felt like rejoicing.  

"But it doesn't make it false either."  She finished, revolving to speak to his face.  She held him-the ladies man, the Galbadian women-slinger- in the palm of her hand.  " I don't care for anyone's opinion about us- not some ignorant waitress, or Galbadian  politician.  Not my students or even Headmaster Martine himself- I. . ."  What began as a  brave declaration of affection ended in a whimper.  She couldn't say it out loud. "Irvine. . I feel like I've known you my entire life.  While everything you do delights me, it never surprises me because I know you. I don't know how and I don't understand what this means, but I. . .I mean. . .Hyne, I was so afraid you hated me after Saturday- you fainted and I didn't know what to do and I ran, and I was worried but scared for both us and. . ."She was babbling quietly, but she couldn't stop. "And all this week, I've been trying to control my powers and meditate, but all I can think about is how I know we belong together- that no matter how different we are, we're flawlessly corresponding puzzle pieces- I know that's trite, but it's the truth.  We're. . ."

"Perfect.  I know."

Echoes of a lost, wise voice reverberated in her head. 'He's yours. I made him so.' 

"Quisty. . .I'm fallin' hard and fallin' fast. It's. . .scarin' me too."  He did look scared, but elated and blissful. He held her like a glass figurine. 

"Irvine. . ."

"Here's your salad, I . . .oh.  I'm sorry for disturbing anything…"

They broke their intense chain as the waitress distributed the salad.  Quistis was ready to cry-not because of melancholy, but not wholly from excitement.  Just intensity- it was a little too much.  Irvine didn't even look or smile at the waitress- that's how affected he was.  They didn't speak until the server had left.

"So. . .whadda we do 'bout this, hun?"  Irvine asked in little more than a whisper.  Quistis knew exactly what she wanted.  

"We accept it and hide it.  Nothing else to be done. I. . .can't go on suppressing my feelings- It's. . .going to kill me, I think." 'Don't sound so tragic. . .even though it's probably true. . .'

"Quisty, are you sure? I mean. . .I know about the Instructor conduct clause. But not just that- hun, are. . .you sure you want me?  I mean. . .there's lotsa things ya don't know 'bout me. . ."

"Of course there are, Irvine!" She said, a little exasperated and very excited. "And thank god for that, or else we would have nothing to talk about.  There are things about me too. . .dark things that I don't want anyone to know.  But I want to tell you!  I want to share this with you so I'm not lonely any more."  She lowered her voice.  "Isn't that what you want?  I was sure it was. . ."

"More than anythin'. . ." He murmured softly, stroking her cheek and neck.  He planted a kiss on her rose-hued lips and held her face in his hands.  Quistis couldn't suppress that delighted little shiver that always accompanied the sensation of his hands on her skin. Suddenly they heard a slight sniffle.  They turned to the source.

The little waitress stood a foot away, teary-eyed, holding a pepper grinder and a cheese grater.  She held them up.

"I'm sorry. . . sniff. . .I forgot to ask if you would  like some fresh. . . sniff. . . .pepper or parmesan. . . sniff sniff. . . .."  

They exchanged looks.  Irvine burst into a boisterous laugh and bobbed his head up and down.  Quistis  clutched at the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so. . .sorry. . that was just so. . .beautiful. . I. . .sniff. ." The girl dispensed the cheese and spice. "And my brothers say my soaps are. . .sniff. . .unrealistic. . .so beautiful. . ."  She left for the kitchen, still mumbling and sniffling.  Irvine dove into his food as Quistis stared into the flickering flame of the candles. 'It is beautiful. . .so why am I so damned scared?  How can this feel so right and yet. . .dangerous at the same time. I don't understand. . .'  She watched him devour the leafy greens- wasn't really his style, but he was a hungry growing boy. 'Boy.  We're practically children.  We've led cruel lives, but we are still growing.  We're sprouts.  And it'll be hard to uproot him. . . .'

"Gil for yer thoughts, hun. . ."  Irvine offered, shovelling forkful after forkful of salad into his mouth.  It was adorable.  Quistis stole a crouton from his meal and sighed.

"If you were with me, would you be able to give up your flirtatious, philandering  tendencies?"  

He stopped eating. 

"Hun- why're you talkin' in hypothetical terms? We're tagether-right?-, and, though I can't stop bein' nice ta people, I'm not gonna go skirt-chasin' or nothin'.  I have no reason ta. I didn't even wink at the waitress."

"You're right- I did notice.  I just wanted to hear it.  Not that I'm accusing you of anything or implying that you would- I know you wouldn't.  You compulsively flirt and date because you're lonely and have no one to come home to.  I understand- that's why I live in my head. . ."

"We're peas in a pod, darlin'.  Always have been." He poked at his salad and stared into the bowl. "Don't mind the metaphor, y'know- I'm just entranced by this here colorful salad. . Hyne, how do they do it?  Too bad Garden' ain't this happy, eh? That's one damn happy salad. . ."     Quistis glanced down at her own.  It was, truly, happy.  Green lettuce, red, yellow and orange peppers, marbelled cheese, sunflower seeds, carrots and olives and cucumbers cut in daisy-shapes with cheese and pepper sprinkled along the surface.  It was a  colorful, happy, depressing sight.  Quistis sighed.

"Irvine- I'm a sorceress."


	14. Chapter 14

PeRFecT

PeRFecT- Chapter 14

"Irvine- I'm a sorceress." She repeated quietly.  The hatless cowboy dropped his fork in his empty salad bowl and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I know, hun."  He gave her a reassuring smile.  What was supposed to be an ultimate shock for Irvine smacked Quistis in the face.

"W. . what? H. H. . . .How do you know?" She stammered- her eyes were bugging out of her head and her face was hot and flushed.  He leaned into the back-cushions and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mama Red told me Monday evenin'. I wanted ta visit ya then, so I went lookin' for ya and found Red in the halls. I asked her where you were at and that kinda brought everythin' out. 'bout the missiles and the t-rex and the  meditatin' 'n stuff."  He smiled and rubbed her shoulder they way she generally did his.  "You okay, hun?"

"You knew." She whispered, blinking repeatedly. "And. . .you're still here?  With me? In this place, doing the things we've been doing and saying the words we've pronounced, all the while knowing that I was a monster?  Irvine. . .aren't you scared of me?  Adel was the reason we are orphans. . .how can you care for me so easily?"  She stared at her silver bracelet.  The metal felt hot to the touch.

"Dunno- maybe it's fate." He grinned and shrugged, uncrossing his arms. She simply stared at him.

"Irvine, don't joke about this. . ."

"I'm not, Quisty. I really am not joking. . .I do care, and it's not gonna change just because you know somethin' 'bout yourself now that you never knew before. You've always been a sorceress- you were a sorceress when I found you sittin' in the stairwell that first day, ready ta cry 'cause some punk stole yer imported water. You were a sorceress when you stepped into the boy's dormitory and that asshole flashed you his privates. .. heh heh…we call him Private privates, now. . .Hell, Quisty- you were probably a sorceress when you were four years old, lettin' those chocobos outta their stable and getting' yourself trampled 'n stuff. . .I'm not gonna turn away from ya because someone's come up with a different label for ya.  You're also a Hero and a genius and a damn gorgeous woman- voted most beautiful Galbadia Garden instructor two weeks runnin'! Don't hate yourself for bein' yourself, Quisty."

She blinked twice. 

'Holy shit.  I think I'm in love with this man. . .'

"Besides. . .don't really see what all the fuss is 'bout. I've seen sorceresses before- they ain't all bad. . .'sides, even if they were, you could just be the exception that proves the rule, eh?" Picking his fork out of his bowl, he started on her untouched salad.  Quistis once again stared into the candle-flame. The only sound their company generated was the crispy crunching of Irvine's mastication.

"When did you see a sorceress, Irvine?" She asked, breaking out of her daze.  He swallowed and licked the excess dressing from his lips.

"When I was just a little guy, 'bout six or so." He replied, giving her back her appetizer. He paused in contemplation. "I lived at an orphanage on the Centran shore 'til East Garden decided ta adopt me. One mornin' I was playin' by myself- didn't do it very often, kinda figures it would happen that day- but on that mornin' I was out in the front, pickin' flowers for my best friends. They were girls and liked that kinda stuff, and. . .well, heh heh. . .I guess I haven't changed that much. Wanted to impress'em an the like. . anyway, I came back from the field through the front entrance to the yard and noticed a strange lady- real different from anyone I'd seen.  She was wearing this slinky dress and she had this electric-blond hair. . .and these, like,  weird tattoos on her face.  Her eyes were pretty, but crazy and she was lying face-first on the pavement.  I was afraid that she would be dying, so I ran up ta her and started ta shake her.  She looked up at me- boy, she was crazy lookin'- and smiled.  It kinda scared me, so I inched back, but she grabbed my arm and started talkin' in some weird clickety-click language.  She didn't hurt me, but she wouldn't let me go. So I just stood there and stared at her as she talked ta me.  It was kinda of pretty, but it didn't make no sense whatsoever.  I stood there with her until she finished talkin' and took her hand away from my arm. She. . .kissed my forehead and told me I was a real good boy.  She was nice after that, and asked me where my mama was. I told her I didn't have no mama, only a Matron.  She smiled and told me that she wished she was my mother and asked me if I could call her my mama- that she'd always wanted a little boy like me. That made me so happy- I was only six, remember- so I called her mama and sat my little behind down beside her, gave her some flowers and a piece a my candy bar. She was smilin' kinda weird all the time, but it didn't matter to me- I thought that she was lookin' ta adopt me. . . if she didn't die, y'know?  She's was kinda beat up  and was bleeding from some bullet holes and knife wounds. I guess I knew she was dying, but I was always hopeful then." He paused a moment, his eyes misting over with 

nostalgia. 

"Anyways, I sat with her for a while, wove crowns outta those flowers and sang her little songs.  My favorite song was this lil ditty I made up about this bully that used to tease me-I can still sing it, y'know? But, I'm ramblin'. So, I guess my Matron heard me singin' in the yard and came to fetch me, but instead she found me sittin' there with this crazy-dyin' lady. Her face just went white and she walked upta us and took me by the hand, never takin' her eyes offa the sorceress, and she told me that Sefie-my best friend- was lookin' for me and wanted ta play house. Well- I loved playin' Big poppa, so I jumped up and ran back inta the orphanage.  I looked all over for Sefie-girl, but I couldn't find'er. So I went back out ta see Matron.  When I got ta the doorframe I saw all these funky lights surroundin' the lady and Matron, and when the lights died down, the lady was gone and Matron collapsed on the ground.  I ran and found uncle and he came ta pick'er up, but. . .Matron was never the same after that.  Always tired and sometimes mean.  I. . .still wonder 'bout that sorceress ta this day, Quisty.  Shit. . .sorry. My stories are always like . .detailed."

"That would be that perfect memory, Irvine."  Quistis answered, trying to let all of the information sink in.  She fingered her bracelet, trying to ease the pain it was inflicting on her delicate skin.  "Amazing. I can't believe you remembered all of that, Irvine.  What else do you remember about her?"

"She had this exotic accent- chewed up her vowels and really bit inta her consonants. Her voice was low- mostly round G to a B-flat.    She smelled like dead roses and gunpowder and metal. There were burned feathers in'er hair.  Her kisses were like cold burning. Brrrrr…Not like yours.  How 'bout plantin' one of your's right here ta erase the trauma. . .hmm?"

Clucking her tongue, she planted a quick kiss on his mouth.  He definitely deserved that. Irvine deserved more, but she noticed the arrival of their entrees out of the corner of her eye. The flaky waitress presented them with their meals.

"Here you are sir- I hope everything is to your satisfaction. And miss- I thought and thought about it, and I settled on the duck. It has orange sauce and it's really classy and refined, like you- so I hope you like it."

"Smells delish." Irvine wafted the scent from Quistis' dish and dove right into his own.  Quistis simply smiled at the waitress.

"It truly does- thank you."

"Oh no-miss Trepe- thank YOU."  The waitress giggled and cooed. "You are the most incredible people I've ever met!  And to think- you declared your love for the first time, right here! In this restaurant, at this table, during my shift. Galbadia's modern hero captures infamous playboy's heart. It's so adorable!"  

Irvine began to choke on his steak.  Pounding on his chest, he coughed up the gristle that had lodged in his throat.

"Now, sweetheart." He started, regaining his voice. "We really do appreciate your support 'n all, but we. . .uh. . .kinda need ta keep this incognito, if ya know what I'm sayin'?   Do ya think there's any chance that ya could keep it a secret for a little while?  Just the three of us?"

"What else did you  hear. . ." Quistis glanced down her nose at the girl.  Smiling, Irvine placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. He addressed the waitress.

"Sweety?  Do ya think it's possible ta keep this between us three?"  Irvine laid on the syrupy charm.  'That's my boy. . .' Quistis groaned.   But it worked.  The sweet waitress put a finger to her lips and giggled like the naïve little imp she was. Irvine's crooked grin grew as he placed his own index finger to his lips in accordance.  

"Our little secret." She whispered.  Quistis rolled her eyes.  'I never realized just how many soft little twits there are out there. . .Hyne. . .'  

"Our little secret. Now, I think we'd really appreciate some fresh pie after our delicious meal- don'tcha think, hun?  Apple?" Quistis grinned and nodded, unable to look at his obnoxious face. "Yeah. Apple sounds good to me.  Now, sweetheart-make sure the cook warms it up. . . give us some ice cream too.  Quisty? You game. . . ?"

"No ice cream for me, thanks." She said, her words basically directed to her food.  Her cadet was pure wild.

"Okay. . .well I want some ice-cream. But on the side, y'know? 'cause I don't want it getting' all liquidy and meltin' all over the pastry.  Can you do that for us?"

"Of course!" The waitress answered with a broad gesture.  She scurried off in search of pie.  Irvine took the opportunity to wrap his left arm around Quistis' waist as he consumed his dinner.  Quistis ate her own with enthusiasm- no matter how ditzy the girl was, she definitely knew her cuisine.  

They enjoyed their meals in silence, both of them needing a moment to digest their situation.  Quistis wouldn't have wanted to disturb Irvine's shovelling, anyway.  She found herself staring at him as he chomped into his steak with relish and washed it down with wine.  Because his mouth was full, he was forced into quiet- which gave him an opportunity to think. He was completely mesmerizing. His manners were quite good, but he still ate like a cadet, with the enthusiasm of an orphan.

The waitress removed their plates and presented the over-stimulated couple with their pie. She winked as she handed them  the three pieces of freshly browned, flaky-soft dessert. 

"You can wrap it up and take it home with you- for later. Compliments of your server!" She tittered, placing the bill face down on the table.  Irvine handed her a credit card and shooed her away. Then he dove into the pie.  The look on his face was priceless.

"Hyne- this is sex in a pastry. Ya gotta try it, hun. . .mm .mm .mm. . ." He finished it before Quistis could even begin hers.     

"You are going to burst at the seams. . ."

"Me? Aw, hell no.  I'm a growin' boy, hun.  I'll work it off in no time. . ."  This piqued Quistis' curiosity.

"Really?  And how do you usually do that, Mr. Kinneas?"

Noticing the look on her face, his cheeks turned bright red and he bit back a grin.  She swallowed her own laughter as well.

"I know. . .we could go 'round up' some 'critters'- kill some feral fish and berserker birds- I mean, it would be a good idea, wouldn't it?  Since we have nothing else to do before Garden reopens it's doors in. . oh, seven hours."

"It's that late, eh?"  Irvine stared at his hands, grinning sheepishly.  "Are ya mad?  I. . .didn't mean anythin' by it. I just wanted ta take ya out for a nice dinner, that's all. . but, I guess. . ."  He mumbled something incoherent.  She took the opportunity to pinch his arm  and point her finger in his face.

"Don't you trail off, Irvine Kinneas. You sneaky thing. . .I know you too well." She glared, inches away from his face.  Then she dropped a kiss on his nose and curled into the crook of his arm.  They both chuckled.

"Well. . .I was kinda hoping to get you all cozy by the fire again. I know I apologized for gettin' fresh with you that night, but I really didn't feel guilty at all. . ."

"Actually- I was probably the catalyst in that. . .you don't know how much I wanted you that night. . ." 

She slapped her hands over her mouth, utterly mortified.

'Hyne, Trepe. That was gutsy.  Be a good virgin and stare at your hands-don't look at him, you'll just get more embarassed- look down. There's a good girl. . ..' She did just that.  But his hands came to her jaw and lifted her head to greet his face.  His eyes were shining and that lovely, stupid grin was plastered all over his handsome, ridiculous face.

"I can't believe you just said that." He laughed noiselessly, smoothing her flowing bangs from her face.

"Me neither, honestly. I don't know what's come over me." She confessed. "Ever since I came here I've been losing- or finding- myself.  I was so anal retentive- precise, logical, flawless. . ." p e r f e c t. "I guess I'm still those things, but. . .I'm. . .oh, hell- I don't know what's going on. I've changed. For the better, I think. . . I hope." She leaned her head close to his ear. "But I'm not going to renege on that- I wanted you so bad that night.  And every night since then.  And now I don't even restrict it to the night time.  Any free moment I have I fantasize about you. And I'm not ashamed of it either. . ."  The blonde instructor. . . 'Soon to be ex-instructor, gulp. . .' arched languidly away from him and dove into her pie.  The waitress came back with the credit card.

"Here you are, Sir. Can I help you in any other way?"

"Can you rent us a room for tonight?" Quistis cut in quickly, glancing at the credit card.  'Martine's card, eh?  Heh heh. . .let's milk him.'  "One of the penthouses, preferably, if they're open."  Irvine gaped beside her.  The waitress snickered and jumped up and down. "There IS one open!  I'll go rent it for you!"  Grasping the card in her hot little palm, she scurried off.  Quistis leaned back with a smug smile.

"Quisty?"

"mmmm?"

"Uh. . . .y'know that's Martine's card, eh?"

"That's why I did it, Irvy."

"That's my bad girl!"  Irvine whooped and hopped out of his seat.  This drew attention from numerous other customers, but neither cared.  No. . .not even Quistis as she crawled out of her seat and into his comforting embrace.  She longed to throw her arms around his neck and consume his mouth.  She wanted to express her new-found zeal before the entire gathering, but, instead, she followed him quietly to the front desk, where he retrieved Martine's card and the key to their hotel room.  The waitress and the concierge exchanged sly looks.

"Enjoy your dessert."  The hotel manager beamed, waving.  With a capricious grin, Irvine held up both hands- his left hand was grasping Quistis' firmly, while the other was carrying the plate of apple pie.

"Which one?  The pie or the tart?" He laughed, almost tripping over his own feet. Quistis took the opportunity to steal the plate from his flailing hand.

"They were talking to me."  She announced with a 'come hither' look, dragging him into the  gilded elevator.  She took and dipped his finger into the appley-glop and sucked on the slimy appendage.  His eyes rolled back in his head and that lazy, mid-orgasm grin found its way onto his face.  She laughed.  "And as good as the pie is, I'm really in more of a 'tarty' mood. . ."


	15. Chapter 15

PeRFecT

PeRFecT

 Chapter 15

They didn't even bother to turn on the lights- it didn't matter what the hotel room looked like.  They stumbled drunkenly-though they were sober-over to the adjacent wall and collapsed on the heart-shaped bed.  They really didn't need a honeymoon suite- just a place where they could be unified without being criticized.  It would've been easy enough for them to grope one another in a back alley, but it just didn't have the same atmosphere. Or warmth.  Or lack of marauders.

Quistis grabbed Irvine's hat and threw it across the room in a graceful arch.  They both giggled furiously as the cadet pulled the blonde instructor on top of him.  Their lips met briefly in a teasing exchange.

"Irvine. . .?"

"mmm?" He answered, nuzzling her neck.

"Irvine, I just need to ask you. . ."  She began, but he put a finger to her lips and lifted his head.

"Honey- now, I wantchya ta think real hard before you say anything that could potentially destroy this mood. . .real hard. . ."

"Irvine, I just wanted ask you if you were comfortable with this. . .about having to keep this a secret." Quistis asked, pining him down so he couldn't even fathom escape. "I want you to know that I'm proud of our decision- I'm not ashamed or anything, but I don't want to destroy all that I've worked so hard for.  Tell me the truth- are you upset about it? Do you need something more?. . .  And don't think with your dick, okay?"  

He chuckled at the last comment, but maintained a serious countenance.

"Quisty, hun- I will do whatever it takes to be with you. Honestly- that's how I feel. I'm not just givin' ya a short answer 'cause I wanna get up yer skirt. . .though I do. . .but I. . .would never, ever ask ya ta give up your life for me."

"Good." She breathed, and whispered quietly. "Because I would. . .I would give up my life for you. . .and I'm not particularly pleased with myself because of it." She bent her head and kissed his neck- tracing his jaw and ear with her curious lips and impish tongue. Groaning softly, he arched his neck back for easier access and ran his large chapped hands up her back, over her shoulders and to the base of her skull, which he massaged thoroughly, kneading his fingers into her hair and knot-filled neck. Then, with a gentle grasp, he pulled the clip from her hair and watched in erotic fascination as her thick, golden tresses fell down over her back and his face.  Quistis bit at his neck and surfaced.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" She asked, sounding miffed.

"Moment I met ya, hun." He grinned, rubbing her poor, aching scalp. He dropped the hair clip to the floor and, seizing her face in his hands, he  ardently pushed his mouth to hers.  Quistis opened her eager lips and accepted his teasing tongue  which began to stroke and taste the recesses of her mouth.  She met his caresses with her own tongue- the novelty and the intensity of kiss sent hot flashes through her body.  Her wrist burned painfully, but she ignored it.  The sensation of his hands traveling from her skull to her waist was delicious and sent delighted shudders through her chaste body. He came up to breathe, but only for a second before driving his mouth against hers more desperately. Clutching at the small of her back, he pulled her shapely hips to his lean ones and rolled them over, so Quistis found herself pinned under him. She pulled from his kiss and stroked his cheek.

" Well aren't you sneaky?" She taunted,  slipping her hands under the light cotton t-shirt he wore as part of the cadet standard uniform.  His stomach and chest were tight and sinewy from years of rigorous physical conditioning- much more masculine, but not unlike her own.  As much as she loved his quick wit and flirtatious personality, she couldn't deny that he was an excellent trophy lover. She traced the planes of his chest and the indentations of his obliques while he suckled her earlobe lovingly. His hands slid down her back and cradled her buttocks. No one had ever touched her like this. But. . . 'God, he's beautiful. I can't believe this. . .it feels so good. . .not like that first kiss, and not like my dreams, but it's beautiful. Perfect." Her fondles turned to soft scratching and she dragged her nails down his front.  His body jerked and tried to pull away from her, but her hold on his shirt forced him back down.  When their eyes met, she saw a radiating, intense pain.

"Irvine?" She inquired sharply.  "What's wrong?" Her voice was full of worry. She tried to remove her hands from inside his shirt, but this time, the cadet roared in pain and clenched at her skin.  Luckily for her it was a fleshy spot. . . "Irvine Kinneas!  What is wrong with you?"  Using his full name was meant to signify her seriousness, but Quistis realized that Irvine was not joking.

"Quisty. . .you're . . .burning me. . ."  He gasped out.  "Let go of me. . .don't touch me. . ."

She pulled her hands from his skin carefully. She held them up for him to see.  Groaning, he sat up on the bed.  Fumbling  with the switch, Irvine turned on the bedside lamp.   Pulling off his white t-shirt, he glanced down at his chest.

"Holy fuckin' Hyne. . ."

Light trails of scratch marks marred his golden skin- it was embarrassing, but that was not the main concern. Below those red trails, just above his abdomen, was a thick, blistering strip of charred flesh- freshly burned and already pussing.  Quistis gasped.

"Irvine. . ."

"It's okay, hun. I gotta cura pill in my boot. Would ya run 'n get it for me?"  He asked, infinitely calm and patient.  She did so, wordlessly and then fetched him a glass of water.  They watched, fully sobered, as the  injury grew more passive and began to scab.  Quistis breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened there?" She asked, hugging herself.  He stared at her quietly.

"Let me see your hands, hun."

"I don't see why. . ."  
  


"Just humor the cripple, kay?  Lemme see'em. . ."  

She offered her hands.  He looked them over.  There was obviously nothing wrong.  He took those slim hands in his larger ones.

"Nothin's happenin' now- don't see what could'a. .  a. . .a"  He yelped and dropped her hands. Sticking his middle finger in his mouth (which looked absolutely adorable and/or ridiculous), he shook his head in frustration.

"What happened?" She asked.  He pointed with his good hand at her left wrist. She looked down.

'Oh shit. . .'

"You're bracelet is givin' me second degree burns, Quisty.  Isn't it hurtin' ya?"

She checked.

"Yeah- it kind of hurts."  'Hyne, it's like a thousand dulled needles puncturing my skin at once. ..'  She held back the urge to cry and looked at her lover, who was  staring at her like she was an idiot.

"Well- honey- if it hurts, just take the damn thing off. Unless it's, like,  giving you super-sexy powers, we don't need. I mean- it's cute 'n everything, but. . ."

"It's not cute, Irvine!" She gasped, rubbing her wrist.  She could see the blistering sores underneath the metal.  "It's. . .magical." She didn't want to tell him this just yet, but it needed to be said.  This was the second time she'd injured him.  "It's an Odine magic suppressor- Samah gave it to me to help me control my powers until I was strong enough to do so on my own. But. . .it's burning me. . ."

"So take it off!" He hollered, reaching for the charm, which only resulted in another scald.  He was getting mad- he never got mad.  Quistis was ready to cry.

"I can't take it off! I won't!  I. . .don't want to!"  She cried out, clamping her right hand around her left wrist.  The smell of charred flesh wafted up from her hold.  Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt her tears dribble out the corner of her eyes.  "Irvine. . .I can't. ..I don't  know if I can take it. . ." She sobbed, her anguish finally releasing through her body.  She dropped both hands to her sides and leaned her head back.  "Oh Irvine- I'm not strong enough.  I don't want her to come back! I can't take it. . I'm going mad- I've been doing so well. . I want to be happy. I can't handle any of this, I just want right now to be five minutes ago, I . . ."  He held her quietly, stroking her glistening hair, rocking her back and forth. He was calm again-calm for her. She cried in his neck with her right hand fisted in his auburn ponytail and her legs wrapped around his waist.  She couldn't believe she was crying, but she couldn't even conceive of stopping. Every muscle was painfully taunt and her head was throbbing. .  There was something she needed, or rather, something she needed to do.  She longed for release, but her body just kept spasming with self-pity and hiccupping sobs.  He whispered comforting words- baby-ish words and silly sayings, to calm her and boost her spirits.  

'He's so forgiving and sensitive. . .maybe he'll understand me.  He hasn't left yet- why not bring him in further?  He understands me. . .strangely, more than I understand myself. . .'

"Irvine. . ."         

"Yeah, hun?"

"Irvine. . .I. . ."

And she told him.

Everything. No holds barred. 

And he sat quietly, cradling her in his arms, against his aching chest, until she finished her story.

When she finished, she untangled her clinging hands, and sat back on her haunches so to gauge his reaction. Nothing and silence. He was a little pale, but his countenance hadn't changed otherwise.  Leaning forward, he planted a pure, child-like kiss on rosebud lips and smiled.

"I know you, Quistis Trepe. . ." He whispered.  She felt her face melt and she began to cry again. He held her fast, though. "Y'know I'll never forget anything you've said today and I don't want you to forget what I'm gonna say, neither.  I will help you, support you no matter what- I always will.  You. . . honestly, are all I have.  You are my family and my best friend and. . .well, by hyne, the sexiest thing I've ever kissed. . .How many people can honestly say that without any incest bein' involved. . ."  He grinned, and she laughed and smacked his arm, though her face was still wet with tears. " I don't really know anythin' 'bout no creepy, ancient demons from the great beyond, nor do I know much about sorceresses-save my own experience- but I know you, Quisty.  I know you like I've known no other person- it's like we can read each other's thoughts- y'know? Like we think on the same frequency or somethin'. But- I know you would never hurt anyone purposefully.  I know you'd never hurt me.  And I know that you're one tough cookie-way tougher than me, or. . .or Seifer or Martine or Samah, or Evana. . .well, maybe not Evana- but yer damn close. . and I. . .ah, damn, Quisty. . ." He scratched his head, looking defeated. "I think you can do anythin', so don't listen ta me.  Do whatchya think ya need ta do in order for ya ta have some piece of mind 'bout all this. Whatever you think is right IS right, Quisty-hun. I'll support you. I promise. I'll always be here for you." 

Quistis watched him through tear-laden eyelashes.

This was what she needed.  

She removed the key-chain from her neck, and unfastened the lock on the bracelet. Closing her eyes,  she focused her mind and held her breath as the clasp unhooked and the charm dropped to the comforter. She waited. He waited. They dared not breathe.

Nothing. Quistis blinked and opened her eyes.

"Y'okay hun?" Irvine asked.  She nodded.

"I'm fine. . ." She checked her body, just like Samah had taught her.  She felt fine. . .even better. More energized.  She could feel her power, tangibly coursing through her limbs.  It warmed her and dried her tears.  It had been the concentrated heat of her power that had set the bracelet afire. Quistis silenced her mind and began to melt into her meditation.  She visualized her magic as blood through her veins, then as electricity through her nerves, and finally, as her very being itself. She imagined her brain and heart pumping the magic through her cells, fuelling the mitochondria, igniting rejuvenation.  It was like an overdose on biology.  But she felt alive. And beautiful. And passionate, as she had before. When she kissed Irvine that day in  the infirmary.  She opened her eyes and watched him watch her.  The sight of her. . .HER. . .cadet fuelled her lust. The smoky violet eyes, the full, wet lips, the  undulation of his tight muscles underneath his tawny hide-the memory of their earlier kisses ignited and stimulated her.  The way his hands had caressed her neck and the way his tongue had violated her interior made her blood boil. She wanted to possess him- to feel their heated bodies entwined underneath the cool sheets. 

She wanted to be fucked. Hard.

"Quisty, hun- how do you feel." He said it slowly, as if he was repeating himself.  

'Did he repeat himself? Fuck, who cares- I'd listen to him ramble on all day. He mouth is like Hyne. . .'

"I feel. . .wonderful, Irvy." She whispered, reaching out to touch his face.  He winced, but only out of anticipated pain.  Once his body conquered the idea of a threat, he nuzzled into her hands and kissed her palms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I feel . . ." 'I feel like I want you throw me on my stomach and fuck me raw.' "Energized. Alive.  I feel like I've been pumped full of anti-depressants and uppers." 'Not to mention aphrodisiacs. . .Irvine Kinneas, you ARE an aphrodisiac. . .'

"Wow. Well. . .maybe ya don't need it after all, eh?"

"Maybe. . ."  She pushed him back onto the bed, her strength rejuvenated and her drive fuelled. He was surprised, but happy.  

Crawling on top of him, she pinned his legs with her knees and  held his arms above his head.  Her blood pounded in her ears and her pulse raced- her adrenaline was on overload. This was what she had been missing before. Odine's magic had dulled her sensory perception- dulled her emotions.  She was elated and blissful and damn horny. 

She forced her mouth on him and jabbed her own tongue in to taste. Running it over his gums and teeth, she stroked his hard palate, flicking the tip back and forth, then shooting it down to wrestle with his own.  She came up for a breath and, tossing him a wicked smile, she moved her mouth to his throat and began to suckled on his Adam's apple.  He lashed his head back and forth, trying to escape her, but she held on fast with every part of her body she could manage. Grinding her hips against his in teasing, she  moved to the base of his throat, and kissed along his clavicle.

"Quisty. . .c'mon hun. . ." He chuckled, trying to break her hold.  She ignored him and licked his chest, drawing lazy circles and figure eights. Truthfully,  she didn't know what she was doing, but if felt so damn good she couldn't resist.  Moving down further, she paused for a moment before delicately suckling his nipple.  The act elicited  a moan from Irvine's lonely mouth. After nibbling at the other, she found her way back to his mouth for a deep kiss.  Releasing her vice on his arms and legs, Quistis kissed each of his fingers, then let him to his manly work. She dove into his mouth again- her body was blissfully afire and she could feel a similar reaction in his. She moved her hand down to tease this reaction.

 His hands were on her hips, and she could feel her skirt slipping from her waist. As she came up for a breath, she arched her hips so he could remove her skirt.  He rubbed her stomach, undoing the buttons of her soft pink sweater, then pushed if from her shoulders.  Her breath caught in her throat as his hands came up to gently knead her breasts.  She had been so very confident until the tables were turned.   Heat and electricity passed through limbs and torso and something insider stomach fluttered excitedly. He dipped his hands into her bra and cupped the soft, virgin skin in his  powerful, adroit hands. A moan fell from her throat as his thumbs rubbed her nipples in soft circles.  He was hard underneath her and she figured she was about ready. Not that she knew, but she figured.

. ' Fucking Hyne- no wonder sex is so popular these days.  He'd have to pay me a million gil to stop me from spreading my legs tonight. . .Damn'  His hands left her breasts and pulled her back down for a kiss.  It was tender, not like before. Sweet.  He rubbed her back and smiled.

"Hun- I. . think we're getting a little carried away.  We should probably try ta simmer down a bit and get some sleep. . ."

'Ummm. . .what?!?!'

"Irvine. . .no. I'm not tired. ..I want. . .this." She finished lamely. Her body was still on fire.  He nodded, smiling ironically.

"Believe you me- I am going to hate myself for this.  But I know you're. . .y'know. . .and I think. . .well- we have a lotta time.  Let's just take it a little slower- just a little, mind you- and work up ta it. I don't wanna rush it. Shit-"  He rubbed his neck- his adorable/annoying little habit that emerged when he was nervous. "I. . .don't think I'm ready ta make love to my fantasy girl yet, y'know?  I wanna be at the top'a my game. But. . ." He stopped, ran his eyes over her form. "Damn it- I want you so  bad right now. You have no idea whatchyou were doin' to me, do you?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea. . ." she answered defensively, piqued. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well- I guess you do.  Though, it was pretty cruel of ya ta do it.  Hyne, you're a wild woman, Trepe." He murmured affectionately with a smile that erased any discomfort. 

'God, I love him. I do.  We'll wait. Why not?  At least I can still fantasize and dream up ways to blow his mind. . .emphasis on 'blow'. ..'

"Thank you, Irvine." She kissed him softly, so not to tempt either.  "I do want my first time to be special.  I know that's really naïve and delusional of me, but. . .I do."

"All girls do. I'm gonna make it special for ya, I promise." He winked.  Quistis blushed.

"Thank you. . ." She paused. "How did you know that I'm a virgin? Was it that obvious?"

"Obvious?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You were as voracious as any slut I've dated, hun- no, it probably would'a taken me a lot longer to realize it, but I. . well, kinda overheard this funny thing and that's how I found out that you were a virgin."

"What did you hear? Who was talking about my sex life?"  Quistis was now turned off, and quite mad.  It was no one's business but her own.  And Irvine's.  He laughed again and she began to get really frustrated.

"No one. No one. But things ya say come back ta haunt ya, eh?  No- I overheard Mama Red talkin' to Martine 'bout the missile crisis in the ship- they thought I was too doped up on curagas to understand them- but she was laughin' 'bout how everyone was revealin' what they regretted 'bout their lives and she said that she regretted not havin' any kids, and you said that you regretted dyin' a virgin. So. . that's how I knew. Heh heh. .ow."

She pinched his leg.

"You're awful, Irvine Kinneas- you know that?  Hyne, I don't know why I put up with you. . ."

"If ya didn't have me, you wouldn't have nothin' ta fantasize about. Or pinch."  He grinned, kissing her cheek. Glancing at his watch, he crawled off the bed and stretched.

"You should get some shut-eye- we'll need ta get back ta garden before Martine wakes up, so we should, like, leave here 'round five-thirty or so. Doesn't give us much of a beauty sleep. . ."  Yawning, he rubbed his leg and turned his back.

"Where are you going?" She asked, crawling into the bed. She thought she saw him turn red.

"I'm. . .just goin' ta have a shower."

"Can I join you?"  She asked, trying not to giggled.  He shook his head vehemently.

"No- that really wouldn't help the situation. I'll join you in a little while."

Quistis curled up in the covers and hugged her pillow.  She was feeling a little unsatisfied, but it would dissipate when Irvine returned from the bathroom.  Picturing him in the shower really didn't help her, but it left her with an enticing image as she began to drifted off to sleep.  She didn't know how long he was in the shower, but she was soon sound asleep and dreaming.

'I sHoUlD hATe yOU, uNgRAtEfUl ChiLd. BuT I sTiLl LoVE yOU. . .'

'Why do you torment me?  Leave me alone. . .'

'ArE yOu lOokINg aFtER IrVy?  dOn'T hUrT mY bEauTiFuL BoY, QuIsTy. . .'

'I love him.  I do.  I want to be with him. Protect him. . .'

'He wAnTs tO pROtEcT YoU. . .hE iS A gOoD bOy. He wIlL hELp yOu GroW sTrOnG.  hE hAs gReAT, uNtApPeD AbiLiTiES. . .'

'Hyne. . .like what he can do with his tongue?  I want him right now. . .'

'If yOu dO nOT wAnT mE tO TalK wiTh YoU, ThEn sImPlY tElL mE, QuIsTy.  BuT I mISs hEArInG YoU. I WoUlD nEvER hUrT yOu. . .'

'Of course not. You're making me crazy. . .'

'OnLy BecAuSe YoU Are TrYinG tO dEnY wHo YoU aRe. . .'

'No. I know who I am.  I am the Blue Sorceress. I'm not afraid anymore.  I am Diadem's descendent. . .'

'DiAdEm. . .wrEtcHeD'

'What?  What do you mean. . . .'

'WaKe Up.'

'What?  No, what are you. . .'

'WAKE UP!!!' The voice screamed in her head.

Quistis bolted awake. It was dark. And cold. There was no warmth- no Irvine- beside her. 

"Irvine?" She whispered groggily.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her across the face, smothering her cries.  A knife flashed in the air came to rest at her throat. A heat was pressed to her wrist and she heard a snap.  

It wasn't a bone. It was something far worse.

The bracelet.


	16. Chapter 16

PeRFecT

PeRFecT

Chapter 16

"No."

Her would-be assassin gasped as the bracelet snapped upon touching the skin of her wrist.  The severed chain fell from his grasp to the floor, utterly ineffective. 

"The charm. . ."

"Useless now- my power must've overloaded it. . ."  Quistis offered, glaring.  The heat of her magic and anger boiled her blood- her body quivered with the force of her heart beat. Though he was unnerved, the assassin still held his knife to her throat.

"Miss Trepe, I do not wish to kill you. But I must speak with you. . ."

"Huh. Most people call 'n make appointments."  A voice emerged from the darkness, followed by the sound of a gun cocking.  Irvine approached the assassin, arm extended, gun loaded.  The assassin glanced down at Quistis for a moment, then lifted his arms in defeat.

"Mr. Kinneas, I presume?  I had wondered where you'd run off to. . ." He spoke in a quiet, polished tone with clean diction and subtle inflection.  He sounded more like a scholar than a hired gun.  Irvine grunted and pushed the gun's barrel to the intruder's temple.

"Ten seconds away the entire time. Now- I'm gonna give you ten seconds t'explain yerself before good ole Valiant here frees yer head from yer neck. Ready. . .set. …"Irvine waited, gun still readied.  The man took in a deep breath.

"Estharian President Sends for Diadem. Odine Help. Deling Conspiracy." He finished abruptly and waited.  As did Quistis. Irvine sighed.

"Nine seconds. Shit yer good guy.  Quisty- go turn on the lights, and rip up them sheets. We'll tie'em up to the desk chair. Hurry girl. . ."

Quistis leapt from the bed in a mess of covers and sheets and illuminated the room. The episode had been terrible with the lights off, but suddenly, everything about the situation was damn funny.

Irvine stood with the 'assassin' in the middle of the room. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, because his hair was a tangled, wet nest behind him and he was half-naked, wearing only a bath sheet wrapped around his waist.  He held Valiant to the head of a tall, willowy, middle-aged man garbed in an ill-fitting and ancient Galbadian Army uniform. The man had in his possession a set of tarnished katals, but he was  otherwise weaponless.  He glanced her way, but quickly turned away as a blush spread over his brown cheeks. The reason  for this was the third element of this ridiculous equation. She realized she was clad only in her red, French-lace bra and matching thong. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. 

"Uh. . .maybe ya better put yer clothes on first, there, Quisty." Irvine offered, biting his lip.  She concurred and slipped back into her skirt and sweater, then ripped some strips from the bed sheets.  'This definitely won't please the hotel management. . .'  Irvine pushed the elder man towards the desk and sat him in the stiff, wooden chair.  He confiscated the gentleman's katals as Quistis bound both hands and feet.  Smiling politely, the trespasser checked his hands and feet and nodded an approval.

"Very well knotted, Miss Trepe. Tight- but the satin sheets are quite comfortable. . ."

"All right, all right. Just shut up." Irvine glared and sat on the desk.  Quistis checked her throat in the mirror for an abrasions, but the katal had left no mark.  She returned and sat herself beside her fervent lover.  He slowly lowered the gun and stuffed it in his towel. 

"Estharian President Sends for Diadem. Odine Help. Deling Conspiracy." Irvine tasted the assassin's explanation.  The dark-skinned man nodded with a smile.

"Well- obviously our scouts have been correct in their descriptions of your phenomenal memory, Mr. Kinneas." He acknowledged then continued, a little mournfully. It's unfortunate that most of them lost their lives in the process."  He bowed his head slightly in recognition. Both his mannerisms and dialect clearly indicated his breeding and status-his presence puzzled Quistis, but she allowed Irvine to continue.

"Yeah- it is real unfortunate when spies and traitors are revealed for what they really are. Now- explain to the lady why you climbed into her quarters in the middle of the night and stuck a knife at'er neck. Don't look at me- look at Miss Trepe. I'm just here for moral support and bullying tactics, though you and I both know she can handle this here situation 'erself. Quisty-hun- why dontcha show this nice gentleman what ya can do for a man in the bedroom. . . "

Choking down a stern reprimand, Quistis drew and snapped her whip half an inch from the Estharian's groin. He blinked and followed the weapon as she sheathed it.  Gulping, he turned his focus to the blonde-haired SeeD.  Irvine disappeared into the bathroom.

"Miss Trepe. I've been sent by the President of Esthar to locate and retrieve you for   protection purposes."

"Protection? What in Hyne. . ."  Irvine re-emerged- fully clothed with his hair tied back. 'Dammit, he can do that quick. . .' Quistis silenced Irvine with a glance.  The disgruntled cadet shrugged and leaned against the wall.  Quistis crossed her legs and sat directly before the elder man.

"Why should I believe you? Galbadia garden has been threatened with many Estharian terrorist attacks and I myself was the object of an assassination attempt only a week ago-why should I trust  anything that comes from your mouth?"  She  spoke simply.  The  gentleman smiled and nodded.

"This is all very true- I have no proof save my insignia ring and my very person. But- I think it quite safe to say that I am at a much higher risk in coming here than you are with me being present. I was once a  military officer, but I am now one of his Presidency's aids, and he sent me personally because there are only a handful of elite personnel who know about your powers.  And we wish to keep it this way." He paused to acknowledge Irvine. "We mean no harm to either of you, but I will grant that the approach we've taken clearly undermines the truce between our two countries. But, Miss Trepe. . ." He returned to her, his whole body exuding an aura of desperation. "The Galbadian government is contriving to realize their aspirations in the most hideous manner possible.  You must believe me when I say that both your and Mr. Kinneas' lives are in grave peril."

Irvine snorted.  Quistis frowned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"How are we in peril?  And how do you know about my powers?"

"Miss Trepe, I do not know the details of President Deling's scheme, but  I can tell you that word of your heroics reached us in Esthar and intrigued Doctor Odine, the famous sorceress researcher.  He was able to trace the particular spells you used to those found in the blue magic repertory, and from this data he concluded that you were the present descendent of Diadem. He's been monitoring your magic activity since then, but was disturbed when your magic simply. . .stopped flowing.  He announced that it was obviously one of his devices, and from this we realized that someone here in Galbadia must be aware of your gifts. This instigated your retrieval."

"Y'know- you're not a very good spy."Irvine interrupted pointedly. " I mean- you're offering up all this information and we're not even torturin' ya."

"I'm not a spy, Mr. Kinneas.  And I am to do whatever is necessary to procure  both your and Miss Trepe's cooperation. Save any information on Sorceress Adel, I am an open book to you."

"What would happen if I accompanied you?  Would I be handed over to Odine? Would I be incarcerated?"

"Would she be sealed?"  Irvine asked.  Quistis hadn't even thought of that.  The cadet continued. "It's true, isn't it?  Esthar sealed Adel somehow. . .what would stop you from sealing Quistis?"

"Mr. Kinneas, we do not believe Miss Trepe to be the threat Sorceress Adel was.  However, we know little about her powers.  We offer this invitation to give her an opportunity to explore her abilities, under the supervision of a peaceful, understanding state.  Esthar is impenetrable and, honestly, we do  not wish to disturb or associate with any other nations.  We have facilities  and scientists that can help Miss Trepe without abusing her powers.  The President fears that Galbadia might seek to control and manipulate your powers for evil.  Essentially, this is our case. I apologize if I lack clarity. . ." 

"I do understand." Quistis replied. "But, I want to know  why and how Irvine is involved in this. . . project."  Irvine turned his head to stare out the window.  The Estharian sighed and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"He. . .isn't involved in this. His is a. . . different matter."

"I want an answer."  Quistis seethed. Her tone was low and strained.

"It don't matter, hun. . ." Irvine spoke to the window.  She turned on him.

"Irvine!  Don't you want to know why they're after you?  Why they keep sending these assassins after you?" She entreated desperately.  He shook his head.

"No." 

"Why not?"

"Because I know." He snapped. She blinked. His face was full of sorrow and bitterness.  Another side to the multi-faceted Irvine Kinneas.  He never turned from the window. "And I don't wanna hear any more 'bout any of this."  Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his PHS and punched in a number. Quistis jumped from her perch and ran to his side. He held her at an arm's distance.

"Hey- yeah, it's me.  Look- we gotta situation. . . huh?  Yeah. . .No, we caught one.  An important one. Uh huh. . .Naw- he's alive an' kickin'-he's a talker too. . .yeah, will do. Galbadia hotel. . .Trepe. No, I ain't doin' nothin' wrong. . .No- the double negative don't mean. . ah hell, We'll be here. Kinneas out."  He threw his PHS back in his pocket.  Quistis frowned.

"Who did you call?"

"Evana. She'll be here in about ten minutes with the bush airship ta take this aristocratic asshole back ta Garden, where we'll deal with'em properly. . ."

"Irvine- he's a politician, not a soldier.  We can't deal with him the same way we would an assassin." Quistis gently reminded him, growing a little fearful.  In most cases, Irvine would be the one to tell her to ease up on her jurisdictions.  But he had a hunted look in his eye that made her shiver.

"I know, hun- but I'm  just doin' my job.  The authorities can properly deal with him."

"Mr. Kinneas- please reconsider. . ." The Estharian solicited earnestly.  "You are in danger. You don't know the power you hold. . ."

"I know what it is, and you're not cuttin' me open fer it!" Irvine hollered. Quistis backed up and sat on the bed.  She could see the metaphorical headlights reflected in his eyes. "You think I trust you, after all I've been through?  Hell- I don't trust anybody with this.  Not Esthar, not Galbadia, not Garden-not anybody! It's gonna die with me, and you remind your president of that the next time he sends one of your snipers after me."

"Mr. Kinneas, we don't mean to harm either of you.  The assassination attempts have been unauthorized, vigilante attacks. The President wishes to protect you.  But do you honestly believe that Galbadia is going to let you alone?  They will never let you leave. . ."

"Are you sayin' your President has no ambitions whatsoever?  Are you tellin' me that that greedy fucker Odine wouldn't finagle and wheedle  his way inta my life?  I don't trust any of ya, and I don't know how you managed ta find out 'bout this, but if your government lays another hand on me, I'm gonna blow my own fuckin' brains out.  Then where will you be? eh?  Where the hell does that leave ya?"

"Matron, Irvine."

Irvine suddenly ended his passionate tirade.  He dropped his arms to his sides and stared at the ground.

"She told us."

"She wouldn't tell ya nothin' unless you hurt her.  Where is she?"  His voice was thin and strident and it seemed to take every ounce of his strength to form the words.

"She told us, before she was sealed.  She wanted to make sure you were okay."

"No. . . ."

"She told the president to find you before it was too late.  I don't know what too late is, son."  The Estharian spoke to him patiently and delicately.  Quistis watched in awe as Irvine's sniper persona began to break down.

'What the hell is going on?'

'iRvY iS pREcIoUs To hIs MaTRon. . . aNd hIs MamA'

'What does he have? What do they want from him?'

'IrVy iS PeRFecT. . .'

'Stop being so bloody cryptic- why are they hunting him?'

'hE reMeMBerS PeRFecT. . .'

Quistis ignored the voice in her head.  It was such a ambiguous bitch sometimes. . .

"Mr. Kinneas. . ."

"Just shut up." With one swift motion, Irvine drew and cocked his Valiant. He aimed it at the Estharian's forehead. "I don't generally have a bad temper, but I'm real tired and I just wanted ta spend a nice night with my sweetheart and you have ruined that for me. Now, I'm gonna untie ya and walk ya outta here with this here gun in your back.  Behave, and you won't even feel my breath on yer neck.  If yer naughty, I'm gonna shoot you and dump ya in the back alley. I'm sure the cats are hungry. Ya got me, padre?"

The exotic Estharian's dark skin paled slightly, but he nodded submissively.   Quistis took the initiative and unfastened the make-shift ropes.

They marched him through the halls, down the elevator and straight out the front door.  The concierge had fallen asleep at her post and the restaurant was vacant save for a couple of rich lushes passed out on the grand piano.  Not one person to hassle them.

"Mama Red's gonna meet us out in the main circle, near the train station. . ." Irvine informed Quistis as they casually strolled down the  main boulevard.  She remained silent until they saw the compact airship land on the Deling asphalt.  Quistis took a few steps away from Irvine in a lame attempt to de-emphasize the fact that they were now intimate. As the propellers ground to a stop, the  side hatch hissed and  Evana's solid form was manifested.  
She looked from Quistis to Irvine, then back to Quistis.  Shaking her head, she jumped from her perch and approached the group.

"Well, well, well- what in Hyne's fucking name do we have here?  Shit- this is no assassin. . ."

"You'd be totally right if he didn't try to kill us half an hour ago. . ." Irvine answered dryly.  He  pushed his prisoner forward so his commanding officer could get a good look.  Not that Evana, being almost a foot shorter than the lanky Estharian, could see his face very well, but she studied his form carefully.

"It's one of 'President Esthar's' lackeys." Irvine spit out. " And you wouldn't believe the shit he knows. . .and I'm pretty sure that was just the tip-a-the iceberg."

"I'll bet."  Evana stared at the Presidential aid, her face devoid of all emotion.  She turned on Quistis.

"You all right, Trepe? Everything in working order? All yer prettiness is still intact?"

"Yes, ma'am."  She answered staring at the ground.  

'How do I hide this from Evana?  I was practically molesting her surrogate son. . . .'

'ShE is nOT hIs MoTheR. . .'

'Fine. Whatever.  She still takes care of him. . .'

'He'S a BiG boY- he tAkEs cArE oF HimSELf. . .'

"All right, then. Good work Trepe, Kinneas."  She approached Quistis and grasped the younger instructor's shoulder.  Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't. . .worry 'bout writing this up, okay?  I'll take care of everything so nothing is. . .questioned.  No one has to know 'bout this save us, you got it? Shit, Quisty-girl. I know he's worth it, but be careful."  

Quistis simply nodded, but she was ready to hug the life out of her mentor. Evana thumped her on the back, then turned back to the ship and whistled.  Two cadets emerged from the hold, carrying handcuffs and firearms.  Hunter and Astrid.  Evana's protégés. Though they were both in cadet uniform, Hunter's hair was on end, and Astrid was still wearing a pair of pink hippopotamus slippers.  Irvine chuckled and scratched his head.  

"Pride 'n joy of Garden, eh?"

"You better shut up, Kinneas and take a look at yourself." Hunter glared- Evana had obviously roused him specifically for the mission. "I'm getting sick 'n tired of  rescuing you in the middle of the night.  This wouldn't happen if you broke your nasty habit of falling into strange broad's beds. . ."

"Hey hey- that 'strange broad' is Instructor Trepe, Hunter."  Astrid hissed loudly. Quistis groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Noticing her superior's reaction, the cadet squeaked and clamped her pixie hands over her bowtie mouth. Evana pointed to the Estharian.

" Sargent, Lorenz- cuff the bastard and toss'im in the hangar. Don't leave him unattended. I'll join you in a moment." Grumbling, the two cadets snapped the manacles shut and hauled the politician toward the ship.

"I know you remember everything I told you, Mr. Kinneas.  Please, consider your situation wisely. ..Good night, Miss Trepe."

The tails of his robes disappeared into the ship.  Shaking her head sadly, Evana grabbed the back of Irvine's head and shook him once.

"You okay, boy?"

He shrugged.

"I. . .dunno, mama. Honestly- I'm feeling a little paranoid now.  Some of those things he said in there- to me, to Quisty. Everything. . .I'm kinda. . ."He paused and opened his stance dejectedly. "I'm scared. I don't know what's going on. I almost lost it in there. God- if Quisty had lost it, I woulda lost it and that would'a been the end of that. Damn."

"Quistis?"  

"Evana, we're okay- just a little shaken.  We've had a long, really emotional night and I think we both just need to get some sleep."

"Fine.  Why don't you head back to the hotel for a couple hours of shut-eye. I can't get you in tonight without alerting the alarm, but you can get back in tomorrow morning and sleep in.  If you need to talk, I'll be in my office most of the day, okay?" She looked at them both and, without another word, she climbed aboard the airship and took off. 

"Bye."  Irvine whispered. Quistis took his hand.

"Irvine. . ."

"Let's just go ta sleep, okay Quisty?"

"Of course."

They left Deling just before dawn- still exhausted and disoriented.  Don Choco had waited for his friends all night and was more than happy to carry them back.  Quistis sat  backwards in front of Irvine with her head buried in his shoulder and her arms encircling his waist.  He held her fiercely, even possessively.  They stole inspired kisses and worshiped each other silently and furtively.  The sun rose and dawn dusted the landscape in gold and peach splendor. Beads of dew glistened on the  foliage like drops of topaz and quartz and wrens warbled from the majestic oaks in the coppice. Quistis' romantic metaphors sprung into her head and she accepted them lovingly.  She was allowed.

She was in love.

They kissed goodbye at the gates, and clasped one another tightly- both were tentative about leaving the other to their memories.  And both were afraid of being left with those memories. Irvine embraced her one last time.

"I'll come and find you.  Whenever you need me- whenever you want me- I'll be there.  I'll just know. . ."

"Then you know that you need no invitation.  Any moment. . .don't push me away.  I want to know everything. . ."

"I'll tell you everythin'. I promise.  Now, go to bed. Get some rest." He stroked her unpinned hair- they'd never found her barrette. "I. . .'ll miss you." He kissed her swiftly-too swiftly- and ran up the stairs. He waved, but kept running. He had left her.

She found her way to room fifty-two.  In that room. . .she cried.

She mourned herself and mourned the gaping hole in her chest.

She was in love.  She wanted, lusted and needed.

She was a parasite- she was now dependent.

And she was happy.  


	17. This is not a chapter

This is not a chapter  
  
I'm just posting a blank page to get my fic near the beginning of the list.  
  
Fuck- I have it on for five hours and it's already on the third page.  
  
I hate 14 year old fangirls who post useless shit and take up all the space on the first posting page. You know who you are. I'm going to send my army of BEvies (like Trepies, only they're mine) after you.  
  
I'll just take a moment to thank my lovely reviewers. I don't NEED to say your names, because I have a feeling you guys are the only ones reading this. But I am glad that it is this particular group that has taken an interest in my shit. I love ya guys *cries*.  
  
Tellia- the site is free so open an account. I'd like to read your stuff you smart-assed lil pixie. And tell your brother that he CAN visit me- I'm not monogamous. . .hehe heh..  
  
Irvine- you are such a cutey, I wish you were here in canada with me. . .  
  
Vanessa- I'll make sure I write you some more fluff, girl. *sniff sniff*  
  
while Sherry!, you are gonna get some action! *meow!*  
  
Bhedie, my boy- have fun with your Rinoa look-a-like- you kinky, kinky git. . .  
  
Slice- Gotta keep up with the postings! *grins* naw, you were my first reviewer! *sniff sniff* ah the nostalgia.  
  
Rustificatedid- Thank you for your praise. As if my ego wasn't large enough. . .  
  
Bella- Hun, we are partners in the war against fanchicklets. And we are damn sexy bitches. . .wuv ya girly. I'm gonna write some mind-blowin' smut for you to make you giggle like the innocent schoolgirl you wish you were. Eh eh eh eh eh- canadian laugh.  
  
Alright- tribute to some of my most loyal readers. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I finish organizing my seminar and my philosophy essay.  
  
Take care, don't read anything I wouldn't. But try to DO something I haven't. . .  
  
Briar Eve K.  
  
Aka Mr. McFrugalshtein. 


	18. Chapter 17

PeRFecT

Chapter 17

"Death."

Quistis quickly annihilated the bite bug then fell to her knees, utterly defenseless.  It took all of her concentration and energy to summon even one of her relatively weaker spells. Her pulse was out of control and her head was spinning like a centrifuge. She felt like shit.  But she was grinning like an idiot.

"Hyne, Quistis. You did it."

Samah's voice quivered with awe and fear and joy. However horrifying the idea of instant death was, the success of the spell was thrice as thrilling to the two SeeDs.  He knelt beside Quistis and rubbed her back in between her shoulder blades.

"Quistis. Are you alright?  How do you feel?"

"Awful." She laughed in between deep, gulping breaths. "But wonderful.  Though. . .I can't move. . ."

"Rest for a moment."  Helping her into a comfortable seated position, Samah took a moment for silent prayer.  Quistis took the opportunity to regulate her internal, bodily activity.  Her breathing and heart rate decelerated and her sense of equilibrium slowly returned to her. Though her limbs felt limp and numb, she was starting to recover more quickly from her magic episodes- half a week ago her attempts at magic control had rendered her incapacitated for three hours.  And most of the attempts had been failures.  The success of the spell breathed new life into her weary body.  She now felt relaxed.

"Congratulations."  Samah murmured affectionately. "Three and a half weeks.  I expected no less from the mighty Quistis Trepe. Actually- I'm surprised it took you this long. . ."

"Shut up, Lukan.  Or else I'll cast my degenerator on you.  There have been times over the last few weeks that I've asked Hyne to suck you into another dimension. You'd best beware now that I'm capable of doing it myself. . ."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Trepe." He tried to feign hurt, but cracked the biggest grin Quistis had ever seen. She was shocked- he never grinned. Just quiet little smiles. His toothy beam was priceless. It reminded her that, really, he was only five years older than her and a fellow orphan. He was not the overly-serious, heavily-burdened task master that he sometimes appeared to be. He erased the child-like look from his face with his regular air. "Degenerator will take more focus than death. It's a longer process, remember. Also, you are tampering with the space/time gamut- It will take a still and focused mind to manipulate the laws of physics. But. . ." Seeing her slightly downcast face he continued. "We'll try it tomorrow. If you feel up to it." 

"I feel up to it now." She announced, jumping to her feet. Samah simply blinked.

"Ummmm. . . ."

"I'm on a magic high. Get up, now- let's find another bite bug. I don't care how weak they are- they're irritating and the wing-buzz drives me batty. I'll try an easy spell first.  Ultra Waves or Laser Eye or something. Come on. . ." She used her instructor voice on her colleague, who simply sat at her feet and stared at her dumbly. "Lukan. . ."

"Quistis- I'm sorry. But. . . are you joking?" He asked in all seriousness. "A moment ago you were ready to collapse and meet your maker- now you're up and raring to strike again? Why don't you rest?"

"Because I'm 'feeling antsy'." She quoted her favorite source of Galbadian vernacular.  "My adrenalin's pumping and my head is spinning and I just want to kic. . . magic the hell out of something." He rose one dark eyebrow, to which she responded with an eye roll. "C'mon Lukan. Please. I feel absolutely fabulous now. Plus, I've been inspired to rid the Galbadian scene of the bite bug infestation.  No time like the present. . . ."  She turned on her heel and headed off into the landscape.  She prayed to Hyne that her almost-fascist sorceress aid would believe and follow her. If she tried anything without another soldier present she would be risking her life- she was not one hundred percent accurate with her spells, and when they failed she was completely incapacitated.  So Samah needed to trail her.  She walked off for a second, then glanced into the corner of her glasses to check if he was accompanying her.  In the reflection, she witnessed him slowly rise to his feet and shake his head. 'He's generally such a tyrant, but he can be so sweet and yielding when he wants to be.' Giggling, she marched off towards the dripping sunset.

'He kNoWs MaNY tHiNGs-mOsT oF wHiCh ArE dAnGeROuS. . .'

'I don't see how Samah can be dangerous. . .'

'He kNoWs hOw tO sEAl SoRCeREssES.'

'Does this scare you?'  Quistis asked in an impish mental tone.  The voice almost grunted.

'I feAr NoTHinG. . .bUt It sHoULd fRiGhTeN yOU. . .'

'Doesn't bother me, really. . .I'm gaining control of myself. I don't even dream about hurting other people anymore. . .'

'tHe eArTh WilL sHiFT aNd HisTorY cAn aNd MaY rEpeAt iTsElF, DiAdEm. . .'

Quistis stopped in her tracks.

'Did you just CALL me Diadem?'

'. . .'

"Bitch."  Quistis spat- a little more than annoyed at her cerebral parasite, or whatever it was.

"Pardon me?!?!?"  Samah's bewildered and offended tone thrust Quistis back into a more friendly mood.  Giggling, she turned back to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!  Did I say that aloud?  That wasn't directed at you. That was for my own personal benefit. I was trying to motivate myself, you understand. . ." She beamed then pointed to a shadow in locomotion against the horizon. "Damned bite bugs. Look- there's an appropriate candidate for annihilation.  Do try to keep up, Instructor Samah. . ." She took off towards the unsuspecting creature, with the martial artist lagging only steps behind. The shadow leapt up and flew across the sky in a wide arc, then descended down behind the rolling hillocks.  Quistis readied her Laser Eye spell- she was going to get this little buzzing bastard if it killed her. It flew up again, several feet in front of her- but it was well within range.  The harsh orange sun glared from behind the eclipsing creature and momentarily blinded Quistis, but she didn't need her sense of sight to focus her intense powers.  Her white hot energy surged through her veins and fleshy circuits and burst out of her hands like blue napalm.  The laser pitched toward and encompassed the pathetic beast and a sick odor rose from the charred mass that fell and rolled down the hill.  Quistis fell to all fours as she heard quick, hollow footsteps behind her.

"Damn. Two for two, Trepe. Excellent. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, Samah." She breathed.  Quistis was a little breathless and her heart was palpitating, but this was not highly unusual. Just a simple biological reaction.  Her limbs were just a little sore from strain, but the limpness that usually accompanied the power was gone. The rawness was there, but not in a painful way.  It felt amazing.

'cOnGrAtuLatIoNs- yOu aRe A sOrCeReSs. . .'

'I am the Blue Sorceress. All bite bugs shall cower in my shadow. . .'

'aLl  wIlL cOwEr In YoUr sHaDoW, DiAdEm. . .'

'Stop.'

"Quistis?" Samah interrupted her internal dialogue. He seemed genuinely concerned. Hiding her mental friend from him was taxing, but she wasn't comfortable enough with the situation to share it with him. Not yet.

"Hey!  What the fuck? What happened to our fucking football? Shit. . ."

Quistis and Samah both rose their heads in alarm.  No one (save one or two inconveniences) knew about their extra-curricular activities.  There were rumors circulating about the time they spent together, but there was no proof to back them. Now, if someone caught wind about the sorceress training, an entirely different situation would be manifested.  Instructor Samah helped Quistis to her feet and they both crept towards and peeked over the hill.

There stood a bewildered Seifer Almasy, cursing violently and shaking his fists at the sky.  Beside him a pretty dark-haired girl-Rinny?- was poking at the charred thing curiously while little Astrid cowered against a stonefaced and stalwart Hunter.  The four of them created a circle around the dead bug.

"It looks like lightning hit it- But the sky is clear. . ." Rinny announced, glancing up, desperately trying to calm down her enraged paramour.  

"No- It looked like an Estharian Laser. . ." Hunter uttered kicking at it. It exploded into dust at his touch and settled on the thick green turf in a charcoal film.  Astrid scrunched her little button nose in disgust.

"Well- you boys shouldn't have been using a bite bug for a football- it's cruel and inhumane. I think Hyne sent that laser beam down to teach you a lesson.  He was really aiming for Seifer, but I think his perception was just a little off 'cause he's so far away. . ."

"Do you really think so?"  Rinny's eyes grew wide and frightened. "I mean- where else would it have come from?"

"Y'all, it was like obviously spontaneous combustion. Now, lets all just simmer down- s'no big deal, right?"  That voice just seemed to pull at her heart strings.  'That's my boy- ever the mediator. . .well, when he's not scrapping it up with Seifer, that is.' Quistis added mentally, trying to figure out where her cadet was exactly. 'What the hell are they all doing out here, anyway? It's a weeknight- it's past curfew for them. . .'

"Shuddap, Kinneas. You weren't even watching" Seifer turned and spoke in Irvine's general direction. The sharpshooter was subtly camouflaged in the long grass and hidden by the wide shadow of an elegant willow tree. Quistis could only see the tip of his persona-defining cowboy hat as it slanted toward Seifer and his demeaning declaration " . . .Say, what the hell are you doing over there, anyway?"

". . . .Polishing my gun. . ."

"Wow- you're just full of metaphors, aren't you."  Hunter muttered, raising an eyebrow. Seifer grunted while Rinny and Astrid giggled. Quistis smothered a giggle herself.   Samah shook his head sadly and, gesturing for Quistis to remain hidden, he rose and approached the mismatched crowd.

"Yes well- I hope one of you geniuses can come up with a clever reason to explain why you're all out of doors after curfew." Samah crossed his arms over his chest in standard, disciplinarian fashion. As if on cue, Seifer smirked, rose up to his full height and mimicked his hand to hand instructor's pose. His three companions glanced guiltily at their feet. Quistis noticed the tip of her cadet's cowboy hat slowly descend into total camouflaged obscurity.

"Kinneas- get over here- I know you're there. You think I can't smell that playboy cologne you douse yourself in every morning?  I'm sorry, but unless you're hiding in a department store, any attempts at stealth will be foiled."

"But Instructor Samah, he has to smell pretty for Instructor Trepe. . ." Seifer sneered as he grabbed hold of a rather large pebble and lobbed it over in Irvine's general direction. The gesture was rewarded with a grunt and a curse.

"Shit, Almasy. Did you just throw a rock at me?" Irvine stood, rubbing his forehead which was marked with a mean red streak. Rinny giggled and slapped her knee as the Galbadian  cadet   sauntered  over to stand beside Seifer.  Astrid strategically placed herself in between the two. 'What a smart, subtle girl. I'll have to convince Evana to boost that girl's grade a bit. Applied strategy. . .that's it.'

"Alright, boys. Cool it. Believe you me- you're all in enough trouble as is. However. . .I will forgive this little incident on one condition. . ." Samah mysteriously trailed off.  

"Just tell us, Instructor Samah. Not that we have a whole lotta options. . ." Irvine sighed in defeat, exchanging glances with a pouting Astrid.

"Really simple.  You forget that this. . ." He pointed to the bite bug remains, "ever happened.  Don't talk about it, not even amongst yourselves. I don't want any of the cadets to know about this. . .blue combustion illness that so many of these particular creatures seem to have contracted until we know more about the situation. Do you understand?"

"Keepin' this secret equals no mass hysteria equals blissful ignorance equals no detention.Yep- gotcha chief." Irvine saluted.

"Thanks for putting that in perspective for us, Kinneas." Hunter commented. "So. . .here's the point in our meeting where you pat us off the head and send us off to bed at nine o'clock in the evening, right instructor Samah?"

"Yes- all except for you." He pointed to the  little brunette who was currently gazing adoringly at one Seifer Almasy. "You don't belong here, no matter how much time you spend here. Go home or go back to Timber- it's your prerogative, miss Heartilly. But I do suggest you get out of here while you can- my sources have informed me that a certain general will be arriving at a certain garden at a certain time during a certain day, and I wouldn't want any unpleasantness to arise from such an easily-averted confrontation. Seifer- you have permission to borrow the instructor's motorcycle for the means of escorting Rinoa to the Train station. You will be forced to sleep in the underground barracks at the station- check in the with the commanding officer and return tomorrow morning by  six thirty. If these rules aren't followed implicitly, you will be suspended. Again.  Get going. . ."  Glaring, Seifer put his arm around Rinoa's waist and shepherded her back to garden. Quistis dipped behind the hill as the young couple passed her. Seifer's tender attitude toward his sweetheart shocked her- Quistis had never seen the problematic young man so willing to please and protect.  He was an entirely different person.

'He JuST wAnTS aFfEcTIoN lIkE aLl GoOD BoYS. . .'

'Stop trying to justify him. . .Seifer Almasy is a bad apple. . .'

"And you three- you definitely know better than this. You've been here for ten years. You would've been briefed on any changes to curfew hours. So, I suggest you get back to your dormitories before Instructor Botchaskya and/or Furtivan discover  you're missing.  I suppose your roommate will cover for you, as she always does, Miss Lorenz, but Mr. Sargent you better hope to hell you're faster than that sneaky ole graybeard, because you have ten minutes before bed check, and your roommate is standing right beside me. Don't think you're getting away with anything, Kinneas- you're staying behind with me. There's something we need to discuss. But anyway. . ."

"We're going, Instructor Samah. G'night." Astrid piped up grabbing her stonefaced counterpart's hand. The second pair of  naughty cadets  took their leave of their instructor and furiously dashed off.  They passed her in total obliviousness. That left Irvine Kinneas with Lukan Samah. Quistis held her breath and listened. They were at a stand off.

"Instructor Samah. . .I don't know if it's regulation for you to be out here with me after hours. .." Irvine grinned and winked. Quistis giggled soundlessly and Samah bit back a patient smile.

"Don't start with me, Irvine. That last thing I need right now is your perverted sense of humor. . ."

"Alright, well- whadda ya want?  Is it about the bite bug, 'cause, honestly, I don't know nothin'. . ."

"I know- Irvine. Don't worry about that. It's all taken care of. No. . it's something a little more serious. . ."  It seemed to take all of Samah's strength to pronounce his words.  Irvine's eyes darkened. 

"Lukan, if this is 'bout Quisty and me then you can just forget about any coopera. . ."

"No. no. This is not about you and Quistis. I. . .told you I don't want to discuss that with you. I don't have any say in your personal affairs and I'd be a hypocrite to lecture you on this. . ."

'What? How much does he know?'

"Then for Hyne's sake, what is it?" Irvine asked, utterly exasperated. Samah wrung his hands nervously. " Lukan. . . ."

"Matron."

Irvine's matron.  The word stuck with Quistis and plagued her. The term seemed so familiar- and it was not as if it was a word in every day use..

'Hyne- who is this woman?'

'IrVY lOvES hIs MatRoN aNd hIs MaMA. . .'

Irvine slowly sank to the ground and fell back into a sitting position.  Samah  knelt before him.

"I know."

"What do you know?"

"They're gonna seal her. In space, right? Somehow. . ." Irvine stared at his hands and lowered his head  in a pious, meditative gesture. Samah didn't seem at all surprised by Irvine's foreknowledge.

'IrVy hAs uNtApPEd PowErS. . .aNd hIS mAmA. . .'

"Yes. Did SHE tell you that?"  Samah asked delicately, with a slightly hostile emphasis on 'she'.

'She?'

'. . .mAMa. . .'

"Does it matter?" Irvine uttered, a little defensively and very powerlessly. "I. . .there was so much I was hopin' ta say to'er. To discuss with'er. Hyne. . .she's not evil! How can Esthar do this? How can they imprison an innocent woman, Lukan? 's just not. . .fa. . .right."

"Adel was innocent once too, Irvine.  But I do everything in my power to ensure that monster never walks this earth again.  I'm sorry I brought it up. I was just wondering if you did already know.  I can't do anything about it, Irvine.  The president has already set about  readying the sorceress memorial."

"Three weeks. . ."

"Yes- end of August. God- nothing from the past escapes you and nothing from the future either. . ."

"Don't remind me- I remember."  Irvine smiled bitterly. He glanced up with tear-laced eyes. "Thanks Lukan. . .I really appreciate yer carin' an all. . ."

"Irvine- I do need to tell you this one thing- you can get mad at me if you want, but I need to say it." He paused and glanced around nervously. "I know you love Matron and I realize that you have a lot of unfinished business with her, but I am glad that she is leaving. . .for your sake. The farther she is away from you, the less danger your. .. gift is going to pose. Other than the random visit from Odine's lackeys, you'll be safe.  And Galbadia might actually allow you to graduate from Garden.  When you mourn, I want you to remember this- Matron is doing you a favor. I know she loves you and cares for you.  I remember when Xu and I were with her on the White Ship, she would always get this happy nostalgic look in her eyes when she talked about her little orphanage clan. And about you. You put each other in danger- our lives and fates are interconnected with hers. But, truly, I'm afraid of what that could mean for you."

"Would it be possible for me ta see'er just once before I leave.  Up in Trabia, in the mountains, in the  sorceress sealing-bubble. . .?"

Samah's eyes bugged out of his head.

"H. . .h. . how, did you? No. ..Irvine. Don't say anything else about this. I shouldn't've even discussed this with you. And no. You can't see her. Hyne- Irvine. . .get some sleep. Get your mind off this calamity. Or go fight some "critters" with Trepe- I sent her off to find some more of those bite bugs she hates so much so I could talk to you kids. . ."

"I kinda figured as much.  Though, the bite bug virus story was pretty durn good. . .Which way'd the girl go?"

"East, I think. But if you do stay out, you should probably grab a tent and some blankets and. . ."

"Naw. We're fine. I'm gonna go find my girl. . ."

'My girl. . .it's both romantic and demeaning. . .'

'He MeAnS wElL. . .'

'I know that. . .'

'HE'lL Be mAD iF He DiSCoVeRs yOu lIsTeNiNG iN On HiM.  BaCK uP aNd ThEN aPprOacH. . .'

The disembodied voice made a good point.  Quistis scooted a quick hundred meters to the east, keeping fairly low to the ground as she did.  Drawing her whip, she lashed out at random bite bug and grabbed it by the antennae.

'PRoOF.'

Then Quistis sauntered back toward her previous station only to meet Irvine as he  strode up the hill.  Breaking into a flaming grin, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around, mid-air.

"Hello sweetheart!"  He drawled, planting a sloppy wet kiss on her right cheek. She returned the sentimental gesture with a gift of her own.

"This is for you."  Quistis giggled.  He blushed and shook his head.

"Awww, honey- a dead bite bug! Ain't that sweet? What a nice present- thankya, I love it. . ." He mimicked hugging the creature, which became too much for Quistis' unyielding view of the species.

"Alright, alright. Drop that disgusting thing." She swatted it out of his hands and pecked him gently on the mouth. After wiping his hands on his duster, he wrapped his arms around her waist peered deeply into her long-lashed, cerulean eyes. The intensity in his gaze drew a blush from her cheeks and left her virtually breathless.

"So. . .sweetheart. Wanna chase sa'more bite 'bugs around the countryside?  It seems that you've found a new means of killin' the buggers. . . wouldya like ta show me?"

Glancing around, Quistis espied a bite bug buzzing along the horizon.  She cracked her fingers and arched her neck then pointed towards the beast. "Laser eye."

The feeble collapsed in a smoking heap of char.

"Wow. Isn't that somethin'. . ." Irvine scratched his head and chuckled nervously. Purring, she arched up against him and took his face in her hands. 

"I'm pretty dangerous, cowboy. . . .you think you can handle it?"  She murmured huskily in his ear. With a flick of her tongue, she tickled his oh-so-sensitive ear, then, with a raised eyebrow, teasingly escaped his embrace and ran a few steps.  Infused with desire with a mind clouded by kinky fantasies, Irvine was a little slow on the uptake and Quistis managed to evade his grasp for several minutes. His long-legged stride helped him eventually overcome her. Grabbing Quistis around the waist, Irvine pulled her against him forcefully, the velocity of their pursuit causing both to lose their balance and tumble to the ground in a mass of flailing limbs and giggles. The blonde Instructor took the opportunity to crawl onto her chuckling boy and pin him to the dusty Galbadian surface.

"I told you I was dangerous. . ." She giggled.  He coughed up cloud of dust.

"I'll concede- y'are dangerous. . .as a flippin' chocobo!" He roared, pulling his knees up to his chest and thrusting her into the air and onto her back.  Launching himself on top of her, he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Whatchya gonna do now, Quisty? Hey? Hey? Whatchya gonna do?"

"Um….rip off your clothes and seduce the hell out of you?" She offered, shrugging as best she could. "If that's alright with you. . ." She offhandedly remarked, caressing him with the tip of her boot. Irvine smirked mischievously as he sat up on his haunches and began to divest. 

"No sweetheart. . .I don't mind in the. . ack!" 

She moved her feet to his chest, pushed him onto his back then jumped him and restrained him completely.

"You are so gullible." She laughed. "As if I'd ask for your permission to seduce you. . .that should've been your first clue. . ."

"I was kinda wond'rin' 'bout that. . ." He chuckled. "But I'm not one to question a lady's methods. . .don't wanna spoil my chances of. . .hey. . ."  Irvine craned his neck to get a better view of the sky.  Quistis glared.

"No you don't!  I'm not going to fall for any of your schemes, Irvine Kinneas. I'm dirty enough as is. . ."

"Yer damn right yer dirty!" He howled, meriting one of Quistis' infamous pinches. "But. . . ow!  No, can't you hear it?  There's something up there."

They both fell silent for a second.  Quistis listened intently and could hear the gentle whirring of propellers.  She stood, releasing Irvine, and peered around. She found what she was searching for.

"It's Xu's airship, I'm sure of it.  And it sounds as if she's preparing to land."

"Xu's comin' ta Galbadia, eh?  Wonder what's up this time. . .Let's check it!"  Irvine started off in a sprint. Quistis reached out to grab his duster, but missed by an inch.

"Irvine! Come back I. .. oh, Hyne."  She took off in an weary jog, confident in her inability to catch him. She had cast three spells in the last half hour. Quistis was ready to collapse on the lush green turf, stick  out her tongue out and toss up a white lily.

She found Irvine hiding behind a pyramid of large, wooden crates located a few feet of the landing pad.  He watched the small, charcoal dirigible land gracefully on the tarmac and called her over to join him.

"Irvine-we shouldn't be here!  If she finds us together out here after curfew, she will inquire. It doesn't matter if she's my friend or not.  Let's go. Let's. . ."

"Hey, look there's Samah."  Irvine ignored his lover's words and pointed subtly as the dark-haired martial artist came into view. He approached the landing pad, and rested silently as the vessel came to a complete halt.

"Irvine!" Quistis hissed. "We have to get out of here! We have to. . ."

The airship groaned as the mechanical portal slowly grew and opened from the center. Quistis shut her mouth angrily and curled up against Irvine as a thick rope ladder was tossed out the hold.  A tired looking field commander emerged and stepped to the ground.  As pristine and professional as she always was, Xu had dark circles under her large, hazel eyes, and her pale skin was both whiter and unnaturally flushed. She blinked twice.

"It's late- past curfew.  Garden's all locked up."

Lukan Samah stepped onto the tarmac, his voice barely a whisper.  Xu nodded. 

"I know. I was delayed. The time zone discrepancies don't help, either."  Pulling a remote control from her uniform pocket, she flipped a switch.  The rope raveled itself into a neat bundle and disappeared into the ship. Pushing a button closed the entrance.  Re-inserting the remote in left jacket pocket, Xu met Samah at the edge of the launch pad.

"So I have an excuse.  What are you doing out here?  You haven't missed curfew in six years, Captain Samah. . ."

"I was just heading in and noticed the Balamb Zeppelin on the horizon. I. . .figured you'd appreciate a welcome committee. . .even if it was only a one man band. . ."

"You were always good to break a few rules if given a reason, Lukan."  Xu murmured.  He blushed slightly and nodded.

"It was easy with you around Xu- you just made up new ones to replace the old ones."He chuckled. "Poor Cid- first Matron, then you- he never had a chance to 'wear the pants' in the family. Even I was higher on the dominance scale than he was.

"Not much." Was Xu's response. There was a mystical, nostalgic look on her face that was totally foreign to Quistis.  The blonde SeeD heard a sharp gasp from her companion.

"Irvine?"

"Quisty. . .did Xu just smile?" He whispered, a little stunned.

"I. . .don't know."  Quistis replied, a little traumatized. "Whatever it was, it was unnerving. . ."

'Samah and Xu. . .'

'KuRsEd sEEd'S. . .'

'huh?'

"Was Martine aware of this visit?"  Samah asked, changing the subject. Xu shook her head slightly, her  thick, brunette bob bouncing from side to side.

"No. I wasn't even aware of it until five minutes before I left. I had to get over here with this assignment tonight, because the team should have been assembled for tomorrow morning- a rather substantial issue, but we'll just have to postpone until the morning. I WAS hoping that Cid would patch a transmission through to the office, but I have a feeling he fell asleep. He's getting on in years- he's just not as attentive as he used to be."

"Well, that's why he has you." Samah offered. "Balamb is the head Garden and it needs you there. Cid needs you there and Matron needed you there. You're doing an astounding job. The SeeDs are amazing- just look at Trepe. These kids need Garden, Xu. And you."

"You are so full of sensitive bullshit, Lukan.  I miss that sometimes." She smiled (?!?) softly and, reaching up, stroked his cheek.  It was an uncharacteristic gesture for the frigid Balamb field commander. Samah closed his eyes and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm glad you've grown to miss it . ."

"I miss a lot." She whispered, her words only audible to the two voyeurs because of the clarity of the summer night landscape. "I didn't think I was going to get to see you before the sealing. So. . .I wanted to make a point of visiting you before then.  I didn't want our first rendezvous in a year to be on those terms. It's depressing. So. . .I. . ."

"You can be here whenever you want!" He interrupted, his voice suddenly sliding out of generally quiet tone into a loud, resounding horn-like baritone. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. I can't. You know that. Don't provoke me, Lukan.  If I stay more than a day. . ."

"I won't let you go." He finished simply and dejectedly.

"If I stay more than a day I won't let myself go." She corrected. "And this is not about distance or past or future or even our GFs- though all of those elements could just simply add to the distress our relationship would inflict on our situations. Something is coming. Something beyond us. I don't understand it.  Matron foretold it. Cid knows something.  Psyche is buzzing in my head every moment of every day.  And then, there is all of this shit with Galbadia and Esthar- I don't know what's going on, Lukan, but we need to get Matron sealed. As much as it wounds me to say that. It's been four years- what's another month to a relationship that's been on and off for the last seventeen years?"

He didn't answer her. He was too frustrated.

'Seventeen years? Xu and Samah have known each other since I was born'

'KuRsEd sEEds. . .eVeN tHeN. . .'

"What's Psyche been saying?"  Samah asked, his normal, quiet demeanor returned.

"psst- hun? Who's Psyche?"  Irvine asked, his lips pressed softly to Quistis' ear.

"Xu's GF.  She's a psionic GF with psychic foresight and the ability to link to every GF on the planet. That's how Balamb can locate Guardians for the SeeD exams. . ."

". . .Oh."

" She's afraid, Lukan. She won't tell me, but she's been very excitable and stressed. And she's. .. been asking for something.  Which is another reason why I wanted to talk to you. . ."  Xu trailed off in an almost cowardly fashion, which startled Quistis.  But it didn't phase Samah, who simply shook his head resolutely.

"I. . .won't junction him. You remember what happened last time. The power's insane. And especially not now, with Trepe understanding her powers and everything.  She'd sense it from out there in the wild, no matter how. . .involved she was." Quistis bridled at the comment. 

"Lukan, you know I wouldn't ask you to junction him if I didn't think it was the only way." Xu exclaimed, full of alien passion. "Something is coming!  Something bigger than us. Bigger than Garden. Bigger. . .than Adel."

"Don't pray on my weaknesses, Xu. That's cheap and ignoble. I. . .I'll think about junctioning him. But. . .ah hell- we can't keep using the GFs. They destroy our memories! I think mine is going to kill me, and yours is slowly consuming you. You're right- there is something on it's way. But using GFs to predict the future is practically blasphemous. Time magic is only evil. I. . .Hyne, I'm sorry Xu. I'll stop preaching.  You know I support you, and you know every possible way to make me cave in, so I don't see why I'm making a stand. I'll let you and Psyche create a co-junction with Vigil and I if you need to. Just make sure we do it on a Friday so my period of incapacitation falls on  weekend- I have to teach on Mondays."

'Umm. . .huh?'

'KurSed. . .'

'Alright, alright. Hyne. . .'

"Oh God, Lukan." Xu shook her head patted his cheek. "Just when I thought you'd developed a sturdy backbone, you go and discard your moral stance because of paranoia.  I'll just keep prodding Psyche and maybe we won't need Vigil.  I hate making you summon him- frankly, he scares the hell out of me and makes Psyche go virtually insane.  And he hurts you. Contrary to what you believe, I no longer enjoy watching you squirm in pain and agony." She stopped and smirked. "I stopped wishing death on you six and a half years ago.  And have only looked back once or thrice. . ."

"Xu. . ."

"Can you get back into Garden tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"You know I can't. . ."

"Where are you sleeping?"

" I. . ."

"C'mon." She pulled out her remote control and re-opened the ship.  The rope bridge fell at her feet.

"Is there an extra bed in there? Is there any bed in there?"  Samah asked, peering up.  Xu rolled her eyes.

"No- there are no beds in there. And don't be stupid- you know damn well if there was more than one you wouldn't get to use it. Hyne, for a guy who hasn't been laid in a year, you sure are picky." She growled. 

'Eeeps! Xu. . .'

"Why do you just naturally assume that I will sleep with. . ." Xu gave Samah her trademark look- the look she used to put all students, faculty and Cid in their places. Samah gulped, grinned and  hopped up the ladder.  Before following, Xu put her hand to her temple  and closed her eyes for a moment. She stood there in complete stillness for a moment, then slowly opened her eyes and stared out into the landscape.  Then all of a sudden, she flung her gaze on the crate pyramid and locked eyes with Quistis.

'. . .shit. . .'

Xu raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head.  Xu'd seen Irvine. Of course.  Smirking, she saluted slightly and whispered a good night. Then the field commander climbed into her ship and locked the door behind her and Samah.

After a moment, Quistis sneaked out from behind the wooden crates with Irvine in tow.  Xu was sly and  Quistis was just a little paranoid now that the Balamb commander had discovered her tryst.

"Wow. . .I kinda wish that we didn't spy on'em- though I am happy that Instructor's Samah's getting' laid- you will be too, hun. He's so laid back and happy. Sometimes, I just wanna buy'em a hooker, or somethin' so he gets off my back, y'know? But he's mad fer Xu, so this'll be great. . .Do ya think I can convince her to visit on a weekly basis. 'cause, he'd be so much more lenient if he was gettin' a lil more lovin'. . ."

"Irvine- what the fuck is going on? What do you know?"  Quistis interrupted his stereotypically-Irvine tangent. He blinked.

"Uh, what?"

"What is going on around here? What were they talking about?  Who is Matron? Why are they sealing her and what is coming? How are you connected to the sorceresses and what are these special powers of yours?  Spill. Now."   

"Quisty, honey. . .I don't know . . ."

"Don't lie to me." She interrupted. "You may not know all of it, but. .please, Irvine. Tell me something. So I don't feel like I'm drowning and powerless. I'm. . .afraid for you." She ended in a subdued whisper. She was ready to sob, but she didn't. 

"Okay, sweetheart. Okay."

Gathering her in his arms, Irvine directed her to their campsite.  He lit and fire and pulled her close as she snuggled up against his chest.  His wool and suede duster  was spread over their weary bodies, and Irvine used his hat as a pillow, while Quistis used his shoulder.  Irvine pulled his lover's hair from it's fine clasp and gently stroked it.

"Irvine. . ."

"You remember that story I told you in the hotel, Quisty?  'Bout the sorceress dying 'n stuff?"  She nodded. "Well. . .Matron- my matron, Xu's matron and Samah's matron- she. . .inherited the powers. She absorbed them. After that, she sent me away- me an' the rest of the kids. Some were adopted, other's weren't ever. Like me. . .and Seifer. Seifer and I were in the same orphanage when we were little, did ya know that?"

"No. I didn't. . ."

"He didn't either.  He didn't remember me. The first day he came to Galbadia I recognized him and approached him- I was sure that he remembered me. We used to play guns tagether- big surprise that I'm a sharpshooter and he's a gunbladesmen.  We used ta always watch these "Sorceress Knight" movies too. . but anyway. I started ta talk ta him 'bout the orphanage, but he treated me like I was crazy.  He couldn't remember anything. Then I got desperate and tried ta convince him that his own past had happened- he got really pissed off and threatened ta beat the hell outta me. Then I mentioned somethin' that only he and I would know and he stopped. See- there was this lighthouse near the orphanage and we used ta sneak up there and play.  Seif would bring me because I got excited easily and I was a good patsy, but I didn't cry. So we went up there during this storm and tried breaking the lock to the door, but we couldn't break it. So we started ta try ta break down the door. Well, the force of us throwin' our little selves 'gainst that door somehow managed ta loosen a couple stones from the exterior which fell and knocked us both out.  When I woke up, I found him unconscious and his mouth was all bloody- two of his teeth had been knocked out.  I thought it was funny and sang my bully song- he got real mad when he woke up and punched me in the. . .anyway, to make a long story a bit shorter, I revealed this little story ta Seifer and showed him which teeth he'd lost and the scar in his mouth.  And that was the only thing he'd remembered 'bout his entire childhood."

"Hyne. . ."

"Yeah. But what was even worse was that he got so mad at me for rememberin' all this that he came ta find me later in the cafeteria that day and started ta beat the hell outta me.  That was that first fight.  I told Martine that Seif had tried ta bud inta the lunch line, but he was really lookin' ta fight me.  I can't blame'em though- knowledge is a real powerful thing.  How would'you feel knowin' that someone else knows everything about you while you know nothin'?  That's why he was always so pissed at me.  'Cause I had some sort of power over him."

"Irvine. I can't believe. . .you and Seifer. Wow."

"Wild, eh?  He was just as much an asshole when he was little. Used ta beat on this one kid all the time- heh heh, the kid was such a cry baby, though. . .Seffie used ta tell on Seifer all the time, but he wouldn't beat her up 'cause he didn't beat on girls, so I got beat for her.  Didn't hurt much- Matron usually stopped him. Then after the sorceress thing, I could always anticipate Seifer's moves, so it didn't matter anymore."

"After the sorceress. .. ?"  

Irvine wrapped his arms around her waist fiercely and protectively. He kissed her full, sweetened lips and put his mouth close to her ear.

"You said you wanted to know. About my 'powers'. But you can't ever speak of them, or else. . .well, I don't really know. Somethin' bad'll happen. Promise me. . ."

"I promise. . ." Quistis' heart was racing. An impending sensation of terror came upon her and her entire body tensed and ached. He held onto her.

"Here goes. . ." he whispered. "  That day, the sorceress. Do you remember what I said.  How she grabbed my arm and started whispering garbled words at me?  You're a sorceress, honey- what was that?"

Quistis had an epiphany. "Holy mother of Hyne, a spell."

"Yeah.  She was sayin' a spell. But she didn't cast it- no, her sayin' that spell wasn't about castin' it. She was dyin'- what use did she have for castin' a spell?  Honey, She was sayin' that spell. . ."

"So you'd remember it." Quistis whispered. "Like a legacy."

"Exactly." He whispered- his voice trembling slightly. "And I do.  Every sound, every inflection, every facial and physical movement. And she knew that. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but she knew about my memory.  And she had this cruel smirk on her face when she was done.  Quisty- this spell. . .I don't know what it is. But it's powerful. More powerful than anythin' I've ever felt.  Even without bein' cast, it does stuff ta me- Sometimes, I get flashes of things in the future, or things in the past- stuff that I could never hope ta live through. And. . .sometimes, I can hear my matron in my head- even recently, when she's been sealed away. Not only that- but I can hear my mama. My REAL mama- from the dead. She tells me stuff. You think you have problems with voices in yer head- I got both these ladies in there tellin' me stuff.  Not all the times, mind ya, but sometimes. And. . my sniperin'. I hate ta say it, but I'm a good shot because I can see things happen a split second before they occur. That's why my reaction's are so good.  This spell does stuff ta me, Quisty. I'm. . .afraid of what it is. Odine wants me, Galbadia wants me- Fuck, who knows who else does.  But it's inside of me, I can feel it sometimes- it pulsates and even burns me sometimes.  And when that happens, all I can think 'bout is that crazy sorceress with the electric blond hair and the tattoos on her face, smellin' like gunpowder and metal and dead roses and  smirking like she's just got a fine taste of cold vengeance. For some reason, she wanted me ta remember that spell. I don't know. . ." He stopped for a moment.  "Quisty, hun . . I. . .honestly don't know what else ta. . ."

"Don't tell me anything else. That's frightening enough as is." Quistis sighed and snuggled against her handsome lover. "I'm glad I'm exhausted- that means I'll sleep even after that. Will you be okay?"

"Sure- I've been livin' with this fer ten years. I can handle another night. 'specially when I get ta spend it with my favorite girl. . ."  Irvine lifted Quistis' face and kissed her sincerely. "I love you Quistis Trepe. I do. You got me- whether ya want it or not."

"Hyne. . .Irvine, I love you too. I. .."

"I know, hun- we both do. We don't have ta say it. We know. But it is nice ta hear and say it sometimes. . .Let's sleep now- I have a feeling I'm gonna be leavin' tomorrow on an assignment. Unless I tell Martine and Xu ta fuck off. I'm not quite sure yet. . ."

"Be a good boy so I can take you back to Mother Garden, Irvine. She'll be happy to meet you. . ."

"G'night Quisty."

"Good night."

They slept and Quistis' dreams were filled with song.

"BiG BAD SeIFy, lIkEs To pUnCh aNd bItE

aLl He cAn dO iS gRrR aNd grOWl aND fIgHt.

TOo bAd MaTRoN sEnDs hIm oFf to bEd

CaUse I'M So SmArT anD I'Ll bEat'Em uP InStEad!"


	19. Chapter 18

PeRFecT  
  
Warning: This story is now rated R for violence, language and sex. All blatant.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Quistis. Quistis wake up."  
  
It felt like the earth was shaking.  
  
"Trepe! Get up. . ."  
  
She was being trampled, attacked, wrenched from solace.  
  
"Oh for Hyne's sakes. . ."  
  
She was being. . .kicked."  
  
"Ow!" Quistis hollered and opened her eyes. "Shit that hurt! I. . .oh. Hi Xu." Clutching her stomach, she tried to stand to address her commander, but Irvine, in his lazy stupor, refused to move his heavy arm from around her waist. Quistis smiled sheepishly. "Umm. . ."  
  
"Wake him up." Xu offered patiently. "And I want you both to meet me at the hangar in half an hour, in full Seed/Cadet regalia and packed for the weekend. Gods, you two are lucky Martine and Caraway decided to park in the back this morning- if your relationship wasn't obvious enough before this morning, it would've been painfully evident had they used the regular highway. Now- wake up sleeping beauty and get moving. We head out at seven oh five- if you miss your ride he'll be suspended and your SeeD rank will go down three levels. I'm not kidding, this is serious. I'll see you in a half hour."  
  
"Twenty eight minutes and fifty two seconds." Quistis groaned as Xu disappeared from earshot. She tried in vain to escape Irvine's clutches, but he simply pulled her closer and mutter a few adorable, sleepy noises.  
  
'I hate to wake him. He looks so peaceful and handsome. I love the way dawn and dusk highlight his skin and reflect off his hair- It's so romantic. . .'  
  
'wAkE hIm Up- yOu'Ll bE LaTE. . .'  
  
'Would you give me a minute? Hyne. . .'  
  
Quistis gave herself a moment of rebellious leeway and caressed Irvine's flushed cheeks. He grumbled incoherently tossed his head back and forth, unconsciously saying no to the idea of a reveille. Giggling, Quistis slid up to meet him face to face and began to lay a sheet of delicate kisses atop his morning-dewed skin. His arms constricted around her torso, pulling her tight and plane against his front. He was awake.  
  
"Get up." She ordered, planting a rather harsh and sloppy kiss on his mouth. Groaning and laughing heartily, he shook his head and shut his eyes fiercely.  
  
"No no no no no no no. . ."  
  
"Yes yes yes yes. . .let go of me. You're hurting me. . ." She pushed at his chest in a vain attempt to escape his clutches. He stopped chuckling and growled.  
  
"You're turnin' me on."  
  
"Oh, Irvine- everything turns you on! You're such slut."  
  
"What?" He gasped, feigning hurt. Then he resumed his laughter. "Tease."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Sod."  
  
"Hah hah- you better hope ta Hyne not!" He cackled and cracked open one eye to see her blush. The laughter died quickly as he noticed the seriousness lurking behind the mirth.  
  
"We have to get up. We're leaving in. . .twenty seven minutes."  
  
"We're both goin'?" Irvine asked, his dark eyebrows arching awkwardly. She nodded.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Then I don't care." He murmured and gave her a peck on the nose. "I'll bring down the whole of Esthar if it means you by my side, crackin' that dirty whip and ouch! Don't pinch!" He rubbed his chest "You bad girl. But I mean it- Give me my gun and my girl and I'll tackle the world- It's pretty simple. I'd rather kill than leave ya."  
  
Quistis couldn't respond to that- it was one of those statements that left you drained and full up all at once. She'd never met anyone with Irvine's emotional sincerity- for someone who had never been loved, he sure knew how to love.  
  
They made their way back to garden and gathered their essentials. They spent the time together- a handful of SeeDs and a couple 'faculty' members were the only other beings alive at this hour. They leapt in the shower (together) and ran the water on cold (much to Irvine's delight.) Like the stereotypical, adolescent lovers they should've been, they giggled as they toweled off and crawled into their uniforms Packing quickly and efficiently left them five minutes and thirty two seconds to fondle and molest each other in Quistis' apartment.  
  
Quistis smoothed down her rumpled clothing and Irvine's tousled hair as they met the rest of faction outside the hangar.  
  
The hummers were already loaded with the espionage and full-out, martial war essentials. Just in front of the vehicles stood Martine with his mouth contorted in mid yawn. To his left stood a tall, rather imposing looking middle-aged man, in full military uniform with slightly graying hair.  
  
'General Caraway, I presume. . .'  
  
To Martine's left a short, rather stout man of about Caraway's age was heavily involved in a conversation with Xu. Quistis could tell that he was slick and slippery just by the way his shoulders gracefully jerked up and down as he gestured. His hair was dark and gelled and his green suit was imported, Dolletian silk, for there was a subtle sheen drawn out from the early-morning sun. Quistis could feel a rush of fire through her esophagus.  
  
'And that would be Vice President Deling. . .'  
  
"Put on yer best smile, sweetheart and don't forget ta curtsey for the prince a darkness, eh?. . ." Irvine muttered, as he took both their packs and loaded them onto the vehicle.  
  
"Shuddup, Kinneas. Get in the truck." Evana materialized beside them with an armful of weaponry. Quistis smiled at her friend.  
  
"Are you coming too, Evana?"  
  
"Me? Hell no- what the hell do you think this is- a donut run? Fuckin' Hyne, girl. I'm an old woman. I have no business doin' this shit anymore. I like my cushy position and the total lack of respect I'm given- heroics are for fools and young people. . .so, really, heroics are just for fools. And I like to think I've grown outta that stage of my life. I saved the world once- don't need ta do it again."  
  
"Are you preaching again, Evana?" Martine hollered, upsetting every conversation at hand. "If so- can you preach about the sock-thing? I don't want any more hospitals calling in to complain about my SeeD's bio-hazard feet. Maybe, can you stick a couple extra pairs in there. . .so they don't have any excuses. . ."  
  
Caraway and Deling both chuckled, amused by Martine's antics. Evana was clearly not and slapped Irvine in the chest as he began to snicker.  
  
"Hey- he's talking about you, Chuckles." She turned on the sniper, who beamed. "That FH hospital really wasn't impressed with your hygiene- they said your socks smelled like sewage. . ."  
  
"Well- I was tramplin' through the sewer that day. Not fer fun, mind ya- Martine made me. But boy- who-wee! Did I ever need a bath!"  
  
"I hope you burned those boots. . ."  
  
"What? These ones?" He asked innocently, lifting his right foot to the girl's eye level.  
  
'Damn. He's flexible.'  
  
"No, Kinneas. Those are new boots." Evana huffed and threw a pair of socks at him. "Don't be stupid. Xu'll kick your ass."  
  
"Xu's coming?" Quistis piped up, a little more excited. Her powers were surging through her nervous system. "Is this a contract commissioned through Balamb?"  
  
"Something like that. . ."Evana didn't offer much- much to Quistis' dismay. "And yeah- Xu's going. And Samah and Dunkan, Wesmut and Clarion are all goin' too. Six SeeDs and Two senior cadets- that's a big deal. Don't know what kinda psycho shit's goin' down in Winhill, but somethin' big enough to merit a group of SeeDs able to wipe out an army."  
  
"Winhill? Where's that?" Quistis asked. Winhill had never even come up in geography. Irvine leaned against the truck and began fidgeting with the guns.  
  
"Southeast- edge a the mountains. It's just a lil' village- really neutral." He offered, stroking one of the foreign gun's barrels. He paused and glanced at Evana. "Hey- who's the other cadet. I mean- there's nobody else here but. . .Oh, shit."  
  
"Perfect timing, cowboy. Just teaches you not to ask fucking retarded questions. . ."  
  
Seifer waltzed up, leaning one arm on Evana's shoulder and one on Quistis'.  
  
"So. . .what's this all about?"  
  
"Well. . .It's all about you shutting up and behaving yourself, for start." Evana growled and tossed the tall cadet to the ground. Quistis inhaled quickly- that would get the Almasy pride going.  
  
But he took it well- simply standing and brushing himself off. There was a dangerous smirk dancing over his strong mouth and in his eyes. The same look that was plastered all over Botchaskya's face.  
  
'Maybe it's a gunblade thing. . .'  
  
"Well well well, Seifer Almasy- aren't you a sore sight for eyes."  
  
Xu approached the small company, stopping before Seifer. Even before a six foot tall cadet, Xu managed to project an aura of power and respect. And because of this, Xu was one of the people Seifer hated most. And maybe he dreamed of hurting her and overpowering her, but he never did anything more than glare and whisper.  
  
"Hi Xu. I hear you got laid last night."  
  
'Shit!'  
  
Quistis gasped; Evana gaped; Irvine groaned and Xu. . .Xu simply smiled and patted Seifer roughly on the cheek.  
  
"Well- you're right. I did. And, judging from the obvious tension in your neck and arms, the lag in your step, and the way your cock bounced up in your pants at the sight of me, I think I can safely say that you were not so lucky last night."  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped, save Evana, who fell back against the hummer in hysterics. Irvine soon joined her and Quistis- now very traumatized by her friend's hidden personality- watched Seifer, whose only rebuttal was the popping veins in his neck. Xu coughed.  
  
"Alright- Almasy, Samah and Westmut will be riding with me in the Vehicle A. Quistis, gather up Kinneas, Clarion and Dunkan and get them loaded into Vehicle B. Remember to check with your Headmaster before you leave. Dunkan will be driving- he knows the way, though there is a map in the dossiers, located underneath the front seat, in case he reverts to regular manly behavior and forgets where the fuck he's going. We'll meet up just outside of Winhill. Oh, and if Dunkan gives you a hard time, kick him in the balls and say 'that's four'- do it for me. Alright? Let's move out." Xu shouted the last expression to the whole platoon, who, presently, was scattered around the lawn. With one last sneer in Irvine's general direction, Seifer nodded to Evana and jumped into his respective vehicle. The massive red-headed SeeD Westmut followed him, and quickly began to pick on the smaller cadet. Lukan Samah, after taking his leave of Martine and the political powers, climbed into the front beside Xu. Quistis noticed a shared glance.  
  
"Those two are pathetic." Evana grinned, thumping Quistis on the back. The blonde instructor could only smile and nod. Her mentor continued. " They remind me of another pair of stupid, sappy kids."  
  
"Do you have something to say about that?" Quistis sighed. Evana shook her head.  
  
"No- not really. Just don't get pregnant. I don't want to be a surrogate grandmother at the age of thirty eight. That's not fair to me."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Evana. Have a good day- I'll see you whenever we get back." A hearty handshake and a murmured good bye passed between them. Then Quistis turned away and found herself face to face with the 'prince of darkness' himself.  
  
"So, this is Lieutenant Trepe. . .or should I say 'Captain Trepe.'" Vice President Deling gushed, extending his hand. Quistis dutifully took it.  
  
"Actually- my promotion hasn't been finalized yet, so Lieutenant Trepe is fine, Sir."  
  
"Or Quistis. We call her Quistis." Martine added.  
  
"Quistis." Vinzer Deling tasted the name and apparently found it to his liking. "Well, Quistis, I would like to extend my appreciation and gratitude for your heroics last month in the Missile Base Accident. Galbadia would have been severely crippled had your 'special abilities' not surfaced."  
  
'I don't like the way he said my special abilities. . .'  
  
'QuIeT. hE iS a StUpID mAn- He kNoWS nOthIng. . .'  
  
" I would like to talk to you more about this, Quistis, if you have. . ."  
  
"Sir- ahem." Martine coughed rather loudly. "Actually, Beta team needs to leave for Winhill or else we'll be behind schedule."  
  
"Oh, I see." The oily man conceded, smiling politely. "Headmaster- what business does East Garden have in Winhill?"  
  
"This is a Balamb issue, sir- That information is classified." The quick retort came from Xu as she climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. It gunned and rumbled as the Balamb Field Commander controlled the machine with a firm and sturdy hand. As Alpha team drove out into the great, Galbadian landscape, the politician and his guard dogs watched Xu with sinister eyes.  
  
"What a bitch- she's just like her mother." Deling commented with a sneer. His grunts nodded in accordance. Martine shuffled back and forth and, upon catching Quistis' eye, motioned to the vehicle with his eyeballs. Quistis nodded slightly.  
  
"If you please, sirs- I must join my team. General, Mr. Vice President- please have a good day."  
  
General Caraway nodded, while Vinzer Deling took Quistis' hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"You honor Galbadia, Miss Trepe. Please, take care."  
  
She saluted and acknowledged Martine with a curt nod. Behind her, the familiar sound of the military motor cut through the quiet of the insincere display. The boys were ready to go.  
  
"Good luck, Trepe." Martine grunted, then loudly yawned.  
  
'He's such a clown. . .'  
  
'mOrON. . .'  
  
Quistis joined Irvine in the back seat. Dunkan laughed heartily as he revved the engine. They quickly pulled out of Galbadia's- and Deling's- sight.  
  
  
  
"How. . .quaint."  
  
"Yes- sickeningly so." Xu replied to Quistis' remark, as both parties met on the outskirts of the southern village. Set against a picturesque scene of field, mountain and sky, the old-world village was littered with rustic, though artistic, architecture and the gardens were lined with crocuses, orchids and a myriad of native and exotic flora. The villagers themselves were attired simply and modestly, and strolled down their dirt roads in pairs, chatting gaily about simple, everyday events. They eyed the SeeDs with a little suspicion, but shrugged it off quickly.  
  
"Villages like this always stoke the commander's paranoia." Samah chuckled, hopping out of the all terrain vehicle. "She's too jaded to believe in utopia."  
  
"Nothing so beautiful and innocent can be sincere." Xu scoffed, "There is always a hidden agenda. . ."  
  
"You would know- you're the commander of the greatest hidden agenda on the planet."  
  
Quistis hoped to Hyne she was the only one to hear Irvine's mumbled comment, but the way Xu's lips curved into a subtle sneer dashed those hopes.  
  
"Well- we all know Winhill is not what it seems, so let's do this shit." SeeD Dunkan grunted, pulling his field pack onto his muscular back. The rest of the company nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright- collect any field equipment you need and leave the rest in the trucks. Those of you with Guardians, don't forget to junction. Those of you without- well, pack a couple extra cura pills. I have a feeling this'll turn out less than picnic-happy." As Xu instructed, Quistis handed out the various equipment and checked her own packs. Her whip lay tucked at her belt and she readied a few of her spells- those she knew she could manage. Just in case. She joined Xu at the front of their brigade and felt closer to her friend and commander than she had ever before. There was a dangerous gleam in Xu's eye as she affixed sundry potions to her belt and unsheathed her iniquitous-looking stiletto blade. Quistis chuckled- The 'Castrator' was at least as infamous as the Trepe chain whip.  
  
'Aren't we the naughty pair. . .'  
  
The males in the party remained a few steps behind as they entered the town premises. Suddenly, two young men burst onto the scene from down and behind the hill. Huffing and gasping, they held out their hands in a blatant attempt to stop the mini-SeeD army. Irritated, Xu and Quistis paused, which caused their male counterparts to halt as well. After regaining his breath, one of the men spoke.  
  
"Stop! You may not pass until we have inspected your authorization to enter these territories. Kindly display your papers."  
  
"I'm sorry, sirs." Samah, a born mediator, addressed the two soldiers. "Our business here is classified and has been pre-sanctioned by the Winhill/Garden treaty, formed and signed in 992, A.C. between High Councilor Soraan and Balamb Headmaster Cid Kramer. Our business does not directly concern Winhill or any of it's legal citizens, so if you would allow us passage through. . .."  
  
"Move or I'll arrest you for desertion."  
  
The two men stared for a moment.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"Commander Xu! We didn't recognize you! We're so. . ."  
  
"Sorry?" She offered with a sneer. The babbling cadets nodded profusely and threw themselves to the ground in a pool of groveling ignominy.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" The taller one answered in between sobs- the other couldn't even formulate a coherent phrase. Quistis glanced at her friend, whose eyes were rolled up to the sky and whose jaw was set as marble. She heard Seifer laugh behind them, but Quistis really felt bad for these two deserters. She couldn't remember their names, but they were balamb boys and. . .well, Xu could be down-right terrifying when she wanted to be. Obviously, they knew that as well.  
  
"Just let them go." Quistis whispered to Xu. "They made a decision- we can't punish them for making their own choices. We've all been forced into this- some can't handle it. They were strong enough to leave on their own- they deserve a little credit."  
  
Xu glanced from one to the other.  
  
"God's you're lucky Lieutenant Trepe was here- she just saved your asses. Now- tell me where Captain Wynston is and don't bullshit me- I'm sure you've seen him and I'm sure he's reprimanded you and, I hope, punished you. Now- direct me to him."  
  
Slightly shaken, but thankful to be uninjured, the boys responded with great zest.  
  
"Oh, we can direct you to him, Field Commander. Just follow us. He lives just down here-down the hill." Jumping to their feet, the two turned about face and scurried down the hill with the flock of SeeDs in tow.  
  
Stopping in front of a small, wood-paneled bungalow, the ex-cadets gestured toward the door.  
  
"This is the place, commander. He lives here. Would you like us to fetch him?" The smaller one answered in a grating, piping voice. Xu shuddered and shook her head.  
  
"No- that won't be necessary. Now leave."  
  
They didn't need to be asked twice. Quistis shook her head an sighed, glancing back to exchange a bemused look with Irvine. 'Scary' he mouthed to her, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'you have no idea.' Their exchange was interrupted- Xu pounded on the door.  
  
It opened seamlessly, without aid. The room was black as pitch and smelled of old blood. Xu stepped through the doorway without hesitation and Quistis followed directly behind, with the rest of the crew pursuing.  
  
"Pass me a torch."  
  
SeeD Clarion quickly handed his commander an unlit torch. Grasping it's base, Xu murmured softly.  
  
"Fire." She ended her incantation, and flames burst from her hand and flickered onto the wick. The warm light cast sinister shadows across the walls and floor, but the group paid no heed and followed their fearless commander as she traipsed through the cozy cabin parlor, into the kitchen, and halted at a door. She pounded thrice, then paused for five seconds and struck the door four more times. Then she opened the door and they descended into the bowels of the secret SeeD lair.  
  
"Thank Hyne, Xu. You made it. . ."  
  
Three men were hidden away in the basement armory/shelter. Two of them were young SeeDs- Quistis recognized them as new graduates of the program. The older of the three, a short, husky, sandy-haired officer, wore the uniform of an original SeeD. One of Xu and Lukan's classmates. He sat in a large, ratty velour armchair with a pistol in his lap. The younger two were stationed to his sides and wielded nunchakus and projectiles. Xu offered her hand in a hearty handshake.  
  
"Wynston-I hope there wasn't any doubt bout that. . ." She answered. He chuckled and kissed her hand roughly.  
  
"No- just paranoia. Things are pretty fucked up around here and I was just getting a little worried for a second there. . ."  
  
"So I was told." Xu answered, trailing off. She shifted to the side so to display her resources to her comrade.  
  
"You think you have enough manpower there, commander?"  
  
"I don't know, Captain- you tell me." She retorted. He thought about it.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't recognize all of them. Though there are some old wankers here and there that I wish I could forget. Gentlemen- I wish this reunion was under happier circumstances. I had hoped to meet you all at the sealing in three weeks, but this just gives us a little more time. . ."  
  
"Only if we live through this." Samah said abruptly. " Wynston- you know everyone. A few of them are just a little taller than you remember. A lot taller in some cases." Samah eyed Seifer with a wary look. "But this meeting isn't about orphanage nostalgia- what's going on? What happened to you?" The martial artist asked, motioning to the bindings around the Captain's forearm and torso. The wounded SeeD looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Is everyone here. . .?"  
  
"Everyone present was hand selected by Headmaster Cid, though discretion in such delicate circumstances is always in order." Xu read his mind and answered his question. Quistis found herself a little pissed off by all the cryptic, double-meaning bullshit, but she didn't questions Xu's motives- she had no reason to.  
  
"Alright, then. Yesterday, I was scoping out the provision shack on the other side of town when I was assaulted by a man dressed as an assassin in dark gray. He roughed me up pretty good and began to drill me with questions. These questions were informed, Xu- really informed. He asked me about Project Aede and about the date and anti-sealing procedure. I didn't tell him anything, but he. . .knew about the key- exactly where and what it was. He stole it from me. Xu. . . I'm sor. . ."  
  
"Continue. Then what happened." Xu's face was stone cold.  
  
"He started to beat me again, but we were interrupted when those two ex- cadet boneheads showed up to steal from our provision stash- I could've killed them or promoted them, but. . .anyway, they found us down there and, with natural SeeD instinct, pulled out their weapons. Then came the miraculous part- the assassin transformed right before our eyes and took on my form. He looked exactly like me- save the clothes. I managed to get out of his hold, and we went after him. But he was impressive- those bozos got in some really clean and some really gruesome shots. And then. . ." Wynston paused to catch his breath. "He drew from me and used it against us. All within a moment. We barely escaped with our lives. Those idiots brought me back here, and my lieutenants doped me up on curagas for the night."  
  
"He took on your form, eh?" Irvine cut in, scratching his head. "It was probably a gerogero- those suckers can transmutate into anythin', though they're not usually that powerful. . ."  
  
"This one was an exception." Wynston sighed. "And now. . .he's virtually unstoppable."  
  
"What did he draw from you?" Quistis asked suddenly. The man's face turned ashen.  
  
"He drew my Guardian. He stole Tiamat."  
  
"Ah fuck." Xu swore. All of the elder SeeDs' faces paled.  
  
"I was wondering why Cid issued an army." Dunkan hissed. "Fuck- that bloody Guardian gets us into more trouble- shit! And the damn thing'll think it hilarious that we have to beat it again, so it won't accept you until we kill that fuckin' gero-thing."  
  
"Tiamat always was problematic. . ." Samah agreed, which garnered groans of acceptance from Westmut and Clarion. Seifer snorted.  
  
"Whatever- let's just go kick the hell out of this thing and get that key back. I don't know why everybody's acting all chicken-shit now- there's nine of us here, and just one monster. I think we can handle it."  
  
"I can't fight- all I have is this hand-gun and no junction magic. I can't leave- can't run on this bum leg. . ." Captain Wynston revealed, gesturing.  
  
"You're right." Xu agreed, studying his injury. "And the problem is this: that thing will probably come back for you because, without understanding the functioning mechanism of the key it's useless. So we'll split into two teams: Alpha team will stay here and wait for the creature to hunt out Wynston, while Beta team will search the perimeter."  
  
'BeTa teAm wIlL nEeD yOu, QuIsTy. YoU, aNd IrVy anD tHe kUrSeD SeEdS. . .'  
  
'Xu and Samah?'  
  
" Dunkan- you're in charge of Alpha team. Stay here with Clarion. Almasy, Westmut- you two are on the lookout on the first level. Dunkan, get Shiva junctioned to Almasy and get him some spells. Kinneas, Samah, Trepe, follow me." She withdrew Castrator, which sent a shudder wave through the male throng. After a quick salute, Beta Team left the covert base and began to scour the countryside.  
  
"I don't want to knock on doors, but I'm afraid for the citizens." Samah announced, after an hour of searching. Quistis nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately- if it was a gerogero, it could adopt anyone's form. . ."  
  
"Hey- maybe it adopted Xu's form and that's why she's so hostile!" Irvine beamed and commented. He received a pinch in his arm for his effort.  
  
"Maybe it turned itself into the snake that's winding itself around your boot, Kinneas. . ." Xu murmurred nonchalantly, passing by the cadet. Irvine gulped and proceeded to delicately remove the highly venomous, Winhill Snapper from around his foot. Finally, he just got pissed off and kicked it across the field. Xu tsked.  
  
"Blatant disregard for life. That deserves some demerit points. . ."  
  
"Preserver of life." He corrected. "That fella coulda wandered inta Winhill and snapped at some kids. 'sides, he's not dead- them guys are fighters and mold to the environment. If he's hurt, he'll just curl up and wait for his dinner ta come ta him. They're patient."  
  
"Hyne- the gerogero!" Quistis had an epiphany.  
  
"Quisty-hun. I don't think the snake is actually the gerogero. . .that snake's more ferocious. . ."  
  
"No- I mean like the gerogero! Didn't Wynston tell us that the joker twins really nailed it before he cast Tiamat? Then they had to escape- but they didn't say anything about the gerogero escaping. It's probably still there recuperating! And even if anyone came down into the provision hold, it could just turn into a bug or something. I bet it's still down there."  
  
"Dammit, Quisty. You're so smart."  
  
"No. The rest of us are just idiots. We should've gone there first." Xu growled. "C'mon- it's not far. 'bout a half kilometer from here. Let's go."  
  
Beta team followed their commander to the provision hold. It was a broad, silver silo, just north of the village. The wind was calm and the sun was beaming ginger and vermilion rays into the hordes of holy, cumulus clouds that hung in the sky. It's beauty was religious. Which meant Xu would be on the edge.  
  
"Here's the plan." Xu thought and spoke quickly. "I'll go in first, speaking as though I'm searching for Wynston. I'm going to mention project Aede in hopes of tempting him to show himself. Have your arms or spells ready, because he may attack without hesitation. If he doesn't, I'll continue to goad him. Alright?"  
  
"Sounds fine. We're ready, commander." Irvine agreed, cocking Valiant. Quistis nodded, and Samah bit his lip in consternation.  
  
Xu found the key on her master ring and opened the door. She entered. Quistis, Irvine and Lukan all surveyed the con from the doorway. They kept the door ajar not only to watch Xu's back, but to give her some light- it was midnight inside.  
  
"Wynston? Wynston. . .it's Xu." Xu employed her 'friendly' voice-it was one she rarely used. "Wynston- you have to be here. It's the last place I've looked. C'mon- I'm here to discuss Project Aede- remember? Wynston. . ." She huffed and growled. "You dumb sod- get out here. I don't have all night. . ."  
  
"Xu."  
  
There was a strangled sound.  
  
"Wynston?" Xu held her long stiletto before her. The others heard a wheeze and a cough. "Is that you?"  
  
"It is if that's you, Xu. . ."  
  
"Where are you?" She asked, sword still drawn.  
  
"Far end- near the dry foods. There's a torch near your foot- light it to see."  
  
Never changing her position, Xu held her sword steady while she put her foot underneath the torch and flipped it up, catching it with her right hand. She lit it.  
  
Even Xu couldn't help but gasp.  
  
Before them lie a clone of Wynston, dressed all in gray, bleeding profusely from the leg and shoulder. There was a gruesome smile plastered all over his face. Xu moved back a second. Using the wall as a support, he clutched and dragged himself to a standing position, holding a bloodied dagger in his hand.  
  
"Xu, huh?" He laughed maniacally. "Right." He shook his head. "Here to discuss Aede, huh? I'd like to know what you know. Why don't you tell me." Xu fell into a fighting position. As did the doppelganger "You will not escape this time. . ." He sneered and, closing his eyes, began to chant. The SeeD commander took a step back.  
  
"Ah, Hyne. Move move move. . ." Xu pirouetted and threw herself out the door. Grabbing Irvine and Quistis' arms, Xu pushed them all out into the field.  
  
"He's casting it. Shit- run! Run!" Xu hollered, but it was too late. The sky turned dark- the clouds collapsed into a purple haze and eclipsed the sun. The group fell back in horror as a low, metallic whimper came from the silo, accompanied by the scraping of sheet metal on sheet metal. For a moment, the breeze fell flat.  
  
"NO!" Samah yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the silo erupted in a burst of pulsating energy and anti-light. Throaty screams ripped through the air as the sleek, draconian form of Tiamat rose from the fiery wreckage. He arched his thorny back and spread wide his silver-blue wings. The elegant head rose in defiance and observed his enemies with disdain.  
  
"Lukan- get out of here." Xu hissed. They all looked at her. She continued. "If we fall, you need to bring us back. You have full cure, you are the fastest and you have Vigil if it comes to that. Get now- we'll take the brunt of the blow. Go- now." He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He bolted. Grinning bitterly, Xu patted Quistis on the back.  
  
"You ever seen a flare spell, Trepe?"  
  
"No. Never."  
  
"Well- this'll be even better. You get to see AND feel what we named Tiamat's dark Flare. I like to think of it as a little taste of hell before death. Enjoy."  
  
"Fuck'en Hyne."  
  
"You said it, cowboy." Quistis agreed. Her blood was boiling and her spell Ray Bomb was on her lips- but there was no time to cast it. "Damn. Xu- you're like the big sister I needed to be stuck with. Irvy. . .I. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Quistis." Xu interjected, gritting her teeth. " We'll be back alive in five minutes as long as Lukan gets his ass back here before Tiamat decides to gorge himself on our incapacitated bodies. . ."  
  
"Quisty. . ."  
  
"Here it comes. . ." Xu prepared for impact. Quistis and Irvine followed suit.  
  
"Don't worry." Irvine whispered.  
  
'dOn'T wOrRy- MamA'lL tAkE of'er BabIes. . .'  
  
The dragon arched back, drawing the dark power of flare from the life- sustaining power of the universe. All Quistis could see was the dark, mesmerizing waves of the anti-photon flare spots as they surged towards them. All three were frozen in their spots- too afraid to move, to scream. To become enraged and limit. The darkness came upon them.  
  
'stUpiD GirL- taKe iT iN. . .cArEsS tHe pOwER. AbSorB the PoWer. . .LovE tHaT pOwEr. . .'  
  
'How?' Even her mental voice was quivering.  
  
'no hOw. dO. . .'  
  
The power of the Dark Flare fell upon them. The power was tangible- it pushed against them, like a wall of life-absorbing matter. Quistis focused her thoughts just as Samah had taught her- she found her focus, though her heart shook- she could hear her companion's screams all around her.  
  
'Irvine, Xu. . .'  
  
'fEel tHe PowER joIn wItH yOuR fORm. . .cArEsS tHe PoWEr. . .'  
  
Quistis let the power caress her. She imagined it stroking her skin- the heat was rousing and sexual. She felt it invade her body. It dipped into every empty crack of her being and surged toward her center. It fuelled the mitochondria of every cell and short-circuited her nervous system; her body spasming and twitching with deeply-rooted pain and true, orgasmic bliss. She was blind and deaf and she screamed soundlessly, but her higher senses were buzzing and over-stimulated. The wave of power was perceptible and, before her, Quistis swore her sensations became corporeal. Colors that could not be processed by the human mind were manifested before her. The sound of grass moving could be heard. Suddenly, she heard her own scream and felt said grass underneath her palms.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
She was alive, in the plain. To her left was her commander- bleeding and bruised, but breathing. To her right was her lover, unconscious and burned, but still slightly twitching. Before her was the doppelganger, already recasting the spell. She knew what she had to do.  
  
She began to chant.  
  
"Quistis!" It was Samah. She continued to ready her spell. " Quistis, how? Oh, never mind. I'm going to cast life on Xu. Get Kinneas."  
  
But she was too far in.  
  
"Quistis, what are you. . .No!"  
  
She muttered the last few words of her spell.  
  
"Ray Bomb."  
  
The crackling energy pulsated in her body- The Tiamat's strength fuelled her sadistic need. It lifted her into the air, humming and buzzing in her head. Quistis opened her eyes to stare her foe in the face.  
  
Then she fell. Her energy fizzled and dissipated into the air.  
  
She slammed into the ground- fully paralyzed. There was no power, only the looming sensation of a potentially-painful death. With her eyes open, she gazed upon the love of her young life- unconscious with his hair streaming out along the grass like an auburn brook. All she wanted in the whole of the universe was to hold him and stroke that hair. And she wanted to tell him she loved him.  
  
"Lukan, do it now!" Xu's voice sounded like a distant echo.  
  
'anything you regret' A true echo.  
  
"Unjunction! I can't do it if you're in my head. . ." Samah was like a glimpse of the past.  
  
'dying a virgin'  
  
". . .There. I've unjuctioned. Summon him." Xu was fading fast. . .  
  
'should'a got Kinneas ta take care a that last night'  
  
"Xu. . .But Quistis. . .what'll happen to. . ." 'What'll happen to us?'  
  
"Lukan, do it. Look at them. . .Do it for them. . ."  
  
'Yes'  
  
"I regret everything but loving you." She whispered. A glossy tear dripped down her cheek.  
  
Tiamat sprung from the darkness once more. Quistis could feel the power rising- she couldn't take any more- it only hurt her. She sighed and lay back, waiting to watch the awesome beauty of the dark flare as it came upon them. It would be a divine way to die.  
  
Tiamat reared back, beginning his rapid countdown. To her left, Quistis heard a rustle. But she paid it no heed. She heard Samah mumbling- he wouldn't make it. There was no time. No Time.  
  
Suddenly, everything stopped- the growl of the wind, the shriek of the dragon and the buzzing in her own head. Everything save the soft incantation that fell from Lukan Samah's lips. The final words of his summon spell reverberated in her skull. . .  
  
"Chrono-tyranny. . ."  
  
The jet sky opened up and the darkness gathered and funneled, falling towards the ground. Quistis watched in awed rapture as the darkness crept closer, revealing a wondrous and blasphemous sight. Clouds of mangled souls and tortured spirits clung to the spiral of darkness that descended from the heavens- their screams echoed deeply in her mind. She screamed and vainly tried to cover her ears, but her entire body was plastered to the ground by the sheer magnitude of the incoming force- as though even gravity was influenced by the host.  
  
The spirit swarm dipped and swerved then began to coil itself around the Tiamat. It began to encircle quickly and Quistis watched in horror as she beheld the power of the Guardian Vigil.  
  
The Tiamat began to age, and Quistis beheld the process of dying at an alarming rate. This immortal GF, in all it's glory, began to wither- the scaly flesh began to hang like empty sacks, and teeth suddenly fell out of it's mouth and bones snapped. The skin began to melt off the body to reveal the skeleton itself.  
  
Then the host stopped.  
  
And reversed the pattern.  
  
The great dragon grew younger- the flesh rejoined the skeleton and the teeth returned to the great mouth. It became child-like and more vibrant.  
  
And the host continued.  
  
The Tiamat relived some sort of adolescence, and reverted to an infantile state. It shrunk and curled into a tiny, shrimp-like creature. Folding it's miniature wings, the Tiamat became a ball, then, finally, enclosed itself in a shimmering, silver-blue egg. The egg fell to the ground with a thud. Screaming and cursing, the host ascended toward heaven and disappeared behind the white cumulous clouds that slightly masked dusky sky. Quistis' body suddenly let lose one last spasm and released. She instantly felt amazing.  
  
"Hyne. . ."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure mantled in an aura of pulsating blue light. It moved past her toward the silver egg. Groaning, she sat up and peered after the creature.  
  
She gasped.  
  
It had been Lukan Samah. But she could no longer affix that name to this beast. Samah's body was mutated and contorted- barely recognizable. The creature itself was almost seven feet tall and clad in only the remnants of Samah's uniform, which had been ripped to shreds throughout whatever transformation had taken place. While Samah's facial structure remained relatively unchanged, his eyes had turned the color of quicksilver and his face was devoid of emotion or personality- any lines that Lukan had developed through his young life were gone. He was devoid of human character. The curly chestnut hair that had graced his head before had grown long and sleek, down to the ground, and, while starting black, grew to a snow white through a perfectly gauged gradient. But the most horrifying was the silver bat's wings that had ripped through Samah's broad back. Strings of bloody flesh clung to the leathery hide- Samah's own flesh, torn from his back by the transformation.  
  
'ViGiL- sAdiStiC GuArDiAn-GoD. . .'  
  
'He's amazing. . .'  
  
'He'S bEaUtIfUL. mAmA wAnTS hIm. . .dOn'T You?'  
  
'Hyne. . .'  
  
Vigil-in-Samah bent down and collected the silver egg from the ground- the large sphere sat neatly in his hands. Slowly, it lost its luster and it's delicate hue grew to an midnight black. The Tiamat was dead.  
  
"Fuck me." Quistis heard Xu mutter beside her. Apparently so did Vigil, for he turned his head toward his ex-companions. Without a blink, he tossed the stone near Quistis. It landed with an earth tremor, and deeply indented the earth.  
  
"FoR DiaDeM." He spoke. At the voice, Quistis was instantly reminded of her mental parasite- two voices- bound, but distinct. Each voice dominant at varying times throughout the phrase, causing an undulating tone. Samah's voice was still full of warmth, while Vigil's voice, though painstakingly beautiful and melodious, was frigid and lacked any semblance of human emotion.  
  
Quistis stared at him.  
  
"Take it, Quistis. You don't turn down gifts from Gods." Xu commanded, crossing her arms.  
  
Quistis approached it hesitantly.  
  
Her core power responded with joyful humming. The power was familiar- as familiar as coral fragments and spiderwebs were. This was a link to Diadem's long forgotten powers that were embedded deep in Quistis' own person. Quistis gently stroked the egg-shaped rock.  
  
"Dark matter." She whispered lovingly. Without realizing it, she'd been waiting for this for her entire life. This was the power she wanted and the key to unleashing Diadem's greatest spell, Shockwave Pulsar.  
  
"tAkE. . ." Vigil beckoned. Quistis nodded, greedily. Fondling the great stone fervently, she embraced the familiar act of Inanimate-Drawing.  
  
Death. Sex. Ambrosia. Hate. Love. Fear. Sadness. Bliss.  
  
Perfection. She was complete.  
  
She was alive in full. The evolution of perfection.  
  
Shockwave Pulsar.  
  
The force of the power had sent her flying through the air. She landed in the grass, close to Xu, who rushed to her and held the younger instructor in her arms.  
  
"Quistis. . ."  
  
Quistis couldn't say anything. She reveled in her sensations. Xu stroked her hair and murmurred reassuring words. Somewhere, in sometime, Xu had done this before. Quistis couldn't remember for the life of her when, though.  
  
Through her daze, Quistis could make out Vigil's form as he bent down to pick up something else.  
  
"Irvine." Xu muttered.  
  
Alarm bells suddenly went off in her head. Quistis pushed herself into a seated position.  
  
"Vigil. . ." Xu spoke quietly and stood, helping Quistis with her. Vigil had lifted unconscious Irvine off the ground and was now holding him high in the air by the neck. Quistis screamed, but Xu held onto her tightly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Xu. . ." The voices spoke her name in exactly the same way. " hE mUsT dIe. . ."  
  
"What?!?!? No! You monster!" Quistis cried, beating at Xu. But the Commander's grip was a vice.  
  
"Why, Vigil?" Xu spoke simply, devoid of emotion. Tears began to stream down Quistis' face.  
  
"hE wIlL kIlL uS aLl." The creature ominously replied. "hE hOlDs iT iNsIDe oF hIm. sHe wAntS iT- ShE usEs hIm. tHeRe iS nO thReAt iF hE dIeS nOw. . ."  
  
"Xu! No!" Quistis began to weep and struggle. Xu paid no heed.  
  
"What does he hold, Vigil?"  
  
"tHe DeaTh oF TiMe. sHe lIveS wiTh HiM- In hIm- tO reTrieVe tHe SpeLl oF cOmPrEsSiOn. It iS HyNe'S wIlL tHaT tHE bOy bE sAcRiFICeD. . ."  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"hUsH, DiAdEM. YoUr cRiES wIlL nOt PeRsUaDe ME."  
  
Vigil raised his hand to the sky- it darkened and opened again. The Spiral of Souls shot down from the heavens. Quistis began to scream.  
  
'SaVe hIm, QuIsTY. FoR lOvE. . .'  
  
'For love. Yes. . .'  
  
With unnatural speed, Quistis took Xu by surprise as she drew the stiletto from the commander's own scabbard and stabbed her friend in the thigh. Gold-green eyes widened in horror as the commander fell to her knees, grabbing at her wound. Half mad with blood-lust, half with duty, Quistis threw herself at Vigil's colossal figure. He ignored her and waited for the host to devour his prey. Quistis screamed and stabbed at him with Xu's sword- but the blade simply ricocheted off his impenetrable skin. Sobbing and begging, she grabbed his arms.  
  
"Vigil, no. . .Lukan. . .please. . ."  
  
"DiAdEm. . .qUisTis. . ."  
  
'tAke hIm. . .noW!' The voice in her head screamed at her and the power of Vigil abruptly rushed into her mind. His strength was that of immortality and time- the power of the ages. The voice in her head cackled maniacally.  
  
'dRain hIm, mY bLuE sOrCeReSs. . .TiMe wiLl bE oU. . YoUrs. . ."  
  
Quistis satiated herself on Vigil's awesome power. Above her, the ring of spirits scattered and the sky cleared fully to it's natural radiance. Vigil shrunk before her and, finally, the great energy that had permeated from the body waned. She withdrew- high and sick on magic. She couldn't feel her toes and she was hallucinating. Vigil-now-Samah, fell to the ground, unconscious beside Irvine. Quistis tried to move, but her body refused to listen- it moved by itself. Her senses were failing her- she heard the sound of children's sing-song and tasted cotton candy. Trying to focus her eyes, she saw two Xu's, swinging swords of opposing hues, surrounded by never-ending twilight.  
  
"I'm sorry Quistis."  
  
Quistis was wrong- she wasn't hallucinating. Xu was using her limit.  
  
"Xu."  
  
"Quistis. Forgive me." The parallel Xus chanted their short, limit incantation.  
  
"Xu-Bye."  
  
"Antithesis."  
  
The twin swords punctured Quistis' flesh and met at her heart, ripping her soul from her body. The pain would be well worth it. It was all too much.  
  
And she wanted to be free.  
  
  
  
A.N.:. . . . um.R and R. ( Exam ---- time -----make -----me -------slow----- to ----write.---- Sorry. 


	20. Chapter 1920

PeRFecT  
  
Chapter 19/20  
  
` 'QUisTy? wHeRe aRe YoU? QuiSTy? QuIsssSSsSsstyyyyyYyyyYyyyy '. . . .  
  
'Quisty? Come.'  
  
Her consciousness stood in the wasteland of her mind.  
  
It was her own micro-cosmic dystopia.  
  
'Come'  
  
The surface of the earth was that type of dry, cracking, dusty clay that gave off hollow resonation when one tread upon it's back. She walked, and her footsteps resounded through the barren landscape, bouncing off the boulders and the ground itself. As she made her way through the plains, she carefully avoided the fully desiccated, desert weed corpses that littered the terrain- psyche symbolism was a sketchy topic, and thrust her into a precarious position. She didn't know if the dead weeds were part of a metaphor or not, but she decided not to chance it since her mental stability was already questionable.  
  
She walked.  
  
A gray lighthouse materialized against the horizon before her. She stepped thrice and found herself on its steps. She tentatively reached out and pulled the handle  
  
'Quisty. . .'  
  
Inside, the limestone steps were broad and winding and the long-gathering dust looked like gray grout in the stone crevices. There was the smell and taste of dust in the air, but nothing more- no indication of life or death. Only memories. . .forgotten memories. . .  
  
'Come, please, Quisty. . .'  
  
She moved through the ascending corridor like a phantom- her every step was graceful, soundless and deliberate. The steps were less dusty the higher she climbed.  
  
She rounded the last coil.  
  
'Quisty. . .'  
  
She found herself on a beach.  
  
The dust was sand, and it was soft and grainy. The water was vast and formed most of the panorama. Her mind's sky was silver and charcoal and the ripples were chrome in a army green ocean. There were no gulls- only a host of fat old ravens, croaking as if it were time for the second coming. But above that din rose a tune- a song of nonscense and nostalgia, full of personal history, though forgotten and ravaged by the bitter maw of time.  
  
  
  
"There is a girl with eyes full of rainbows She sings a song that welcomes the sparrows She has a smile that would melt any snow cap She'll be my girl, someday I'll be her chap."  
  
  
  
It stopped.  
  
"Quisty."  
  
The childish voice practically smacked her across the face and she glanced to the sandy beach beside her to find a boy.  
  
He was a small boy-five or six years old-with dark, red-brown hair and healthy, golden skin. His cherubic mouth was pert, but frowning, and his large, purple eyes were full of silver tears that trickled lovingly down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Quisty-"  
  
She couldn't speak-couldn't move and could barely breathe. He was pure sorrow and despair and she was unable to offer any assistance.  
  
"She tells me she loves me, that I'm her good boy, but we both know she's a witch and wants ta eat me alive. . ."  
  
She blinked. He continued.  
  
"She can't hear us here- not all the way down here. I keep the present she gave me down here in my head. You keep everythin' I want you to remember locked in this lighthouse. . ."  
  
'Irvine. . .'  
  
"I knew you'd come for me- you promised. . ." His unnatural eyes burned holes through her psyche's psyche. She'd never noticed how truly unusual and mystical they were.  
  
'I promised?'  
  
"Sure took ya long enough. . ." The little boy stood up and looked her over. He held out his miniature hand. . . "Shall we?"  
  
"Shall we what? Irvine!"  
  
"Shall we find your memories?" His statement was simple and, somehow, brutally painful.  
  
"Wh. . .what?"  
  
"I don't think you know how much you're hurtin' me. .." The cherubic waif continued, turning his haunting violet eyes to his quavering fingers then to the green ocean. "I. . .have a hard time believing any promises you make, because you've already broken so many. . ." His words were not those of a five year old child, nor was the inflection- it was a reflection of a very old soul.  
  
"Irvine, what memories? What promises. . .? Tell me. . ." She fell to the ground before him, sitting on her haunches with her hands on his shoulders, staring into his large, celestial orbs. But he shook his little head.  
  
"Quisty- I AM a memory. . .I'm not the keeper. . .You just hide me here because you love me. . .even in amnesia you feel it. "  
  
"Irvine. . ." She caressed the side of his dust-smudged face. The marine air leapt around them, uplifting sand and oceanic perfume from the coast. He leaned forward and kissed her with chaste, rosebud lips.  
  
"Come with me. . ." He whispered, putting his tender hand in her grasp. Wordlessly, she followed her guide.  
  
From the beach they pursued a stone-stair path up to a dilapidated shack. Little Irvine's excitement was quiet but ever-present. . .Just like her cadet. The smell of blueberry pancakes and homemade sausages wafted through the air. It was so familiar. . .  
  
"It should be- this is your mind. . ." Irvine quipped and pushed open the decrepit, wooden door.  
  
"Where are we, Irvine?" She asked, in awe.  
  
"I don't know- where are we, Quistis?" He returned patiently with a little condescension. She was too beleaguered to be ruffled by the tone the five year old had appropriated.  
  
"The orphanage. . ." She whispered as she stepped into the homey, wooden shack.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly, the scene sprang to life. Noise and voices and vivacity all overcame the drabness of the shadowy room. A fire leapt in the crude, stone fireplace and two children sat at the hearth, burning marshmallows in the flame. The little girl- a tiny slip of a thing with short, honey-brown hair and massive emerald eyes- pulled the charred mess from her stick and went about getting the white gelatin all over her face and in her hair. Her male partner, stoked by her glee, pulled his own from the fire quickly, only to lose it to the dusty floor. He immediately began to cry.  
  
"He always cried. . ." Little Irvine whispered. "'specially when you weren't around. You were like his surrogate mother. . ."  
  
On cue, a six year old Quistis emerged from the adjacent room- flesh and details fully realized. She immediately sat beside the blond boy and stroked his hair. She sang a little nonsense song and he brightened quickly. As little Quistis sang, the marshmallow covered brunette tried desperately to complete a hand-stand, but wound up on her bony buttocks, giggling, instead. The melancholic boy laughed and the girls' had completed their self-assigned mission.  
  
"He was always so sensitive- Selphie and I took it upon ourselves to take care of him. . ." She whispered. "It was annoying, but it made me feel so important. I never needed to depend on anyone- but I always need someone to depend on me. . ."  
  
"you depend on You. . ." Irvine whispered and motioned to the child Quistis, who started over to greet them. "But You do not depend on you. . ."  
  
Quistis stared at her lover's former self then at her own, who kissed Irvine shyly on the cheek and took his free hand.  
  
"I don't understand. . ."  
  
"I need you. . ." Child Quistis whispered with adult-inflected enunciation. "But you live without me. . ."  
  
"I. . ." Quistis began, but broke off helplessly as Irvine gently removed himself from their grasps and put their hands together. He sat with the other two children and warmed a marshmallow for the child who had been crying, while harmlessly flirting with the brunette. She watched him.  
  
"Is he more important than me?"  
  
"N. . .no." Quistis turned her attention back to her miniature doppelganger, whose arms were crossed in true Trepeian fashion.  
  
"Then look at me."  
  
She did.  
  
"Why don't you want me?"  
  
"I don't understand. . ." Quistis replied. . .  
  
"You leave me here to rot and fester!" The little girl's voice broke into a shrill wail. "Why can't we be together? Everything would be fine if we were together! You let HER in here, and she is hurting me, but you won't acknowledge me! I existed!"  
  
"C. . .calm down. . ." Quistis tried to take the child in her arms, but she would not be comforted.  
  
"Acknowledge me! I need you! Why don't you need me?" The child screamed and covered her ears. A chorus of wails joined in- from the two children at the hearth, and from other voices throughout the orphanage. Quistis glanced helplessly around the room for Irvine- for her guide. He had vanished. The children began to move to her- their tiny arms clawing at and grappling her being. She didn't want to hurt them!  
  
"Stay away from me!" She screamed, pushing the little brunette girl out of her way. "I don't understand! What do you want from me?"  
  
Quistis flew from the den and into a connecting room. The boys bedroom- she remembered.  
  
And on the ground, pounding the hell out of each other, were Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart. They stopped fighting and turned to her.  
  
"Will you acknowledge US, Quistis?" Little Squall asked simply.  
  
"Why are we here, Instructor? Nice prison. . ." Seifer sneered. "Baby matron. . ."  
  
"Baby matron. . ."Squall echoed, his childish voice distant and monotone.  
  
She ran from the room. . . .  
  
. . .and found herself outside.  
  
The stone steps were just as she remembered- the vines on the walls and the wild flowers in the overgrown garden were the same. The cobblestone steps were a perfect mental replica. As the wind blew through her hair, the faint scent of lilac whirled through the air.  
  
"I'll take you back here-I promise- If you don't let her have me. If you don't give it to her. .."  
  
An older girl- about nine- appeared on the steps. Her hair was dark and cut in a thick bob and her rags-for-clothes hung off her slender shoulders and swayed in the breeze.  
  
"Sis. . ." Quistis whispered.  
  
"It's frightening down here, Quistis. SHE is here now. . .your new power brought her. She's going to hurt us. . ."  
  
"Who, sis? Who?" Quistis fell to her knees and shook the girl gently.  
  
"Matron."  
  
The voice was Irvine's. He stood five meters in front of them, on the cobblestone path, beside a beautiful, dark-haired woman, dressed in a ratty, charcoal frock. On her hands and knees she rested, her breath heaving with her long, shiny tresses covering her pale face.  
  
"These are not yours, Quistis." Sis cut in, standing cautiously. "This is a by-product of raping the Guardian God. These images shouldn't be down here. . ."  
  
Lightning shot through the obscurity of the overcast sky. Quistis and sis watched as the child helped matron to her feet. The young woman caressed the boy's cheek and hair and kissed his forehead.  
  
"YoUr mAm. . .mATroN lOVeS yOu sO mUCh, pReCIouS iRvY. . .gIvE mE A hUG. . ."  
  
The voice.  
  
"She has penetrated. . .she is here. . ." Sis whispered.  
  
"Who?" Quistis hissed, staring at 'matron' as she held onto little Irvine tightly. The woman's dark eyes met Quistis' own.  
  
"lItTle QuiStY.. . .DiAdEm. . .YoUr pOwErS. . ."  
  
The dark-haired woman glanced about the scene, then, grasping Irvine's little head, she snapped his neck.  
  
The body fell to the ground.  
  
"jUst tHe tHrEe oF uS. . .SoOn oNlY OnE. . ."  
  
Dead. Eyes still open. The blood of an innocent child trickling from his nostril. Sis held onto Quistis' hand for dear life.  
  
"sHaLl wE fiGhT fOr HeR, SoRcErESs bLuE? wHoRe ChIlD oF tHE ImMoRTal?" 'Matron' screamed into the sky.  
  
Lightning thrashed violently in the mental sky. Screams were heard from inside the orphanage. 'matron' laughed maniacally.  
  
"I'm wAitIng dIaDeM- aRe YoU gOinG to KLaIm heR foR yOuRsELf oR nOT?"  
  
The wind picked up dramatically- twisters sprang up from the ground and tore through the fields, uprooting the beautiful yellow and blue wildflowers that made their home in that earth.  
  
"She's hurting me." Little Quistis came to stand beside her future self. "Make her stop. Kill her. . ."  
  
"She's too powerful. . ."Sis whispered. "She's going to have us all. . ." She was interrupted by a scream.  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
"Quistis, stay here!"  
  
Little Quistis paid no heed- she ran to her dead companion- dead brother, dead lover, innocent bystander and cataclysmic catalyst- and threw herself atop his lifeless body.  
  
"You are not matron!" She screamed at the woman, whose cackles rang through the darkening sky. "You are not. . ."  
  
'Matron' picked up little Quistis by the neck and held her to the sky. Flashbacks of Vigil's attack on Irvine appeared before the elder Quistis' eyes. She couldn't move- paralysis kicked in once more.  
  
"YoU aRe sTilL weAk- WeAkEr tHaN mE. SoOn- I-only I- wIlL bE tHe AlpHa aNd tHe OmEgA- tHe OnlY rEmNaNt Of tHe TriUnE. It wIlL bE mE. QuIsTis iS tHe lAsT oF yOuR lIne- aNd sHe iS mInE. YoU hAve fAilEd. tHeY wIlL fAiL. hE iS mIne-NoT yOuRs. AnD nOw- yOuR cHiLd wIlL bE sAKRifIceD for My GodhOoD. . ."  
  
Quistis couldn't move. Sis shivered against her. Her child-self screamed in pain as 'matron's' hand began to crush her throat.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if the two sorceresses just killed each other off?"  
  
A fully mature Irvine stood at her side, arms crossed. He took her hand and smiled painfully.  
  
"Don't worry- I'll wake you up."  
  
The child's strangled wails rang through the air.  
  
"One, two, three." '  
  
. . .Quistis woke up.  
  
It was a foreign bed in a foreign room, but, nonetheless, she was alive and real.  
  
Quistis caught her breath. .. then sighed merrily.  
  
She subtly caressed the white, linen sheets and fingered the downy duvet. She touched her own cheek and head- her hair was loose and felt greasy. But that felt good. The room was well lit with natural light. 'Daytime, apparently. I wonder how long I was out this time? I have to stop getting knocked out or I could lose my job. . .'  
  
She tried to get up but her weary body refused to pull away from the snuggly nest. Craning her neck a bit, she noticed a large wall mirror in her view. She almost choked. 'Hyne, I look like death. . .'  
  
Quickly averting her eyes from her ashen face and dull eyes, she studied the room via it's reflection.  
  
It was simple. White and taupe and gold. Classy. Two beds, one desk and a couch pulled up against the window. The shutters had been tossed open and a delicate, mid-summer breeze fluttered through the chamber. She caught a movement in the corner of her eye and followed the shadow along the wall until she found the figure.  
  
Quistis choked in excitement and bliss.  
  
He was alive. Irvine was alive.  
  
Very much so, too. Save for a hand-shaped, purple bruise on his neck, he was immaculate. She watched him with the awe reserved for love-sick fools as he sat on the divan and peered out the window. Reaching her hand out slowly, she touched his reflection, forgetting that it was just a cold illusion. No voyeuristic thrill rippled through her body as she watched her naïve cadet- she just wanted to reacquaint herself with his uncontaminated essence. It was like watching him sleep. . .but without the frigidity.  
  
He was deep in thought- chin propped up on his fist. Consternation and confusion marred his generally smooth brow, and his lips were contorted into a soft frown. It was uncharacteristic of him and made him look very mature; though he always had appeared older than his actual age. He'd loosened his hair from it's binding and it ran softly down his back and cheek, shining and curling here and there. No cowboy hat or duster. No Cadet jacket- just the cotton tank worn underneath- he looked so strange. As if the character-filled, pigeon-holing accessories altered his very aura. Without them, he was more beautiful to her than ever.  
  
'Almost inhuman. . .like his costumes cover it up. . .Hyne I love him. . .and I'm insane. I wonder if he thinks about me like this. . .'  
  
In a fluid motion, he rose and approached her, his eyes never leaving her form. Those haunted, hunted eyes. The same as her dream.  
  
'Just a dream. . .please oh hyne. . .I don't understand that. I only understand this. . .'  
  
Quistis closed her eyes and sighed as he stopped at her bedside. One nimble hand came down to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Quisty-girl- c'mon, sweetheart, I. . ."  
  
He was interrupted by a swift knock on the door. Quistis felt him pull away and heard the door open and shut and familiar footsteps against the floor. She opened her eyes and watched.  
  
"Commander." Irvine stood for his commanding officer, but refused to meet her eye. He stared off into space.  
  
"At ease, cadet." Xu replied, coolly. Irvine fell on the couch and went back to window-watching. Quistis could see Xu shuffle uncomfortably.  
  
"How's Quistis? Any changes in her condition?"  
  
"She sighed a few minutes ago. And coughed 'bout fifteen minutes or so after you left last time. That's it." Irvine's tone was lackluster and forlorn. "I'll make sure ta tell ya if she wakes up. . ."  
  
"Thank you, Kinneas." Xu coughed politely and glanced over in Quistis' general direction. Quistis was shocked to see how tired and worn her friend looked- Xu's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She'd been crying. Xu. . .the one-named field commander of the greatest army in the world. . . was mourning something.  
  
"If you have time, Kin. . .Irvine- I was wondering if you and Seifer could help Wynston load up the caravan- He needs to get back to Galbadia as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, commander." Irvine murmured dully.  
  
"Also, if you can manage. . ."  
  
"Sure. Whatever it is, I'll do it. . ." He interrupted her with a wave of his hand. Xu stopped and sighed.  
  
"N. ..no. Don't worry about it, Irvine. I'll do it. You stay here and report to me if Quistis wakes up." Xu was shaken and shaking. She made her way over to the door, her feet practically dragging, and put her hand to the doorknob. She rested there for a second.  
  
"Gods, you love her, don't you?" She pronounced, sounding exasperated. Whirling around, she turned her gold-green eyes on the auburn-haired cadet  
  
"yes."  
  
"But how do you know that?" She seethed, clenching her fists. "How do you know? What about the dozens of other girls you've been with- or the hundreds who have, at one point in their lives, been attracted to your larger-than-life charms. How do you know it's Quistis?"  
  
"I don't." he replied simply. "I just know that it isn't anyone else. No one else could be my Quistis. That's it. Nothin' comes close ta her. No one else makes me feel like this. No one. Never. . ."  
  
" Are you willing to unmake the universe for this 'feelin'', Kinneas?" Xu hollered, forcing herself into his personal space. He met her fiery gaze.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doin', Xu. I don't know anythin' 'bout the universe- only my own path. I just do whatever I'm meant ta do. . ."  
  
In a searing rage, Xu withdrew her sword and slapped it against Irvine's purple neck. Speechless, Quistis lifted her head and vainly tried to force her body into locomotion. But Xu calmed quickly and pulled the stiletto from the cadet's throat. Neither had noticed Quistis- both were too busy with their stand-off. Their eyes were locked and both jaws were clenched. Xu held onto Irvine's shirt desperately and her face was filled with wonderment and discernment. She studied his eyes and nodded, then gently kissed his open mouth.  
  
'Holy mother of Hyne! What the hell?!?!?'  
  
Xu closed her eyes and embraced Irvine for another moment. His eyes were closed as well, but he remained passive, though yielding. He was a soft statue.  
  
The Balamb commander pulled away and pushed the cadet's hair behind his ear.  
  
"What was that for?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I needed a reason." Xu replied simply.  
  
"for?"  
  
"To let you live. To protect you. I've always wanted to be a hero, Irvine, and you. . .well, supposedly the world would be better off without you. Vigil tried to kill you and any other GF that is released will try to do so at his command. . well, would have. No matter how good you are as a person, you are dangerous. I really. . ." She trailed off and glanced at her sword. "I really should kill you. But. . .the way you love. .. the way you love her and life and. . .I can't. I'll protect you and aid you. Matron swore this to your father and I'll take up that vow. Protect Quistis and I'll protect you as well. I'm. . .going to see Lukan. Tell me when she wakes up." Sheathing her sword, Xu made for the door.  
  
"Xu- wait!" Irvine jumped to his feet. Xu turned around slowly and smiled. Irvine's body reflected a powerlessness. " Did you know my. . ."  
  
"Y'know. . ." She cut in, looking him up and down. "I could never see him in you. But now. . .Hyne, do you ever look like him. . .No wonder she wants you. . .fuck, I want you." She grinned. "But only because you're not comatose. . ."  
  
"Thanks Xu."  
  
"Wake up Trepe, Kinneas. Prince kiss princess sorta shit. And remember to help Wynston. . ."  
  
"I will." He spoke as the commander exited the room. He came up behind Quistis and curled up against her back, pulling the duvet over the both of them. The blonde instructor took this opportunity to turn around and kiss Irvine's nose.  
  
"Quisty!" His face lit up. She giggled.  
  
"Irvy! You're alive!" Throwing her arms around his strong neck she smothered his face in kisses.  
  
"I'm a. . ? Well, sure I am! And you too!" He laughed and met her mouth with his own. She kissed him dry and breathless, then broke away.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me, Irvine Kinneas!" She pinched his arm, then smothered him again. He didn't even have time to utter an 'ouch'. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her fiercely and let her kiss his wet cheeks. He chuckled a bit out of relief and joy.  
  
"Hyne, Quistis. I love you. . ." He whispered. "For awhile there, I didn't think that. . ."  
  
"Shhh. . ."Quistis hushed him. "Don't say it. Just don't say anything. Let me gaze and stare and worship in peace. As much as I love it, don't open that clever mouth. . ." He kissed her chastely, then passionately, and they lay together for hours in stillness, deifying each other. The silence was exquisite.  
  
'No unnerving. . .' she thought silently as Irvine traced her jaw and neck with his index finger as he gently suckled her earlobe. 'where is she? Where's the voice? Where are you?'  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Quistis, is somethin' wrong?" Sometimes Irvine picked up on her mood changes too quickly. He looked her in the eye.  
  
"No- sorry. I. . .was just remember the nightmare I had. I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"Honey, it's okay. Nothin' ta be embarrassed about.. . .Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I. . ." She wasn't sure if she did or not. It was just a stupid dream. . .or something.  
  
What if it wasn't?  
  
"Quistis?" Irvine was generally concerned  
  
"Hey hey! Knock knock, cowboy. I'm comin' in. .."  
  
Irvine jumped out of the bed just as Seifer strolled onto the scene.  
  
"Hi Seif." Irvine uttered, casually. Seifer, in turn, gave him a hostile look.  
  
" Good morning, Instructor." He turned to Quistis, who made sure to cover herself to the neck. She didn't feel comfortable with Seifer's eyes on her body. "Another miraculous recovery for everyone's favorite teacher. . ."  
  
"What do you want Seifer?" Quistis snapped, a little frustrated. Seifer looked appalled.  
  
"Hey- I saved your life last night. Give me a little credit. Anyway, I'm just here for Kinneas. Xu's making us load Wynston's caravan."  
  
"Wynston. . .did he get that key back?" She asked. Seifer nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I found it in the grass where you guys were all passed out. Shit- it's a good thing we decided to come lookin' for you, 'cause the wolves were starting to maul Kinneas. I, of course, dealt with him last. . ."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Seif, really appreciate it." Irvine replied ironically. Seifer snickered.  
  
"Anything for you, 'brudda'." He sneered. "Now let's go- you can play 'hookie' later. I'm not doing this shit myself. . ."  
  
"Alright, alright." Irvine waved it off. He glanced at Quistis.  
  
"Are you going to be alright, Instructor Trepe?"  
  
'Hyne, I hate it when he has to do that. . .Kinky in a wrong way. . .'  
  
"I'll be fine, Irvine. I think I'll go visit Xu. Do either of you know where she is?"  
  
"Room seventeen, just down the hall." Irvine replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They mouthed more romantic goodbyes and the two cadets pushed each other into the halls.  
  
Quistis cleaned herself up- she looked like the Deling express had run it's course right over her face; she looked like a train wreck. Her muscles were sore, but she forced herself into the bathtub and turned on the shower. It was damned hot.  
  
'So bloody good.' She mentally moaned. The high pressure water turned her pale skin red and the thick rivulets ran down her thighs and in between her breasts, caressing her skin like her cadet's silky touch. Her body was so sore that she couldn't even reach down to fondle herself and fantasize. She could last a little longer, though.  
  
After toweling and dressing she found her way to Xu's room. And found herself nervous.  
  
'What the hell? What is wrong with me? It's just Xu- I've known her for years. Just because she tried to kill me after I tried to kill her lover who was trying to kill my boyfriend doesn't mean there should be any animosity between us. She's basically my best friend, so I should just get it all out in the open so we can deal with. . .'  
  
"Come in, Quistis. The door's unlocked."  
  
'Damn Xu and her psychic GF. . .'  
  
Quistis entered.  
  
The rooms were identical, save the people in them. Xu sat on the taupe window sofa, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap. Quistis padded over to her and took the seat to her right.  
  
"How are you, Quistis? Do you feel alright?"  
  
"I'm okay, Xu. Thanks." She tried to smile, but it came out pitifully weak.  
  
"Did Almasy and Kinneas take off to help Wynston?"  
  
"Yes. They left about fifteen minutes ago." Quistis answered. Xu grunted.  
  
". . ."  
  
They sat in awkward silence. Quistis didn't know what to say, and Xu just didn't seem to care. The tension was sick and overwhelming. . .  
  
"Xu. . ." Quistis just had to let it out. " I don't know what to say. . ."  
  
"Then say nothing." Xu uttered simply. "I don't WANT to talk about it. What happened last night. . ." She shook her head. "It was near death for all of us- though said deaths were brought on by a strange and twisted circle of circumstances. Really- the only one who can remain blameless is Kinneas, though-truthfully- he was, unknowingly, the instigation."  
  
"Samah was powerless to stop Vigil- and he really did need to be summoned. We would've all been dead. . ." Quistis sighed. "Though, truth be told, I will not be disappointed if I never see Vigil again. I doubt anything more malevolent could exist. . ." She shuddered. Xu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Vigil isn't evil- he just doesn't abide by human rules of morality. And we can't expect him to- he's immortal and nearly all powerful. He isn't evil. Humans are evil. Adel was evil. And there exists evil in the world even more potent than Adel. . ." Xu stood and rubbed her arms. "But I can't talk about this anymore, Quistis, okay? Let's just let it alone. I. . .don't hate you. I don't blame you. I blame myself. I knew more than you. That's all there is too it. It's my fault Irvine almost died. It's my fault Vigil was freed. And it's my fault you killed Lukan. I killed him. . .I did it."  
  
Quistis was stunned.  
  
"N. . .no. Lukan's . . ."  
  
"Dead." Xu cried out and slammed her palms into her forehead. "Yes. . .No. . practically, I suppose." Xu articulated bitterly. "He's very comatose and he'll never come out."  
  
"Hyne, no. . ."  
  
"Fuck Hyne, Quistis. Yes, he is, and that's not the worst of it. . ." Xu marched over to the bed. Quistis hadn't even noticed the body- the sheets were pulled up above the head. The younger woman came to stand beside her comrade. Grasping the sheets, Xu pulled them down to Lukan's waist. His face had been wiped clean of life- no expression, only icy rigidity. The martial artist's olive skin was sheet-white. But that wasn't what Xu was concerned with.  
  
"The bat wings- Lukan is still transformed into Vigil!" Quistis exclaimed, studying the leathery appendages.  
  
"No, worse- when you stole his power, Vigil started to go back into junction mode, but he lost too much strength so he slipped into Lukan's mind to get the energy he needed to fight you. But at that same moment, you overwhelmed the host and he fell into this coma." Xu choked down a well- crafted sob. "Lukan is trapped inside of there with that monster. And it's feeding off his life to sate itself."  
  
The commander broke down.  
  
Quistis watched as all of Xu's defenses crumbled and left her exposed. Xu's beautiful, pale face revealed the volumes of pain and grief. Xu wept for her love for and fear of Lukan Samah, as well as her love of and fear for him. Xu had always loved him- since they were children, adolescents and fresh-faced, green cadets. The mighty commander had been against love- wasn't even able to love her own parents. But she loved this man who lay deadly still in a foreign bed, in a foreign town, with a foreign parasite killing him from the inside. Xu wept for the fact that the times she had said 'I hate you, Samah' outweighed the moments she'd confessed 'I love you, Lukan', ninety-four to one. She'd declared her love once, and denied it a dozen times since then.  
  
Quistis held her best friend- the one that was usually the rock and pillar. Quistis cried too- Lukan had been so good to her and always so kind and so quirky. So quiet and so sensitive and so strong. So much.  
  
"We'll get him back, Xu. We'll get him to a good Doctor- Doctor Odine, maybe he can help. . ."  
  
"I need to get him back, Quistis." Xu whispered. "I'm. . .just not strong enough to understand the world without him. He was so wise- I'm all fire and whirlwind and action. I need him. . .I do."  
  
"It's allowed, Xu." Quistis murmured into her friend's ear. "And he deserves it. He's always loved you. . ."  
  
"He has. . ." Xu whispered. "Since we were five years old. . .I cursed the day I met him, and he marked it. He. . .was always a dreamer." She laughed bitterly. "He used to tell me that he wished there was an extra hour in the day set aside for conscious dreaming. Now. . ." She glanced at him. "He's not conscious. . .but he has all the time in the world to dream. . ." She let loose a strain of choked sobs. Quistis rubbed her back and listened to her friends hiccupping gulps.  
  
"Quistis. . .?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you hear that ringing?" Both women bolted up.  
  
"Yeah- PHS. . .Is it yours?"  
  
"No. . ."Xu replied, sniffling and wiping her face. "It's not yours?"  
  
"I don't have one. . ."  
  
Xu froze for a moment and listened. It definitely was a cell phone.  
  
"It's Lukan's. Can you get it? It's in his jacket pocket, over there on the back of the chair."  
  
Quistis fumbled through the pockets and pulled out the phone, getting the last ring before the answering service kicked in.  
  
"Captain Samah's PHS- Lieutenant Trepe speaking."  
  
"Instructor Trepe? Hi! Where's Instructor Samah?"  
  
"He's. . .unavailable at this moment."  
  
"Ask who it is." Xu interrupted, clearing her groggy throat.  
  
"Who is it?" Quistis asked bluntly.  
  
"Who? Oh, It's Astrid, Instructor Trepe."  
  
"Astrid? Honey, what is it? This is an important mission and you really shouldn't be disturbing Captain Samah during assignments. . ."  
  
"No, Instructor Trepe, this is really important!" The little girl's voice went up in pitch and became frantic. "I'm calling for Instructor Botchaskya."  
  
"Why can't Evana call us herself, Astrid?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Xu demanded. "Is that a cadet? Can I please have the phone, Quistis?"  
  
Quistis handed the PHS to Xu, who suddenly regained her clear voice and commanding persona.  
  
"Cadet Astrid? This is Field Commander Xu. . .Yes. . . What is the meaning of this. . .uh huh. . yes. . . go on. . . and. . .yes. . I. . .fuck. . ." Xu became enraged and nearly threw the phone at the wall. "Yes. . .alright. . .we'll be back as soon as possible. Yes. . .alright . . thank you Cadet Lorenz. Yes." Xu flipped the phone and stuffed it in her pocket. Suddenly, the commander whirled around and kicked a hole through the painted drywall. She ran her hands through her hair and sat on the couch with her hands to her temples.  
  
"Xu?"  
  
"We have to get back to Galbadia." Xu stood, wincing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Deling arrested five Galbadian SeeDs on accounts of fraud and espionage last night."  
  
"That's why Caraway and Deling were there yesterday. ..Shit. . ."  
  
"No- 'shit' is Evana Botchaskya being arrested for anti-government conspiracy and terrorism."  
  
'?!?!'  
  
"What?!?!? No." Quistis stated firmly. "There is no way- she was in the Galbadian army! She's been a teacher for fifteen years! She's. .."  
  
"Evana's an Estharian spy, Quistis. And Galbadia wants to hang her." Flipping open the PHS, Xu dialed a number. "Go get the troops together, Quistis." She put the phone to her ear. "Frying pan into fire,eh? Fuck, I think this whole god-damned thing is overcooked. . .".  
  
  
  
A.N: Okay! Sorry about the delay- no computer for three weeks. Arrggg! Sorry for lying. But I will get this done fast. Four chappies left I think- chappie 22 is gonna be naughty, so beware. Anyway- R and R. I lurve y'all. Take care.  
  
A.A.N: Oh. . .you boys can start hitting on me again- I broke up with Squall-look-a-like, so I need someone to entertain me. . .*bats eyelashes* I don't bite. . .anywhere publicly noticeable, that is. Tee hee.Ta ta! 


	21. Chapter 21

PeRFecT  
  
Chapter 21  
  
It was located in the bowels of East Garden, and the detention center appeared as though it hadn't been used in a decade. A thick film of dust and mold clung to the walls and the ground, making the concrete almost slippery to touch. Quistis trailed Xu through the murky, clandestine corridor and toward the cell blocks.  
  
"Right through there."  
  
Their escort, a beefy brute of a Galbadian grunt, motioned through a narrow passageway. Nodding, Xu dismissed him and ventured toward the specialized cell.  
  
"State name and position." The warden halted them at the cement portal.  
  
"Field Commander Xu of Balamb Garden, SeeD Level A."  
  
"Lieutenant-Instructor Quistis Trepe currently of Galbadia Garden, SeeD Level seven." Quistis stated blandly. She felt. . .a little outclassed. The warden grunted.  
  
"What is your business with the prisoner?" His mouth drew up in a gruesome sneer, displaying his decaying maw and odious breath. Quistis gagged.  
  
"As the Highest ranking officer of Balamb Garden, it is my duty to represent Headmaster Cid Kramer and conduct a private inquiry, since this matter involves a Garden instructor and SeeD mentor."  
  
"Can I see your papers." The warden snarled, rolling his eyes. Glaring, Xu presented the official documentation. Groaning, he opened the heavy steel door that separated the cell from the dank passageway. "Knock three times, pause, then knock again to be let out. Watch her. . .she's slippery. . ."  
  
Ignoring his comment, the two SeeDs entered the chamber.  
  
". . .My, aren't we a pathetic figure?"  
  
A broad face framed with intense, red hair peered out of the darkness. A deranged grin danced upon a pair of saucy lips.  
  
"You're always good for support, Xu." Evana chuckled, rising to her feet. A sharp and grating metallic sound reverberated through the cell. Shrugging, Evana held up her manacled hands for the younger women to see.  
  
"Shackled like a common felon." Quistis murmured.  
  
"Well- she was caught like one." Xu sighed.  
  
"Alright alright- let's not get catty." Evana groaned. Glancing around, she wiped at the floor with her boot. "Would you like to have a seat, ladies? I really should be a good hostess. . ."  
  
"What? Now that you're in prison I finally get to see where you live. . ." Quistis laughed.  
  
"Believe me- this place is cleaner than THAT hole in the wall. . ." The gunbladeswoman leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "In any case. . .how was Winhill."  
  
"It was hell on earth." Quistis replied bluntly. Xu only nodded, turning away.  
  
"W. . .what? What happened?"  
  
"Too much." Quistis replied. "First we met up with Captain Wynston, who'd been attacked by a . . ."  
  
"Let's keep it short and manageable." Xu interjected quietly. "Evana- Winhill was a disaster. We were all seconds away from annihilation and were forced to use Vigil. He tried to murder Kinneas for a reason only that beast knows, and now, The Time God is currently residing in the comatose body of Lukan Samah. We did, however, manage to get Wynston's key back, though, we did lose a requisite component of the Aede Project."  
  
"Lukan's. . .shit." Evana swallowed hard and stared off into the darkness. "I. . .always knew that fucker'd get him killed."  
  
"It's what he was born to do, Evana." Xu replied. "Who are we to judge the roles Hyne gives us in his ever-expanding epic? The Trance Prophecy stated that Vigil would be held prisoner by mortality- We've always known this. And Lukan is the only one who can sustain him."  
  
'Huh? Trance- Prophecy?'  
  
"Wow Xu- for a woman who's just lost the love of her life, you're taking this rather well." Evana pronounced gently. It was the most compassionate the gunbladeswoman had ever sounded, in Quistis' ears.  
  
"I. . .had a lot of time to think about it on our way back from Winhill- we were on the road most of the day. Seto's prophecy just kept replaying in my mind and I realized that there was nothing I could've done to stop it. I'm . . .just glad Quistis saved Irvine. Even if it means. . ." Xu simply shook her head. "However. . .this means I have to contact Ellone and, unfortunately, Odine- and this is all going to be severely problematic since you've caused such a ruckus between the two nations."  
  
"Shit- Lukan'll be swearing a blue streak in that unconscious little mind. He fuckin' hates that psycho. Make sure you contact Kiros and Ward- they'll ensure that Odine keeps his overzealous fingers off that kid. . ." All of a sudden, Evana groaned and fell against the wall. Even in the poor light, Quistis could see that the woman had been brutally beaten.  
  
'She probably brought it on herself, but. . .'  
  
Quistis placed her hand on Evana's shoulder and whispered.  
  
"Trepe, what the. . ."  
  
"White wind."  
  
The white and blue electricity pranced around them. Evana shivered.  
  
"Ahhh, yeah. That's the stuff. Fuck- If I was a sorceress I think I'd magic-masturbate twenty-four-seven. Those cure spells feel so damned good. . ."  
  
"Alright, alright, Evana- we're not here to watch you get off and Quistis will not be your personal sorceress-whore." Xu chuckled. " Now. . .we need to talk." The commander brushed at the ground and sat herself down. Instructor Botchaskya followed. Quistis remained standing. . .just in case.  
  
"Alright- so talk, commander. I know 'WE' have something to say."  
  
"Hyne- you just can't keep your smart-ass comments to yourself, can you?" Xu asked- her voice laced with amusement and exasperation. "You need to make a joke at every turn- well, I am glad that you can find humor in my sermons, 'cause your about to get a bitch of a tirade."  
  
Evana bit her lip. She suddenly looked very young- like a delinquent cadet, or school-child. Absolutely frustrated, Xu ran her hand violently through her shaggy bob and swore.  
  
"The least amount of time you could get for this is fifty years. And, considering they have enough treasonous hearsay to fill a year-subscription of Timber maniacs, I do believe that they will dish out a life sentence. Now- I would really like to know how you got caught. After fifteen years of being Loire's mole, you had to be caught three weeks before Project Aede went up. Really, I need to know how you managed this. . ." Crossing her arms over her chest, Xu leaned against the wall and waited. Evana sighed.  
  
"Well. . .you know I'd never get caught in normal circumstances. It's just. . .somethin'. . .happened. . ."  
  
"Obviously." Xu rolled her eyes. "Really, Evana- you're being a fucking child. Now, how did you get yourself into this?"  
  
". . .mid-life crisis."  
  
Quistis choked on her own laughter. Xu's eyes simply bugged out of their sockets. Evana grinned and scratched her head.  
  
"Heh heh. . .um. . ."  
  
"What the hell, Evana?" Xu bellowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's sort of a long story. . ."  
  
"Evana- go on!" Quistis interrupted, grinning from ear to ear. It really wasn't very funny, but the guilty smirk on Instructor Botchaskya's face was simply priceless. . .  
  
"I. . .shit." Evana laughed out loud. "This is fucking embarrassing."  
  
"Ah hell, Evana." Xu groaned. "Would you just let it out. I've known you for twenty-two years- you're practically my mother. . .well, bitchy, immature older sister. Now spill it."  
  
"Well. . .it's. . .sorta Trepe's fault. . ."  
  
"My fault?!?!?" Quistis exclaimed. "How?"  
  
"Well- I've been spendin' WAY too much time with you and Kinneas, and I started thinking a little too much- giving into nostalgia and 'what if's' y'know. Anyway, I've really been feelin' my biological clock tickin' lately. . ."  
  
"I fail to see how this is actually my fault. . ."  
  
"So, I've been wandering around with all these stupid fantasies whirling 'round in my head," Evan continued, ignoring Quistis' insertion. "So, a few weeks ago, I get a call in the middle of the night from that sharpshooting brat- pardon me, Quistis- telling me that they needed my assistance right away. So I pull those two wingnut cadets I keep leashed up outta bed and we get over to Deling City, where Trepe and Kinneas are waiting for us. The two had obviously been fucking like teenage bunnies. . ." Evana grinned and ducked just as Quistis swatted at her, "And had also been rudely interrupted by this assassin. So, I relieve them of this assassin and they get back to their passionate soiree. . ."  
  
"Evana- I fail to see where this is going. . ."Xu interrupted, sighing. The red-headed amazon continued.  
  
"Yeah, so, yeah- the assassin just happened to be Kiros Seagil."  
  
Xu stared dumbly at Evana, who was blushing brilliantly.  
  
"So, y'know, I decide not to bring him back to Garden and drop him back off at Loire's instead- like a good ex-comrade. Well. . .he just started smooth talking me like you wouldn't believe- He's worse than Laguna, y'know, because he actually knows what he's saying. . ."  
  
"Evana- why was Kiros trying to kill Quistis and Irvine?" Xu interrupted, looking positively dazed.  
  
"Oh- he wasn't. He just wanted to talk to them and persuade them to move to Esthar. Y'know, so they could be 'monitored'."  
  
". . .probably would've been better than this. Alright, continue. So you saw Kiros. How long has it been?"  
  
". . .seventeen years." She answered softly. " Ever since. . .y'know. . ."  
  
"So, someone found out that you had failed to file the report and bring him back to Garden custody?"  
  
"Oh no, no no no." Evana shook her head. " Let me tell the story, Xoodle."  
  
Quistis burst into laughter at Xu's bristle.  
  
"Don't go there Evana. . ."  
  
"Alrighty, Xuey." The older woman laughed. "Okay, I'll make it short. Anyway- Hunter and Astrid and I stayed the day in Esthar, and I got to see my old cronies again. Gawd. . it was like old times. It was great. And Kiros. . .well, he hadn't changed much. Still real handsome. . .not like this old bag." She cackled and shook her head. "But, leaving the next day, he proposed something to me right before we left. And. . .I should've been able ta get it right outta my head but. . I couldn't. So I've been thinkin' about it for awhile. So. . .four days ago I finally decided to go and see him again. I stole Martine's zeppelin and went to Esthar for the night and then, as I was coming back, I was stopped mid-air by the Galbadian military. It seemed pretty routine 'n shit- just a customs type of search. They let me go and I returned to Garden. After, I went to grab my bags from the back and noticed what was ACTUALLY back there.. . ."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Dossiers on terrorists. Files on Garden. Microfiches, weapons- shit, Martine had a whole arsenal back there. And government info. . .confidential stuff. That idiot just leaves his stuff all over the place. . ." Evana chuckled  
  
"So they found it." Xu announced blandly.  
  
"Yeah- it wasn't even my stuff. I mean- I'm guilty of the charges, but not for the reasons they think. But they reported it all and Deling decided to show up to arrest me personally. Ironic, eh?"  
  
"Pathetic." Xu shook her head. "You should've known better. Loire and the boys make you do stupid things. I've heard it from Mother and Furtivan. . ."  
  
"I know but. . .shit. . .I got nothin'. . ."  
  
"What was his proposal, Evana?" Quistis interjected. Both women looked up at her. "I. . I'm curious." Xu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Actually I am too- what did he propose?"  
  
"Ah. . .well. . heh heh. . he um. . .proposed that. . .we should get married."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Xu, for the third time that night, bellowed and fell over incredulously. Quistis grinned.  
  
"Did you say yes?"  
  
". . .You're lookin' at a woman finally married at the age of thirty eight, Quisty-girl. Only took him twenty years to ask me. . ."  
  
"Evana! You. . .you got married and now you're going to jail. . ."Xu burst out laughing. Evana joined her. Quistis, failing to maintain her composure, fell to her knees and began giggling as well. Soon, all three of them were holding their aching bellies and wiping the tears from their eyes.  
  
"So. . ."Xu finally cut through the hysteria. "You're Mrs. Kiros Seagil, eh? I'll have to tell Matron that before we seal her- she'll have a field day."  
  
". . yeah." Evana suddenly fell silent. It was a sobering moment. "I. . .won't ever see her again. I'm going to miss the sealing. . ."  
  
"If there is one. Everything's falling apart. I don't know if Ellone can handle transporting Matron's unadulterated state without Lukan. . ." Xu whispered coldly. Their gaiety had been squelched.  
  
"Shit- I guess I really messed up, didn't I? Hyne- men really fuck with my mind. And it's always at an important time. Now. . .it's really all moot. My biological clock's been tickin' at light speed- the big thing I wanted to do was finally have a family. Don't have many more childbearing years left in me. Now, unless I'm pregnant now- which I doubt- I'll probably never have a child. . ."  
  
"Hmmm. . .isn't that bullshit?" Xu's response was more of a comment than an answer. " Five words and you can have yourself a son. . ."  
  
" Well, I don't think I'll be saying the words : "*blank* I'm your biological mother", anytime soon. He wouldn't want me, and I would be of no use to him now. . ."  
  
"E. .Evana?" Quistis stammered. She couldn't believe what she'd heard.  
  
'Evana, has a . . .'  
  
"Forget you heard that, Trepe- I don't deserve to call him my son. Not after the cowardly things I did to hinder his existence. Anyway. . ."  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and an official-looking gentleman stepped into the gloomy cell. He paused and glanced from one woman to the next.  
  
" Rose Laurentide- Seagil?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah- over her buddy." Evana lifted her hand. Glancing down at his clipboard, he presented it to her.  
  
"I need you to sign each of these spaces, Mrs. Seagil- including your aliases and codenames. This is a court legality and if you fail to disclose any of this information, you will be held in contempt."  
  
"Alright, alright. Hand the sucker over." Grasping it with her right hand, Evana furiously scribbled in a name. Then, altering hands, she scribbled in the next couple with her right hand. She passed it back to the Legal officer, who surveyed the paperwork, then, tipping his hat, he exited and the Warden re-closed the cell door.  
  
". . .you're name is Rose?" Quistis gasped. Evana groaned.  
  
"Don't start, Trepe. There's a reason why I got rid-a that name."  
  
"Yes. . .so you could get a fake Balamb I.D and join the Galbadian military when you were fifteen." Xu smirked.  
  
"Does your 'Matron' tell you everything? God that woman has a big mouth. . ."  
  
"Actually, it was Cid. . ."  
  
"Well, Cid can kiss my wrinkly, old ass." Evana exclaimed. "You have grown up to have no respect for me- I don't care how high your SeeD rank is-I used to change your diapers." She glared at Xu, then Quistis. "And yours too. Hell- I was everyone's favorite babysitter. . ."  
  
"You. . .knew my parents?"  
  
Evana fell silent. Quistis swallowed hard.  
  
'Why am I always in the dark? What else don't I know about myself?'  
  
"Yeah- just a little. Before you were sent to the orphanage. But not really. You'd have to talk to Matron."  
  
"Matron?" Quistis rose to her feet. "Matron. Who is this matron? I keep hearing about her- from you, from Irvine, from Xu and Samah, from my dreams- I don't know this woman. And yet- why is her name on everyone's lips? Why does it seem like she's so involved in my life? Why. . .?"  
  
"Quistis, Matron owned the orphanage where you lived until you were seven." Xu answered seriously. "On the centran coast. Don't. . .you remember any of it?"  
  
Quistis paused.  
  
"No." She stated firmly. "No- nothing save the things I've been told in the last six weeks- since I came to Galbadia. But. . .h. .how can this be true? You're saying that this 'Matron' took care of me at an orphanage and that now you are going to seal her because she's a sorceress. And this sorceress is the only one who knew my parents?"  
  
". . .pretty much." Evana answered. "I mean, other people too,but. . .some thing's are pretty painful to talk about."  
  
"I. . .can't believe what I'm hearing. . ." Quistis slouched against the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I. . .don't recall any of it. . .I can't remember. . ."  
  
"Well then-" Evana stood and slapped her on the back. "Isn't it convenient to have Kinneas?"  
  
Irvine. . .  
  
"W. ..wait. Irvine lived with Matron when he was little. He told me that he lived in an orphanage and. . .Hyne almighty. . .Seifer. . .got angry with him because. . .shit. . .I. . ."  
  
The door to the cell swung open. All three woman bolted to stand at attention as the Serpent slithered his way into the prison block.  
  
"Well, well- isn't this nice. A SeeD rendezvous. I hope you three lovely ladies aren't devising any underhanded plots, hmmmm?" Vinzer Deling simply oozed charm, but Quistis maintained a firm hold on Evana's wrist. Her mentor's entire body was shaking with rage. Three guards entered and grabbed a hold of the red-haired woman.  
  
"Mr. Vice President, what is the meaning of. . .?" Xu began, stepping forward. Another voice answered her.  
  
"You mean, Mr. President, Field commander." Martine stepped unpretentiously out from behind the throng of soldiers. He gave Evana a sympathetic grimace. "As of yesterday. . .President Lao Deling is now deceased."  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mister President." Evana spat out venomously.  
  
The officers began drag Evana from the room. "The trial begins tomorrow, so tonight there is prep work that needs to be done." Martine resumed his speech. "And. . .you'll be put under house arrest in your room, Mrs. Seagil. The authorities have confiscated any item that could be considered dangerous."  
  
"Martine! You little weasel. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry." It was all he could offer. President Deling gestured to the officers.  
  
"Please escort the lady to the Grand Auditorium. I shall be there shortly. . ." Deling demanded elegantly. The officers, and Evana, trudged off through the murky bowels of East Garden. Turning to Xu, President Deling offered the Balamb commander his hand.  
  
"If you would- the Galbadian Council would really appreciate Balamb's input on this matter. This is, after all, a blow against SeeD and Garden as well."  
  
Glancing to Quistis, Xu took Deling's arm. They left together.  
  
"Trepe. . ." Martine began. Quistis shook her head and joined the execution parade.  
  
  
  
A.N: Next chappie half done, oh and- I think this will be a couple chapters longer than I thought- just because of rhythm and spacing. I guess that's a good thing. . ? Anyway- R and R please! I'm sick and it feels like I'm not loved! *sniff sniff* Remedy me by remedying this. 


	22. Chapter 22

PeRFecT  
  
Chapter 22  
  
(no- this is not the naughty one- that's actually been pushed back to 24, I think.)  
  
  
  
Quistis waited outside the auditorium door with the rest of the mob- half the Garden was waiting to find out what Instructor Botchaskya's sentence would be.  
  
Sighing, Quistis glanced over to her partner and squeezed Irvine's hand. Neither had been able to sleep the night before, and both had the purple bags under their eyes to prove it. Since the days events had caused them to feel counter-amorous, they had laid together shivering in room fifty-two. Five hours and thirty six and a half minutes had passed by at a snail's pace- it felt a pit of darkness. And every one of those minutes had been full of counter-life-productive hurt and misery.  
  
She had wanted to ask him about the orphanage- about Matron and the sealing. But she couldn't find any words strong enough to burst through her self-inflicted, psychological gag. So they had waited in a tomblike silence.  
  
"Quisty. . ."  
  
Irvine grinned desperately and squeezed her hand. His smile lifted her spirits a bit- it always did- but she still felt empty. To Irvine's right, Seifer was pacing back and forth like a tiger in a cage.  
  
"Seif. . ."  
  
"Shut-up, cowboy." He growled. "I'm fucking sick of this bullshit- why can't we go in there? I wanna know what's happening. . ."  
  
Quistis was taken-aback by Seifer's vehemence, but she wasn't especially surprised- Evana was one of the few people Seifer actually respected. Her boldness, shrewdness and skill with her gunblade had given her the right to treat him like a rookie, and he accepted it. Quistis was always amazed at how Evana could control the cadet- not even Xu had been elevated to that position.  
  
"The Galbadians don't want any disturbances while they crucify someone whose revolutionary ideas might just shake up their conservative, beaurocratic world." Hunter said what was on everyone's minds. He held Astrid in his arms, who clutched at him miserably, trembling.  
  
"If they put her away, then who is going to teach me?" Seifer exclaimed haughtily. The comment garnered a couple of unintended chuckles.  
  
"Don't know- Seifer. You're just going to have to devise your own way of beating Squall when we get back to Balamb." Quistis offered, knowing full well that that was one of his main issues.  
  
"Yeah well- a much as Balamb sucks, Galbadia has the worst political system ever. I'm considering conquering it in a couple years just so I can knife Deling's throat in front of millions of people without them locking me away. . ." Seifer sneered, slicing the air with his gunblade.  
  
"I wish. . ."Astrid muttered.  
  
"Don't wish for things like that." Irvine suddenly turned serious. ". . .ya just never know."  
  
"Heh heh- don't worry, cowboy." Seifer sheathed his gunblade. "If I was the president of Galbadia, I'd make you my full-time, personal serving wench- you'd love it. You could. . .dress up in pretty little, slutty costumes and wear your hair in a nice little bun and flit around, worshipping the ground I walk on- doesn't that sound nice?"  
  
". . .sure it does, Seif," Irvine chuckled, "But hasn't Rinoa already filled that position?"  
  
Both men reached for their weapons. Quistis decided that this would be a perfect time to step in.  
  
"Okay okay okay!" Quistis interrupted, giggling. "Guys, cool your jets. Seifer is not the dictator of Galbadia, so Irvine doesn't have to worry about competing with Rinoa to be his personal 'wench'. Let's just. . .um. . .refrain from shedding any blood today, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Quisty. No prob!" Irvine grinned and holstered his gun. Seifer followed suit.  
  
"I'm gonna get you one day, Kinneas." Seifer sneered. Irvine rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, please, Seif- you don't know how many times you've said that to me. . .thirty eight." He enlightened the gunbladesman. "You used to go 'round sayin' that ta'all us - 'specially Squall. . .and even more so Selphie. . ."Irvine laughed. "We saw it on The Sorceress Knight movie- you used to alternate between mimicking the hero and mimicking the villain. You always made me play the dragon. . .don't know how many times you've slain me. . ."  
  
"Alright, cowboy- shuddup." Seifer moaned. "I'm so sick of these stories. . I get it. Thank you for remembering my life for me. . ."  
  
'Did Seifer just thank Irvine? '  
  
". . .Your fault for being so power-hungry. If you didn't use GF's, you'd know who you were. . ."  
  
"Irvine." Quistis cut him off. She just didn't want to hear it. Not today.  
  
"What will happen to us if she's sentenced?" Astrid's tiny voice made a delicate slice through the tension. The question was for Hunter alone, although it was plenty loud enough for the nuclear assembly to hear.  
  
". . .we'll probably be out on the street." Hunter replied quietly. It was met with a quiet sob. "Don't worry- I'll take care of you. I always have. . ."  
  
"I'm sure Martine wouldn't throw you guys out, just cause Evana can't pay anymore. He'll find a way- just put you to work. . ." Irvine offered sympathetically. Hunter glared at him.  
  
"Yeah- we could be like you, Kinneas. We could all be Deling's private assassins. . .personal gun whores. . ."  
  
"Hunter! Stop it." Astrid pounded on his chest. "Irvine means well." She turned to her friend. "Irvine- you forget that we've been Evana's trainees for several years. Almost all of her projects involved us. They'll. . .probably expel us."  
  
". . .I. ..didn't forget, hun- Just didn't wanna think 'bout that. . ."Irvine murmured.  
  
"Yeah, well- you won't have to worry 'bout that. Everyone knows you're Deling's favorite." Hunter sneered, casting a cold eye on his compatriot.  
  
"Hunter! It's not his. . ."  
  
"It's alright." Irvine interrupted Astrid's sponsorship. "I deserve it. I do. . .whore myself to them." He looked at the ground.  
  
All three of Evana's cadets fell silent. Grumbling to himself, Seifer punched Irvine casually in the arm.  
  
"It's not your fault, cowboy- 'sides, Martine's the one whose been whoring you out . . .the headmaster's your. . .pimp."  
  
Everyone looked at Seifer, who was turning red in the face. He chuckled a bit, then erupted into a traumatizing howl and slapped at the wall. "Martine's your pimp, Kinneas! Ha Ha HAH!"  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis tried to sound stern, but it came out in a snigger.  
  
"Almasy- shut up!" Hunter burst out. Seifer just found this to be hilarious.  
  
"He's lost it." Astrid whispered in quiet awe.  
  
The scene was reminiscent of the conversation she'd had the previous night. An emotional roller coaster that seemed to reach a high point of hysteria.  
  
Gasping for breath, Seifer chuckled a couple more times and punched Irvine again. This time it was hard.  
  
"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Irvine groaned. Seifer just kept on chuckling.  
  
". . .for fun, ya fuckin' yokel. Get a hair cut."  
  
"You're so A-D-D Seifer." Quistis shook her head. But the mood had lightened thanks to that almasy disorder.  
  
"You know you love. . ."Seifer's retaliation was interrupted with the sudden opening of the auditorium. The hearing was over. They had passed out the sentence. Everyone assembled in the foyer affixed their attention to the vestibule door. The silence was deafening.  
  
The portly and pompous plutocrats of the Galbadian commission processed in religious fashion, each clad in the flashy, ceremonial robes of the Galbadian senate. Vinzer Deling headed the brigade with a subtle sneer adorning his fleshy face. Xu and Martine walked alongside the President with cold and unreadable masks. Martine looked particularly sober. Then the SeeDs and Instructors emerged from the Great Hall and gathered in the lobby.  
  
Last came Rose Laurentide Seagil- aka Evana Botchaskya, codename CrimsonFury and Anti-sorceress agent number 00012. She was grimy and shackled, dressed in a gray jumpsuit, with her flaming hair matted around her hard, comely face like a mane. Five armored guards escorted her away from the political and Garden rabble. Her head was lifted high, but her eyes were full of melancholy.  
  
Quistis reached out to gently touch Xu's hand as the commander passed her by. Xu stared her friend deep in the eye, still in motion, still on Deling's right arm.  
  
"Death by injection."  
  
It was barely a whisper, barely a hum  
  
But mayhem ensued.  
  
Angry cries of protest and bewilderment erupted from Galbadia's cadets. The mob swirled and turned on each other, bickering, reduced to pettiness. Cursing ricocheted off the walls- the cadets were incensed. Deling and his cohorts slunk against the wall as a team of elite Galbadian bodyguards filed in to form a barrier. The Galbadian flag on the left wall was ripped from it's lofty position, and a group of berserked cadets lit the tapestry on fire.  
  
Quistis held onto Irvine for dear life- the shuffle and commotion were intense beyond belief.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why is everyone so fucking nuts?" Seifer swore beside Quistis, his hand on the hilt of his gunblade.  
  
"They're gonna kill Evana!"Irvine hollered. "And, fuck, the government's overstepped their jurisdiction- Evana's Estharian." Irvine continued., narrowly evading a punch. The students had begun to revolt against the soldiers, and the argument had degenerated into a fist fight. "They didn't even consult the Estharian government before the case. Plus, Garden's actually a privately own institution, even though these assholes sponsor us- they arrived here with no warrant, no police, no lawyers. They just came in and seized Garden."  
  
"Fucking Deling." Seifer sneered, pulling out his gunblade. "Taking over everything. Garden, Timber, killing innocent people- I'll show him. . ."  
  
"Seifer, no!" Quistis screamed, lunging at the cadet. Jetting his hand into her forehead, Seifer threw the Instructor back into Irvine's arms and forced himself into the brawl. Quistis slammed into Irvine, who in turn, slammed forcefully against the marble walls.  
  
"Seifer!" Irvine hollered. Quistis jumped to her feet and drew her whip.  
  
She'd be damned if he got himself killed under her watch.  
  
"Almasy, get the fuck back here!" She ordered, stepping through the warring soldiers. She snapped her whip in tight and flickering waves, creating a field around her body. Quistis remained outwardly composed, but she could feel her magic jetting through her nerves; it's warmth cascading through her limbs and torso. She moved like an automaton.  
  
"Seifer."  
  
A massive grunt charged her, galbadian katals in hand. With a slight gesture, her chain whip slapped around his neck and broke his spinal cord. She walked on, her magic surging.  
  
The blood lust. She began to crave. . .  
  
She easily discarded another- her left fist lunged out to her side and sent a soldier to the ground, unconscious. Simultaneously, Quistis flicked her whip at an officer. The intensity of her stroke sliced the man's abdomen right open. He collapsed to his knees, arms sweeping in futile attempts to contain his innards.  
  
She walked on. She needed to get to Seifer.  
  
He had already forced his way through the outer ranks and was battling with a katana-wielding elite. There was honor in every stroke of his gunblade as he toppled the first and took on the next. Wounded men from both factions lay twitching on the despoiled Garden floor. The sight was sickening, but it did nothing to deter Quistis.  
  
"Quisty! Quisty?" The SeeD felt a gentle hand on her wrist. She knew who it was. "Honey, c'mon- grab Seif and let's go. We're gonna get killed in here!"  
  
Quistis surveyed the scene. It was dreamy- almost impressionistic. Deling and his fascist regime cowered behind the line of elite soldiers who were battering cadets with the buts of their pistols and the hilts of their katanas. Her eyes fell over the President's face- his mouth was rigid, but his eyes revealed that he would empty his bowels out of fear any moment. She glanced to Martine- there was a deep sorrow on his generally dazed and clownish face. He unwillingly watched his cadets collapse in piles of battered bodies- he was going to have a breakdown.  
  
Quistis' eyes then turned to Xu, who met her gaze quickly. Xu's hazel eyes were open and fierce and her mouth moved violently in a lost scream. She was yelling something. Quistis couldn't make it out- the outcries and violence were deafening around her. So she stood there, shaking her head in bewilderment. Xu became more incensed and began to point. Noticing this, President Deling whirled around and punched the Balamb commander in the face. Xu slammed against the wall and slunk to the ground.  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
The blue sorceress spun around at the sound of Evana's voice. The red- headed Amazon was grappling with her captors- she'd already knocked out two. Glancing back at Seifer, whom Irvine had pulled from the battle, Quistis bolted towards her comrade.  
  
'I'll help her escape- we'll get her to Esthar. Then, she can have the life she deserves. And she can find her son. .. I'll make her. . .'  
  
Quistis' reasoning fuelled her magic. She ran toward Evana as the Estharian spy kicked the last jailer in the groin and hurried into the battle- still shackled and weaponless. Quistis stopped.  
  
"Evana! That way." She screamed, pointing behind. But Evana kept running toward her. "Evana!"  
  
"Quistis stop!" She screamed, gesticulating wildly. The instructor followed her mentor's movements with her gaze.  
  
Ten feet away, a sniper took aim.  
  
"Quistis, Evana!" Irvine's voice cut through the dense clamor.  
  
"The Prisoner!" A voice cried out.  
  
"Quistis! Move!" Evana screamed and ran.  
  
"Quistis!!!"  
  
  
  
A shot.  
  
  
  
Then another.  
  
  
  
All noise ceased.  
  
All wagging tongues and vibrating tonsils ceased motion. Guns and knives and swords were dropped mid-stroke and mid-fire.  
  
All movement halted, save the turning of heads. . .  
  
. . .And the flowing river of Evana Botchaskya's blood.  
  
"Evana. . ."Quistis whispered, stunned. Her feet felt stapled to the floor.  
  
The elder instructor fell to her knees then slumped into fetal position. Her large emerald eyes were massive with shock, the darkness of her dilated pupils fathomless and profound. Her right hand slithered to her side, where her gunblade should've rested. The left hand covered the bullet wound in her chest that had cut clean through her thorax. Through her heart and lung. She gazed up.  
  
"Quistis. . ."  
  
All of a sudden Astrid pushed her way through the crowd and flung herself onto Evana's body, weeping. Irvine and Seifer and Hunter all followed suit, creating a ring around the dying gunbladeswoman. A few other cadets slowly crept in.  
  
Quistis broke from her paralysis and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Evana. . ."  
  
"Trepe?" Instructor Botchaskya coughed and chuckled.  
  
"I wanted to save you. . ." Quistis whispered, a fountain of tears ready to spout.  
  
"Yeah well- I wanted to save you. And I'm older, so I won." She groaned, forcing pressure onto her wound.  
  
"Mama Red don't die!" Astrid cried, burying her little face in Evana's unruly mane. No potion, no spell was potent enough. Quistis was so grieved her abilities left her. And none of the Galbadians were handing out curagas.  
  
Hunter bent down to press his cheek to Astrid's scalp.  
  
"Evana, please. . ."  
  
"You be a good boy, Hunter, and take care of that little girl. She's in love with you, you know- stop being a bastard and accept it. Marriage may be a little tough since I adopted you both, but tell Kiros. He'll fix that for you."  
  
"I will, thank you." Her apprentice muttered, kissing his mother on the forehead. The tears began to flow freely from Quistis eyes.  
  
"Mama red.. ."  
  
"Get outta here Irvine." She reached up weakly and grabbed his chin. "Sweetheart, get out of this place. Go with Trepe, be happy, be free. SeeDs needs sunshine to grow- this place is dark, Irvine. And you're never gonna grow tall enough ta see it for yourself. Get outta here, baby. You make me so proud. . ."She coughed up, spewing thick red humor down her chin. "You do. People love you out there- don't throw it away. . ." She whispered. He kissed her cheek. Evana paled, then shuddered violently.  
  
"Evana. . ."Quistis gasped.  
  
"Tell Xu. . .I'm sorry for not bein' there. Tell Edea. . .that I did rip the head off her doll. . .I was jealous. . ."  
  
"Mama." Irvine cried out, forcing his hand over her heart-wound. Evana continued.  
  
"Tell. . .Laguna. . . .that I hate that fuckin' song and Ward that I know he's faking it. Tell Kiros. . . that he's one virile son-of-a-bitch. . ."  
  
"Tell my son. . .that he's brave and I wish I deserved him. . ." She coughed and wheezed. She was fading. Suddenly, from a reserve of untapped strength, Evana thrust her arm upwards and grabbed Seifer by the trench coat. She pulled him to face her. His wide green eyes reflected hers.  
  
"Tell Seifer. . .don't go with her."  
  
"What?" Seifer gasped. "Who? Evana!"  
  
"Don't go with her, Seifer! Stop it." Evana hissed. He was bewildered. "I. .."  
  
"I promised him. . .I would try. . . to stop. . .don't. . .love. . .knight. . .Sei-f-r. . .she's. . .come. . .Ulti. . .Dia. . .ir. . ."  
  
Evana clutched at Seifer's coat with one claw and fisted Irvine's hair with her other. Her eyes rose to the ceiling.  
  
She nodded once. Then sighed.  
  
Then expired.  
  
  
  
A moment of silence was pierced with cries.  
  
Astrid screamed and collapsed into Hunters robotic arms. Seifer, in utter shock, took Evana's hand in his and knelt beside her head. Despite her blurry vision, Quistis found her way to Irvine. She didn't care about any Instructor's clauses. She just wanted to hold him and be held in return.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder- it was shaking.  
  
She whispered his name. He closed his eyes and the tears raged down his cheeks.  
  
Whirling around, he drew Valiant from his holster, marched before the perpetrator and pulled the trigger.  
  
The shot echoed through the halls of Galbadia Garden, as did the dull thud of the officer's lifeless body as it dropped to the cement.  
  
Irvine had shot him in the head. Close range.  
  
He turned his angry gun on the President.  
  
The sound of a dozen guns cocking echoed itself.  
  
"Irvine. . ." Quistis pleaded, watching her lover helplessly. He was surrounded.  
  
Seifer stood, dazed, and joined Irvine, gunblade in hand. Quistis' tears fell faster.  
  
"Mr. Kinneas. . .I understand you're upset. . ." The President began with outstretched hands. "But you need to think about this and choose wisely. . ."  
  
"Even if they did kill me, You'd be dead before they could even think about pulling their triggers. . ." Irvine seethed. President Deling shrugged and nodded.  
  
"You know I wouldn't kill you, Irvine. But there are others here, well within range, who would suffer the consequences of your treason."  
  
"C'mon, cowboy- don't waste a bullet on him." Seifer grabbed Irvine's arm and tugged. It was one of the greatest moments of humanity for Seifer Almasy.  
  
The sharpshooter glowered for a moment, then lowered his gun. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Irvine holstered Valiant and with a fierce and desperate cry, threw himself, sobbing, in his rival's arms. He wept bitterly on Seifer shoulder.  
  
The Balamb cadet displayed no awkwardness when he put a comforting arm around Irvine's shoulders- there was moisture in his green eyes, and genuine sadness.  
  
Vinzer Deling snarled and quickly exited, followed by his assemblage and bodyguards, leaving the Garden community to their sorrow. EMS came in to collect Evana's body, disregarding the swarms of cadets and instructors who wanted nothing more than to pay their last respects.  
  
Quistis ran to Seifer and Irvine, who opened their bizarre embrace for her. The scent of galbadia and gun powder emanated from them and from the room. She began to sob quietly.  
  
"Irvine. . .Quistis. . ." Seifer started ineptly. Quistis placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Not now. . ."  
  
" But. . .Xu. . ." He whispered, glancing over their heads. Irvine and Quistis both turned around to Xu rise from the ground, clutching at Martine's hand. Her nose was broken and she held a hand to her head.  
  
"My god. ..She doesn't know. . ." Quistis murmured. She watched Xu as the look of disorientation turned to one of fear, then horror, then, ultimately rage. Martine backed away.  
  
"Shit. Seifer, Irvine. Help me hold her down. She's going to limit."  
  
The men raced over and grabbed the field commander, who had begun emit a fiery red aura. Her inhuman screams shattered the windows. Irvine and Seifer held on for dear life.  
  
They clutched at the raging victim for moment and felt the burning power of Xu's deeprooted sorrow. Xu's cry was the true vocalization of what each of them had burrowed in their hearts.  
  
The power surged, then the fire melted.  
  
"Aunt Evana." She whispered in a hollow tone. The notoriously cold field commander gripped at the cadets with a clawlike grip. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Seifer caught her slim form in his powerful arms.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, pensive and pondering. Then his eyes followed the men in the white jumpsuits as they strapped Evana's body bag onto a stretcher. He cursed.  
  
"How the mighty fall-without honor, in obscurity. . ." Seifer whispered, holding Xu's incapacitated body in his arms. ". . .never. Never."  
  
He handed Xu over to Martine and walked out.  
  
The others wept in communal silence. 


	23. Chapter 23

**PeRFecT **

© Briar Eve, 2003.

**Chapter 23**

            The funeral was held on a Tuesday. It was a gloomy day and emotions were sheltered by the gray penumbra.

            The funeral was held on a Tuesday. In Dollet- off the cobblestone path, near the daisy-filled meadows and the sea. 

            The funeral was held in a timeless daze as the black clad souls gathered on the hill, near the meadow, in the penumbra, to say farewell to Evana-Rose- Seagill.

            Quistis stood between Seifer and Irvine- they sheltered and supported her like mighty pillars. Seifer's face was hard and tense, while Irvine's eyes were far and distant and brimmed with delicate tears. Quistis herself felt numb and frightened, so her men's intensity kept her breathing and conscious.

            Not all who had gathered were familiar. In the semi-circle surrounding the cherry-wood finished coffin there were old and new faces. Xu and Martine were there, along with Headmaster Cid Kramer, whose eyes were puffed and red and wet. Hunter and Astrid were beside Martine along with a dozen cadets indebted to Evana's teachings. Scattered amongst the students were a handful of instructors and SeeDs who would've followed the Amazon into the roaring inferno of shameful death had she asked.  

            And everyone knew there were times when Evana Botchaskya had chanced it.

            Glancing across the circle, Quistis saw another familiar face.  The assassin-or, to be more appropriate- Kiros Seagill, Evana's widower.  Straight-backed and focused, the ex- galbadian officer wore a handsome navy suit and an aura of  melancholy and pride. He  stood alongside Instructor "graybeard" Furtivan- ex-General Furtivan- who wore his anti-sorceress uniform in respect. Beside Kiros rested a handsome, middle-aged man with dark, shoulder length hair, who was fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket, and behind Mr. Seagill stood an ogre of a man, wearing a bandana and a prim suit, keeping a silent watch over the proceedings. Holding onto the long-haired gentleman's hand was an elfin girl with a chestnut bob and clever brown eyes. Quistis felt a swarm of butterflies flutter in her stomach as she beheld this stranger.

            'Do. . .I know her?' 

            They met eyes for a moment. The girl nodded and blinked.

            'Sis. . .'

            The silence was broken.

            Headmaster Cid Kramer  stood at the head of the closed coffin, an old tome in hand. He found the marker that kept the page and cleared his throat.

            "From the Book of  Viator- chapter seventeen." He read deliberately, with a clear and shaky tone. " _'And unto each of Hyne's children were given the sparks of life- First the spark of energy, that exploded in a mass of light and sound and set the clay figures in motion. Second was the spark of mind, which transfigured the energy of sound into translatable elements, and the energy of light into patterns and shapes.  Finally, the spark of love was given unto the innocents, and they came to know Hyne- of his will and design. They came to know life and death and the beauty of  the time and space in which they lived '. . .' Hyne lives in each of his children, and, in death, the sparks that constitute their lives return to him- in this passing, we will come to feel the wholeness that is the Spark of Hyne. " Cid paused for a moment and whispered a prayer in an unknown tongue._

            Xu then stepped forward and repeated Cid's prayer. With a  fearless and mystical voice, she soared into a hymn that carried through the air like a raven on the wing. Her eyes remained closed as she sang the modal tune and the beautiful, arcane words that had been plucked from the lost tangents of time.  Her fierce alto rose and fell and rose then fell silent.  Cid came forward as she stepped back.

_            "From the Book of Iudicium- chapter three.  'And the blood of the innocents shall fuel the Ignus fire and run the course of the deluge Inaudantia. The sin of the Triune shall be purged by the sacrifice of the guiltless. Then the children of Hyne will enter the house of Intervigilium and walk hand in hand with the immortal dreamer, who has created and sustained the scattered spark.'"_Cid paused and turned to the back of the book. "From Seto's book of Lunarimanus, chapter 3._ '__And I have seen the path to Intervigilium- it is stone and earth and rivulets of water through strategic cracks. Along the perimeter grow crocuses, roses and dandelions and the tall steps lead to the land of eternal peace. I cannot step any further- for I am not brave enough, nor wise enough, to face the maker of life. Only those strong enough to understand the spark in their hearts can truly hold the dreamer's hand."  With that, Cid closed the tome, handing it to Martine, and gripped the bridge of his nose. A couple stray tears fell from his eyes, behind his spectacles. Quistis was suddenly overcome. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her pale hand._

            "Evana- or Rose, as some know her- was a woman that defied stereotyping and categorization." Cid began, almost scholarly. "She was warrior- the captain of an army brigade, an organizer of the anti-Adel movement, an assassin, a knight and an honorary SeeD.  But, she was also a teacher and mentor and mother to hundreds of orphans who were weaned on her tough love and sense of duty, as well as humor. I first met her eighteen years ago, when my brethren and I came to Galbadia in attempt to liberate it from Adel's henchmen's reign.  My wife- well, future wife- had accompanied us so she could be reunited with her younger sister, whom  she hadn't seen in six years. We arrived at the training grounds to a surprising event- a hand to hand duel had erupted in between two soldiers. One of those soldiers had been a scarred, dangerous looking fellow, almost twice the second's size. The other soldier was saucy, dexterous vixen with flaming red hair and a twinkling eye. It was obvious that the man had insulted her 'modesty'. . . ." Cid chuckled, as did the group of soldiers who stood with General Furtivan. "I. . .was ready to rush in and save her, being the chivalrous man that I am. But my wife stopped me and said this, and- to this day, when I think of Evana, Edea's quote immediately enters my head- '_How the tables turn when the lioness heads the pride- and what a pride she has. Do not interfere with the alpha's harem, Cid Kramer, or you may end up a beta admirer_.'   Sure enough, Evana beat the man to the ground and gave the group a stern lecture. Fighting for what you believe in and teaching others how to work for their own beliefs. Even at twenty years old she understood the secret to improving the quality of life for the people of this country and planet. Even though she died young. . .She has had an impact on this world. She was one of the  revolutionaries who helped seal Adel, and, later, helped hunt down the sorceress cults in Esthar.  Evana helped me design Garden, and was the forewoman for the construction of East Garden. She. . .in fact, knew more about the inner works of the institution than I did." He chuckled. "Even though her exterior was gruff, she loved the students, and even adopted two orphans who had come from very broken pasts. She. . .was family to me. She was my wife's sister, and, therefore, mine as well. . ." Cid's voice shook slightly as he tried to compose himself. " This metaphorical pulpit is now open for anyone who has anything to say about Evana Botchaskya, or anything to recount about Rose Laurentide-Seagill."  The Headmaster turned and fell behind the rabble.  Xu coughed and came forward.

            "I. . .am not eloquent like Cid." She began coldly. "But, I've known Evana for just as long and perhaps better, for, although I was a child when we met, Evana has always been childish and immature and. . .wonderful." Xu bit her lip. "I speak for Matron as well, who cannot be here to see her baby-sister dead and buried. Though they were related only through marriage, Evana and Matron were as close as any sisters could be. As the younger sister, Evana always instigated fights for attention and Matron always gave it to her. . .after a heated debate or cat fight. And, as I grew older, Evana seemed to stay the same so. . eventually, we were equals.  Age didn't matter to her- if she found you fit, she treated you as a peer. That's one of the things I always admired about her. But, even though she has been my peer, she's still been like a mother to me- a confidant and a silent rock, because she never told anyone about how fragile I could be. . ." Xu's voice began to speed up, and she almost seemed to be in a state of pre-hyperventilation. " Now everyone knows, but it doesn't matter, because she's dead!" The field commander gasped, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "She's dead and leaving me. Just like Lukan and just like my mother!" Xu cried out hysterically. Everyone bowed their heads. "Evana, I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you just left- you can be so insensitive and stupid sometimes! How dare you leave me to this! How dare you. . .how. . .fuck this." 

            Xu ran from the gathering, towards the sea. Quistis prepared to follow her, but a sign from Cid made her hold her ground.  No one spoke, and there was no sound to disturb the heart-breaking echoes of Xu's harangue.

            After a moment, Kiros Seagill stepped forward.

            "I. . .would just like to say a few words about Evana, If I may. . ."

            There were a few positive murmurs.

            "Alright. . .well. . ." There was a little embarrassment mingled with his grief. His long-haired companion  clapped him on the shoulder for comfort. Kiros simply smiled. " As most of you should know Evana and were married only a very short time ago, but, I've known her since she was fifteen. And, if I had been wiser and braver then, I would've asked her to marry me the moment I laid eyes on her instead of waiting twenty three years. I guess. . .we always knew we would be together, but she was so stubborn and so anti-fatalistic that she made it a little difficult." He laughed and a look of nostalgia crept over his face. " But it was like Cid said- she held us all in her thrall, even the ole General- truly, she was such a lioness. At one point during our time in the  4th division, Evana was the only woman who remained in the army. The men were. . .well, we were brutes. And the ladies were terrorized and subjected to heinous atrocities. But Evana turned the tables, rising above us to be our squad leader, and earned everyone's devotion easily. Not because she was stronger than us- which she was- not because she was smarter than us-which she was- not because she was more clever than us-which she was- and not even because she was more attractive than us- which, oh gods, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my young eyes on. Even still- after countless battles and thoughtless years, she's beautiful. Perhaps more so. But. . .she earned our devotion because she was the best at what she did, and the only one who could do the job properly. Now. . .there have been times in my life when I've cursed her stubborn nature and some of those things she did to spite me- eighteen years ago I almost lost her to a man that was definitely better than me in every way who could've given her a better life. But I was fortunate that she was so independent." Chuckling, he opened up a crumpled and yellowed piece of paper. "I. . .she probably would've divorced me if she knew I was going to do this. But. . .we were all young once- and the young, in love, do things that even the fool, in madness, would refrain from with terrified restraint. At twenty five, I wrote a poem for Evana. And yes- I did read it to her- and, yes- she did laugh at me and rip it up and  cuss me out- but I wrote it down again and hid it and, now I can read it to her without any sharp remarks."  
 

            He read.

"_To a jade-eyed jade_

_If I could refrain from loving those eyes_

_No hesitation could hinder my quest_

_For such glittering hues in greens and blues_

_Stare back, haughty, at the love I've professed_

_But it's those jade eyes that make me obsessed_

_If I could cease to love that cussing mouth_

_I would give up all my rights to free thought_

_Though luscious and sweet, it's poison I meet_

_For you scorn,  mocking, and curse at the thought. . ._

_From those lips all my fantasies are wrought._

_If I could see the pain your brain begets_

_I would squelch my love under my footfall_

_Lovely you are,  but I worship afar_

_For I fear the hard glance from your eyeball_

_And the cold words that from your mouth do fall_

_But if you could just see past my shortfall. . .___

_I'd.__ . .be happy."_

            Kiros paused and placed the delicate sheet back in his breast pocket.

            "Yeah, I'd slug ya for that too." General Furtivan guffawed. Light-hearted laughter rippled through the throng (though a couple of the ladies were quite teary-eyed.) Kiros took it all in a good-natured manner.

            " She was dangerous sometimes, and I was a sucker for punishment- I had to have been  to marry her. And. . . .although our union seems ever so much more tragic because of the little time we spent together, I would never renege on those vows. I. . .finally won the battle, if even for a little while. It almost seems like a swan song, but I know she'll be waiting in the hall of souls for me. For all of us. And she will probably have those souls organized and standing at attention. . ."  He fell back with his comrades, who consoled him as best they could.

            Cid ended the ceremony with an ancient Centran prayer, then the gathered souls took a moment in silence.  They broke off into groups afterwards, so Quistis took the opportunity to check on Xu.

            The Field commander sat on the docks, gazing out into vastness of the foggy sea. Quistis sat beside her and put an arm around her.

            ". . .Quistis, I'm losing it."  Xu whispered. "I'm losing control. I. . .don't think I can take much more of this. . ."

            "Xu. . .I know you're feeling weak right now, but you are so strong. . .you've been through so much. .."

            "So what?" The elder SeeD sneered. "I can't afford to be weak right now. Not with my enemies lurking and so close at hand. I need to be PERFECT, Quistis! Or else we're all going to die and It'll be my fault."  Xu ran a hand through her trim bob of thick, black hair. "We're only given so much to live for, Quistis. Love, beliefs, Truth. . .whatever. Well- all of my family is dead or inaccessible, my lover is comatose, my belief system is failing, and, hyne help me, I've feeling pretty agnostic right now. I honestly don't know what truth is anymore. There is no truth left for me- so many lies, half-truths, inconstant prophecies and manipulations. . .I'm floundering, Quistis. I'm so sorry you have to be disillusioned like this. I wish I could just make you forget that you saw me like this. . .I wish I could make you forget all that's happened to you over the last month and a half. I wish I could too. Some people forget when they junction- but I don't. Psyche stores everything and reminds me- keeps me in the loop. But I'd rather not be in the loop, you know? It's. . .scary. It almost feels like clairvoyance, but you can't speak of it. No one would believe your conspiracy theory anyway. . ."

            "Xu. ..did you know your mother? What happened to her? Before you went to the orphanage?" Quistis just wanted to know something- about the orphanage, about this "matron" who had been Evana's sister, and about. . .well, anything.

            ". . .I. . .had a mother for four years, then I had a matron. Everything bad in the world happened to my mother, and everything bad in all time and space has happened to matron. I didn't go to the orphanage- I went with Cid to prepare the construction of other Gardens and to find orphans that needed homes. I. . .hated that orphanage. . .it was hard. . .her loving you. . .all of you. . .more than me, because you needed her. Now. . .I need her, but I can't face her. Ever again, I think. Except to seal her."

            "Are you talking about your mother or matron, Xu?"  Quistis asked softly, perplexed.  Xu stood and began to walk back to the gathering, leaving the blond SeeD gazing at the sea.

            "It doesn't matter." 

            Quistis sat for a moment, confused and dazed, then followed Xu back to the gathering. Some of the SeeDs were starting to get the cadets packed up for the length journey back to Garden, but most of the core people were there. Irvine was with Martine, who was busy speaking to Headmaster Cid.  They met eyes for a moment, and Irvine smiled sadly but stayed rooted to his spot.

            Seifer, on the other hand, really hadn't moved from his spot. Quistis was a little unnerved by this empathetic  disposition. So she stood by his side.

            "Are you okay?" She asked quietly and uncomfortably.  He didn't respond. "Seifer. . .Are you o-. . .?"

            "How could this have happened?" He asked quietly. There was an intense edge in his voice that caused Quistis to unintentionally step back. 

            "Seifer- you were there. You know how it. . ."

            "No, Quistis." He interrupted again. "How could she have died this way? What did she do to deserve such an ignoble death?"

            "I. . ." Quistis was at a loss.

            "You don't understand." He hissed, his hand white on his gunblade. "It's different with us- she was a gunbladeswoman. A knight. The fact that she wielded that weapon gave her the right to an honorable death. To fight bravely for something she believed in- for her ideals. Instead, she was sentenced to a wrongful death and experienced an even worse one. She saved you- yes, there was some goodness that came out of it. But. . .she shouldn't have died that way. By a gun, in a scuffle. She needed a war. Or a duel. That was a commoner's death. . ."

            "Seifer. . ."

            "I won't die like that." He seethed, unsheathing his gunblade. "I'll make my mark and die with glory- like a knight, not like some common criminal. I won't be obscure!" He cried out, shoving the gunblade in the ground. "I will die with honor!" He fell to one knee, gasping.  Quistis was shocked, so she said nothing.  "I. . .will die a knight's death and nothing less."

            His emerald eyes radiated an eerie light. He was strange and beautiful in his terrible state. He had. . .changed, over the last little while. Much like herself.

            "Seifer?"

            Quistis and Seifer turned around to meet Evana's widower. Seifer rose to his feet and regained his arrogant composure.

            "Yeah?"

            "Seifer. . .I. . .have something for you from Evana."  Kiros spoke with lowered eyes. Both Balambites were shocked.

            "For me?" Seifer asked. "W. . why? What?"

            "I. . .don't know. Because, she said that you would be the only one who could use it." Kiros replied as he produced a long, hard leather casing.  With wide and wondrous eyes, Seifer unclasped the box. Then he gasped.

            It was a gunblade unlike any Quistis had seen before. Wider and longer than any cadet blade, it shone with a holy magnificence and seemed to grin wickedly at the astonished crowd. Delicate glyphs and scripture adorned the blade itself, and the gun component had been flawlessly incorporated into the  structure of the original broadsword. Seifer, suddenly breathless and wordless, grasped the handle and held the weapon aloft.

            "Hyperion." He whispered. Kiros nodded.

            "So. . .she told you about it. Yes. . .it's almost legendary. It's a Hyenite weapon, Seifer- a knight's gunblade. Evana said that you should have it- that you would be able to wield it properly."

            "I. ..can't believe it." He answered, lowering the blade. "I mean. . .shouldn't dickhea. . .I mean, Hunter get it?  He's practically her son. . ."

            Kiros bit his lip and kept silent for a moment. It was the strangest gesture Quistis had ever seen.

            "E. . .Evana wanted you to have it, Seifer. You're the only one that can wield."

            With that, Kiros Seagill  sighed and tripped away, back to the man who looked like a mountain.  Quistis turned to Seifer.

            "It's beautiful."

            "It's ancient, Instructor.  The sword itself is a thousand years old, and was passed down from knight to knight, and, now, it's mine. I. . .will wield it with pride. I know that Evana would want that."

            He wrapped the holy sword in it's leather and casing, and, grasping his old blade, he dug it into the soil at the foot of Evana's plot.  It was a beautiful gesture. But the whole thing was odd.  

            "Did Evana really want to give Seifer that sword?"  Quistis tapped Kiros on the shoulder after Seifer had been called over to see Headmaster Cid.  "Did she? Because. ..well, to be frank- she was always rather cross with him. And, not to mention- she would've had to have created her will in the last month and a half to have included him.  Not to mention the fact that, I'm pretty sure Evana didn't have a will. So. . ."

            "Hyperion wasn't actually Evana's to give, Miss Trepe." Kiros replied simply.  His massive friend nodded in agreement.

            "Hyp. ..wasn't. ..then. . .?"

            "Hyperion belonged to Grand Master Seto Almasy before he died in the raid on Esthar Palace, seventeen years ago."

            "Seto Almasy? Is that. . .?"

            "Seifer's father. Yes. . . He was a knight with the old Hyenite Templar order that Adel slaughtered around the time of your birth."Kiros answered her question.

            'Where have I heard that name before?' Quistis thought about it. Suddenly, a sentence jetted out in her mind.

            _'Seto's prophecy just kept replaying in my mind and I realized that there was nothing I could've done to stop it.'_

            Xu had said it the night before Evana had died. And again, about prophecies only moments earlier.

            "Seifer's father was a prophet."

            "Yes, that is correct." Kiros answered.  Quistis needed to probe.

            "What was his prophecy?" She asked.

            " I don't know, miss Trepe. I'm sorry." He smiled warily. "There were only a handful who heard the Seto's Trance speech after his Trance quest. Evana was one, Edea was another- the Templars that were present were almost all slaughtered during the raid on Adel's castle. I. . . don't know if there is anyone left to tell you that prophecy. And, if there is. . .they probably wouldn't want to repeat those words, or even think of it.  It traumatized Evana, so. . ."  He trailed off a little helplessly. Quistis nodded.

            "Thank you Mr. Seagill. I. . .guess my investigation skills are lacking."  The SeeD exclaimed wearily. Smiling, Kiros put a hand on Quistis' shoulder.

            "You forgot to ask me a question, Inspector."

            "Huh? What question?" She was confused.  She couldn't think of another question.

            ". . .You wanted to know why Evana had Seifer's father's sword, didn't you?"

            "Because Evana was a knight of the same order, right?" She had figured it out herself. Kiros shrugged.

            ". . .I guess you do have everything figured out. . ."

            She paused. There were alarm bells going off in her head. 

            'Why did Evana keep that dead prophet's sword? She probably couldn't even wield the damn thing- it looks so heavy, so. . .'

            "Holy mother of Hyne. . ." She fell to her knees in epiphanal shock.

            "Therein lies the greatest tragedy." Kiros whispered.  "Take care, miss Trepe.

            Kiros and Ward left Quistis in her shocked state. She didn't rise until Irvine came to fetch her.

            "Quisty?"

            "Irvine. . ." She looked up at him. 

            "Do you wanna say goodbye to Lukan? Odine's taking him back to Esthar tonight, and they're just getting' ready to  load him into the airship."

            "Odine's. . .here? Now?"  

            "Uh, yeah. Wow, you're really outta it, hun. Um, yeah- he came with Kiros and Loire an' them. . .They're just outside the city. So. . ."

            "O. . Of course I do." She pulled herself out of her daze and took his hand to ease his worry. "Plus. . ." She added cheerfully. "Who would give up a chance to see the legendary Dr. Odine in the flesh? Certainly not I!" Quistis forced a smile as they set off for the outskirts of the city.

            "If you put either of your slimy, manipulative paws on him, I will gut you like a fucking fastilicon."

            Quistis and Irvine arrived just in time to see Xu draw her sword and threaten a terribly funny-looking little man in white robes whose eyes sparkled with delirious glee, then terror.

            "Miss Zoo- I am a doctor, so it vould be very difficult for me to treat ze patient vithout touching him. . ."

            "I don't care how you do it- use robotic arms or some such stupidity. But if you dare abuse him, especially in this condition, I will kill you. . .I'm sure Laguna won't particularly care. . ."

            "But Xu- if you kill Doctor Odine we won't get Lukan back. So. . .please, just calm down."

            The soothing voice came from  the estharian girl who had arrived with Kiros.

            'Sis. . .'

            "Don't worry, Xu- I'll make sure Lukan is treated carefully. I wouldn't have it any other way. . ."  She put an arm around the taller girl's shoulders and squeezed her a bit.  They were about the same age, and had the same coloring, but, really, Quistis would've been hard pressed to find another couple of women whose personalities were so contrasting.  A disgruntled Odine marched off to check his medical equipment. Xu accepted the girl's comfort thankfully.

            "Thanks Elle. . .I. . .don't know what I would've done. . ."

            "Well. . .I know what he's like, and  I know how much Lukan um. . .disagrees with Odine, so I'll make sure that nothing happens to him." Elle pulled away from  Xu and looked fondly at Lukan. " He looks so melancholic. I hate it when he's sad. . ."

            "Is he sad, Ellone? Can you tell?"

            "I'll. . .try to tell you. . ." She whispered.  She reached her tiny hand towards Lukan and cupped his chin. Suddenly, her body locked and her eyelids began to flutter. Xu moved towards her.

            "Ellone?"

            "Elle? Xu! What's going on?"  The long-haired man ran over, followed closely by Headmaster Cid.  

            "Xu, what is she doing?" Cid demanded, watching in horror as Ellone's body jerked again and a scream suddenly ripped from her mouth.

            "Elle!" Her guardian grabbed arm and tried to pull her away, but upon touching her he cried out in pain and was launched several feet in the air. Ellone was locked and paralyzed and glued to Lukan.

            "Vat iz. . ." Odine turned around. "Ellone no!"  The little man shrieked and scampered over with a strange bangle in his hand. Glancing from Lukan to Xu and back to Lukan, he slapped the bracelet on the comatose Instructor's right arm. The contact launched him ten feet in the air, but it broke Vigil's hold on Ellone.  The young lady fell back against Xu.

            "Are you alright?" Xu demanded. Ellone nodded and  put a hand to her head.

            "I'm. . .fine. I'm fine everyone. Uncle Laguna, Doctor- I'm okay. . ." She gulped in a deep breath and looked at Xu.  "And so is he.  Just a little frightened and a lot overwhelmed."

            "Ellone!  Vat vere you doing?" Odine snapped, scurrying back to his patient.

            "I was just checking to see if he was alright." She answered guiltily.  The deranged scientist cocked an eyebrow.

            "Vell, zen. . .I guess no vone needs Odine!  I am just ze docterr! Vell zen- vhy don't you help your brother, Elle?  Becauze, apparently, novone needs Odine. . ."

            "I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't know. . ."

            "Didn't know zat dere is a powerful deamon-monster in his head that vould attack you? Hmmm. . ." The Doctor glanced at her pointedly.

            "Ah, c'mon doc- Don't get mad at Elle. She just wanted to make sure Lukan was alright."  The long-haired man interjected. He put a hand on Ellone's shoulder. "The twins haven't seen each other in years- she's just upset for him. C'mon- we have to get him loaded up."

            "Elle- be careful." Xu grabbed her arm. " You know that you're in danger. . .and if you are, he is as well. . ."

            "We have an impermanent sealing chamber underneath the palace, Xu." Ellone responded. "Odine's going to work on Lukan down there. We'll. .. try to keep him a secret as long as we can. Galbadia still doesn't know who he really is- they think that he's the Samah's actual son. I. . .on the other hand. . .will watch myself. I promise." The young women hugged. "But Xu. . .beware. Not only the Trance prophecy- which has commenced- but of the circumstances surrounding this darkness. Some are heroes, and some are villains and some are wolves in lamb's clothing. . ."

            "Honey- I think it's 'sheeps' clothing. . ." Xu interposed.

            ". . .This one prefers lamb." Ellone whispered.  A cold wind blew a chill down Quistis' back. "I will speak to you later. I'm sorry. . .about everything."

            The Estharians loaded Lukan 'Samah' onto their  glorious airship and settled in themselves. Waving from the cockpit windows, they left the Galbadian crowd for loftier places.

            Quistis put her arms around Xu and held her for a moment. The woman was absolutely broken, but all her available tears had been shed.

            "If I have to be a hero, we're all going to perish." Xu murmured in Quistis' ear.

            "You are a hero. And. . .whatever it is. . .we'll deal with it. We have to."

            Xu stared hard at Quistis and smiled.

            "You are so naïve."

            The Field commander gave the Instructor a quick hug and followed Headmaster Cid to the Balamb Zeppelin. They took off, shadowing the Estharian ship.

            Irvine and Quistis held each other in the gloom, in the penumbra and in the haze.  Quistis pressed her head against Irvine's chest and stroked the delicate wool trim of his suede duster.

            "Irvine. I'm scared."

            "Yeah, quisty, I. . .I think I kinda am too."

            The haze was thick and surrounded them- the metaphor was not lost on them, and it was irritating as well as eerie.

            "Instructor! Cowboy!"

            They heard Seifer calling in the mist.

            "It seems everything in life is tragic." Quistis whispered.  Seifer Almasy's form materialized from the silver fog.

            "We're goin'. Hurry up- we have to get back before Garden closes."

            "Can't we just rent some rooms in Dollet for the night? I mean. . .Hyne, what's his rush?" Irvine played with the brim of his hat. Quistis noticed that Seifer was still carrying Hyperion around with him.

            "No- we can't, cowboy. An emergency call from Trabia Garden just reached us- we're going up there tomorrow to investigate something."

            "To Trabia?" Quistis asked. "But, why didn't they contact Balamb?"

            "I guess Martine owes the Headmaster up there a favor, so he's calling it in. Also, these two-bit Garden's don't wanna look bad in front of Cid. . .so. . ."

            "Alright, alright- we're comin'. Stop dissin' my home, Almasy. 'cause, unfortunately, right now it's almost all I got." Irvine frowned.

            They followed Seifer back to the Galbadian troops.  As they clambered into the hummers, Quistis went over everything in her head, trying to gain a firm handle on the situation. Evana and Seifer and the Knight of the Trance Prophecy. Lukan and Ellone 'Sis' and some unspoken danger concerning heroes and villains and wolves. Xu and Matron and Irvine and his powers.

            The names and terms kept replaying through her mind. 

            But all her efforts were in vain.


	24. Chapter 24

**PeRFecT**

© Briar Eve, aka Mr. McFrugalshtein.

**Chapter 24**

Tundra. That's what Trabia was- miles upon miles of frozen, infertile and unpopulated terrain.  To the north lived the Shumi clan, and to the south lay the segregated Estharian empire. The population of Trabia consisted of a few scattered retreats and the students and SeeDs of North Garden. 

            As the Galbadian Zeppelin hovered near Garden, Quistis glanced out to the south.  She'd only been to Trabia once. . .her field exam. Everything that could've gone wrong had, though, she'd still managed to pass the damned thing.

            'What am I doing back here?'

            Martine had asked her to accompany the SeeDs and cadets specifically- the mission involved the Red Dragon mountain. . . for some reason. They were to be briefed upon their arrival.

            Quistis waited in silence for the airship to descend. With Martine at the helm, it could take hours to execute the relatively simple feat that was landing the zeppelin. She peeked over at Irvine, who was snoozing lightly with his head against the wall and his hat over his face. Beside him, Dunkan was reading over the report Dossier and highlighting elements of their assignment. Seifer sat to the SeeD's right and was too busy being enamored with his new gunblade to notice that Westmut was  drawing on his neck with permanent marker. Beside Quistis herself, Hunter was wide-eyed and alert, while his partner in crime slept, curled up against him, sighing and cooing. Their innocence intrigued her and she envied their physical closeness- had she been in any other social position, she would've been wall against which Irvine slept. Instead, she was cold and haunted and she lusted him from afar.

            Trabian Headmaster Cecil Rand met them upon landing. He was a hearty Nordic man with pale hair and eyes and kept two cadet-lackeys in tow. One was a solemn, dark-haired girl of about fifteen who guarded the headmaster vigilantly. The other girl. . .well. . .She was something, alright.

            "Martine! How'r you. . .good god, you look old."  Headmaster Rand chuckled, clasping the Galbadian's hand.  Martine grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

            "Well. . .I did get the behavior-problem orphans, you know. They run me ragged. . ."

            "Yeah- the 'orphans', among other things. . .Well- lets get your group inside and I'll brief you on the assignment. Brie, Selphie- can you please help Headmaster Martine's squadron with their gear?  They have the guest rooms in the east quadrant, adjacent to the dormitories. If the two of you wouldn't mind directing them there, I could brief the Headmaster on our situation."

            "Of course, Headmaster." The stoic brunette answered with a salute. Her comrade grinned and winked one brilliant, emerald eye.

            "Score! People from the real world!" The bouncing ball of energy thrust a fist into the air. The wind flirted with her honey brown helmet-hair and her mouth contorted into a big, fat grin.  That look. . .was reminiscent of something. Or someone. 

            'There's something about that girl. . .' Quistis mused, watching her immature display.  She tried to catch Irvine's eye with a subtle glance, but found that his attention was entirely focused on the flaky Trabian. His wide purple eyes followed the girl's every gesture, and he was biting his lips, trying to suppress the grin that was tugging at his curvilinear mouth.  A knot formed in the pit of Quistis' stomach.  

            "Selphie- they're just here to help with the cult. They're not staying . . .though we really do need some new blood around here. . ." The dark-haired girl chided, ending with an astute aside. The Trabian headmaster frowned.

            "Ladies, would you please escort the Galbadian party to their apartments. Martine, follow me."

            "I'd like Lieutenant Trepe to hear it as well, if you don't mind, Cecil." Martine added. "She's actually the only one in the party whose been to the red dragon mountain, and she will be acting as squad leader."

            "Trepe, eh?"  The blond main scratched at his beard. "You that soldier-prodigy that Cid was always talking about? The one that stopped the Galbadian missile crisis?"

            "Yes, sir."  Quistis responded stiffly. 'Why the hell does everyone have to bring that up? I just wish they'd. . what the hell?'  She glanced over and unconsciously glowered.   

            The two trabian cadets- Brie and Selphie, was it?- had started to herd the Galbadian group toward the Garden. The ever-charming Dunkan was busy buttering up the obviously under-aged Brie, while Seifer carried both his own and his superior's canvas packs. Quistis didn't particularly care about this. However, she couldn't help but bristle at the sight of Irvine- her lover- chatting –flirting- merrily as he trotted alongside the adorable, winking Selphie. She was obviously a little hoMewReCker.

            'Homewrecker? Where the hell did that come from? She's just being polite, isn't she. . .?' Quistis mused to herself. She was suddenly aware that Headmaster Rand was still talking to her.

            ". . .and, I must admit, miss Trepe- that we were disappointed when we found out that you were to be sent to Galbadia for your training placement, though, it seems that it was fated." The Trabian grinned and clomped her on the back. "Come- let's discuss these delicate matters in  privacy. You really don't know who or what could be hiding in the snow drifts. . ."

            It was bitterly cold and Rand's office proved an attractive and homey escape. The smallest of the gardens, Trabia was much cozier than Balamb and much more hospitable than Galbadia. The headmaster's office was illuminated by a pair of pewter lamps and a flourishing fire in the chimney-grate. Martine collapsed into a blood-red leather wing chair and sneaked a mint from the candy-dish on the desk to sate his rampant sweet tooth.  Quistis descended into a matching chair and folded her hands neatly in her lap- her façade fully operational after a long stint of malfunction. 

            For this brief moment, Quistis Trepe felt and looked perfect.

            She glanced at her watch. Five-thirty seven.

            Headmaster Rand pulled out several color-coded dossiers from his file directory and  offered them to Martine and Quistis, who accepted them with mild trepidation.

            "So. . ."Martine glanced at the folios in his grasp. "What're we dealing with? Mesmerizes, adamantoise, what?"  Rand shook his head sadly.

            "No. . .that would be too easy." Pulling a photograph from his own dossier, he presented it to the Galbadian headmaster. Martine peeked at it, grunted, then handed it to Quistis. As her eyes fell on the snapshot, a delicate shiver coursed through her limbs.

            It's not that the photograph was violent or vulgar-no, it was more the associations Quistis' brain formed upon seeing the subject. Rexaurs, knives, blue magic, keys, gerogeros and Vigil. Pain, fear and death.

            The photograph highlighted several men dressed in the gray uniforms that they'd believed to be Estharian. It was the uniform the assassin had donned when he'd tried to murder her in the Training Center and the one the gerogero-Wynston had been wearing when he had cast Tiamat on them. 

            "Trepe? Hey-you- you okay?" Martine poked her in the shoulder. Quistis broke from her trance and threw him a reassuring smile.

            "Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that. ..this uniform seems to pop up quite a lot. . ."

            "Well. . .I guess so. . ."Martine scratched his head. "It's similar to the one that guy was wearing in the Training center, and the one that broke into the presidential palace, um. . ."

            "The creature that attacked us in Winhill was also dressed as such." Quistis added, then paused. "When was the presidential palace broken into?"

            "Oh, a couple weeks ago. President Deling had me station a couple of SeeDs there for his protection. Nothing really valuable was taken, but the intruder was discovered quite early and it bolted like a bat outta hell. I dunno- I wasn't there. I just heard it all from Deling last week when he came to Garden. . ."Martine trailed off in a broken tone. Sometimes, Martine could be restrained.

            "So. .. you're familiar with this sect. . ."Rand inserted. 

            "Sect of what?" Quistis frowned.

            "Sorceritology. That's the nickname we've come up with for these pro-sorceress cults. They're still scattered all over the world."

            "So It's pro-sorceress activists again, eh? Ah hell. . .I'm so sick of these guys." Martine whined, picking at the candy-dish. Quistis rolled her eyes.

            'He's such a doofus. . .'

            "That is correct Martine." Rand grinned wryly.

            "So why the hell have they been bothering North Garden?" Martine asked, finally discovering the most perfectly formed mint in the dish. "I mean, we have our reasons in Galbadia, but here. . ."

            "I'm. . .not quite sure." The Trabian headmaster interrupted. "To be honest with you, I've been wondering that myself. I mean- they've stationed themselves deep in the caverns of Red Dragon Mountain, but they keep attacking us, totally unprovoked. There is a significant distance between our two locations. It just doesn't make a lick of sense! At least the consequences haven't been devastating… but they have been ample. Several cadets hospitalized, some in critical condition. . .Without understanding any motives, I have a hard time taking action."

            "I agree." Martine nodded. "This is odd. . .But, I'm afraid that, because we don't know the motivation, we'll have to treat this as terrorism. They've been hostile towards Garden in many instances, so, I guess we will have to take action. We honestly have no choice but to venture to their encampment."

            "That's what I figured." Rand sighed, scratching his head. "I'll assemble a group of  our Resident-SeeDs and senior classmen to join your group. The Trabian and Galbadian Zeppelins should be able to reach the base of the mountain fairly easily. However, after this, the task force will have to approach the enemy headquarters on foot."

            "There's a man-made path through the foothills and up the north side. We can follow that up at least halfway. . ."Martine glanced at Quistis for help. Giving a sharp nod, she recounted what she could remember.

            "The path isn't much, and the hearty native flora tends to grow rampantly, as do the snow drifts, so we might have to hack through it a bit, but there is a definite path to follow through the mountains. Our best bet would be to stick to it for as long as possible, before we veer off in search of the caverns."

            "Those caves aren't actually too far off the main trail- I sent a couple SeeDs after the last attack to scope out the environment." Headmaster Rand  announced. "Unfortunately, that's another problem we have to deal with. Two of them returned on Monday, while the third one was discovered and has been taken hostage."

            "Well…we'll come to that when we come to it. So they have a trump card. . .we still have a straight flush and a crazy eight on the side. I'm not going to worry about an old maid. . ."

            'Damn. How's that for a mixed metaphor?'

            "Let's take a look at the map and figure out a plan of action, shall we?" Martine grabbed a fistful of peppermints, and hopped over the desk to study the map. Quistis and Headmaster Rand rolled their eyes simultaneously- Martine was truly a character.

            "The path winds around the base a bit, then follows the incline on the north east end. Now, about sixty meters above ground, there is a slight precipice that may be problematic. So I'm suggesting. . ."

            Quistis blocked Rand and Martine from her mental sphere. She glanced out the window, at the snow covered campus and capped mountains against the horizon. It was hard to picture Galbadia at this time of the year- so warm and shimmering with new life. There were mid-summer blossoms on the trees and too-long grass in the fields, swaying with the tepid western breeze. Being here in Trabia offended Quistis' senses and perception.

            'I need to go back to Balamb. It feels like I'm being torn from every angle. Everything will be perfect back in Balamb. . .' She stopped.

            Irvine.

            She had a little more than two weeks left in Galbadia before she took up her full-time instructor's position at Balamb Garden. 

            'Hyne. Wh. . what's going to happen then? I. . .' Her mental diatribe was at a loss. Trying to clear her mind, Quistis glanced down and to the right, where there gathered a group of Trabian cadets, chatting and horsing around. The Balambite instructor watched with mild interest, trying to distinguish and pigeonhole the Garden cliques. All of the stereotypes were there- the brown-nosers, the green-eyed monsters, the Squalls- Trabia Garden had them just as obviously as Galbadia and Balamb. She sat for a moment, wondering which one she'd actually been.

            'None, I suppose. I never had enough cadet friends to form a clique. All work and no play makes Quistis Trepe a 'SeeD prodigy.' Hmpf. Bullshit. Makes her a socially defunct poseur. Definitely that.'

            A quick movement caught the corner of her eye, so Quistis turned her face for a better perspective. A flash of dirty white and embroidered red crosses. She groaned internally- Just what the hell was Seifer doing now? He was supposed to be mentally preparing himself for the next mission in his dorm room.

            Another movement snagged her attention. This figure, dressed in suede and lambs wool, was hardly being subtle. Nausea rose in her stomach- 'They better not be fighting again. . .'The phrase growled in her cranium.

            She watched as Seifer crept behind the cluster of picnic tables, getting swatted by the student government clique who were presently using the tables for their base of operations. Irvine, in contrast, was skulking behind the snowed-in land vehicle and the Trabians who gathered around and atop it. She couldn't quite distinguish who was stalking who, but, thankfully, neither had their weapons drawn.

            'What the hell are those two doing?' She shook her head, mystified. As Irvine rounded the terrain vehicle, she caught a glimpse of his clever smile and sparkling eyes. Pure mischief.  Now, she was really intrigued.

            'Hyne, what is that boy. . .ack!'

            She audibly squeaked as the both Irvine and Seifer popped up from their hiding spots and launched their weapons. Their weapons being snowballs. And. .. to Quistis' surprise, the balls weren't directed at each other.

            They were directed at everyone else.

            Mayhem ensued as the Balamb and Galbadia Gardens' prodigal sons began to terrorize the Trabian natives. Quistis could almost hear the squeals of protest from the government clique and the brown-nosers, and she swore she could hear the competitive hollers arising from the group of burly boys gathered around the terrain vehicle. Smacking their beefy hands together, they began to roll massive clumps of snow into shapely,dense balls, and, after taking cover behind the hummer, proceeded to whip the ice pellets at anyone they could peg off.  

            Quistis bit her lip and nervously glanced over at the headmasters, who were in deep consternation and discussion. Apparently, the map was absolutely fascinating. Shaking her head, she turned back to the chaotic scene only to be met with a morbid and frightening sight.

            The Trabians had caught Seifer and Irvine.

            Quistis had turned back just in time to see the Trabian mob catch up to the laughing boys and throw them to the ground. The students of North Garden then proceeded to pelt the foreigners with snowballs until Almasy and Kinneas were nothing more than a snow drift. The last snowball was thrown by the peppy cadet with the flirty brown hair and personality, who sat herself down on the  human snowbank and grinned. 

            'I don't like hEr. . .'

            Suddenly, Irvine popped his head out of the frigid mass, and winding his arms around the little girl, yanked her off and threw her, face first, into the pile.  Her comrades laughed it off, and took up their former tableaux. Highly amused, Seifer wormed his way out of the snow and brushed himself off. Then, nonchalantly, he grabbed an armful of the sticky coldness and dropped it onto Irvine's head, before sauntering off towards the dormitories. Irvine, with a good-natured laugh, shook himself off like a mongrel while still pinning the charming waif under his weight. The girl- what was her name again?. . .S. . ophie?. . .Selkie?. . .Selphie!- Selphie was squirming and flailing her skinny arms, trying to break from his unyielding grip. But the grinning cowboy was relentless, and held her fast, all the while molding the perfect snowball in his gloved hands. Quistis could tell from the way the girl contorted her mouth that she was screaming bloody murder. 

            'A girl that size probably has to resort to those types of tactics fairly frequently.' Quistis thought cattily, as her cadet jumped off the diminutive girl, holding his poor ears.

Pumping her arms in the air, the Trabian struggled clumsily to her feet and danced a victory jig. Irvine accepted the defeat gracefully with a swipe of his arm and an over-extended bow. Giggling, the girl punched him lightly in the arm, and he fell to the ground in a playful, mock death-scene.  He lay in the snow for a moment, then awkwardly pushed himself from the ground, saved from  slipping on the icy surface by the Trabian's gracious assistance. She smiled shyly in response to his beaming grin, and, holding onto one another desperately, they slipped and slid their way to the snowy turf, where they met up with Selphie's dark-haired friend, Brie, and Dunkan, who had his strong arm around the young woman's shoulders. After a few moments of what looked like playful banter, the group returned to the confines of North Garden. Quistis found that she couldn't pry her eyes from Irvine's form, as he trudged through the snow with the elfin girl hopping along beside him at an intimate distance. Once in awhile, he would lean in and say something to her, which would elicit a dark blush on her sunny cheeks. Then he would erupt in a chuckle and the whole group would be merry. Irvine and Selphie were adorable together.

            She paused in horrified mental silence.

            'What the hell is wrong with you? That's your lover down there! That's Your Irvine!'

            Stunned and traumatized by her own stupidity, Quistis choked down a gob of bile that had launched from her duct through her esophagus, propelled by the thought of the little Trabian sLUt.

            'Slut? How the hell would I know if she's a slut or not? She's just some girl. Some nobody. Irvine's just being friendly- he IS friendly. . .'

            A random mental projection of Irvine played in her mind. His haunting violet eyes, his golden skin and sun-inspired hair, his sweet, clever smile- he was hers entirely. She knew that.

            ''Yours', huh? Well, as much as anything so free-spirited can be tamed. You hunted, Trepe, and claimed him for your own. You won him, you own him- same difference. He's just flirting harmlessly with that pretty little flake. It's first nature to him. . .' Her weak justifications did nothing to appease the hollow pains swelling in the pit of her stomach.

            'He said he wouldn't flirt with anyone. He promised me that he wouldn't. . .' Quistis snapped at her conscience, her nerves slightly shot.  She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'He's just being friendly with her. Just trying to make new friends. He does that- expands his fanbase exponentially by seduc. . .making friends in each city he goes to.' More justification. She was starting to feel ill.

            "Quistis? Hey-Trepe? You there?"

            Quistis turned a bland eye on Martine, who was gawking at her curiously.

            "Yes?"

            "Um. . .could you pinpoint the dragons' lair on this map, just so we make sure we don't take the wrong way and end up facing off with a swarm of berserked red dragons?"

            Taking in a deep breath, Quistis rebuilt her perfect persona and marched to Martine's side. After glancing over the map, she took the highlighter they'd been using to distinguish the important sites, and circled the dragon den.

            "We have to avoid this place and, even still, it's very possible that we could run into a whole host of these creatures. We need to have the appropriate magic junctioned and readied just in case."

            Every utterance was clear and decisive and flawless. Not even a master artisan could've created the exquisitely wrought mask that was SeeD Trepe. Her façade was virtually unbreakable.

            She sat back in her chair and stared out the window.  The fire in her belly began to roar and her mind whirled.

            Irvine. . .and Selphie.

            Irvine and any girl. . .or woman, hell, even men-He didn't belong to them.  He belonged to her.

            'What the hell does he think he's doing, flirting with her in plain sight like that?' She seethed, jealously breaking down her patience. 'It's as if he wants to get caught- wants me to catch him. . .'

            She paused for a moment.

            'What the hell is wrong with you? Why would he want to get caught? He knows that you're paranoid. . .' She stared off into space, now fully encompassed in her mental skirmish.

            'Irvine's not obtuse. . .He knows that I'd eventually find out. . .Hyne- it's sickeningly obvious. The way he cocks his head and sparkles his eyes. . .the way that slutty grin just illuminates his face at the perfect moment. . .what a perfect act. . .he's a master player. . in every way. . .'

            'Quistis!' She scolded herself. 'That's just stupidity. If he IS flirting with her, it's probably unconscious. . .'         

            'Perhaps. . .but it's obvious that his unconscious wants to get up her skirt. . .no wonder, look how damned short it is.  Plus, he hasn't had any in a month. . .he's most likely getting 'antsy'. . .Well, that is if he hasn't cheated on me yet. . .'

            Her heart palpitated.

            'Oh my fucking Hyne. . .what if. . what if he has. . .'

            She waited for her conscience to dismiss her fears. . .but it had become uncharacteristically submissive.

            'He's always so. . .calm and laidback. . .what if. ..what if he has been cheating on me? I mean- hell, what man wouldn't? I. . .I haven't given him any reason not too. I. .won't publicly acknowledge our relationship, I haven't given him anything solid and. . .I certainly haven't fulfilled any of his needs. Oh fuck. . .he has. All those galbadian girls. . .so pretty and willing. . .I. ..' 

            She gasped and leaned her head against the window, her breath ragged and pulse fluctuating. Quistis was sinking deeply.

            'Irvine. . .Damn it. . .it's all my fault. I'm so useless. . .why would he want me, when he could have a beautiful, happy girl like Selphie. . . or Astrid, or Rinoa or Cynthia from the Library, or Ruby the infirmary attendant, or the peppy waitress from Galbadia hotel, or. ..anyone. He could have anyone. . .And probably has. ..' Thick tears welled up in the crooks of her eyes. 'Of course he has. . .He never pushed me. Never asked me. . .Never needed me. . .' She swallowed the viscous lump expanding in her throat. 'I. . .I can't believe it. . .He said he was mine. He said he loved me, that, wherever he was, he would come if I needed him. . .Where is he now?'

            With Selphie. Touching Selphie. Kissing Selphie. Fucking Selphie against a wall. . .

            'It doesn't matter. He's not here. I need to see you right now, Irvine. You promised me. . .if you break that promise. . .well then, I have no reason to believe any of your other ones. . .Irvine. . .'

            There was a knock at the office door.

            'Holy shit.'

            Without even glancing over to the headmasters, Quistis scrambled to her feet and flung herself to the door.

            "Wow- Somebody's bored."

            Quistis ignored Martine's comment and flung the door open.

            Irvine!

            "Hi. . um. . Lieutenant Trepe, right?"

            Selphie.

            Ready to cry, Quistis nodded wordlessly and allowed the petite Trabian to enter the office. She resumed her previous position.

            "Headmaster Rand? Though we encountered  a few. . . issues, the Galbadian SeeDs and Cadets are now settled in their rooms and await your orders. As do I, sir!" She saluted cheerfully and grinned.

            Quistis wanted to die.

            "Thank you Sel. . .Selphie, dear, why are you soaked?" Headmaster Rand glanced at her curiously.  She blushed.

            'She was frolicking in the snow with Hyne's gift to woman. It'd put a blush on anyone's face. . .'

            "Well, sir, that would be from the 'issues' I referred to earlier. The Galbadian cadets had a touch of cabin fever, and, um, tee hee, decided to attack some of the senior classmen on their free period."

            "Attack them?!?! Unprovoked?!?!? What's the damage?" Martine rushed over and grabbed the girl by the shoulders."

            'Only a mangled heart. . .'

            "Actually, Headmaster Martine, they were throwing snow, and, the only real damage is to Cadet Almasy's favorite coat and Cadet Kinneas' hat. Oh, and their pride. But that's about it. In fact, Trabia won." She beamed and winked. 

            'You're right. Trabia did win. Balamb always loses. . .'

            "Well done, Selphie." Headmaster Rand grinned and thumped the girl on the back. "We'll be issuing the dossier fairly soon. In the meantime. . ." He glanced at Quistis. "I think we're boring Lieutenant Trepe- I think she's more used to action than this puttering around. If you'd be so kind as to escort her to her chamber. . ."

            "Lieutenant Trepe?  Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Selphie gushed.

            'Gushed? Yeah right, probably wants to do a victory dance on my bruised carcass. . .Hyne, she looks so innocent and guileless. . what a conniving little bitch. . .'

            "Quistis? I think we have everything under control." Martine murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder. She gazed up at him, disoriented.

            "Are you going to be okay?"

            She couldn't answer.

            "Martine? Is everything alright. . .?"

            "Yeah- This is just a hard time. We came here straight after the funeral. . .Haven't had much time to recuperate. . ."

            "Hyne, I'm sorry, I realize that." Rand announced, scratching his head. "You know that I wouldn't have asked you, but I contacted Cid, and he was taking Xu to the hospital and told me to get a hold of you."

            "Xu's at the. . .?"Quistis asked wondrously. Headmaster Martine nodded. 

            "She. . .had a full mental breakdown on the way back to Balamb. Cid's in Dollet at the center there. Yeah. . .I know. She's NOT happy about being there. But Cid's really worried about her. . .I think we all are. . ."

            "Oh, Xu. . ."Quistis moaned mournfully. Martine rubbed her shoulder.

            "Quistis- don't worry about her. Don't worry about anyone but yourself, okay? Now. . .Miss Tilmitt." Selphie perked her head up at Martine's address. The little brunette had been trying to refrain from eavesdropping, though, judging from her worried countenance, she'd failed miserably.

            "Y. . .yes sir, Headmaster Martine, s. .sir?" She saluted clumsily, caught unaware.

            Quistis had to smile at that

            "Cadet Tilmitt, I would like you to take Instructor Trepe to the cafeteria for some hot chocolate, then, afterwards, please show her to her quarters. Quistis. . ."He turned back to the Balamb instructor, his friend. "Quistis, you HAVE to try the Trabian hot chocolate. It's amazing and addictive- all that estharian dark blend, and the trabian white chocolate, with the full-fat milk and the whipped cream, and the shaved mocha-chocolate on the top and sprinkles and the pinch of cinnamon. Good god, it's a beautiful thing. Best I've ever had."

            "Yeah, and you've had a lot. Too much, I think." Quistis uttered before she realized what was spewing from her mouth. Both headmasters stared at her, taken a back, then began to laugh.

            "Well- I guess you're right!" Rand hollered through his rich, belly-laugh. "You got him pegged, girl. .."

            "Hell, Cecil. . ."Martine croaked. "For minute there, I thought it was  Vesper nagging at me. Yeah, I guess I gotta cut down. . ." Patting his belly, he roared and glanced at Selphie." Or not. . .Selphie, after you and Quistis have a nice evening. . ."

            "Would you like me to super-size that for you, Headmaster Martine?" She asked innocently. Martine was practically drooling.

            "Actually, maybe get him a thermos. . ."Quistis offered. Selphie giggled and nodded, and Headmaster Rand nodded sagaciously.

            "Alright, alright- get the hell out of here, Trepe." Martine growled, swatting at the girls and pushing them into the hallway. Just before he closed the mahogany door, he winked. "Extra sprinkles on top, 'kay? Thanks girls. . ."

            "Watch out, Instructor Trepe- it's REALLY hot." Selphie  squeaked as they left the cafetorium with their (and Martine's) hot beverages. Ignoring the irritating pixie, Quistis sipped at hers and maintained her mask perfectly, even though her tongue was singed and probably blistering. Shrugging, Selphie grinned and blew on her drink.

            "I'm a wimp, I guess. It always hurts my tongue."

            'A wimp. . among other things. . ."

            After twenty minutes with the girl, Quistis was already aggravated and seething. It was as if the Trabian was consciously trying to make Quistis' evening a living hell, with her perkiness and exuberance. If Quistis had been feeling even a touch more aggressive, she would've slapped the dark-haired jezebel across her optimistic face. . .then whipped her. . .twenty or so times. . .possibly more. . .Even that may not have sated Quistis. . .had she been in a bloodthirsty mood.

            Lucky for Selphie, she was not.

            She was depressed and sinking fast. 

            ". . .so. . .um. . .I wanted to ask you a question. . ."

            "Huh?" Quistis turned the girl, who shuffled her feet meekly and looked at the ground. 'How dare you! After all they you're trying to do. . .' "Yes?"

            "Um. . .I just wanted to know what it was like."

            'What? Finding my soul mate, then having him stolen from my by some ignorant little trollop?' 

            "What it was like. . .in the missile hangar. When you saved all those people. When you saved the world. . .how did you do it? How did it feel?"

            The girl's wide emerald eyes glittered beautifully, with hope and pride and. .. what?. . .excitement. Not bloodlust. . .but. . .rapture inspired by. . what? 

            "Your heroism. . .It's really inspired me. I. . .want to go to Balamb to be a SeeD more than anything now. You've taught cadets all over the world that, no matter how solitary our existence can be, that we still have the potential to make a difference. You saved Galbadia single-handedly, Instructor Trepe. Gosh. . .Amazing. So. . .what was it like? There. . .in the hangar. . .with those missiles barreling down upon you and your students. Then. . .after. When it was all over. What did you think?"  

            Quistis felt guilty.  Those wide eyes, the delicate blush on the girl's cheeks- she was guileless and earnest and fully encompassed the joie-de-vivre ideology.  Quistis felt her façade melt into a true smile.

            "I. . .was thinking about how alone I was. Cadets and soldiers were dropping all around me- my mentor lay broken and bruised at my feet. I. . .kept telling myself that I was too weak to handle the burden- both the physical and emotional burdens. Then. . .from somewhere. . .there came a voice, telling me to live, and somehow I mustered up the strength from the depths of my body or metaphysicality, and the solution came. I guess that's sort of the way it is with limit breaks, Selphie. But. . .it's funny that you should mention the loneliness. Because that was first and foremost in my mind at the time." Quistis paused and moistened her lips. "Afterwards. . .I fell unconscious because of my overexertion. And then. . .after I had recovered. . .my life was a whirlwind. Heroics don't lead to happily ever afters, Cadet Tilmitt- they direct you in a path of more heroics and more suffering. Just because you save the world once doesn't mean you've saved yourself from having to go through it again. So. . .you might want to reconsider your martyrdom, because that's essentially what heroism is."

            Selphie watched her, slightly perplexed, then nodded seriously.

            "I understand, Instructor Trepe. But it only intensifies my need to help people. When I'm ready, I hope I can follow your example and show the world that you don't need an entire brigade to make someone's life a little brighter."

            'Well spoken, cadet.' Quistis had to admit it. 'Now. . .if you weren't trying to steal my soul mate, We'd probably be great friends. . .'

            They continued silently down the hallway towards the dormitories. The conflicting views in Quistis' head battled each other mercilessly. It was. .. almost painful.

            "Alright. . .so, this is Dormitory C- It's generally used for guests 'cause the student population isn't large enough to require this amount of space. So, SeeD Dunkan is in this room. . ."She pointed to one door, then continued. "And Lieutenant Westmut is here. . .um, the cadets are staying along this wall. . ."Selphie turned the corner and pointed to a series of  apartments. "Cadet Sargent is in 104, Almasy in 106, Kinneas in 108 and, miss Lorenz is over here beside your room, which is 109, on the adjacent wall. Headmaster Martine is in 111 and that's just down the hall thattaway." She pointed to their right.  Fishing around in the pocket of her uniform, Selphie, with an 'a-hah', produced a long silver key with a metal keychain affixed to the end. "Here's your key, Instructor Trepe. I hope you like your room. It's REALLY nice!" She cooed. "That's why I gave it to you, and not one of the boys." Selphie blushed and continued. "I thought you would appreciate it. It has the fluffiest bed and this texturing on the wall, and, it has this really cool swag lamp with glass beads- it's just great."

            "Thank you, Selphie." Quistis smiled despite herself. "You've been a such a tremendous help. Now, you should probably get back up to the headmaster's office- Headmaster Martine will be waiting anxiously for his hot chocolate. . ."

            "Oh- yeah, right! Well, just a minute. .." Selphie subtly slid her little form between Quistis and the door. While Quistis was beginning to like the girl, there was still the matter of Selphie and Irvine that the Instructor had to cry about in her room.  But she didn't let her frustration seep into the fibers of her persona.

            "Yes, Selphie."

            "Sorry, Instructor Trepe, I just needed to ask about. . .well, Kinneas."

            Of course.

            Naturally. Slut, whore, bitch, homewrecker, temptress, cunt. . .

            'Butter me up then stab me with the knife, eh Tilmitt?'

            "What about Cadet Kinneas?" Her tone was curt, and she meant it to be.

            "Well. . .I. . .um. . .was just wondering if he was okay, y'know?"

            Quistis blinked.

            "What do you mean? Is he hurt?" Quistis pronounced fretfully. 'What did you do to him? Bite him, draw blood, during your violent romp in the armament's closet?' Selphie wagged her head.

            "No no, nothing like that. It's just. . .he's. .. I don't know how to say it. . .kind of odd. . ."

            'Odd? What the hell? Irvine's not odd. . .'

            "I mean. .I'm just wondering. I didn't mean to overhear all that stuff about Commander Xu, and I heard that one of the Galbadian instructors was killed last week. I just wanted to make sure that the cadets were all right. I don't know. . .maybe Kinneas is always like this. . but he seemed. .. I don't know. . .really anxious and. . well, really needy."

            'Irvine's not needy. . .What the hell is she talking about?'

            "How so, Selphie?" Quistis asked delicately.  Selphie shrugged.

            "Dunno- maybe he's just one of those guys. ..y'know- the kind that just blurt out their past and problems the moment they meet someone new. It was weird."

            'Irvine talked to Selphie about his problems? They just fucking met! My my, haven't we become the trusting little soul, Irvy-poo. . .wait. . .she. . .doesn't sound thrilled about it. . .'

            "What was he saying?" Quistis asked, maintaining her composure. Selphie scratched her head and frowned.

            "Oh, all this stuff about when he was a little guy- every time there was a potential lead in, he jumped in with an anecdote from when he was, like, six years old. I mean- it was cute that he remembered them, but kinda weird. And he just kept talking about this orphanage and his little friends there. Strange- I mean- he's pretty hot, 'n everything, but he's got some issues with his past." Selphie forced a smile. "Instructor Trepe- this is Garden. You and I both know what that means. Almost all of us are orphans from the sorceress war- I myself am a Garden-owned orphan. I can't remember much about my childhood, but I know  that even I have demons from my past lurking in my murky brain. So. . .I guess it was just kinda irking me, like he was showing off that he remembered his childhood. . ." She trailed off, and looked a little wistful. Quistis knew that look- she'd felt it often when Irvine recounted his past to her. But she now knew why she felt that way- because he had been recounting her past, trying desperately to help her remember it. . .

            Quistis stopped on that thought.

            He spoke about their past because he thought it would jog her memory. He'd don't the same to Seifer. Could 'Selphie' be. . .

_            She told me that Sefie-my best friend- was lookin' for me and wanted ta play house. Well- I loved playin' Big poppa, so I            jumped up and ran back inta the        orphanage.  I looked all over for Sefie-girl, but I couldn't find'er._

_'_Sefie'__

_The little girl- a tiny slip of a thing with short, honey-brown hair and massive emerald eyes- pulled the charred mess from      her stick and went about getting the white gelatin all over her face and in her hair._

'Honey brown hair and emerald eyes. . .'

             _The marshmallow covered brunette tried desperately to complete a hand-stand, but wound up on her bony buttocks,         giggling, _

'Giggling. . .always giggling. . .'

            _"He was always so sensitive- Selphie and I took it upon ourselves to take care of             him. . ." _

_            'Selphie. . .little Selphie. Baby Sefie. _

Quistis gasped softly as the truth finally struck her. Selphie didn't notice.

            "I don't know. . .I just wanted to make sure that he was okay because Almasy said he was close to the instructor that died. I tried to be as nice as I could to him, and all, but I just felt sorry for him."

            'Hyne. . .He wasn't flirting. That wasn't a look of lust. He knew! He recognized her. Oh fuck, I'm so stupid! He knew! Selphie! His. .. Our. . .best friend. Our family. Baby 'Sefie'. Irvine was always 'Big Poppa', Selphie was 'baby sefie' because Irvine couldn't pronounce her name, and I. . .was. . .' Quistis paused to relish her play-house name. 'Mrs. Irvine Kinneas. . .' She smiled dreamily, falling into a hormonal, adolescent stupor. 'Or Matron. . .Selphie called me 'mommy-matron'. . .but I always made Irvine call me Mrs. Irvine Kinneas. . .Oh hell. . .I'm such a flake. Poor Irvine. . .poor Selphie.'

            "H. . He's been under a lot of pressure lately." Quistis stammered, trying to get something to come out of her mouth that didn't include the words 'Sefie- I'm your mommy!'.  Selphie nodded, very accepting. She had always been so trusting and light-hearted and caring.

            She hadn't changed.

            "You know what? I'll go make sure that he's okay. Instructor Botchaskya's death really hit him hard. . .He probably needs to vent a bit. Thanks for noticing Selphie."

            "Oh, no problem. I just wanted to make sure that he was going to be up for the mission tomorrow. I really wouldn't want to see him get hurt, because he seems so nice!"

            'You have no idea. . .' Quistis genuinely smiled and nodded.

            "And. . .oh shit. Look at me. Prattling on like an airhead. I need to get this H.C. up to Headmaster Martine. Anyway, I'm so glad I got to talk to you! Have a good night, Instructor Trepe!" Selphie beamed.

            "Selphie. . . you can call me Quistis, okay?"

            "Really?" Selphie's eyes grew to astronomical proportions. Giggling lightly, Quistis waved it off.

            "Yes- really. Please."

            ". . .Cool. Thanks. . . 'Quistis'." The Trabian girl tasted the name, found it delicious, and scurried off.

            Quistis watched the good-natured scamp, and  sighed happily. She stood in the hallway for a moment, letting all of the anxiety and fear slowly drip from her body to the ground. Then. . .

            She politely knocked on Irvine's door. She waited for a moment. No answer.  She shrugged. Finding the doorknob turn able, she entered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(2nd half of chapter 24)

             He was asleep.

            She locked the door handle and deadbolt and made her way over to the bed. 

            The site of him was darling.

            Fully dressed- mangled hat and all. Totally soaked. His sodden hair was stuck all over his cheeks and his boots were dripping on the floor, still on his feet, which hung over the side of the bed.

            'He's so adorable. And such a child sometimes. . .I guess he is a little needy. . .'

            As any dutiful mother and wife would, Quistis untied and removed his filthy boots. The snow had even leaked through the durable work boots, leaving his socks drenched and his feet prune-y.

            Quistis crawled up the bed and picked his hat off his head. She 'tisked' at it's pathetic state.

            'Hyne. . .he's not going to be a happy camper. . .' 

            Shrugging, she went about amputating his duster from his body. The water-absorbed leather fiercely clung to his skin, but he needed to get out of it. The task elicited sleepy-moans from Irvine. She ignored him.

            "No. No. . ."He protested meekly, trying to role over. But she held him fast and worked efficiently. Irvine wriggled in her grasp and  mewed softly. Quistis scanned his squirming body and noticed that his poor, naked feet  were  curled and contorted, vying futiley with the rest of his leg for pant-warmth. 

            "Just a second. . ." She mumbled, pulling his left arm from the sleeve. He cried out.

            "No! No! Help!" He gasped softly. "Help! No, don't instructor Trepe! Someone help! Instructor Trepe's trying to rape me. . ."

            "Irvine!" She smacked his chest and pinched his shoulder.  He opened one mischievous eye and winked.

            "Oh. .. I guess I was dreamin'. . ." He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

            "Yeah. . .I guess so. . ."

            "Heh heh. . .well, I knew Someone was tryin' ta, like, get in my pants. . ."

            "Only me, sweetheart. Only me. . ."Quistis leaned and kiss her cadet-her- cadet on his pink lips. He returned the favor with an gusto, pulling her into his clammy embrace. Groaning, she pulled away.

            "Irvine- I won't cuddle with you unless you change. You're still wet, you're going to catch pneumonia or. . .something." She sputtered. He kissed her on the forehead.

            "Sure mom." He added cheerfully and jumped to his feet. He immediately rummaged through his carry-all

            "You mean. . .mommy-matron, don't you?"  She asked slyly, as he  shimmied out of his wet slacks and replaced them with his favorite pair of jeans. He ripped his cadet dress shirt over his neck.

            "Naw. . .I never called you that. . .that was always sefie and zelly and. . ." As the shirt came over his head, Quistis was met with a pair of bug-like violet eyes.  He took a step forward, gawking at her as though she's grown a third eye. "Quisty. . ." He breathed, slowly kneeling in front of her seated position on the edge of the bed. She stroked back a loose tendril of auburn hair.

            "We used to play house. . .You always played "big poppa" and I. . .I was always "Mrs. Irvine Kinneas", though, you always informed me, like an enlightened husband, that I could keep my own last name if I wanted. . .Uncle Cid had told you to say that. . ." She giggled and felt empowered by the growing look of joy and mirth on her lover's face. "We had a baby girl- baby sefie- and we all dressed in matching paper-bag outfits that had our roles scrawled across the front. . ."

            "You wrote them. . ."

            "Because you and Selphie weren't old enough yet. . ." She finished the memory. "Yes. And you. . .would always pick us flowers in the morning, because a nice home always had fresh daisies on the breakfast table. . ."

            "You washed the vase diligently every night. . ." Irvine whispered. 

            "We had evening wedding in august- selphie was the flower girl, zell was the ring barer, Ellone was the maid of honor, Cid gave me away then he and Matron spoke the vows for us. . ."

            "Squall was my best man. . .he wasn't happy about it. . . then Seifer tried to, like, spray Squall, but soaked your 'wedding dress' instead." Irvine chuckled, but didn't dare pry his eyes from his beloved.

            "Matron let us stay up past our bedtime to watch the sunset- 'for our honeymoon'. . ."Quistis spoke dreamily. "We sat on the beach, buried each other in the sand and raced to the lighthouse. Then. . .on the way back. . .you gave me my first kiss. . ."

            "Nuh uh. . ."Irvine grinned, shaking his head. Quistis raised an eyebrow. "On the way back You gave me MY first kiss. You kissed me. . ."

            "I did not!" Quistis laughed, feigning indignance.

            "Oh yes you did!" Irvine pointed, grinning. "You grabbed me and you kissed me and I was so scared! But. . .I was more happy. Because you were my family, and I loved you so much. . ."

            "We were children. . ."

            "We knew. . ."

            "We. . ."Quistis breathed, biting her lip. Irvine nodded.

            "At least I did. I've always known. . ."He whispered. She breathed, blinking free a tear.

            "Oh Irvine. . ."

            "That's. . .that's why. . ."He faltered. "Quisty, I. . I've been waitin' for you for so long. . .You don't know how hard it's been. . .knowin'. . .wonderin' if. . ."

            "Hyne, I'm so sorry Irvine." She gasped, throwing herself in his arms, kissing his cheek. "I'm so sorry I've left you alone. . ."

            "All I ever wanted was to have you back. . .to remember, like I did. Do. So we both could know that  we. . .were always supposed ta be together." He pulled her plain against his chest. "I dunno if I believe in fate or not- I'm pretty agnostic 'bout all that stuff. But. . .I do know that you and I need to be together. Or I'll go crazy.. .seriously, hun. . .I need you."

            "Well. . .Selphie did say that you were 'needy'." Quistis chuckled and planted a kiss on his nose. Her entire body was humming with the power of his words. He raised an eyebrow.

            "Sefie said that?"

            "Yeah- She was getting a little scared of all of your orphanage stories. She wanted to make sure you were all right. She. . .really doesn't remember. Which is strange, because Trabia doesn't use GFs."

            "Everyone has their reasons for forgetting stuff, Quistis. Trauma, suppression, Guardians. But yeah- she really doesn't. She's as bad as you were. . ."

            "Well. . maybe that means she'll come around. And- hey- she's still small enough for us to call her our baby. . ."Quistis giggled mischievously. Irvine chuckled.

            "Best not to say that too loudly, m'dear. . ."

            "I know, I know." Quistis curled up against his cold skin. Her hair fell over her shoulders and back as he pulled it from it's confines. She gazed into his eyes and suddenly felt guilty.

            "Irvine. . .I. . .I'm sorry." Her worry was mirrored in his luminous eyes.

            "Honey- whatchya doin', sayin' that all serious-like?"

            "I'm sorry."

            "Quisty. . ." She ended his protestations with a fingertip to his lips. He kissed it softly.

            "No, Irvine. I need to say this. If I don't, I'll feel so awful about myself- even more awful than I already do about the mess. . ." He was about to interrupt, but she reminded him with her eyes that she needed this control. "Irvine. . .earlier today, I. . .was doubting you. Doubting everything- your promises, your devotion, your fidelity and. . even your affection." She stopped to let it sink in and stopped to read his expression. Nothing but compassion.

            'By Hyne, I love him.'

            She continued.

            "I. . .saw the way you looked at Selphie- the excitement in your eyes, the friendliness in your mannerisms and voice- and mistook it for. . .lust, infidelity. I. .. was so jealous and paranoid, that I doubted everything that you'd said and promised me. I. . .couldn't control it. I just kept sinking deeper and deeper and almost convinced myself that you didn't love me. I. . .I'm sorry. . .so sorry. I know that you do- I know that you would never hurt me.  And yet. . I always seem to hurt you. . ." She finished bitterly, staring out the window.

            He was silent for a moment. She expected that. But she didn't expect the tears in his eyes when she turned back. That. . .she couldn't handle. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he, in turn, put a fingertip to her quivering lips. His eyes spoke volumes of sorrow.

            "Quisty. . .why do you do that?" He asked quietly.  She had no answer for him, so she hung her head. "I'm at a loss- I honestly don't know why you'd doubt my feelin's for you. I mean. . .I guess I have a bit of a lousy track record, or somethin', but that's not what this is about. Please. . .if you lose faith in somethin', don't let it be in your ability to hold my attention." He stress 'your' and 'my'. "'cause, frankly, I'm smitten. Whipped. . .no pun intended." He smiled. "And infinitely devoted to you. Gods, I don't know how I couldn't be- you're my dream girl, my childhood sweetheart, my first kiss, the savior of my country and my personal savior. Quisty- no one-NO one- will ever hold the same regard in my eyes as you do. Never."

            "But. . ."His words were so sincere and beautiful. She honestly didn't know how she'd be able to express herself.  But he gave her a patient look.

            "What is it?"

            "I. . .I'm awful to you." She exclaimed, bursting into tears. Where was her grace now?

            "What? Honey, stop it." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stroked her hair. "You're wonderful to me. ..stop it. . ."

            "No, I'm awful. I'm such a  burden." She choked. "Everything I do turns into a disaster, and everything I touch seems to wilt and wither or just die. I'm a bloody sorceress, who killed your friend, brought about your surrogate mother's death, injured you numerous times and just plain destroyed your world. Because I'm so focused on my insignificant career, I shun you in public, and I'm such a scared little virgin that I can't satisfy your needs. In two weeks, I'll be back in Balamb, leaving you here to Deling's anti-mercy. No, Irvine. I am horrible, and I know it, and. . .frankly, If you handn't listed reasons previously, I wouldn't understand why you would even be  attracted to me. And, I must say, I still think the cons outweigh the pros. . ."

            "Oh, Hyne, Quisty-girl-didja ever think that, maybe, it was partially because of all those things that I wanted to be with ya?"  He grinned wryly and winked. "I love you despite and because of it all. You've turned my pathetic little world upside down. And, yes- some tragic things have  happened, but you didn't cause them. They just happened. And so what if I can't brag about you? I can still brag to myself. And, in fact, I was braggin' ta some of the Trabian cadets here.- can you believe they didn't believe that I was dating the most beautiful woman in the world? Sheesh. . ." She pinched him lightly and kissed his cheek. "And, well, 'bout the sex. Y'know-  my hand's not that great, but it's better than bein' without you. We'll do it when you're ready. I'll love you no matter how much or little I get. Finally. . .The Balamb thing. Well. . .Long distance sucks, but we can still be romantic and, when I come to Balamb and take my SeeD test, everythin' will work itself out. So. . you see. . . ." He stroked her cheek. "I'm not worried in the least. . and you shouldn't be either." With a brisk nod of his head, he indicated that the discussion was over. Quistis was just blown away. Her body was buzzing with her power, instigated by her intense emotional response to Irvine's exquisite words.

            'If he asked me to marry him right now, I would. Age and garden caste be damned. I love this man.'

            She planted a soft kiss on his lips and  pulled him to his feet.

            "Your skin is so cold. Why don't you get under the covers?"  She whispered.

            "You gonna lie with me for a little while?" He asked. She caressed the side of his cheek and shook her head.

            "No. . .I'll stay most of the night. I'll slip back to my room early to ruffle my bed up and turn on the shower. Just to eliminate any suspicions."

            "Mmm. . .okay." He murmured, nipping at her ear. Giggling, she pushed him towards the bed and padded over to the doorway to flick off the lights. She checked the lock- still bolted.  Shedding her overclothes, she crawled into the bed and pressed herself against his chest. The sheets weren't as nice as those in room fifty-two, but the linen was soft and clean and cool against her burning skin. She felt his hand caressing her shoulder.

            "Quisty-hun, are you okay? You feel kinda feverish. . ."

            "It's just my magic." She whispered, pressing her cheek to his chest. "It reacts with my emotions. . .and. ..I'm feeling pretty emotional."

            "You gonna be okay?" 

            "Emotional in a good way. I feel like I could fly. . .soar. . ."She whispered, kissing the base of his throat. Her magic whirred at every caress and heightened her emotions. She felt so powerful with him at her side.

            "Well. . .don't." he joked. "Just stay here with me tonight. . .you're so warm. . ." He pulled her face close and tasted her lips deeply. She opened her mouth enthusiastically and  caressed his silky tongue with her own. He dipped in deeper, tracing her teeth and lips and let out a quiet chest-groan as she stroked his  sides lightly, trailing her fingers up his ultra-sensitive, cold, skin. That groan triggered a pulsating stream of magic to course through her system. It was wonderful.

            Wrapping his arms around her back, he rolled them over so he  lavish his affections on her feverish form. The coolness of his skin and the warmth of his mouth teased her mercilessly as he planted a series of kisses down the column of her neck, while his hands  stroked the inside of her thighs. Her magic hummed in her fuzzy mind and aching body, throbbing deep in her belly. She gasped as his  mouth latched onto her earlobe and he suckled gently. After a month of playful teasing, he knew how to make her squirm. Quistis kneaded the developed muscles of his back while leaning into his ministrations. His hands slipped from  her thighs to her stomach, then to her lace-cupped bra, which he  unclasped like a seasoned lover, and perked breasts. She arched into his hands with a moan, as he rolled this thumbs over her nipples and stroked the underside of each breast. His mouth was on hers now, and they hungrily savored the interaction.

            "Quistis. . ."He broke away quickly. She licked at his neck and suckled his adams apple. "Quisty. . oh god. . .We should probably. . ."

            "No."

            Whether it was inspired by her magic high or Irvine's earlier declarations didn't matter- she wanted him. Entirely. In every possible way.

            "Hun?" Irvine was baffled. She kissed him gently.

            "Tonight. . .I want you." She whispered, her voice surprisingly husky. His eyes bugged out of his skull for the third time that day.

            "Q. . .Quistis? Here? Now?"

            "Yes. . .It's perfect. All of this is perfect. For all of the emotional lows, this has been one of the best days of my life. I love you, and I want to have you right now. If not. . ."She chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "well. . .perhaps that 'dream' you had earlier was a premonition, 'eh'?" 

            "I want everything you want." He hummed, kissing her forehead, then cheek, then lips, then he traced the line from her neck to in between her breasts. His saliva was so cold against her skin, and it evaporated promptly. She gasped as he took a blisteringly-hot nipple into his mouth and lapped at it with his deft tongue. Irvine's hands took a hold of her hips and gently lifted them from the bed. He held her with one arm, while he pulled her lacy panties from the guard duty. He lay her back, feverish and naked, on the cool sheets. His mouth, still attached to her erect nub, shifted to pay it's respects to her other breast.  When the cool skin of his chin brushed against her,  her power surged through her again, exploding in her abdomen and womb.

            "Oh Irvine. . ." She moaned out helplessly. The Blue sorceress was being seduced from the inside and out.

            The sudden touch of his hand on her abdomen triggered a violent spasm that rippled through her body. His hands snaked down between her parted legs and gently stroked her wet folds. A finger dipped in slightly, rubbing at her passage, followed by a second, that filled her more fully with the  erotic message. The cadet's mouth left her breast to lick at her trembling lips before it slowly made it's way down the center of her body. He drew languid patterns on her stomach and tickled her navel with his tongue, all the while lazily pulling his slick fingers in and out of her channel.

            His name was on her lips as his mouth came into contact with the tiny button at the top of her mound. She arched her hips, tears springing to her eyes and magic to her fingers as he suckled her clit gently, still pistoning his fingers at her entrance. Her body was on fire, her senses were heightened and floods of magic danced over her skin in prickling waves. She wanted him. That was the only coherent thought she could form.

             He instinctively knew what she wanted- he always did. Irvine pushed his fingers in deeper, thrusting, and lapped at her clitoris with fervor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her forcefully against his face. The delicious pressure built in her abdomen, ready to shoot through her at any moment. The magic quivered with anticipation. But the sharpshooter, unconsciously, knew her, and released her shaking body.

            "Quistis. . ."

            "Irvine. . .now." She gasped out the only two words she knew at this point. He nodded, and paused a moment only to don his rubber sheath.  His face approached hers and he bent down to place a kiss on her lips. She tasted a salty taste which could've only been herself, and pulled him down, arms around his strong neck, to glut herself on their combined essence. His hands were at her entrance, parting her. She wanted it so badly.  His warmth, and the union of their bodies like nothing else. The head was at her entrance and had he not been controlling her hips, she would've bucked up and swallowed his member whole. 

            But he did it slowly. . .achingly slowly.

            There was no blockage, no barrier. Her many injuries and battles had taken care of that inconvenience.

            It was a tight fit-he filled her fully.

            "Quistis, oh hell. . ."He groaned in her mouth as he lowered himself into her deeper.

            'Holy shit' 

            The heat ripped through her body, causing her to contract and pull him in fully. They gasped simultaneously.

            "Quistis. .."

            "Yes. . .now." She yelled at him, forgetting her façade, forgetting the rules and regulations concerning fornicating with cadets. She didn't care.

            He slowly began to circle his hips, pumping in and out of her superficially. Tremor after magical tremor rippled through her body. Her skin was on fire, her nervous system had gone berserk and she could do nothing but moan Irvine's name and grind her hips against his pistoning cock.

            Grabbing his hips, she pulled him in deeper and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his breath against her neck as he plunged in and out of her, a moan escaping his mouth each time she squeezed her legs tighter.

            'Holy shit'

            She felt nothing, only the exquisite pleasure surging through her loins and anus and the crackling fire through her nerves. She was numb with ecstasy.

            He bucked faster, his hips jetting up and down in a dangerous rhythm. She screamed and ground against him, pulling him in deeper. Quistis wanted him more than anything. More than power. More than magic. More than life.

            The pressure built, and kept building. She thought she was going to explode. Above her, Irvine was watching her face through half closed lids, as his body slammed against her with a will separate from his eyes.

            "Irvine. . ."

            She gasped and grabbed onto his neck. The pressure and heat and desire mounted. She began to shake. He pounded into her, stroking perfectly with every violent caress. All around her, ringing in her ears, was humming, singing. Quistis opened her eyes to meet Irvine's beautiful midnight-blue eyes.

            Suddenly, everything exploded.. . .

            Then everything stopped- the singing, the magic, the heat, the pleasure- for a brief moment. All she saw was white, and all she heard was thunder.

            Then, it ripped through in a surge of power. 

            The pleasure heaved through her like a crack of lightning- her internal muscles pulsated and quivered, choking Irvine's releasing member. 

            She watched his eyes.

            Then the magic coursed through her body, echoing the pleasure and strengthening it, fuelling her cells, fuelling her brain. Instead of numbness, she because hyper acute of the pleasure and rode it over and over again, her body shuddering from a multitudes of mind-boggling orgasms.

            She watched his wide eyes and held onto him for dear life.

            Finally it came. She didn't know it was there. 

            The memory of the earth. The passage of time.

            The power hit her full force and slammed her against the bed. All of her wind was forced out of her and she began to choke.  She screamed soundlessly for Irvine. Irvine's eyes were frozen in the state of ecstasy.

            It attacked her, inside and out, battling with her own strength. It's density forced her deeper into the bed. Quistis was paralyzed and mute and couldn't tear her eyes from Irvine's violet orbs. Screams and the sound of tearing flesh reverberated in her ears. Echoes of her own screams. Her heart began to palpitate, faster and faster- fast enough to kill her. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. It began to flutter. As did her eyelids.

            And before her-between her and Irvine- flashed all of the history of the world. In a blur. 

            Creation, war, peace, love, death, war, feud, innocence, experience, war, Chaos.

            All dreams.

            Then her body became still. And she felt no pain.

            But power. Such great power.

            It rushed her and she screamed. 

            The greatest power the world had ever known.

            Control over Time.

            She looked at his eyes and suddenly, the eyeballs rolled back in his head and the eyelids closed.

            The light faded, time began to flow.

            And Quistis lay under an unconscious Irvine. So disoriented and unaware was she that she couldn't even hear the banging on the wall and Seifer Almasy's hoarse hollers.


	26. chapter 26a

**PeRFecT**

Story © Briar Eve K. Sheurman, 2003

_Chapter 26_

            "Lieutenant Trepe. Hey- You alright?"

            Quistis glanced up from her rummaging to meet her Headmaster's concerned gaze. She blinked. 

            ". . .perfect."

            She returned to her pack-loading post at the zeppelin. By means of her peripheral vision, she saw Martine scratch his head and frown.

            "You sure?" He pressed. "I mean, you're quite flushed - look at your hands. They're shaking. . ."

            "I'm fine, Martine. Just a little wind-burnt. Now. . .I'd like to finish up organizing the packs- honestly, whoever ordered Seifer to pack the airship is going to have to answer to me. . ."

            ". . . Sorry 'bout that." Martine muttered stiffly, helping her maneuver the last of their ammo into the relatively small hold. Quistis rolled her eyes.

            'It would be him too. . .'

            "So. . ."He lingered on the syllable as he slammed the portal door firmly. "You're sure you're alright. . ." Martine's train of thought cruised away with his attention. Quistis was thankful for the distraction, until she realized what it was.

            Trudging through the snow came Seifer and Irvine, followed by Headmaster Rand and Cadet Tilmitt. Seifer, in a slightly more humane frame of mind than he had been in the previous night, was begrudgingly helping the Galbadian cadet through the knee deep snow. She couldn't help but stare, feeling the numbness of the weather and situation creeping into her soul. Her cadet. . .

            He looked like death itself.

            His usually-tawny skin was sallow and bruised, highlighted with a sickly green overtone. He unconsciously flicked his tongue over and over again along his cracked and swollen lips. The thick lustrous tresses that had caressed her skin just hours before hung limply from his lowered head and his eyes. . .the eyes that burned her, scorched her, a million times over in the last month held no fire. There was nothing but numbness and frailty.  And that numbness and frailty had overtaken his body as well- Seifer was practically carrying Irvine.

            Quistis lowered her head to hide her shameful tears.

            "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Martine hollered, throwing his arms in the air. Quistis winced.

            'Martine never swears. . .'

            "He's sick." Seifer stated bluntly, stopping in his tracks.

            "Sick? What do you mean- he was fine yesterday. . ."

            "And I'm fine today. . ."Irvine's voice cracked, belying his heroic façade. 

            "Fuck-whatever." Seifer growled. "Martine- he can barely stand up. He was vomiting all over the lavatory and you should'a heard him screaming last night. I thought he was fucking dying in there. . ."

            "Yeah, or something." Hunter and Astrid came up to join the throng. The stalwart swordsman raised an eyebrow. 

            ". . .just a nightmare. No big. . ." Irvine doubled over, collapsing in the snow. Martine shook his head, utterly astonished.

            "You never get sick. . ."

            "I'm not sick!" Irvine hollered, grimacing. "I. . .I'm just tired."

            "Yeah. . and lying." Selphie piped up. Headmaster Rand put a hand on her shoulder and glanced at Cid.

            "Martine. . .I hope you're not thinking of still bringing the boy. I don't care how good he is- he's incapable of walking. . ."

            "Just mix  together a high potion and a remedy for him to down and we'll go." Martine announced. Quistis stared at him, dumbfounded. Martine shrugged.

            "We need him. I don't care how expensive it is and I don't care how sick he is. He has to learn this the hard way. He's a soldier. Shit like this happens. Almasy, get him doped up and loaded onto the zeppelin. He'll have an hour or so to recover before we reach the base of the mountain." Quistis noticed that Martine was talking remarkably loud. . .even for Martine.  She met Seifer's belligerent gaze and watched as it slowly turned from annoyed to full-out hostile. He wasn't looking at her, but behind her. Raising her head, she glanced back.

             The Galbadian Gala- the presidential airship-thrust from the ground into the air, leaving it's cargo trudging through the snow.

            "What the fuck is he doing here?" Seifer sneered, instantly taking up a martial stance. 

            "Who are those people?" Selphie hissed a little too loudly. Her headmaster bit his lip.

            "President Deling- Vinzer Deling. Am I right Martine?"

            Martine nodded wordlessly and broke through the crowd to meet with the CEO of his allegiance. Bitterness and tension fell upon the group.

            "Deling. . .Caraway. . .a couple of SeeDs. . .foot soldiers. . .what ARE they doing here?" Quistis mused aloud.

            ". . .realized the error of their ways and have come to offer their lives up so we can satisfy our  need for justice."  Everyone turned their gazes on Hunter as he unsheathed his gunblade. It sang with rage and impending massacre. "I'm going to scalp those ravenous gluttons  like. . ."

            "Shut up or they'll arrest you." Seifer growled, his eyes never leaving Deling's frame.

            "No. .hey- look-" Irvine croaked, squirming on the ground. "He just turned his back on us. Quick, Seif- help me up. Let's pounce on. . ."

            "Again- shut up cowboy." Seifer did help him to his feet, though Irvine's long legs wobbled  awkwardly  and the galbadian collapsed into his rival's arms. Seifer's eyes grew wide with anger and discomfort. Quistis couldn't stifle her giggle- they were just too cute. Seifer turned his angry gaze on her.

            "Instructor. . ."

            "Alright, alright, Almasy- Give him here- I realize that cuddling Irvine doesn't bode well for your souped up machismo-attitude. I'll make up that remedy/potion. .."

            "'High' potion, instructor. . ."Irvine slurred. "I need to get high. ."  

            ". . .concoction." She ignored him. "Everything's ready for departure, so go find the rest of our group and get yourselves aboard the zeppelin."

            "What about. . ."Astrid thrust a nervous glance toward the beaurocratic assembly. Quistis sighed. 

            "Let Headmaster Martine deal with them. Watch yourselves, and please, for god sakes, don't stand here stewing over the tragedy. Go get yourselves ready."  

            The cadets saluted her half-heartedly and went about their duties. Seifer shoved Irvine into Quistis' more than capable arms and glared at him.

            "He's in rough shape. It's a good thing you went to check on him this morning, or else, well. . .whatever." Seifer shrugged and strutted after Astrid and Hunter.

            "No offense, but are you sure you can manage him on your own, Lieutenant-instructor Trepe?" Headmaster Rand questioned sincerely. "I mean- No one would want you to tire yourself before leaving for the expedition. . ."

            With a manly grunt, Quistis put her arm around Irvine's waist and hoisted the majority of his weight onto her hip. She would've been the first to admit that it looked rather stupid, but it would've been worse had she thrown him over her shoulder. She nodded.

            "I'll be fine, though. I'll just transport him into the zeppelin facilities. It would be great if someone could fetch me the drugs I need. . ."

            "Oh! I can do that!" Selphie offered with a wide grin. Quistis wasn't even given a chance to protest- the girl was off in a whirlwind of purpose. Headmaster Rand offered his hand.

            "Let me. . ."

            "Headmaster Rand, please. . ."She started, casting a firm gaze on the Trabian. "I think it would be wise for you to join Martine and the beaurocrats as your position dictates. If you can find out what's going on, that would be a great assistance to us."

            He fully understood her method and joined the flock. Quistis glanced down at her fading sun. She wordlessly carried him into the med-bay.

            "Quisty?"

            "Hmmm?"  Quistis crushed the remedy pill into the high potion. He didn't answer, only stared.  She began to murmur."Fire breath." She ended and boiled the vile concoction with her magic, hoping the heat from the flame would ease Irvine's pain as it emulsified the potion. Apparently it didn't, but it did leave him mesmerized and breathless.   She stirred it quickly and surrounded the beaker with a clump of snow she'd snatched from the ground. Leaving it to cool, Quistis stretched out alongside the mattress and stroked Irvine's hair from his forehead. The thick film of perspiration that had beaded on his skin was now sticky and clammy and cool to the touch. He nuzzled into her hand and gazed up at her adoringly. 

            "Quisty." He murmured, dazed, reaching up to touch a loose gold tendril. She caught his hand and kissed it softly.  Sooner than his eyes could crinkle in a smile, his brow furrowed and he leaned back against the clinical mattress, wheezing and groaning.

            "Irvine. . .are you okay? Speak, please. . ." She asked anxiously, climbing to all fours. He cast a somnolent eye on her frowning face but replied with utmost seriousness and clarity.

            "Quis. . .what's wrong with me? What's happenin'. . ." He groaned and clutched his stomach.

            She froze.

            "I. . .feel so strange. . ." All her words left her. "I. . .'m just so damned weak. It feels. . .like my insides are tearin' me apart. Like my organs just don't wanna work and my skeleton doesn't wanna support me anymore. It's like atrophy or somethin'. . .I feel like death."

            'Oh Hyne, Irvine, I'm so sorry. . .so sorry. . .'

            "I don't understand. . ."

            'I. . .can't. no. . .I'm sorry again. I hate to see you like this but. . .'

            "Well, you're sick. That's how some people feel when they're sick.  I guess it's hard when you've never been sick before. . ."

            "I've been sick before-when I first came to Galbadia. It was that Marlboro deathvirus. I almost died. I haven't been sick since then but. . .I'm surprised Martine didn't remember. I remember him freaking out about it. He wasn't very old and Garden was just getting built. . ." He sighed nostalgically. "But this. . .is even worse than that I think. . ."

            "It's probably an exotic flu or something. Don't worry- I'm sure we'll all be joining you very quickly. . ."

            'You're such a fucking liar, Trepe. You're disgusting. . .'

            "God I hope not." Irvine muttered weakly. "No one deserves to feel like this. . .I've never felt like this. . .no wound has ever been this bad. . .and I've been shot at a lot." He chuckled then moaned. Quistis turned back to the medication, happy to remove herself from the ironic, guilt-inducing conversation.  It had cooled considerably. She returned to him with it in hand.

            "This is going to taste absolutely vile- I'm sorry."

            "Hey hey- like it matters. I mean- it's not a curaga, but it's good stuff, eh?" Reaching his shuddering fingers toward the vial, he grasped it desperately and swallowed. She had to hand it to him- no rude noises, no exclamations, no contorted faces- he could take his medicine like a big boy.

            "Wow." 

            "The worse it tastes the better it is for you. That's what Evana used to say. . .so, that stuff must be fuckin' god sent." 

            "Aren't you clever?" She teased caressing his cheek and nose. But the mirth died suddenly.

            " Quisty. . .I'm sorry."

            She blinked. 

            "Irvine-for what? You have nothing to be. . ."

            "I. ..I don't know." He bit his lip. "I. . .I'm sorry about last night. I think. . .I don't know." He cocked his head as a wave of bewilderment washed over his features

            'Last night. . .what does he remember and what doesn't he. . .'

            "Irvine. . .last night was beautiful. I. . .can't believe you're apologizing for it." She wasn't exactly lying-most of it had been beautiful. . .

            "Oh, it was. .. but. . .I'm sorry for fallin' asleep." He grinned sheepishly. In fact, he blushed. "I. . .don't usually do that. Maybe I was getting sick-or must've been real tired- but I'm sorry for falling asleep so quickly. Or collapsin'. . .I don't know. I. .. can't really remember, it's sort of hazy. . ."

            "That's probably the medicine kicking in." She added, though she knew it was probably only a partial reason.  "You'll fall asleep soon. But. . ." She kissed him chastely on the lips. Her magic sang in her head and ripped through her blood. The blue sorceress tried to suppress her new-found strength. "Last night was beautiful- thank you. I anxiously await our next romp. . ."She giggled at her choice of words. He smiled at her giggle as he began to doze off. Taking one last look at his peaceful face, Quistis left to finish the take-off preparations.

            He wasn't sick.

            She was.

            She was disgusting- vile, perverse, loathsome. . .

            Sick. . .and a liar. 

            And the situation was even worse. . .because she felt amazing.

            Even as she sat in the hangar with her compatriots- save Martine who was preparing to pilot the ship- 'her' magic stoked her cells. Headmaster Rand had been concerned with her lifting the heavy cadet, yet, with her new strength she could've slung both Irvine and Seifer over her shoulders and still been mobile enough to play a game of basketball with the senior classmen.

            Yes. . .she'd fed off him. Her cadet. She'd sucked Irvine dry of his power.

            And her body was praising her for it.

            What had the disembodied voice dubbed it?

            'Black widow antics. . .' That was it. She'd fucked and fed off her mate simultaneously.

            Her loss of control during the episode was hardly a comforting thought. It had been her intense emotional response to Irvine's words, then ministrations, that had led to her loss of control. In a sick and sordid way, the guilt could be traced back to him for seducing her so thoroughly.

            But it was her fault. She'd almost killed him.

            And what did she have to show for it?

            Power. . .

            . . . .his power.

            Quistis checked her body and reveled in the intensity of the new magic. This had been inside Irvine's body. This glorious warmth that had witchdoctors and sorceress cults aiming for their scalpels and machine guns. The new magic coursed through her veins, intermingling with the dark power she'd stolen from Vigil. She finally understood what he was and what flowed in her veins.

            Power over time. The power to change time. The power to make all time into one. To kompress it. . .

            'kompress?'The accent was strange. Where had she heard it spoken in that particular way?

            It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was a goddess.

            No. . .all that mattered was Irvine. . .dying in the other room because of her gluttony.

            Dying she could remedy. . .she owned time. 

            She was immortal. . .

            "Quistis?"

            "Astrid?" The elfin girl's reedy voice reached her and yanked her from the confines of her micro-cosmos.

            "What do you think about Deling sending his special forces along with us? They're so cocky-they hate us. I'm afraid they'll be mutinous with you. . .."

            ". . .Don't worry. He has his reasons, I'm sure.  As for the soldiers. . nothing we can't handle."

            And she was right.

            If they interfered with her, she'd kill them-butcher them, torture them, rape them of breath and justice and life- and have no qualms about it. 

            After a surprisingly smooth take off, Quistis leaned her head against the wall and feigned sleep. In reality, she was furiously trying to rest her raging magic. It was a choir en masse of raging energy- a flourish of booming voices  slurring up and down the grand staff that was her nervous system. Not one of Lukan's meditation exercises could conquer the major/minor beast.

            In all truth, she should've been exhausted, since she hadn't slept in twenty four hours. But Irvine's glorious powers were more potent than a pot of coffee and a cold shower.

            'Hyne, what a buzz. . .'

            _He collapsed in a state of mental shock, pinning her underneath his heavy musculature. She simply shoved him aside to revel in her  new prowess. The blue sorceress took  little notice of his weak pulse and shallow breath, for she was fixated on the surge of foreign memories that had been passed onto her from the dying cadet._

_            She watched images of war- people long dead from countries buried and forgotten. . .or perhaps pre-fetal. Images of new life and rebirth leaked through- the beauty of providence brought tears to her glazed eyes._

_            The power itself was beauty incarnate._

_Hours she  spent as a voyeur- pulling memory upon memory from her filled up brain so to digest the full scope of time's annals._

_            Of course. . .she consciously forgot the information quickly._

_            No matter how much power she had. .. she still didn't have __Irvine__'s memory._

_            Quistis calmed considerably by dawn and went about her plan as though nothing had happened. She stole from __Irvine__'s assigned room to her own. The bed sheets were untucked. Quistis turned the shower nozzle and washed herself thoroughly, suddenly aware of the unfamiliar sex smell emanating from her body.  _

_Irvine__. . ._

_            After dressing and yanking a brush through her tousled tresses, Quistis eagerly flew to her lover's side, only to be  stopped at the galbadian's door by a sleepy-eyed Seifer Almasy._

_            "Instructor. .. there's something going on with the cowboy. . he was screaming and he won't open the door and. . ."_

_            "I'll see to it, Seifer. I'd really appreciate it if you would wake the other cadets and get yourselves prepared for the mission."_

_Irvine__ had only started to wake when she returned to him. Intoxicated by her magic and the sun caressed auburn hair, Quistis curled up in his arms and snoozed lightly.  _

_            She hadn't noticed the cool temperature of his skin. . .only the fact that she was able to touch it._

_            Quistis left him only moments later. . .unaware. . .and feeling guiltless._

            "Instructor. . ."  

            "I'm a murderer. . ." She whispered.

            "Instructor!"

            '. . .huh?' She glanced up at Seifer. "What?" Her voice was testy.

            "We're here." He answered simply, with a pensive frown.

            The path was treacherous, but she thought nothing of it.

            Quistis walked alongside Astrid and Hunter, chatting merrily. Since the previous night, her senses had become hyper acute, so she quickly diagnosed each new area as they came upon it. No one knew the wiser- it was Instructor-lieutenant Trepe.  Perfection was expected.

            The blonde instructor and her pair of cadets led the way followed by a substantial SeeD faction consisting of  Dunkan, Westmut, a palmful of Trabians and a an army of Galbadians hand picked by Vinzer Deling himself.  Quistis glanced back to catch Dunkan's glance. He rolled his narrow gray eyes and shook his head.

            Good ole Vinzer Deling had wanted his group to be adequately prepared.

            Good ole Vinzer Deling had insisted that they be accompanied by his most trustworthy SeeDs and special forces.

            Good ole Vinzer was an arrogant, misinformed fop who had nothing better to do than intrude on Garden business.

            But the President had been adamant, seemingly concerned about the soceritologists. They had broken into his home and stolen something precious from the confines of his vault. The President was obviously harboring a bitter vendetta.

            Whatever it was, Deling wasn't taking any chances. He'd sent half his personal army.

            Behind the horde of SeeDs strode Martine and Rand. The hearty north man was managing well on the rugged terrain, despite his middle age. However, Martine's actions were. . .rather clumsy. Every patch of ice he encountered sent him to the ground. Certain instances lead to rather substantial airtime. Something about that didn't sit well with Quistis- Certainly Martine wasn't the most graceful man on the planet, but he wasn't a klutz physically. Everyone knew that Martine had a martial background, as the man was proficient in heavy arms, swordsmanship and in hand to hand combat. But now. . .it was as if Martine had never seen ice before.

            Seifer and Irvine brought up the rear. Thankfully, neither were like Martine- not even Irvine in his inebriated state. However, Seifer was forced to guide Irvine along with physical interaction. The SeeDs took the opportunity to  tease the boys about their 'intimacy'. Quistis felt bad for allowing it, but at the same time, Irvine wasn't aware of it and Seifer deserved it.

            Suddenly she stopped.

            "Quistis, what's going.. .?" Astrid asked anxiously. The  accompanying troop stopped in tableaux. Quistis raised her head and listened.  Silence- only the far-off sound of a ravenous caw. She glanced around. Nothing. Closing her eyes, she followed the movement of the breeze.  It was unhindered, save for the  troupe's obstruction. Frowning, she sniffed lightly.

            That was it.  Her eyes widened in terror. Nothing could oppress the conditioned terror.

            "Dragon." She hollered, her cry superimposed on a wailing roar. A red dragon seemingly materialized from behind the precipice, its ragged maw gnashing. Deadly spittle sprung from the gaping orifice and corroded everything on contact. It's crimson skin was beautiful in the early morning glow, but, somehow, the putrefying flesh lodged between its fangs overshadowed the romantic perception.

            Weapons were drawn and growls emitted.  But even with her power boiling and busting inside, Quistis was still reminded of the last time. . .when she was young and green and powerless. Three had come upon her. Alone. . .she had been utterly alone save for the dragon's rancid breath and throaty screeches.

            Alone. . .save for her powers.

            Save Diadem.

            Just like the time with  Tiamat.

            "I fucking hate dragons." Quistis murmured, unsheathing her whip and readying a spell. She was frightened, but she could take care of this. . .

            "Trepe." Dunkan grabbed her arm. She threw him a careless glare. "Trepe- take the cadets, Martine and a handful of SeeDs up into the caves. Let us deal with this. . ." He continued through her protestations. "No- don't worry about it. Me and Westmut have killed dozens of these fuckers, and, with all this ruckus, someone's bound to find us out. Take your squad and infiltrate the commune before they seal all the entries and send out a swarm of these guys. Go- you have to, you're the only one that knows the way."

            "But. . .I can. . ."

            "So can we. We're talented. . ." Dunkan grinned. "I was runner up for valedictorian, y'know? Damn Xu- But it doesn't mean that I can't be a damned dirty son of a bitch  in a fight. So get going- we'll follow your trail when we finish with Mr. walking-stench."

            Quistis didn't bother to argue with him- he was persuasive and  stubborn. . .And  a statutory rapist, but that was beside the point.  Calling to her  field group, she lead the way from the path to the unstable, rocky terrain.

            "Get suited. . .keep walking, but get your gear on." She announced, fully functioning as a senior soldier. It didn't matter that her superior was shadowing her- he was not an official soldier, so, on the field, he was her underling. 

            The sounds of war diminished as they trudged through the wild, grappling at boulders and branches. Thankfully, the path wasn't especially treacherous.

            She led them through the mountain terrain with her instincts leading her toward their goal. Somehow, she knew exactly where to go and exactly how to get there.

            Her powers accompanied her  like an operatic  orchestra.

            "Instructor. . .I hate to ask this, but can we stop for a damn minute?"

            She whirled around to face her crew.

            They were tired?

            ". . .pretty please?"  Astrid squeaked , following up Seifer's demand. Seifer was still at the back struggling with lethargic Irvine. Quistis glanced to Martine, who seemed perfectly fine save the couple bruises he'd received from slipping on the ice. The galbadian SeeDs all seemed fine too. She had her answer.

            "No- We're almost there." A groan burst from Seifer's mouth as he lost his hold on Irvine's form.

            "Cadet Sargent- would you please take over Seifer's post as Irvine's babysit. . ."

            "No- I'll help him." Martine interjected. He pulled Irvine from Seifer's fading grasp and hoisted him up. "With your permission of course, group leader."  She nodded.

 'That sounded so strange. . .never would've figured that Martine would ever address me as anything other than my name. . .not enough respect for protocol. . .'

            "He also needs more medication. I suggest we spare an elixir. The soceritologists have snipers and we will probably need his expertise. . ." Martine added.  Again, she nodded.

            "Agreed. Headmaster Martine, would you please administer the treatment? Everyone- stay here for a moment. I want to scope out the surrounding area."

            "I'll go with you." Hunter muttered gruffly.

            Five minutes. That was all it took for Quistis and Hunter to find the entrance.

            A high and narrow aperture in the mountainside, guarded by a towering oak door and four gray-clad personelle. Quistis would never forget that uniform. She now associated it with her own death.

            "Shall I fetch the others?" Hunter murmured close to her ear.  The bloodlust was audible. He was itching for a battle.

            'He's such a gunbladesman. . .'

            "Well. . .they'll all be dead by the time you get back. . ." She purred, teasing him lightly.  He broke into a charming smile.

            "Then shall we?" He drew his blade silently with one raised blond eyebrow. "I'll take the left side you take the right?"

            "Sounds just about right. . ."She laughed at her own pathetic wordplay as they separated. The sorceress broke into a low run, flitting behind boulders and in shadows, working her way around the perimeter until she reached the guard station. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hunter approaching, like a mirror image of herself.

            The guards didn't have a prayer. The Sorceress and the Swordsman attacked simultaneously and ruthlessly. Even the second set didn't stand a chance, for they only realized that their comrades had been attacked as they themselves expired. All four slumped to the ground- stabbed, slashed and broken to a mass of bloodied flesh. After a little rummaging, Quistis produced a key. She wiped her hands in the snow and grass.

            'So stained. . .'

            "Degenerator." Quistis mumbled the final word of her readied spell and sent the evidence into oblivion.

            ". . .isn't that convenient?" Hunter chuckled. "Promise me now that, when I finally kill Almasy, you'll do the same for his rotting carcass. . ."

            ". . .there is very little that would please me more." She laughed. "Now. . .go get everyone else while I work on this lock. . ."

            He ran off. . .but she didn't bother with the lock.

            She wanted blood. She wanted carnage.

            All she needed was her magic and her vengeance. And both were present and flourishing.

            "Ray bomb"

            She blew open the entrance and waltzed in.

(chapter continued. . .broken for file size issues)


	27. chapter 26b

Chapter 26

(continued)

She was greeted with a cold marble vestibule, exquisitely crafted. There was thick red carpeting on the floor and  flickering flames in pewter torches mounted on the walls. 

            But none of that mattered.

            She strode through the corridor, sure of every movement. She was feeling feverish, like the night before, and needed to sate her hungering magic. It, in turn, needed blood.

            And it would glut itself on that particular delicacy before the ordeal came to a close.

            A rolling wail reverberated through the corridor.

            'The alarm. . .'

            She continued to walk through the darkening hall, toward the door on the final wall.

            Suddenly, the door opened and a man stepped out.

            He was a young man, slightly handsome in an average way, with dark hair and greenish eyes. He stood a head above her and four feet before her. He was average. . .but he was beautiful to her.

            The gray uniform was just what she'd been searching for.

            "H. . .hey, miss- how'd you get in here? This is a restricted area.  Didn't the guards tell you that. . ."

            "I'm sorry. I killed the guards before they could."  Her voice sounded especially cold.

            " Y. .you? huh?  Why would you kill the guards? Hey- Who are you?" He fell into a standard defensive stance with ease.

            Her magic ached for his spilled blood and open flesh.

            'Hyne, Quistis- calm yourself. The mission. Find out about the attacks. . .'  She breathed deeply and disregarded his questions.

            "Tell my why your faction has decided to open war on the Trabian and Galbadian Gardens."  

            Her magic was not pleased with her pacific stance. It violently surged through her system and threw her off balance. Luckily, her natural grace saved her front, for the average man didn't even blink. But his eyes widened and mouth fell open.

            "War with Garden? What the hell are you talking about? Why would we  contest Garden? Who the hell are you?"

            "You attacked Trabia Garden only days ago. You kidnapped two of their SeeDs and fatally wounded several cadets."

            "Excuse me? Is this a joke?!?" The average man demanded, drawing the cutlass from it's sheath. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you best get out of my way. We're under attack and I have to join my troops and defend this establishment. Now- you're pretty cute, so I feel that it would be a waste to slice your head off, but unless you move and find your way out of here really quickly, you will give me no choice but to. . ."

            "Ray bomb."

            Quistis stared in horror at the body. It wasn't your average body- it was smoldering and reeked of burned flesh and hair. His arm had been ripped from it's socket and fell to the ground at her feet with strings of muscle and ligament leaking behind like flagella.        

            'I. . .didn't do that. . .'

            Had she honestly said the words? She wasn't sure. She hadn't meant to kill the young man. Sure- he was misogynistic and daft, but that was no reason for her to blow him up, especially when he had granted her supposed freedom.

            'Hyne, what is wrong with me? Why can't I control this?'

            She could hear footsteps approaching from behind. Without any thought, magical words filled her mind and she spun around to meet her adversaries.

            "Shockwave. .. "

            "Instructor!"

            Had Seifer not called out to her, her company would've been dead.  She stuffed her mighty spell back into her easily accessible short-term memory.

            "Sorry-we encountered a couple difficulties on the way in." Hunter uttered. Suddenly noticing the charred corpse littering the floor he put his hand over Astrid's pretty eyes and grimaced. "Though. . .I guess you did too, huh?"

            She didn't dignify the comment with a response, but turned her attention to another cadet.

            "Irvine? Are you alright?"

            ". . .yeah. Got my gun and my girl and an opportunity kill some nasty critters. What more can a man hope for?"

            He grinned and winked. Quistis remained cold.

            '. . .he didn't just say that in front of Martine and half the Galbadian SeeD corps. . .' She was shocked. Raising and eyebrow, he strode toward her and, before she could move or protest and knee him in the groin, he planted a wet kiss on her shock-opened lips. Flipping his ponytail over his shoulder and stepping over the pile of charred tissue, he entered the next room.

            '. . .holy hyne. . .'

            Most of the soldiers looked uncomfortable. Martine raised an eyebrow. Hunter still had his hand over Astrid's eyes. Seifer scratched his head and shrugged.

            "Sorry, Instructor Trepe. Kinneas is doped up on Elixir. After we get out of here, I suggest that someone talks to him about his philandering. It was funny, but very disrespectful."

            Quistis gawked at Seifer, who smirked and shrugged lightly.

            '. . .did he just save my ass?'

            "We'll worry about all that later." Martine cut in, slightly annoyed. 'That tone of voice. . .he must be really angry. I've never heard him sound so. . .dark and gruff. " What happened to that soldier?"

            ". . .He denied his company's involvement in the attacks. Then. . .he lunged at me and my limit went off and. . .that happened." She pointed to the mess with a bland expression. The corps accepted her explanation and took off after Irvine.

            They were greeted with a fork in the road and a   troop of gray-clad soldiers running toward them from the right corridor.

            "So, like, I think these guys need to learn how to welcome their guests. Shootin' at us- I'm gonna return their hospitality. . ." Irvine raised Valiant and shot one of the sword-wielding soldiers straight through the head.

            'Dammit, Irvine hopped up on elixir is both charming and suicidal. . .'

            "Hyne, Martine- what do we do?" 'Am I supposed to give the orders or him?'

            ". . .Eliminate them all." Martine answered coldly.  She turned to him and gawked.

            "S. . .sir?"

            "You heard me, Trepe. They will not cooperate and they're trying to kill us. Eliminate them."  Glancing down the left corridor, he drew his gun. "Trepe, Kinneas and Squad B, follow me down this corridor. The rest of you- take down as many soldiers as you can and try to meet up with Dunkan and his corps."

            "But Martine, I can't just leave them without a commanding officer. . ." She snapped her whip out at an oncoming soldier. It broke his neck.

            "Well. . ."Martine stopped and pointed. "You there- what's your name?"

            "Um. . .m. .me?"

            "Yes you." He snapped impatiently and fired at a  gray-suited adversary.

            'What the fuck is with Martine? And what the hell is wrong with that Soldier?"

            "Um. . .Private Watts, sir."

            "Private Watts, you're in charge. Squad B, let's go."

            Martine took off down the left hallway with Quistis jogging alongside him and Irvine striding lazily alongside her.  Squad B was a small group that consisted of a few physically fit soldiers, one big old soldier and the fattest, slowest one. Quistis was a little surprised at the selection. She was glad she couldn't see their faces behind the masks, because she'd be ashamed to see just how old Deling's troupes were. Behind them, swords clanked and war ensued. 

            It all made her blood boil.

            "Martine. . .what are we doing?"

            He didn't answer her.

            "Martine?"

            "Just shut up and do as you're told- I heard you were good at that- What the hell happened?"

            She stopped, stunned. Irvine stopped beside her. Martine paid them no heed as he met with another bifurcation and turned left with the troops.

            "Quisty?"

            ". . .Who is that?"

            "Who is who? Whaddaya mean?"

            She met his blissful, oblivious gaze.

            "Irvine. . .Martine is acting. . ."

            ". . .Hey- I know that girl!" Irvine interrupted her and ran off, leaving Quistis dumbfounded. Whirling around, she started to reprimand her inebriated beau, when she realized that she knew the girl too.

            '. ..sis?'

            Ellone came running down the hall toward them with Irvine meeting her part way. Her large doe eyes were wild with fright and surprise.

            "Hiya Sis." Irvine waved and grabbed her in a bear hug. Ellone stared.

            "Irvine?"

            "Ellone." Quistis ran up to meet them. Ellone turned her shocked stare on the blonde instructor. "What are you doing here? Are you all right?"

            ". . .Quistis, I could say the same for you." After planting a kiss on Irvine's dirty cheek, Ellone broke from his embrace. Grabbing Quistis' arm, she pulled her close. "Quistis. ..what are you two doing here?"

            ". . .We're on a mission to kill the sorceress-guys. .." Irvine slurred.  Ellone glanced at him bewildered.  Quistis explained.

            "The Sorceritology cult has been attacking Trabia Garden. We gave them an ultimatum- stop or we stop you, and they have denied their obvious involvement, so we've been forced to take action."

            "You just missed Martine- he ran thattaway." Irvine gesticulated. The perplexed look that graced her face remained unchecked. 

            ". . .Sorceritology? I don't understand. . ."

            "Sis, what are you doing here?" Quistis grabbed her shoulders. Upon touching the girl, Quistis' magic surged and climbed to new heights. Ellone obviously felt her power, as the girls eyes bugged out and she gasped.  "I thought you were taking Lukan to see Odine. Was the ship attacked? Is Kiros here?"

            "Is the President here too?" Irvine asked excitedly. Quistis ignored his stupidity.

            "This isn't even en route. What happened?"

            "Quistis. . .I just stopped in here to consult with the council. I. . ." She put her hand to her head. "My god-a mission? Here? Cid really doesn't know about this, does he?"

            "He had to go to the hospital with Xu, so Rand contacted Martine. . .Ellone, tell my why you're here!" Quistis demanded. 

            "Quistis- I don't know what Garden thinks they're doing, but this isn't about any cult. This is the seali. . ."

            A shot rang out.

             Ellone's eyes widened then rolled back in her head. She slumped to the floor. 

            "Holy fuck. . ."Irvine swore.

            "Sis!" Quistis screamed and clutched at the girl.

            'No. ..no. . .this is not happening. . .' 

            "Elle. . ."

            ". . .She's not dead, y'know."

            That voice.

            Quistis jerked her head up.

            "Xu."

            "Holy fuck." Irvine repeated.

            "Get up, both of you. And pick her up. Bring her along." Xu turned on her heel.

            "Xu. . .why did you. . ." Quistis began, but couldn't finish. 'Sis. . .'

            "She's a traitor, Quistis. She's a sorceress. I. . .I've been following her for years, but, because of my relationship with Lukan, I haven't been strong enough to bring about the end of her faction. She inherited Adel's powers, so now she has a grudge against Cid Kramer and Laguna Loire. I mean. . .even against you. Your mother was one of the knights who fought against Adel. That's why she sent that assassin after you. And, now, she's planning on releasing Sorceress Edea, so the sorceresses can reunite and oppress the planet. That's why she sent that gerogero after Wynston- to get his key." Xu paused and took in a breath. Irvine whistled quietly. "We actually sent out the mission to Rand who sent it to Galbadia- I knew we'd need you, Quistis, and I was hoping that, if word got out that I was in the hospital, that they would potentially loosen their guard." Quistis shook her head.

            'Sis is. . .no. I can't believe it.'

            "So there you have it. Now. . .bring her. It's just a flesh wound- she'll recover in prison. Martine and his troupes have cleared out the soldiers in this section, and Watts and his crew have established communications with Dunkan's corps on the outside." With that, Xu ran down the corridor and hung a right.

            "Quisty. . .I'm not so sure 'bout. .."

            "Xu is my mentor and she's never steered me wrong." 

            Quistis lifted Ellone with ease and followed Xu down the tunnel, with Irvine tagging along behind.

            "Xu? Where are we going?" Quistis asked.

            ". . .There's an old Sealing unit in this facility- Adel confiscated it before she died. We're going to Seal her in there until we decide what to do with her."

            ". . dunno. . .she seems kinda harmless to me." Irvine shrugged. Xu glowered.

            "Everything is harmless to you- you're high on elixir." With that, she led them toward a large door made of dense, white plastic with metal edges. Solid and practically impenetrable.

            ". . .how'd she know I was high on elixir?"

            Xu approached the door with mild trepidation. Quistis watched her- there was something so odd about the situation. The commander pressed a couple buttons and suddenly a slot opened up. Xu then produced from her pocket a holder that almost resembled a jewelry box. Lifting the lid, she produced a small computer chip attached to a key. She inserted the key into the slot, which promptly manifested a shiny black screen.

            After a moment of study, Xu leaned forward and pushed her face to the screen that was most probably a sensor.

            A light flickered and pulsated. A hollow robotic voice spoke.

            "Retina scan accepted. Identity confirmed- Serenya Laurentide-Viator, codename Xu. Enter."

            'Serenya Laurentide-Viator. . .so the one-named commander actually has three names. . .'

            Quistis and Irvine followed Xu into the next room which differed dramatically from the hallways. It was similar to a checkup room- cold and sterile, with a tray of needles laying on a desk. On the far wall was another sensor.

            "Wow. . .all this just to seal a silly sorceress." Irvine snorted. Xu smiled strangely.

            "Why can you pass the sensors Xu?" Quistis asked curiously. It was all mind-boggling.

            ". . .I was programmed into them as a child, because everyone knew I would be a SeeD commander and that I would have to take it upon myself to carry this burden. But. . .this sensor. I. . .hate it. It's a blood sensor. Fuck I hate needles."

            "Well. . .Xu. . .don't you need to do it?"

            "Nah- Actually, I was hoping Irvine could do it. He has the same blood type as Samah, and that's all that matters. Could you?"

            'What a strange request. . .Xu's never been squeamish before. . .she couldn't afford to be. . .maybe she's really not feeling well. . .'

            "Me? We have the same blood type? Oh, well, sure I can do it if you don't feel comfortable. Do ya think the elixir in my blood will affect it at all?"

            "This isn't a drug test, Irvine- just do it. It shouldn't matter. . ."

            Shrugging, Irvine cheerfully set about drawing his own blood for the test. Quistis watched him warily, a little unsure about giving the boy a needle.

            "Here you are." He offered the syringe to Xu, who made her way over to the sensor. Quistis and Irvine stood back and watched. Irvine rubbed his arm and bit his lip.

            ". ..don't know about this." He murmured.

            Xu pressed a couple buttons, received a couple angry beeps, then a tray slid out from the wall with an integrated petri dish. The Balamb commander squirted some of Irvine's blood onto the dish then pressed a couple more buttons until the tray was retracted.

            ". ..dunno if she knows how ta work it. . ."Irvine whispered in Quistis ear. Quistis stifled her giggle and nodded. If Xu noticed, she didn't indicate anything.

            Suddenly a door opened and the robotic voice spoke again.

            " Blood code 0947SLV confirmed. You may enter."

            Xu entered without a word. Quistis meant to follow her, but was restrained.

            "Irvine. ..hyne. . ."

            "Quisty-shhh. . ."He whispered. He no longer appeared sick or inebriated. His expression was very serious.

            "What's wrong?"

            ". . .dunno." He answered simply. "But there's somethin' goin' on. Xu. . .just lied to us. I know she did."

            "About the blood type? You and Samah don't have the same blood type?"

            ". . .s'not just that." He whispered softly. ". . .no one has the same blood type, save him and Elle. Even if the computer just wanted to get a male reading as opposed to a female reading. Samah and I don't have the same blood type 'cause. . .well, stuff.  I mean. . .we're both male but. . .There's somethin' fishy going on. . .We need ta keep our guard up. . .speaking of guards. . ."  He motioned with his head and Quistis suddenly noticed Squad B standing at attention  at the doorway. Quistis frowned.

            "You two, get in here and bring her with you." Xu barked from the subsequent room. Exchanging a glance, Quistis and Irvine followed. Quistis noted that the soldiers followed them through.

            The next room was plain and dull save for two sensors lining the wall. Xu stood beside   the one on the right.

            "Quistis, bring Ellone toward the scanner and on my count put her left hand on the screen." 

            Quistis transported the incapacitated Ellone and positioned her near the scanner. The closer she moved to the next door, the more her magic sang.

            She suddenly had a very strong feeling about the situation, though, she didn't know if it was a negative or positive sensation.

            "Go."

            Quistis pressed Ellone's limp hand against the scanner and  watched as the lights flicked on and off and the computers whirred within the walls.

            'Why Ellone? Does it need a fingerprint scan of a sorceress or something?'

            The lights dimmed and Xu pulled away. Quistis stared at Xu for a moment and caught something strange in her peripheral vision.

            Her hands. . .looked strange. Long fingers. Masculine almost. . .

            "Xu?" Quistis asked curiously.  

            "Quistis?"

            The blonde instructor glanced down again and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

            'I'm going nuts. Trick of the light.

            "Nothing. . .sorry. Just had a thought- Why did you need Ellone for this scan? It doesn't really make any sense if she's the one that's going to be sealed."

            ". . .don't worry about it?" Xu growled.

            The Computer voice spoke.

            "Fingerprint scans accepted. Identities confirmed. Ellone Leonhart-Loire and Lukan Samah Leonhart. Proceed to Lunarimanum."

            "Lukan? Wha?" Irvine looked around.  The door opened.

            "Come on in." Xu whispered. "And leave her there." She motioned to Ellone's body that was presently propped up against the wall in a seated position.       

            "Xu. . .no. What's going on?" Quistis asked. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the small of her back.

            "Get in there. . ."A rough voice hissed in her ear. Squad B. There was something vaguely familiar about that voice. There was also a knife pressed against her skin.

            "What the hell?!?" Irvine hollered. He received a sharp blow to the head for his insolence.

            "Both of you get in here." Xu announced.

            Quistis and Irvine marched into the dark room.

            But it wasn't a room at all.

            _Lunarimanum.  . ._

            What they walked into was a neverending sea of pitch, save for stars twinkling far and not so far away. There was a crystal floor, but no walls. The light from the luminous suns bounced off the facets of the surface and sprayed out into the void in visible streams of luminosity.  Quistis looked around, absolutely mystified, glancing below then above.

            Hovering above her head was what looked like a burnt out star, glowing red like an ember and pulsating black in the middle. From the sun sprayed three golden streams of light, two of which shot out into the dark void while the last attached itself to their doorway. In the dying light, Quistis could just barely make out Xu's form as she walked toward the nearest and brightest star.

            "So beautiful. . ."She whispered and meant it. Her magic was whirling and flipping inside her. True joy spread through her body. She was excited and elated and enraptured. "Lunarimanum. . ."

            "Lunarimanum. . ."Irvine repeated weakly. Quistis turned and took his hand.

            He was violently shaking.

            "Irvy?" She asked. He looked at her and stopped walked. "Are you okay?"

            "I. . .don't want to be here, Quisty. I. . .don't like it here. Something is in here. Something dark. . .I know it. I can feel it. . .Don't make me, hun. . ."

            "Move. .."The guard behind them grabbed Irvine by the neck and pushed him along. He struggled feebly, but he still had relatively little strength left due to the previous night.  Quistis' concern diminished, or was forced aside by her heightening excitement.

            They moved toward the light.

            And then Quistis realized why Irvine was so frightened.

            "Vigil. . ." She gasped.

            And it was.

            The God of Time and Space sat atop a throne of crystal and dark matter. This was not Vigil-in-Samah, but Vigil himself in pure form. He was frightening in his perfection- the symmetry, the colorlessness, the features crafted exquisitely by Hyne's own hand. The creature's silver eyes were large and focused.

            But they were also dead.

            And he was shackled to the throne. 

            He did not stir.

            "Don't worry, boy- he can't hurt you. It's just his shell. His spirit/mind/whatever is, thankfully, imprisoned in that Estharian bastard Samah."

            Vigil's shell.

            "Some guardian." The stout soldier scoffed and came to stand beside Xu. In between Xu and Vigil's throne existed a crystal box, long and high, which, in Quistis' point of view, greatly resembled a coffin.  

            "W. ..what is that, Xu?" Quistis asked. Her mentor turned back to her.

            "Come and see, Quistis."

            Quistis approached Xu and gasped.

            It was a coffin.

            And it held someone very precious, very beautiful and very familiar.

            "Matron. . ." Quistis gasped.

            Xu nodded.

            "Edea Kramer. My mother. C'mon Quistis, help me set her free. "

            "NO!" 

            Irvine hollered and pushed Xu away from the sarcophagus. If there had been walls, the cock-gun sound would've echoed through Lunarimanum. Everyone stared at Irvine.

            ". . .I may be partially off my rocker, but you are not Xu. I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not the commander I know. The one who told me she'd castrate me before I interfered with the sealing. The one who calls her own mother 'matron'. Quisty get away from there. . ."

            "Irvine, what do you mean?" Quistis asked, but was interrupted by the fat soldier.

            "So. . .I guess you're more than a horny gunslinger, eh? Well then, that just means you'll have an even longer service in Galbadia. Once you're too old or crippled for sharpshooting, I can give you a nice cozy position  in the missile base intelligence unit. You're just full of surprises Cadet Kinneas. . ."

            "Vinzer Deling." Irvine sneered. "What the hell is going on?"

            "What the hell is going on?" Xu laughed. Suddenly her body began to contort and she exploded momentarily before transforming into Martine, then Captain Wynston. Quistis looked at her horrified.

            "Xu?"

            "The gerogero!" Irvine exclaimed. "you're dead!"

            "Wrong." Deling exclaimed. "You, in fact, killed the real SeeD Wynston and brought us back the key. I followed you to Trabia at my master's request and, after locking that clown Martine in the furnace chamber, I took on his form, then that bitch Xu's. It's been so easy to manipulate you children. .."

            "Bastard!" Irvine exclaimed, throwing himself at  Deling. The Gerogero transformed again and sent Irvine toppling with a blow to the chest. Irvine scurried to get his gun but found himself paralyzed with fear.

            "I may not have the strength of a God, but your traumatized mind doesn't process that." The gerogero as Vigil cackled and unleashed Deling's sword from it's scabbard. "You're just scared shitless as it is." He thrust down into the sharpshooter's shoulder.

            Quistis screamed.

            The coffin began to vibrate.

            Her magic shuddered.

            "Don't kill him, but have fun with him. .."Deling oozed then chuckled as the gerogero stabbed into Irvine's right shoulder. "I can still use him, and sorceress Edea will be very upset if she doesn't get her little boy back. She was explicit in her demands." Deling slunk his way over to the coffin. Quistis stood before it protectively, unsure of the Galbadian's motivations. She wanted to help Irvine desperately, but she instinctively knew that she had to protect Matron. 

            "Deling. . ."She warned. "Tell that Gerogero to stop or else I'll blow us all up."

            ". . .Try it, my darling."

            Deling fired a shot, puncturing the coffin. It made a clean hole straight through, without harming the sorceress.

            "Deling. . ." She growled. Her magic pulsated deep in her being, waiting to explode. He chuckled. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She tried to block out Irvine's screams and the gerogero's gleeful exclamations. She tried to ignore the presence of Vigil and what he did to her form. She tried to ignore the fact that she'd been manipulated for the last two months of her life and that it all now boiled down to this.

            'dO iT. RelEaSe tHe MaGic QuiStY. .  .iT iS YoUr DeSTinY. . .My PeRFecT QuIsTY. . .aNd hEr PeRFecT SpElL. . .'

            She knew what she had to do.

            "Shockwave Pulsar. . ."

            The magic threw her body back against Vigil's throne. It flew from her body and hit a target.

            But not the target she planned.

            The coffin shattered and Edea fell to the ground.

            "Shockwave pulsar." She screamed, recasting the spell. Her form spasmed and jerked against the base of the throne, but her spell  wound around Deling and entered Edea. She screamed and cried.

            'I'm so afraid. . .what is wrong with me?'

            'qUisTy. . .MoRe. . .SenD mE mOrE. . .'

            "Shockwave Pulsar!" Quistis gasped as the spell spewed from her mouth over and over again. It was forceful. It was rape. 

            She wasn't casting it. 

            "Shockwave pulsar. Shockwave pulsar. Shockwave pulsar. . ." She sobbed as the magic was ripped over and over from her body. She couldn't breathe and just kept screaming.

            She was dying. This was how it felt when she'd fed off Irvine. Slow and torturous. . .

No control. . .

            'No KonTroL? I hAvE kOnTroL. . .oVeR tIMe, oVeR KreAtiOn. WhaT wAs MinE wIlL rETuRn To Me. . .TiMe KoMpReSsIoN. FrOm mE to Him, FroM hIm to YoU and NoW It cAn ReturN to Me- mY bEautIfUl SpElL thAt He HaS kEpT fRoM mE. ThAnk You SoRcEresS Blue-YoU hAvE bEen SucH aN eAsY iNsTruMent. EveRY SteP oF mY PlAN hAs bEen eXecUtEd PeRFecTlY, sIncE tHe mOmeNT MeMorIus tOok mY pOwEr. NoW I wIlL tAkE ThE pOwEr Of vIgIl aNd mAkE tImE mIne. It WiLl onLy Be mE. . ..DiADeM. . .GiVe Me YoUr PoWeR. . .ThE pOwEr to DrIvE HeR fRoM mY NeW BoDY. ThE pOwEr Of InTerViGilIum aNd ThE pOWeR tO OvErkOmE hYnE. KoMe, BlUe SorCeReSs. . .lEt mE dRaIn YoU lIke YoU drAinEd My FaThEr aNd MeMoRiUs. LeT mE RelIeVe YoU. ReaLly. . .YoU'Ve bEeN a PeRFekT HoSt, DiAdEm. TeLl  MemOrIuS tHat His 'MamA' lOves hIm aNd I wIlL kiLl hIm WhEN I RetUrn. I wiLl nOw dRaiN yOu tO deAtH YoU'Re lInE eNdS hErE, SoRcEReSS bLuE. . .'

            Quistis screamed over and over. The only echos she heard were Irvine's screams and the gerogero's cackles.

            Her light was fading. As she slowly expired, the last thing that she forgot was her position at the foot of the throne and the scene upon which Hyne kept a silent Vigil.

  



	28. chapter 27

Chapter 27

            _'There is nothing physically wrong with her- she's entered a sort of Traumatic Shock. I'm not sure how long this comatose state will last. . .'_

_            'When she wakes up, will she be okay?'_

_            'I'm not sure. . .like I said, this problem isn't a physical one. Patients who suffer such types of episodes are often prone to psychological disorders and dysfunctions. Depression, anxiety, paranoia- and amnesia is a definite possibility.'_

_            'She's a SeeD- her entire life is based on amnesia. . . And I have a feeling she might welcome this. . .'_

_            'I don't agree with that type of repression, Commander Xu. If she does awaken without her memories, it will be severely detrimental to her mental heal. . .'_

_            'I'm taking her back to Garden- I can't have her wake up here. Is she okay for transporting?'_

_            '. . .Everything is normal, save her state of consciousness. . . Commander, were you listening to. ..'_

_            'yeah. . .I was. And I don't care. You don't understand what's happened here and you never could, doctor. Some things, like potentially destroying the universe through manipulated ignorance, are best left to the subconscious to sort out. Now that was just an example- but a truthful one could be the fact that the love of her life has just died.  It seems wrong, but if she doesn't remember him, then I'm not going to remind her. We'll see what happens when she wakes up, but I'm acting as her friend, as her sister, not as a doctor and not as field commander. Now. ..I'm taking her back to __Balamb__Garden__. She should never have left. . .'_

            The first thing Quistis saw when she opened her eyes was a white wall. The second thing she saw was a voluptuous woman with a thick brown ponytail.

            "Doctor. . ."

            "Kadowaki. Yes, hello Quistis. Welcome back to the realm of the living."

            Quistis smiled and tried to sit up, but found that her limbs were paralyzed.

            "Quistis- you haven't used those in awhile. I've worked on it a little, but it might be a few hours before your mind remembers how to work those things. . .Now. . ."She paused to stroke back Quistis' hair. "I'm just going to contact Commander Xu- she's been here everyday looking after you. I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I think she's the only one who can help you. Just give me a sec. . ."  Doctor Kadowaki exited the room.

            'Questions. . .like What the hell happened and why am I here? Damn it hurts to think. . .'

            Five minutes later the Balamb Lieutenant General-.no, Field Commander. She'd been promoted, hadn't she?- strode in. To Quistis, Xu looked older, colder and anxious. Really anxious. But happy. A light smile graced those dark red lips. Xu sat  beside Quistis and helped her to a seated position.

            "Quistis. . .my god, I thought you were dead."

            "Xu. . .why?" 

            "Why.  . .well, you've been unconscious for a month. School started up again last week and you've just lain here dead still. I figured if work couldn't get you up, nothing could."Xu chuckled. Quistis thought about it all. Her head really did hurt and she felt so sluggish and slow- like she couldn't process everything quite as fast as she was used to.

            "I've been unconscious for a month?  School. . .I. . .can't remember. . ."She whispered. Suddenly, Xu looked. . .relieved? "Xu, what is it? What happened to me?"

            There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Then Xu sighed.

            "You were teaching at Galbadia Garden, doing a demonstration in the Training center, when you got attacked by a Rexaur. Since you couldn't junction any GFs you had no magic and nothing but your whip. Even you can't defeat a Rexaur with just a bloody whip, Trepe. You managed to distract the beast long enough for the cadets to retreat, but it knocked you down. You almost died, but you limited and slaughtered the beast.  The power of your limit sent your mind into a coma.  Martine contacted me and I brought you back to Balamb."

            "Martine. . .brought. . ."Everything was a jumbled blur. Quistis tried to think about it hard. " I. . .remember Martine.  . .the headmaster. And. . .Seifer was there too. . .and. . .I think I remember the rexaur. . .attacking it with my whip then my limit. . .oh, I don't remember."

            "No. .no, Quistis you're doing great." Xu exclaimed. Pausing, she took Quistis' hands in hers and closed her eyes. Suddenly, great warmth and rapture seeped into Quistis mind. It no longer hurt- she felt wonderful and it felt wonderful to think.

            " Yes. I taught at Galbadia Garden. Seifer was there and I fought the rexaur with my whip. I remember it charging after me. I remember. . ."

            "Stop remembering, Quistis. You need to rest." Xu stroked back her hair as though she were a child. "I junctioned Shiva and Quezacoatl to you- I figured you needed the extra support. I'm going to go get you some dinner and we'll talk about how you can build up your strength. Don't worry- I won't bring any of those damned hotdogs."

            Quistis smiled as Xu left.

            She definitely remembered not liking hotdogs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~

            Serenya Laurentide-Viator strode through the Garden halls with the purposeful air she was known for. Every cadet and SeeD acknowledged her, but few garnered a reaction. However, there was one wayward cadet who merited a private consultation with the Field. . .no. . .Commander-General of Balamb Garden.

            After retrieving a hearty meal for her and Quistis to share,  Xu pulled Seifer from his rowdy gathering in the cafeteria for a chat.

            "Xu- what the hell? I was busy, y'know?"

            "Seifer- I think you spend too much time with Raijin."

            "Is that what this is about?"

            "No. . .it's just an observation. I need to talk to you about Quistis."

            "What about her?" He sneered.

            "She's awake." Xu replied coldly. 

            "I guess that's a good thing right?"

            ". . .she doesn't remember much. About most of the summer in general. Not surprising, considering that missile crisis happened on her second day of teaching. . ."

            "I don't see why I can't talk to her about what happened? I mean. . ." he slammed his hand against the wall. "There's so much I need to know about. I don't even understand what happened to them.  One moment I'm fighting dragons and guys in gray uniforms, and the next minute Martine, Deling and Caraway come outta the mouth of the mountain carrying Quistis and Ellone and saying that Irvine is dead. I mean. . .shit, xu. I don't know. . ."

            "She doesn't remember. So don't tell her. If her memories come back- fine. We help her- yes, help her- Almasy. But if they don't, then it's for the better. No one should have to go through that. . ."

            "But don't you think she'd wanna know about Kinneas? I mean. . .Sorry Xu, but those two were the real deal. Not like Rinoa and me. They were. . .I don't know- soul mates or some shit. Shouldn't she have the opportunity to mourn him?"

            "No."  Xu replied coldly.  Seifer's eyes widened. "No. . ."She echoed gently. "You have no idea what it's like to lose the one person in your world that you can love. . .It aches deeply. I dream of Lukan every night and, when I wake up, I have a breakdown, knowing that he is dead to me. It's torture. I'd rather that I had never met him- never laid eyes on him. Then. . .at least I could live in blissful ignorance instead of withdrawal. I. . .wouldn't wish this on anyone. . especially not Quistis. Don't say anything about him, or I'll kill you. And I mean it."

            Serenya Laurentide-Viator returned to help feed her sickly ward. She was reminded of her youth, when she had spoon fed Quistis her gooey carrots and applesauce after Vesper had died. She remembered asking matron if she could keep Quistis so she could pretend that she herself was the Matron. Years later, Quistis had done the same thing- asking Matron if she could marry Irvine and adopt Selphie. The Orphanage had been a tragic and beautiful place.  Everything about them was beautiful and tragic. Irvine Kinneas was dead. Sweet little Irvy- the boy with the copper hair and sunburned nose. The boy she and Lukan had rescued from the bowels of Adel's castle. The boy who had won Quistis Trepe's heart at six years of age, and again ten years later. He was dead. Matron was unsealed. Quistis was lost and Seifer was going to make her life a paranoid hell. She could feel it in her bones- something was coming. Something beyond mortal sensory perception.

Something was coming.

It had been foretold by Seto Almasy. The Trance Prophecy.

This was her nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

            He was dead.

            And yet. . .he could walk and smile and enjoy the breeze like any living man.

            No. . .he was dead.

            He had died that day. . .

            _'You're awake. . .About time. . .'_

_            'Martine. . .Quisty. . .'_

_            'Well. . .at least you said my name before hers. . .'_

_            'Don't laugh. . . where is she. . .'_

_            'Irvine. . .don't. . .'_

_            'Let me handle this, Martine. . .'_

_            She'd come before him, dressed in a shimmering gown of purple-blue. Her face was still so smooth and her amber eyes loving. She was the second most beautiful woman in the world._

_            'Matron. . .'_

_            'Irvy. . .sweetheart. . .how are you?'_

_            'I'm fine, Matron. . .just. . .I was, like, wonderin' where Quistis was. . .'_

_            'Irvine. . .I'm sorry.  . .but she's gone back to Balamb.'_

_            'Can I call'er up? Tell'er I'm awake?. . .'_

_            'No. . .my dear. . .I'm afraid that. . .you really shouldn't do that. . .'_

_            'But. . .why not? Won't she be glad to see me?'_

_            'Irvine. . .I'm sorry. But she might not be. You see. . .the Garden organization found out about your. . .exploits. . .and, I'm sure you didn't see it, but it's quite a crime for an instructor to take advantage of a cadet. . .'_

_            'But. ..'_

_            'Irvine. . .There was an inquiry and. . .I'm sorry, but the court decided that a restraining order should come in effect the moment you awoke. She's not allowed to come near you until you're are legally an adult- so until your eighteenth birthday. She. . .relinquished the right to see you so she could keep her job. I'm sorry, son- this really isn't what I wanted to tell you the moment you woke up.'_

_            'No. . .'_

_            'Irvy, sweetheart. . .'_

_            'NO!'_

_            'Irvine-this is the way it had to be. . .'_

_            'No! It can't! I just can't. . .'_

_            He tore himself from the bed, but fell, incapacitated, at Matron's feet. Cooing, she sat beside him and stroked his hair. She sang to him._

_'There was a boy with eyes full of rainbows_

_He sang a song that welcomed the sparrows. . .'_

_            'My mama used to sing that song to me, I think. How do you know it, Matron?'_

_            '. . .You sang it to Quistis. . .'_

_            His chest heaved forcefully as he quietly sobbed into her hair._

_            '. . .don't worry, little Irvy. You're still mine."_

            And he was.

            Spreading his lambs wool duster on the ground, he buried his nose and cheek in the delicate cotton and wiped his wet eye.

            He knew that she wasn't his matron and she wasn't his mama. She was something altogether different to him-what, he didn't know. But as she came up behind him, sat down, and pulled his head onto her knee, he knew what he was to her.

            He was her PeRFecT LiTtlE IrVy.

            Whatever that meant.

_                                           Here ends _

_                       Part one of  **The Diadem Trilogy**_

**_  
_**


	29. Authors notes

**_Authors Notes_**

            And so, my StOrY is finally done. I'm sure some of you are cursing me and calling me colorful names. I don't blame you. I would be too. All of those loose ends flapping in the wind- so sorry!(said in a flippant, cold tone) Who ends a story like that?

            Well- This is only part one.

            Part and Parcel with PeRFecT will be an interlogue and an epilogue (both of which will be posted after this section) that will act as a link between this story and the next one. No- I'm not changing anything from the game, simply expanding on a couple scenes in order to incorporate a couple of the story elements into the actual game story. Nothing changed, just included.

            The companion story to the Diadem Trilogy is Antithesis, which is an exploration of the first sorceress war and a possible explanation of the ff8 gang's past. While readers of Antithesis won't need to read the Diadem Trilogy to understand the story, the readers of the Diadem Trilogy might find it beneficial to read this work. For any subsequent chapters that are in need of clarification, I'll put end notes and directions to any pertinent chapter or such. But, I'm hoping that I'm obvious enough in my explanations so that there will prove no need. But, then again, we'll see.

            I have already begun Eden Unbound, which is the next story in the series. Be forewarned- this after-game story will be significantly darker than PeRFecT, and I will be censoring it on Ffnet. When this happens, I will indicate so and I'll post the original prose on the Hamartia site.

            I would like to thank everyone who has read this work from beginning to end- I realize that it's bugger long and, personally, I don't know if I'd have the attention span to read it. Hell- I don't know how I managed to finish it. It was a little hairy there for awhile. . .So thanks especially to those considerate saps who reviewed or emailed me about sToRy. You're all fab people and writers and I'm anxiously awaiting the period when I have enough time to give all your works the attention they deserve.

Below, I will include some comments and readers notes for PeRFecT and for the Diadem trilogy. For more information on this Body of Work, check 

. This is also where I'll be posting my uncensored chapters of. . .well, everything.

Notes on PeRFecT

Below are simply some diatribes on various elements of the story that people have commented on, or things that I feel might be of interest. If there are any questions, feel free to email me.

1. Why Quistis and Irvine?

            Some people have asked me why I chose to write an epic surrounding a pair of characters whose potential relationship is considered completely anti-canon. A couple people have commented that 'had I written this as a Seiftis, It would've been the best story ever.' Well, to this I say. . .fuck your favorite pairings and fuck your lame storylines.  Hmmm…eloquent, eh? No. . .what I really mean is that, I didn't write this story AS a quistis/irvine story. This story HAD to be Quistis/Irvine because of it's nature. What inspired this?  In the game, it says that Quistis spent time at Galbadia garden and she knew Martine.  Well. . .that's it. So my overactive imagination latched onto this- I've never read another fanfic that touches on this subject- and transformed it. Hell- I didn't even like Quistis before I started writing this fic. Selphie and Xu were my favorite girls, and Irvine and Squall were my harem boys. But this story had to be told and so I took it upon myself. As I wrote it, the small romance that I had intended for Quistis became one of epic proportions in parallel motion to the grandiose designs that eventually morphed into the Diadem Trilogy. Other questions arose- what was going on with Seifer and Rinoa? How did Edea come to Galbadia? Why isn't Quistis considered a sorceress when she has blue magic? And the biggest one- What's up with Irvine's memory?  I mean, the fact that he never used a GF is obvious. But his memories were too vivid for my gnawing imagination to accept. So that inspired the Time Kompression inheritance which linked into Quistis' blue magic plot. So. . .I'm sorry if I disappointed certain individuals with the lack of Seiftis, but I'm not going to sacrifice the story to satisfy the mainstream audience.

Whew. . .heh heh. . .rant and roll. . .

2. The Title.

If I didn't understand the significance of the title, I'd hate it. I am obsessed with finding the perfect (no pun intended) title for my works. And, since you're reading this, you know why I had to title it as such. I know it looks like a sloppy 13 year old fan girl title about some sappy squinoa love scene (no offense to those who write those J ), but the significance of the spelling is dire. Of course, we all understand that the diSemBodieD voice is spelled this way because it's actually two voices struggling for supremacy. And this story is all about control (or kontrol, as some like to say.)

Also, throughout the story, the word 'perfect' is used as a sign. I'm very careful with the word, so, when you read it, consider the word a marker for an extremely important passage. This word will not be used the same way in Eden Unbound. I will have an entirely different set of markers for that.

3. Archetypes and Imagery.

            Yeah, so I actually apologize for being an elitist writer. I'm sure my writing seems strange and random sometimes, but I find it very beneficial to consistently write in metaphor. I'm sure it was obvious enough for most people, but this characteristic of my style is one of the reasons why people comment on my style, though can't pinpoint what it is. I also make up terms for almost everything- if you find this annoying, then I'm sorry, but I won't stop.

My cleverness overcomes my attempt at fluidity and I've come to accept the fact.

Any images that I repeat, especially set off from the paragraph, are extremely important.

And since there are so many of them, I won't go into detail. If you want an explanation, you know what to do.

4. Amnesia and Repression in FF8

            Had amnesia not been so rampant in ff8, I would've felt that the ending was a copout. I personally hate amnesia stories- It's just laziness. But, because this is a ff8 story, I feel that the ending is extremely appropriate for a story and a fandom that is so focused on memories and the mystery of one's past. Xu gives Quistis GFs right after she exclaims that she can remember very little. In the story, Quistis will basically stay junctioned for. . .well, into the game at least. So her memories will remain suppressed. I would never have dreamed of ending it this way, if the game didn't essentially dictate it.

5. Irvine and 'the sorceress'

            My artist (C.J. Smith) keeps bugging me about it. She's already read this and started to ask about their relationship at the end. I say to this. . .whatever. Think what you wish. Nothing is too farfetched for this fucked up arc.

6. Foreshadowing in PeRFecT and Eden Unbound

            So some of you may've guessed the ending- I threw in enough foreshadowing for it to be possible. I am all about set up, so I have  set up both Eden Unbound and Diadem throughout PeRFecT. In fact, because I am so in love with my own cleverness, I have given away the entire plot of Eden Unbound through archetype patterns, wordplay and vocabulary markers. Think you're smarter than me?  If you get bored, why don't you try to figure it out? Heh heh- If anyone can tell me the plot of Eden Unbound and the denouement before I get there, I'll reward you. (No. . .I'm not giving out sex, Neil.) The first novels I read were 'whodunits' and mysteries, so I'm preoccupied with this notion.

But, back to the foreshadowing. Don't worry- If something hasn't been clarified, it's because it's not supposed to be. If your confused, don't feel stupid- just get pissed off at me for withholding information  like the  silly tart I am.

If there are any more questions, please feel free to post them in a review or email me. Make sure to email briarevesheurmann@yahoo.com. My other account is on the fritz, so I apologize to those of you whose emails I lost because of it. I'm not dissing you- it's my comps fault!

Thanks again for reading. The interlogue will be posted as soon as my exams allow me.

Sincerely

Briar Eve K. Sheurmann,

Aka Mr. McFrugalshtein, aka The Devil in Red Knickers.


	30. interlogue

**Interlogue**

**_Pockets of Memory_******

**-The Journal of ****Irvine**** Kinneas**

_-Just a way of organizing my scrambled up thoughts.-I.K._

**_Excerpts_**

_June 2nd, 2000_

            Galbadia's snapped and the whole fuckin' planet's gone nuts. Matron left last week and joined Deling in Timber for a thinly disguised declaration of war. Only days before they overwhelmed Dollet and took on SEEDjust to get the satellites in place.

            That was for Esthar's benefit. I wonder how the President felt 'bout that?

            Was prolly too busy watching his Saturday morning cartoons- it was, after all, a Saturday morning.

            Sorry, digression.

            Anyway, now I'm stuck on a flippin' train with Them.

            Damn this memory, damn Gfs and damn Quistis Trepe.

            Damn Selphie Tilmitt too. . .She's too darned cheerful. And adorable.

            So, like, anyway, I'm writing this on a train destined for Deling City. After Matron left, Martine resumed his responsibility and has been in constant communication with General Caraway and Headmaster Cid Kramer. Caraway, whose been such a useless pawn since the beginning, has finally wised up and joined the rebellion.

            Yeah, we're rebelling against Deling.

            And Matron.

            Mostly Matron.

            I have to kill Matron.

            I don't know if I can handle it. They don't know.

            Lucky bastards. They're all here. All of them are involved.

            Even Seifer.  They all think he's dead. Some wish it, though they say otherwise.

            I wish I was dead sometimes. . .Lived through too much to deserve to live.

            Lookin' at Quisty- all serious and professional and oblivious. . .And heartless. Even met my eyes with those cool blue eyes of hers. My blood was boiling. Nothing was settled with us. No communication. Nothing. Not even a god-damned post card. She'd discarded me easily enough- she was a modern woman, no one could deny it. Career before love. . .if she did love me. She swore she did, time and time again. I mean, we were young- sixteen, seventeen. But still, it's not like we'd just met. We'd known each other forever. I met those cold eyes again- I had a few choice words for the girl, words that only a jilted lover like yours truly could utter with a clear conscience. But, looking into those eyes again, I realized and was totally dumbfounded. 

            She didn't recognize me. Didn't blink. Didn't bat a blinkin' eyelash. Greeted me like a total stranger after deserting me.

            It could've been that I hadn't been that important to begin with. . .though it's kinda hard to believe that, considering everything. But. . .no, I know she doesn't remember me. Even when I grabbed Selphie and Rin- no jealousy, nothing- just a roll of them gorgeous ocean-blue irises. 

            She doesn't remember me. Not even a little.

            I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. At least she's not ignoring me on purpose...right?

            I've come to grips. . .I hope. Or else I'm sunk.

            My heart's feeling pretty mangled.

            Selphie's song is stuck in my head. . .she always had a thing for trains. She's so sweet. . .

But she doesn't remember me either. Not even from the Trabia episode.

            . . .though. . .I'm not sure what I remember about the Trabia episode.

            I have to go.

_            _June 9, 2000____

            I'll always be her little boy. . .

            Even before I'm a murderer, I'm a son. . .even though I've never had any parents.

            I couldn't kill matron. I snapped. Seeing her- gawd, she's beautiful, like a goddess or something- I just froze. Squall thought it was the pressure- that made me chuckle a bit inside. I wanted to tell him so bad. I wanted to shake him and scream at him to remember, to realize what he was asking me to do. She was all that we had. When no one else had wanted us she held us so tight. I reckon she's the only one who really ever wanted me. . except for Quisty.

            But she's changed.  She doesn't love me. Never remembered me. I just give her headaches. She always shakes her head at me. The only one who cares is Seffie. . .and Squall, because he thinks he's gotta take care of all of us.

            Tangent...sorry.

            So, when I finally took the shot she'd put up a force field. I think I knew it-that I wouldn't be able to hurt her. . .I wouldn't a been able to do it had I not subconsciously realized that she was practically invincible.

            So we went after her- brandishing our weapons like thoughtless heroes, storming the float, attacking the villains.

            Seifer was there. We beat him down. It made me kinda sad. He's just like me- caught by her. I know he remembers- he remembered me a couple weeks ago when she brought him to G-garden. He remembered everything. And I told him more- reminded him who she was and told him all I could about what happened in Trabia (which really wasn't very much.) He was so disoriented- didn't know what to do, but he wanted to protect Matron. I guess he was pretty messed up- Always thought he'd be stronger than that. . .

            ...but I was jealous of how Matron treated him. Her knight. I always wanted to be a knight too. . .but knights were noble. Not like me.

            I'm a god damned assassin. Thief in the night. Nocturnal predator.

            Enough romanticization. I'm Deling's Gun-whore.

            And now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

            Matron went into a limit and nailed Squall with this, like, jagged, flying stalactite spell. He fell unconscious, gushing blood here there and every-fucking-where. Rinny freaked out- Matron knocked her out- then proceeded to beat me and Seifer raw.

            At that moment- as she was tearing the skin slowly from our backs with her magic, inch by inch, then burning our open wounds with a fire just cool enough not to cauterize the gashes- at that moment, I had an epiphany.

            I knew it wasn't Matron.

            I'd always figured, but I knew then and there that it wasn't her.

            I don't know who it is, though. No idea.

            Now. . .I'm being forced back to the Desert prison to retrieve my incarcerated comrades.

            That's one nice thing about being owned by the bad-guys- Matron let me go (with a little prodding from Martine) and now I have clearance to a whole bunch of secret stuff. I think I'm subtle enough to play the double agent routine- pretend to be Matron's lackey (oh-Deling's dead, by the way. Whoo-wee, thank fucking hyne! She killed him during the parade in fronta everyone, but nobody realized it. The galbadians are fucking cult, see-all entranced or something, but anyway...)So, 'cause I'm a double agent, I can move freely.

            So my "friends"-I was gonna go after I delivered Rinny to her daddy.

            But she hasta be the most violent dame in Galbadia! Shit! She keeps kicking me in the balls and pinching me. It fucking hurts! So I'm stuck with her and we're on our way to recover my surrogate brothers and sisters. All in the desert prison. . .          

            Signing out- Rinoa's getting suspicious. I have a feeling she's going to let loose a barrage of pinches.

_June 11_

            So here we are- floating. Endlessly floating. We're being shipped to F.H. for some flipping reason. Why?

            Well. . .we're kinda stuck in the bowels of this tank-like robot thing-a-majig.

            Me. . .and Seffie. . .and Quisty. 

            Dream combo. In fact. . .I keep havin' naughty dreams 'bout the three of us, and I must be pretty loud because Quisty keeps elbowing me in the stomach and screwing her face up in that serious, finger-wagging, Instructor Trepe glare. 

            It kinda makes me cringe.

            I think Seffie's just glad to be alive. She's been pretty quiet.

            She feels real bad about us almost dying, even though it's not her fault.

            We would've lived through it anyway, I have a feeling. Things just work out like that. .. At least they do for me. Hyne knows how much crap I've lived through. . .Quisty too.

            Seffie's come over to sit beside me. I think she wants to know what I'm writing (Don't worry, diary, I'll keep you hidden, nobody's gonna know that Irvine Kinneas has a friggin diary!)

            But I do give her a shoulder to lean her pretty head against.

            Seffie is pretty- real pretty. And she always make me feel better, even when she doesn't say nothing.

            What's the easiest way to get over a broken heart?

            I'm not rebounding or anything- Quisty was, like, ten months ago. 

            It's just hard seeing her here and being so close to her all the time. I...was in love with her. I still am...a bit. And Seffie. . .I always thought of her as a little sister. . .well, she's older than me, but still...

            Not anymore. I'm falling pretty fast.

            I hope we managed to change the course of those missiles. 

            I hate letting Squall down. He makes me feel like a child, I just wanna make'em proud. Fucked up, eh? He's a good leader, though- despite his misanthropy. (Hey-is that a word?)

            I wonder how Seif's doing. . .I feel bad for him (never tell him that, though)

            I wanna tell them about everything. Seffie here, her head on my shoulder. Quisty is just resting against the rusty wall, her eyelashes dark and feathery against her cheek.

            Yeah...sometimes I'm a poet. Just 'cause I got two muses sitting here in my line of view.

            I hope Garden's all right.

            I'm gonna put you down now- I wanna put an arm 'round Seffie and get myself  some shut eye.

_            June 18_

            I have my siblings back.

            Trabia. . .the missiles hit.

            It's a disaster.

            But there's this thing called providence- good comin' from the bad, or something. And that's what this was.

            On the basketball court behind Garden- not far from where Seif and I waged a snowball war on the Trabians- we had a moment.

            And they started to remember.

            With my help of course.

            They remembered the lighthouse and the sea and the sandy beach. They remembered the orphanage.

            They remembered each other. They remembered me.

            They remembered matron.

            A stronger man would'a cried. . .but I just smiled like goof.

            Seffie gave me a big hug- nice, eh? Before she wasn't even interested in holding my hand. Now, all of a sudden, I'm good enough for a very unsisterly, full body contact hug.

            Quisty just looked at me suspiciously. . .like she does.

            It really hurts.

            Zell got really upset and dejected-like. He was the only one of us with a family. He didn't know he was adopted. I know he doesn't like me, but I thumped him on the back just to offer some support. He smiled forcibly and accepted my gesture. 

            Squall said nothing. I figured he was thinking about Sis.

            Sis. . .Ellone. They gave her over to the White SeeD ship.

            That's the ship Xu and Lukan grew up on.

            Xu. . .won't talk to me.

            The first time she saw me her eyes all bugged out and she went ghost-white. I'm not sure what it was all about, but I didn't think to ask'er, 'cause Seffie came to find me so we could get our party going.

            We had a concert for Squall, 'cause he needs to relax. Yeah, we played the instruments (some better than others) I was just glad we had all the damned scores- all the music was mixed up, y'know?

            Oh- back to THE REVELATION. So now. . .we're all family again. As much as we ever were, anyway.  Quisty's not glaring at me anymore- she's warmed up a bit. I was flirting with'er earlier (teasing'er a little) and she even let me put an arm around her.

            Only for a couple seconds, but it felt real nice.

            It felt like home.

            She remembers being bossy little quisty, but she doesn't remember my Quisty.

            I wonder what that means.

            We're going after Matron now. And Seifer. I really hate the idea.

            But at least we're all together again. Even Rinny's revealed the fact that she and I were friends a little when were kids. Seffie raised two eyebrows, Squall raised one and Quisty just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Rin and I were never together like that, and we promptly cleared up the confusion generated from all the conclusion-jumping that was being made. Later, Rinoa came up to me and we had a little chat. It went something like this. . .

**Rin**: Irvine (that's me!) I need to talk to you.

**Me:** (in my sexiest voice) Well, anything for a genteel lady of your calibre- y'know, Rin, you remind me of this gun I saw. . .

**Rin:** Irvine, shut up (rude, huh? When I was being so nice too. She doesn't remind me of Exeter anymore. . .).

**Me:** So, like, what's up? (I said real nonchalantly)

**Rin:** Well. . .(she said all nervous-like) I just wanted to ask you about all of this. This memory stuff.(She trailed off)

**Me:** Uh, sure. Whatchya wanna know?

**Rin:**. . .I'm not sure if I understand everything you guys were talking about back there. So. . .you-all of you- grew up together? And didn't remember?

**Me:** Yeah, kinda.

**Rin**: You remember, right? Because you haven't used the guardian forces very much.

**Me:**. . .Sorta.

**Rin:** But none of them remembered anything. . .before today, I mean.

**Me:** Right.

**Rin:** But Seifer remembered. He told me about it last summer.

**Me:** That's 'cause I told Seif last summer, sweetheart. (I just didn't know where she was going with this. . .)

**Rin**: Well. . didn't you tell Quistis last summer too?

**Me:** I. . .yeah. (I stopped suddenly. She arched an eyebrow.)

**Rin**: So why didn't she remember anything? She didn't even recognize you- She didn't recognize me.(I didn't say anything to that. Hell- I had no idea what was going on with that. Rin continued.) I. . .I'm just going to say this now. Irvine- after you guys came back from Trabia, there were lots of rumours floating around about Galbadia's prodigal son. The one my father told me was the most popular one- that you had died at the hands of the Soceritology cult-leader. That's why I was so surprised when I saw you- I just didn't know what to say. It wasn't like when we were little, when I used to pretend I didn't know you. I was shocked and I really was kind of afraid. Especially after that run in with the gerogero on the train. . .

**Me:** The gerogero (I shuddered- I knew I did. Just a whole shit load of bad connotations came along with that damned thing. . .) Did you guys kill that thing?

**Rin: Of course. (I let out my held breath) And, I'm sorry- but I really haven't been able to trust you until today- until you let all this out. I mean- you didn't say anything about last summer, so I just wasn't sure. But, now I'm really confused about Quistis. You two were. . .well, I didn't know her that well- I don't think she liked me, and still doesn't really- but the way you two were together. . .it changed my perception of love. It's also why Seifer dumped me, because I wanted too much from him, I think. The two of you were. . .I don't know... idyllic or something. I loved it. I can't remember my mother, and. . .well, I never really had a lot of friends. . .so I never had the opportunity to see what love should look like. You two taught me. Irvine. . .you need to remind Quistis.**

(There was a real long pause there.)

Irvine?

**Me:** Hun, I. . .can't.

**Rin:** What? Why the hell not? (She stamped her foot and glared.) Irvine!

**Me:** Rinny, she. . .don't want me no more.

**Rin:** How do you know? Holy shit, what is wrong with you?!?

**Me:** Rinoa, stop it. . . 

(She was pretty gone by then, flying off the handle. I think there was something underneath it all that she didn't wanna tell me.)

**Rin:** No! You sit down and listen to me. ( I sat promptly) You can't sit there and tell me that you're all right about this. You can't just be in love with someone then not. It doesn't work like that, Irvine. She thought you were dead- maybe she's suffering from some post-traumatic amnesia complex or something.  Tell her.

**Me:** No. (I stood up- I was hurting real bad by now.) She doesn't want me. I just know. She'd feel it- underneath all that suppression or whatnot. Besides. . .I'm over that girl. I got a new prospect. . .

**Rin:Y**ou're ridiculous- nothing is resolved between the two of you, Irvine Kinneas. Something bad is going to come from this. . .

**Me:** And who made you a goddamn prophet, miss Heartilly? I-don't-want-to-deal-with-this! So leave me the fuck alone! This has NOTHING to do with you! Go ruin somebody's else's day, Rinoa!

(Yeah. . .I was pretty mean. She just stared at me.)

**Rin**: . . .you don't know what you want, Irvine. And there's something in there. . .something you don't want to surface, something you're hiding really deep inside of you.

-What happened in Trabia?

(I just pushed her away and found a room to sulk in. Not really my style, but it's all pretty hard to deal with.

I knew she was right- Quisty had a right to know.

But I wasn't a brave enough man to take another rejection.

And I was finally strong enough to move on without her.

But Rinoa brought up another interesting subject-

What DID happen in Trabia?

And why didn't I remember?

            So that's where I am right now- thinking 'bout everything. Tomorrow we're on our way to meet up with Matron and Seifer. I wonder what's gonna happen? And now I'm wondering' what did happen.

I'm pretty fucked up, eh?

Out.

_June 22, 2000_

I hope I never have to do that again.

I've sunk down to a new low.

We took on Galbadia Garden- yeah, my home. My mother garden, who raised me and sheltered me and all that good stuff.

            And my friends- I watched them go down. Friends on both sides. I vomited like a coward. Squall gave me one of them looks.

            I saw Xu run one of my classmates through. He looked right at me.

            Right at me and then he died.  

            She walked away like an automaton.

            She's fucking heartless without Lukan.

            I caught Hunter's eye as we were running through the field. I saluted him- he was, after all, a higher rank than me. He nodded curtly and slashed at one of the Trepies, knocking him to the ground. He was hurtin'- all he'd ever wanted to be was a SeeD and now he was fighting against his envisioned future self.

            Makes you think.  . .

            I looked all over for Seif, but he wasn't on the field. Most likely he was with matron- protecting her. From what. . .from us? Not bloody likely. I'm not sure though. . .

            Galbadia Garden was like a prison now- I swear I've never been scared- er. We went through the arena and my old hockey team came after us! I mean. . .hell- I was so fucking confused. I wish Squall hadn't asked me to be in the front lines with him and Quisty. . .

We battled it up with Cerberus- damn thing really has it in for me. In fact- I think all the GFs hate me. I mean, a couple of them tolerate me (like those fucking brothers- hyne I hate havin' those buggers in my head. . .) but most of them just don't like being junctioned to me.

            That's fine by me, though.

            But, after Cerberus attacked us we went looking for our deaths.

            Matron.

            She was waiting for us. She and Seif up in Martine's old office (which was looking pretty spooky. . .) We beat the hell outta Seif- I'm always impressed that, no matter how berserked Squall gets and how powerful he is, he always spares Seifer's life. Zell said that he's always been like that- they're a real yin yang combo, those two. But I'm glad-

            'cause Seifer's still our brother.

Matron descended into the auditorium. I hated that auditorium- it was where them arrogant beaurocrats decided Mama Red's fate. Quisty said that that was where she started hearing her voices.

            Come ta think of it. . .That was where I started to hear Matron's voice too.

            And my mama's voice. . .or whatever that voice was. I'm not sure.

            But there we were- Squall was on one side of me, gunblade drawn, eyes all slitty. Quisty was on the other side, her face expressionless and her magic ready.

            I wonder why she never used her blue magic. I'll have to ask her about that.

            But we did it.

            We almost killed matron.

            Almost.

            But somethin' really wonky happened then.

            Everything went shifty and pink and we couldn't move. And then Rinoa started meandering all over the place and touched Seifer and then collapsed and. . .

            Now. . .

            Well. I don't really know what the hells going on. 

            Matron was talking crazy stuff.

            About legendary SeeDs and junk.  Then she was talking about protecting Ellone.

            I'll have to stuff all this away for later. When I can actually put two and two together.

            But right now. . .we have to worry about Rinny.

            And Matron.

            And ourselves, I suppose. . .

            Kinneas Out.

            _June 29_

            We're off to Esthar to save Rinny.

            She  comatose or something.

            Schizophrenic Squall decided to try and take her there all on his own. He's a quirky guy, y'know?

            We managed to catch up to him though and we've just reached this lake thingy.

            Oh. . .and Matron's joined up with us.

            Did I say that?

            Yeah, Matron's good and back to her old self. . . Well, she still looks all evil and sorceress-y.

            When we made camp tonight she came over and apologized to me and said that, once all of this was done we needed to talk about. . .issues. I'm not quite sure what she's referring to.

            But I'm glad she's back. I gave her a hug tonight.

 I did miss her, y'know. . .

            Quisty gave me a funny look, but it didn't matter. I was just glad to get my Mama back.

            Things are starting to make a lot more sense around here too.  I know everyone (especially me) was pretty fucking confused about all of this.

            But now. . .

            I've got questions, but I've gotten answers too. . .

            For the last ten months Matron wasn't matron. Her body had been over-run with this parasite named Ultimecia- a sorceress from the future. Matron couldn't remember what she'd been doing.

            Squall decided that she needed to know.

            So we did tell her- he did, and I filled in the gaps. I wanted to shoot him, but he was right- she needed to know. Needed to know why everyone on the main continent would hate her.

            We're going to Esthar to find Ellone so she can help Rinoa. Honestly, I don't really understand Elle's power- she can take people into  other people's memories. Squall's decided that he needs to go back to find out what happened to Rinny so he can help her. So we're off to get Elle.

            Back to Esthar.

            W. . .wait, "back" to Esthar?

            I've never been to Esthar in my life.

            Man. . .I'm going nuts.

            But this Ultimecia. I think she's the one that was in Quisty's head- a sorceress from the future trying to get in contact with the blue sorceress. . .

            The blue sorceress. . .fuck I need to talk to Quisty.

            What happened in Trabia?

            My Head HURTS!

            Mebbe Seffie'll kiss it better. *wink wink*!

_June 29 (later)_

            I know I already wrote in you today, but I just wanted to get this all down.  

            Quisty came over to talk to me today. Yeah, She came to Me.  I had major flutterbies in my stomach, having her so close to me and all. I mean- I'm real happy with the way me and Seffie are turning out, but Quisty is. . .was. . .my girl. In my mind, she's been mine forever.

            So she sat herself down and looked at me. And talked.

**Quisty**: Irvine. . .who's Rose Laurentide?

Well. . .that just jumped up and bit me in the nose. Mama Red. . .Did Quisty remember.

**Quisty:** I'm sorry. . .I overheard a bit of your conversation with Matron and heard you say that you were sorry about Rose and. . .for some reason, I recall that name and. . .I can almost put a face to the name. Tell me- who is she?

            I had to be real delicate about all this. Inside I was turning flips and summersaults and whatnot, but I had to maintain a certain composure or else I'd scare the behynes outta the poor girl.

**Me:** Rose Laurentide was a teacher at Galbadia garden. She taught me for many years. She was a friend of Martine's and taught strategy. Before that she was an officer in the Galbadian Army- the same corps as Laguna and those guys. But I think she was their superior. Most people knew her as Evana Botchaskya.

Quistis started at that. She recognized that name. Surely she'd remember something about the woman she considered her mentor. My Mama Red. . .

**Quisty:** I do recall an Instructor Botchaskya. I. . .knew her when I worked at Galbadia. She helped me when the Rexaur attacked me I. . .no, that can't be right. . .

**Me:** Sure she did, girl- her and Lukan helped you after you burnt that Rexaur to a crisp along with that assassin guy. 

I think that came out wrong- maybe I just sounded too  encouraging 'cause Quisty gave me the most curious look.

**Quisty:** Burnt the. . .Irvine, that Rexaur almost killed me. I was sent back to Balamb Garden in a stretcher, so there is no possible way I can remember people saving me. I was comatose for a month. . .

I was dumbfounded.

            So was that all she remembered? That first week of school? What the hell was going on? No wonder she didn't remember me.

**Quisty: **An assassin. . .what are you babbling about, Mr. Kinneas? And. . .(she paused and studied me momentarily.  Those flutterbies were starting a tornado in my stomach with all that incessant fluttering.) Wait. . .how did you know about that?

            Time for my quick responses to launch into overdrive. I was very nonchalant. How the fuck was I supposed to react? Blurt or deny?

**Me:** Well. . I did go to the school, Miss Trepe. Everyone knew about it. Remember, you're a hero. From the missile crisis. . .

**Quisty:** Missile Crisis?

Shit. She didn't remember that either. Well, there was no harm in telling her about that was there?

**Me:** Yeah, remember? It was, like, your second day at East Garden. You and Mama Red took the senior class, minus me, to the missile base for a tour, which was really an opportunity for the army to use garden students for their grunt work. Half the class went to decode enemy messages and the other half were sent to the hangar to load up the missiles- as a drill. Well, one of the cranes broke and sent a missile tumbling. The impact would've blown up the base- which would've saved us a lotta grief, eh?- ouch, don't pinch!- anyway, just when things were looking their bleakest- people falling down here there and everywhere- you went into a limit break and cast that degenerator spell and the missiles disappeared into the cosmos. You were a hero. That's where all the Trepies came from. It started at Galbadia.

**Quistis:** The Trepies. . .I just thought they were suck ups. . .but. . .wow. No wonder Martine treats me the way he does. But. . .Irvine. . .I don't remember that. And yet. . .even though you weren't there, you remember it all. Hyne, these fucking GFs. Not that I don't love you. . .(she said that to her junctioned guardians, and rather quickly) But. . .I just wonder what else I've forgotten. With the Guardians and the injury and. . .(she stopped and stared hard at me again. I didn't like that look) So. . .I've met you before. Not only when we were at the orphanage- but at the school. Was I. . .your teacher?

(I was getting a little nervous. She was so confused but Quisty's always been so dang sharp! I shook my head)

**Me:** Naw- you taught one of Evana's tutorials- the one I wasn't in.

**Quistis:** But I knew you, right?

(I shrugged)

**Me:** Well. . .I guess just a little. Probably reputation alone, y'know? We didn't really talk that much. . .

(I'm a heel, yeah.)

**Quisty:** But I should remember you, shouldn't I?

(I didn't answer. Just shrugged. She raised an eyebrow.)

**Quisty**: Irvine-there's something you're not telling me.

(I was swearing a blue streak in my head. How the hell was I supposed to do this? I was scared shitless. . .)

**Quisty**:. . .hmm. . .I bet you did something bad didn't you? Were you as blatant in your flirting then as you are now? Did you get in trouble with me?

(I breathed a sigh of relief and caught the quip that was just on the tip of my tongue. Quick. . .lie. . .)

**Me:** Uh, yeah- well. . .you. . .uh. . (real smooth, eh?) caught me kissing this other cadet in the hall and (I finished in a joking tone) you were real jealous so you gave me a detention and stuff. . .ouch! (she pinched me but seemed to accept it. She was looking at me kinda funny though. . .)

**Quisty:** So. . .I should've remembered you, shouldn't I've?

**Me:.** . .Yeah.

**Quisty**: I'm sorry I didn't.

(She seemed real sincere and she smiled at me. I was just melting. . . but I didn't let on and I just shrugged.)

**Me**: 's'no big deal.

**Quisty:** Still. . . .(she trailed off.) Irvine. . .what happened to Evana? I remember something awful. . .

(I didn't think it would be respectful to lie about this)

**Me**: She. . .was charged with treason and was shot during a large brawl that erupted from the sentencing. You were there. You tried to save her. . .

**Quisty:** I. . .can't. . .believe. I wish I could remember.

(I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. My eyes were all misty 'n stuff.)

**Me:** Believe me- you're kinda lucky not to remember it. 

**Quisty**: Y. . .you were there, weren't you? You and. . .who else? Someone else I. . . 

**Me:.** . .Seifer. Seif was there.

**Quisty:** Yes, Almasy was. . .Evana was Seifer's mother!

(Now it was my turn to be dumbfounded. I repeated the phrase. Was he really her son?  Evana's? She'd given up a baby when she was young-like twenty- the math was right. .. but Seifer?!? )

**Me:** Are you sure 'bout that, hun?

**Quisty:** Yes. I remember, if nothing else, that Seifer is Evana's son. Kiros gave him a sword. . .(She remembered Kiros! She stopped.) Kiros. . .as in Laguna and Ward and Kiros? Where did that come from? I. . .oh hell, I don't know what I'm saying, Irvine. I'm sorry. My head's all. . cobwebby-y. I'll let you go.

            I looked down at the girl- all confused 'n such and felt so bad, but, really, I was damn scared. All of this was taking a toll on my conscience. I wanted to tell her so bad. . .but I was such a coward.

I still am such a coward.

We're going to Esthar to find Sis and save Rinny. Maybe something in Esthar will help us sort this out.

_July 1, 2000_

I just saw another something that I never wanna see again.

            Every thousand years it rains monsters from the sky- And I had to be alive to witness it! I have the worst fucking luck, y'know? But, after chasing that damned Lunatic around Esthar, it spit us out and called the monsters from the moon down on us. I dunno what's going on up there- whether Squall and Rinny and Quisty and Sis are alright.

            Oh, and Laguna. He's up there too. He's the president, I know he is. . .and the actor from the Sorceress' Knight movies, but that's besides the point.

            It was our job- Selphie, Zell and I- to take care of Matron, to make sure she didn't have a relapse or something.

            Man- these monsters are ass-tough!  And seeing them all fall to the ground like that. . .. brrr. . sends shivers down my spine just thinking 'bout it.

            We don't know what's going on. We haven't received any word from the shuttle that launched from the satellite.

            I have a bad feeling about all of this. Don't know what from. Just do.

            I'm sure Quisty will take good care of Sis if Squally-boy has to play hero. Which he most certainly will have to do. . .not that it's Rinny's fault. It's actually kinda funny how all those rescuing opportunities emerge, despite her attempts at independence.

            Oh, shit. Gotta go. Just got word that the shuttle landed. Booya! 

            . . .scratch that. I didn't just say booya.

            Damned Tilmitt!

_July 3, 2000_

            I guess I need to write this down. I'm still pretty numb.

            Really numb.

            I'll detail the events first.

            Rinny went berserk in space (she is, after all, taken over by an evil sorceress. Yeah, you heard me right. . .) she let Adel loose, who was swallowed up by Lunatic Pandora. Then she launched herself into space when the lunar cry happened.

            Squall went after her and saved her. (what a great guy! Who knew?) They found their way to a shuttle (Ragnarok, which had been overtaken by aliens) and managed to find their way back to earth. Meanwhile, Elle and Quisty and the gang came down and crash landed. While Quisty was knocked out, someone (Seifer perhaps?) had stolen Ellone. Quistis was really distraught. I tried to comfort her but she just glared and me and swatted me away.

            Really cruelly.

            So, we went to get Squall (who was moping his fool head off and ready to let Rinny rot in the Sorceress' memorial) and we burst in and rescued Rinny  (in quite the dashing way, I might add. Squall even opened up enough to hug the poor girl. I think that's everything she needed, the brave, self-sacrificing soul that she's become.) But everything's fucked up now- Adel is back, Seifer has Ellone and Time is going to be kompressed.

            Kompressed? What an accent! Why did that suddenly pop into my head? And why the hell do I feel so tingly when people keep talking about it? Like an old friend who's come to visit. I still don't know.

            But. The plan's been laid out. We need to go to Lunatic Pandora, let the sorceress powers merge so Ultimecia can compress time, then Ellone will send us into that consciousness/dimension/metaphysical phenomenon that I don't understand so we can beat the snot outta Ultimecia.

            So that's that. Now we're kind of at a resting point, hanging out on Ragnarok, which we've "borrowed" from Esthar. Laguna and his posse are loitering in the  briefing room.

            And. . .y'know. . .Squall DOES look like his father.

            Yeah, Laguna- Ellone's adopted father- is Squall's real father.

            He told me so himself, though he's pretty scared to tell Squall  (who wouldn't be? Squall's not exactly personable (he hates Laguna) and he's so grumpy and surly and he's got that leather-muted-biker look to him- Hyne, I'd be scared too if I didn't know him so damned well.)

            So Squall's not an orphan. Not like the rest of us. But finding out that tidbit did make me think. So I found my way into the hangar and sat my rump down on the dusty floor.

            All I'd ever wanted was to find my family.

            I was feeling better now- now that I had a matron and the orphanage gang and Rinny and Angelo and Laguna and them.

            But I wanted to know who my real family was. My biological family. And the reasons behind their desertion.

            I knew about Seifer's background now- Kiros told me. Evana had promised that knight Almasy that she'd give him a kid. He hadn't wanted to marry her, but he knew that he was gonna die. Something about the Viator line, I didn't really understand what that meant. . .

            I also knew a little about Quisty. That her mother had been a knight too- Vesper Trepe. I didn't know anything about her father, and Kiros didn't either.

            Zell had gotten over the shock and had accepted the Dichts as his family. I suppose I would've too, had I been issued (bitter?) a family. Martine had been a good chaperone, and Mama Red a motherly figure- Lukan had been a great brother, and Hunter and Astrid. . .I wondered where they'd all gone. The fight with Galbadia Garden- I hadn't heard anything from it. Hunter and Astrid could be dead and buried.

            That hurt. My heart hurt.

            I didn't have anyone.

            Then. . .after I'd sat there feeling sorry for myself for at least an hour, there was a little rap on the door and it swooshed open.

            **Quisty: knock knock.**

            She smiled sadly at me. I didn't bother to try to hid what I'd been doing- I think it was pretty obvious to her. She's a smarty-pants, after all.

**Quisty:** Irvine. . .can I sit down?

            I offered. She sat beside me and rubbed my arm. It felt real nice and it was just what I needed.

**Quisty:** Irvine, I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. You were just trying to be supportive, I know. I was really tired and emotional and I'm sorry I took it out on you.

(I smiled and squeezed her knee.)

**Me:** s'no big deal, babe. (Well. . .it had been, kinda) I hope you didn't stew over it too much. . .(I winked at her. She seemed relieved. . .but still really edgy. She was wringing her hands and everything.) Quisty? Don't worry about it girl, it wasn't anything. . .

**Quisty:** I know. (she cut me off) I'm sorry. I. . .don't know what's wrong. I know I'm acting really awkward- I'm sor. . .

**Me:** (cutting her off) Stop apologizing. Is there something wrong? Do you wanna talk about something?

            There was a big old pregnant pause. She was just staring at her hands. It was all so weird.  After a moment, I decided to take the initiative and slowly reached down and pulled her chin up so I could meet her eyes.

            They were just full of tears. A couple spilled down her cheeks and hit my thumb. I hadn't seen this girl cry in a long time.

            And she definitely needed to cry from time to time. I knew that about Quistis Trepe.  Her lip was trembling, and she bit it hard to cease its quivering.

**Quisty:** Irvine. . .I'm sorry. 

            It was a whisper- real soft and delicate and it just broke my heart. I brushed the tears from her cheek- hyne, her skin's soft. But, just as soon as I touched her, more streams fell from her shining eyes.

            When that girl cries, her eyes- all blue and shimmering and wet- really look like water. It's like looking into a crystal-clear lake in the summer. I hate to revel in her misery, but it's sure beautiful to look into them.

**Me:** Hun, I told'ya to stop apologizing.  Now, what's wrong. . .

            She just kept repeating that she was sorry and the tears kept falling. I didn't know what was going on, so I put my arms around her and just held her, blocking out all the past and the times we'd held each other.

            Quistis Trepe was one of my best friends and I had no right to be thinking those thoughts anymore. Especially since Seffie and I were now officially romantically entangled.

            So I held the girl and let her wipe her eyes on my favorite purple shirt.

            We were there for awhile, and when she finally emerged to breathe, I still saw big tears in her eyes.

            Then she stared at me as though she'd never seen me before. As though I were some wondrous thing. She pushed my hair back from my face.

            Then. . .before I knew it, she was kissing me.

            Lips on lips, hungry tongue- all of it.

            Only a month ago I would've taken her right there.

            Even two weeks ago. . .

            I pulled away gently. I expected to see embarrassment flushed across her cheeks.

            But it wasn't. She was just sad. She looked back at her hands.

**Quisty:** On the shuttle. . .after Squall left to get Rinoa I. . .I just kept remembering our discussion about Evana and Seifer and Galbadia and I was so confused so. . .I asked Ellone. . .(she paused, her breath hitched. I just froze) I. . .asked her. . ..if. . it was possible. . .for her to take me back into my own past.  So I could see it all.  

            She paused again and looked up at me. She was so sad. My heart was breaking all over again.

**Quisty:** And. . .it was. So she did.

            A thick silence descended on us.

            I. . .just wanted to die.

            I knew she did too.

**Quisty:** So. . .I'm sorry. I. . .can't even imagine (She exploded into another sob. Totally lost, I held her 'gainst me again.)  Irvine- everything! I remember everything now! I remember the missile base and the rexaur and Lukan and Xu and Vigil and even the bite bugs! I remember Trabia and Selphie and Deling, but most of all, I remember you! Oh Irvine, I'm so sorry! So sorry. . .

(As much as it was all killing me, my mind latched onto one thing she said.)

**Me:** Quisty. . .you remember Trabia?

            She was kinda taken aback, but she nodded.

**Quisty:** Y. . yes. Of course I do. Now. Unfortunately- but everything makes sense now. . .

**Me:** Quisty-girl- what happened in Trabia?! (I grabbed her shoulders.)

**Quisty:** What? You don't remember?

**Me:** No! I can't remember any of it! Tell me, girl!

            I was kinda rough on her. I'll apologize later. But she still answered.

**Quisty:** I can't believe that you. . .of all people. . .(she shook her head and regained her composure. Taking my hands in hers she looked me directly in the eye.) Irvine. . .this- all of this- is our fault.

            And then she told me. Everything. Every single thing she poured out of her came as a shock then filtered into my brain and took it's rightful spot in my gallery of memories. She revealed to me that, that one night, she'd stolen my magic from me via her blue sorceress powers. That spell, we now know, was the spell of time compression which a sorceress-most likely Ultimecia- bestowed upon me at the time of her death. Somehow she knew about my memory and knew that I would eventually be able to pass the spell onto Ultimecia in this time. The method? Quistis takes it from me because she has no control over her power and, later, is forced to give it back to Ultimecia when she passed into Edea's body. How did she pass into Edea's body?  For some reason, Ultimecia could lock her psyche onto Quistis and sent her consciousness through time (or something, not quite sure) and lived as a parasite through Quistis, while at the same time Edea was doing the same. Matron had known that it was going to happen, so she was trying to force Ultimecia out of Quistis, but instead, was overcome by the other sorceress' power. So both of their consciousness' lived in Quisty. So when Quisty came into contact with Matron, Ultimecia was able to return to Matron's body with Matron's consciousness, while, at the same time, manipulating Quistis' powers in order to give Matron's body enough power to wake up and take in the final coup de grace- the spell of time kompression she stole from me.  Ultimecia also had her grubby psyche putting ideas in Deling's mind , so she could manipulate OUR world as much as she liked. We had been pawns to her and our trip to Trabia was just the final stage. Martine had been replaced with the Gerogero we thought we'd killed, who had really played us for fools during the vigil/tiamat crises. Deling had also sent assassins to kill Quisty, dressed similarly to the SeeDs in the Trabian mountain complex, to confuse us into thinking the Trabians were soceritologists, when, really, they were part of the Aede Project. Which was. . .the sealing of Edea, obviously. So we took out the protectors and launched ourselves right into the trap. All of the  blockades they'd put up fell because all of the keys were in place.

            We gave Matron over to Ultimecia and we gave the Spell of Time Kompression over the demoness as well.

            That's it.

**Me:** this is all our fault.

**Quisty**:. . .yes. Irvine, we have to tell everyone what happened!

            Yeah, we should've, but I was focused on something else.

**Me:** Hey. . .you realize that this is all going to work out! 

**Quisty**: W. . What?

            Man, I'm brilliant.

**Me:** Quisty! Don't you see?  Ultimecia died right in front of me! I don't know  exactly what's going to happen, but she did just appear and die! We're gonna beat'er! We're gonna fix everything!

            I couldn't control myself. I grabbed that girl and swung her around. She laughed a bit and hugged me back.

**Quisty:** Well. . .Irvine. Don't get too carried away, but that is a logical explanation, I suppose. (she giggled slightly. I guess I was getting a little wild. I put her down. We were both smiling, finally.) If and when we get out of this, we'll tell everything. But- it is still our fault. So we have to work especially hard for this. It's our responsibility.

            I nodded. It was true. We had more reason to fight than anybody.

            But at least we were both smiling.

            Though that didn't last long. Her face fell again.

**Quisty:** Irvine. . .I. . .we still need to talk about. . .

            Suddenly the door opened with a swoosh.

**Perkyhappyfriendlyvoice:** Well. . .spank me hard and call me a hot ass- I've finally found you two! The commander's in a jolly mood and has decided to bless us with a pep talk. Maybe this time he'll actually speak! C'mon! Don't wanna miss it! It'll prolly be over in a blink of an eye! C'mon!

            Seffie. Shining, sunny, warm-hearted, devoted Selphie Tilmitt.

            Quistis smiled at Selphie, who scampered away, her heels smoking. Quisty and I weren't so quick.

            We exchanged a look.

            It was obvious I had a decision to make.

            My heart was torn and bleeding- it was supposed to pump the blood to the other parts of the body- to strengthen. I always followed my heart- it knew the rhythm of my life.

            But that rhythm was  syncopated and I was all outta time.

            I followed my brain.

            And I walked out the door, after my little sunshine.

**_Somewhere in Time_**

**_(last entry)_**

This is the moment of Truth.

            We've come through Ultimecia's castle.

            Time is compressed.     

            All other existences are finished. This is the only reality.

            Fucked up, eh?

            We had to split into two groups to get through this madhouse. And all these monsters!  Insanely powerful, insanely.

            Most of them are incarcerated Guardians.

            And some. . .are old friends.

            I never thought I'd see Tiamat again.

            But, yeah, you guessed it. . . 

            We jumped on this bell thing, looking for the last Seal monster, and we came face to face with that god of doom.

            I think Quistis screamed. I know I screamed. Squall swore and graced us with one of his more charming glares.

            No. . .I was about ready to piss myself.

            In the back of my mind I could hear Vigils' voice- I could see the dark flare looming and the gerogero- no Wynston's- mad cackling. Wyston had cast Tiamat on us, thinking Xu to be the Gerogero.

            But. . Tiamat. I thought he was dead.

            It loomed over us. Quistis cast aura on Squall. He was about ready to burst.

            I pulled out Exeter and blasted the thing in the stomach. We had to do this quick.

**Quisty:** He's counting down!

**Squall:** Irvine- cast meltdown on him, now!

            I started into the spell, but, suddenly, my mind went blank.

            I stared at the hulking silver dragon. It was as if the thing were radiating, but. . .not from it's own essence. It was strange.

**Squall:** Irvine!

**Me: **I wanna draw.

            I didn't know why I said it. But something was telling me to draw. Something was egging me on. . .begging me, really, to draw.

**Squall:** Irvine! What the fuck. . .?!?

            Out of the corner of my eye I spied Quisty as she cast meltdown on the brute. Growling at me, Squall let his limit rip.

            I didn't have the opportunity to draw.

            The dragon died.

            I heaved a breath and was greeted with a cuff in the back of the head.  Squall glared and proceeded to the next rendez vous point. Quisty looked at me curiously.

**Quistis:** What happened back there?

Me: Dunno. . .my mind went all blank and something just kept telling me to draw instead. I'm not sure. . .

**Quistis:** That's funny. . .I had a really strange feeling back there too and I almost lost my spells.  There's lots of distractions. Back there at those paintings- Cerberus was insisting that I study them. He even suggested I take them! This place is affecting everyone- even the Guardians. Well- we shouldn't worry about it now. Our main objective is well within our grasp.

            I followed her to the meeting spot, still kinda baffled.

            Now. . .we're just taking a moment to fix our junctions and stuff. After all the trials and hardships, here we are- the skyway leading to Ultimecia's thrown room. We've all been fighting like, I think, real heroes. Boy have we come a long way! Everyone's grown up- grown stronger, smarter, especially wiser. I really do love these people. I glance over a Seffie- she's checking the bottom of her boots, as she does- it's really pretty adorable.

            I look at Zell- fixing his gloves, then throwing a couple air-punches- almost beating his shadow.

            Squall and I exchange nods. It's no hug, but he and I have come to a great understanding. I'm not sure if anyone else understands, and I'm not sure why I understand him as well as I do either. But I do, and he's accepted me. 

            Which, as I've already implied, gives me a lot of strength.

            I grin at Rin, who's breathing deeply and centering herself. I've learned that sorceresses have to do that so they can control their magic.  Guess who else's been doing it?

            Flicking her hair from her eye, Quistis winks at me and snaps her whip. I return the wink and offer her my ass as a target. She laughs and pretends to whip me, but, really, she never would- not with that whip! Maybe if she got her chain one back. But Marlboro tentacles on the butt would not be pleasant. Not even to a ruthless masochist like myself.

            Do I understand Miss Trepe and my relationship as of this moment?

            Hyne no. I don't think she understands either.

            But, fighting alongside each other, knowing that we can rely on each other for anything-loyal even in death- gives us the strength to fight.

            We will win. Not because it's already happened for us.

            But because. . .

            We will.

_So now. . .If I die. . .at least this will live on, in some time, somewhere. I'll just leave it here, outside the throne room._

_Irvine Kinneas,_

_July 2000._


	31. epilogia

**Epilogia**

_Beyond the scope of sand and loam_

_where the crabs walk crooked through the tidy foam_

_and the hart leaps o'er the mountain  knoll,_

_beyond the realm of the mortal soul,_

_lies the screaming*  form of the Godhood-whole_

_In the bastille Sleep where the shadows roam._

_-                                               Anon. The Book of Intervigilium_

_*In other versions it is 'dreaming'.-ed._

_Dreaming is Hyne's final gift to his children-_

_life without the tyranny of Time._

_Unadulterated, unmanipulated, uninhibited._

_Only in dreams can mortals truly express their love_

_for their father._

_-                                               The Prophet Iudicium. Deicide (The book of Ragnarok)_

_INTERVIGILIUM_

            Mounted on his albinic steed, the helmed knight rode fiercely toward the shadowy castle. The charger slowed to an unsteady canter before the chain drawbridge, snorting and whining. He steadied his four-legged companion, and whispered soothing words to the animal. The young knight peered up into the sky-utterly colourless in it's density.

            The cloud of souls gathered around the peaks of Intervigilium had significantly increased. They clung together, haunting the chaos that housed the castle that housed their master.

            But they were frightened, which, in turn, caused the horse to fear as well. There was good reason for the horse' skittish behaviour.

            Time had come to Intervigilium.

            The Knight and his charger flew to the palace doors, galloping fiercely across the massive link bridge that joined the castle of the dreamer to the mortal portal of Lunarimanum.

            The Knight had come far. . .

            ...especially since his lateness would make his coming all for naught.

            He entered.

            The foyer had been disturbed. The smell of humans...

            The smell of mortal flesh.

            Dismounting, the knight sent his steed back through the door to join the heavenly gathering.

            He ascended the spiral staircase, strode through the hall and entered the parlour.

            The paintings. . .

            Had been touched.

            Fingered. Desecrated.

            And one had been stolen.

            He reached up to caress the bare wall.

            "Iudicium. . ."

            He closed his luminous blue-green eyes and clenched his fist.

            He was too late.

            "They are gone."

            The knight whirled around and came face to face with a young woman, clad only in strips of blue gauze wrapped tightly around her chest and hips. Her smile was forced and her eyes were hard.

            ". . .Shiva."

            "I'm glad you've returned to Intervigilium. They're waiting for you upstairs." She whispered, her gaze falling to the plush crimson carpet underneath their feet. He nodded and left silently- making the long journey to the north tower.

            The natural entrance had been sealed, so he was forced to traverse through the clock tower to reach the adjoining trestle. He paid the small, leather-bound journal no mind.

            He strode across the stone skyway, entering the throne room through the heavy, gilded double doors.

            The throne room had been traumatized.

            A battled had erupted here. Empty bullet shells lay scattered across the room, atop ornate area rugs that were still in the process of drinking up the spilled blood.

            Human blood.

            The knight bent down, stroked the wet material, and brought his finger to his mouth to taste the liquid.

            Hero blood. Villain blood. Some human, some not.

            ". . .triune."

            He whispered, standing erect. Intervigilium, the immortal Palace of Dreams, had been desecrated by mortality, humanity and Time. Mortality and humanity had vanished with the act of decompression, but Time remained.

            "Ultimecia. . ."

            "Is lost in the flow of mortal-time." A man, shrouded in brilliantly coloured veils and robes entered from the skyway. The Knight nodded a greeting.

            "There were mortals here. . ."

            "You know who they are." The shrouded man grunted, surveying the scene. 

            "So they defeated her." 

            "...In a sense. But in allowing her to take a hold of Intervigilium, even briefly, they've opened the door for something far greater."

            "But. . .no...Gilgamesh. . ."

            "Come. Let's gather with the Council." The great swordsman Gilgamesh motioned to the young knight to join him in the centre of the room. Underneath the skylight which presented the vision of the heavenly host- the dead souls circling- Gilgamesh spoke the incantation. Suddenly the room became swollen with light. As it faded, a simple wooden door grew from the floor. Wordlessly, the two Guardian warriors entered the Chamber of the Dreamer.

            They were greeted with a scream.

            The most beautiful scream ever uttered. Inhuman, godly, monstrous- absolute sound and perfect over and undertones ricocheted through eternity. It was the sound of life itself being tortured and torn to shreds.

            "No. . ." The young knight cried out hoarsely as he stepped into the room.

            "Stay."

            The guardian warriors paused. Gilgamesh calmly closed the throne room door.

            A boy-child, dressed entirely in navy blue trimmed with gold approached. His heart-shaped face was earnest and lovely in the soft light of the room.

            It was a simple bedroom at the top of the north tower, technically above the throne room, but only because the owner of the castle could manipulate physical dimensions. But it was simple- entirely round, with large bay windows to let in the soft glow of the circling host. There were two stiff-backed chairs, a small divan and a medium sized canopy bed with white curtains and oak posts. There was a handless clock on the ceiling and, because the dreamer had a quirky sense of humour, there was a sheep mobile hanging from the centre of said clock. Just above the bed.

            The blue-clad child who held onto one of the intricately carved bedposts, raised an eyebrow.

            "Do you honestly believe you can help him?" The delicate boy asked softly. The knight hung his head in defeat.

            "I. . ."

            "How long has he been like this?" Gilgamesh intervened, taking a seat on the divan. The boy shook his head.

            "You've answered your questions, Gilgamesh. He's been like this since Time invaded Intervigilium. Since Ultimecia compressed time and enabled herself to take hold of Intervigilium."

            "But time has been decompressed- why does time still flow in this dimension?" The knight asked desperately. A voice from the corner shadows spoke.

            "Because the God of Time is imprisoned in the body of a mortal. Thus, the power of time has been taken out of the hands of the immortals. Ultimecia still lives, traversing the planes of time and space. She continues to have some control over this dimension."

            A fourth creature stepped out of his vigilant corner. He was the  fourth warrior, clad in armour and leather with a brown hooded cloak trimmed in fur like a lion's mane. His voice was coarse and hollow and each word was heavy-laden with pain and thought.

            "Griever."

            "You want to ask me how this affects intervigilium, don't you, Odin?" The guardian god asked the wayward knight. Odin nodded slowly- his confusion evident on his handsome face. Griever, in his mortal form, glanced out the window at the souls. "They're frightened because they are again living, but without bodies, or stories. They feel the maw of time and only know the fear associated with dying." The holy guardian growled. "The suppression of Vigil and the compressing of time, along with the presence of the Triune has created a dimensional pocket. This has been prophesied by the Trance prophets since the dawn of knowledge. We are now ensnared in the Dead Drift."

            The Dreamer continued to scream. Odin glanced out the window and was entranced by the violent swirling of the apparition-lights. The souls-within the confines of time-appeared as transparent skeletons of light, much as they did when Vigil summoned them to the earth to consume mortals.

            "So until Vigil is released from that leonhart-twin, Intervigilium is stuck in a state similar to the earth?" Gilgamesh posed the question. The child shook his head.

            "No. . .time will leave only when the trance prophecy has been fulfilled."

            "The Triune. . ."

            "Everything is in place." Griever interrupted. "The Dead Drift is similar to the black hole of all dimensions. Time has been compressed and released, but now there is only one reality- all alternate realities have been prematurely ended or have merged with the reality that created the time compression. This is the only timeline left and we do not know what will happen."

            "How can we not know?" Odin interjected. "How can we not know the future when we can follow everything beyond this point. . ."

            "We know everything before and after the Dead Drift. We do not know what will occur within this space of time. It is possible that this world might be destroyed. . ."

            "But Ultimecia is from a thousand years in the future. . ."

            "That does not mean the world will continue as it is." The child answered. "All we know is that a world linked to the present one- the sole reality- continues. However. . .there is a possibility that the world of the future is simply created anew after the last one is destroyed. There is no way to know."

            "Only one creature knows for sure...and his screams are hardly comforting." Griever finished. Odin hung his head.

            "What does he dream?"

            "He lives the Dead Drift just as we do. He has no control- instead of creating the world, he is being forced to watch the random actions as they come together to shape his planet." Griever responded.

            "We are living it as well, aren't we?" Gilgamesh asked. "That's why we're in our human forms as opposed to our immortal, guardian bodies."

            "If you traverse Lunarimanum or are called by a mortal, you will still be your guardian form. But, as a last resort, the Dreamer thrust us into our human bodies, the bodies we had before we were martyred, so to save us the pain of experiencing what the rest of the host does. It was a small gift." The young boy answered, staring at his hands. The screams still rent the air.

            "Bahamut, have the rest of the Guardians returned to Intervigilium?" Griever asked suddenly. The boy nodded.

            "Yes- most of them traversed through Lunarimanum."

            "We will have to reveal all of this- they will be wondering why they're human again." The fur-clad guardian continued. "And they must be made aware of our state."

            "How long will this last?" Gilgamesh asked. "I mean, these human bodies will only last so long. Once they die, we will be swallowed up with the host."

            "Our time line is directly equivalent with the one on the earth." Griever turned to him. "But I do not know how long it will last. It depends on the events of the Trance prophecy."

            The council fell silent, and the only sound echoing through Intervigilium was the Dreamer's beautiful cry.

            Obviously frustrated, Gilgamesh rose from the divan and exited silently.  Bahamut quickly pursued him. They would gather the earth guardians and reveal the situation.

            Odin and Griever met at the windowsill and stared out at the host.

            "You know nothing. . ."Odin asked softly.

            "It's a large hole in my memory." 

            "The earth may be destroyed. . ."

            "Not only that. . ."Griever interrupted. "But there is a chance that the Triune may overthrow Hyne- so it is foretold and was revealed to the Hyenite order twice during the trance quests of Seto Almasy and your father, Grand Master Viator before the first coming." Griever ran one nimble finger down the windowpane. There was no condensation in Intervigilium. "The second coming is upon us, Odin. And even the creator weeps in fear."

            The heavenly host circled the spire that housed their screaming Maker.


	32. The Trance Prophecy

  
**The Trance Prophecy**  
(As revealed to Seto Almasy during his meditation rites in Lunarimanum, during his Grand Master Trance Quest.)   
  
_ Three shall be the faults of Time  
Two shall be the fault of men  
and one the fault of Hyne.   
  
  
One will be born from two worlds.   
Two will be born from One- one to manipulate the minds of men,   
one to manipule the minds of gods.   
Three will be forced into One.   
Four will be the house of Viator.   
Five will be the heroes of war.   
The Sixth will be the hearty vessel  
The Seventh will be an unwilling serpent.   
  
Time will compress into One.   
Life shall be the Dead Drifting.   
From Time the truth will come to pass- a hero, a villain and the sacrificial lamb.   
Life without Time will spread skeletal wings.   
One will be left standing.   
Finally comes Emancipation.   
  
  
_


	33. Appendix I: Overview of PeRFecT and glos...

APPENDIX I

(Summary for PeRFecT)

(ed.-I have placed this here at the end of PeRFecT instead of inserting it in Eden Unbound.)

**__**

**_Appendix: EXPLORATION OF PeRFecT_**

**_Characters and their stories _**

**Quistis Trepe:**

At seventeen (the summer before the game) Quistis is sent to do an instructor's internship at Galbadia Garden while instructed to keep an eye on Seifer Almasy who is stationed there for the summer. This sets off a strain of events that shakes up her entire existence.  From the moment she meets Irvine Kinneas, she knows that there is something between them -both romantic and otherwordly.  A freak accident at the missile base causes Quistis to reveal  a part of herself she never knew existed- the **power of the blue sorceress**. Though this always seemed to be a limit, it's revealed to her that the core of her limit is actually the strength of a real sorceress and, that in time, she'd be able to control it.

            Part and parcel with this power is a strange disembodied voice that speaks to Quistis in cryptic riddles. This voice continuously tells her to take advantage of her attraction to Irvine, swearing that he belongs with her. As their relationship grows, even darker things begin to happen- several assassins are sent to destroy the "blue sorceress" and the president of Esthar sends out  his aid to attempt to bring both Quistis and Irvine into their refuge. Though Quistis' power is evident, Esthar seems even more concerned with Irvine.

            Quistis is trained as a sorceress by Instructor-SeeD Lukan Samah, who has an uncanny understanding of sorceresses. However, when Xu comes to Galbadia with an urgent mission, Quistis' training is put on hold and she, Irvine, Seifer, Xu and Lukan (and others) are sent on a dangerous quest to retrieve an integral key to **the Aede project- a mission that Lukan and Xu are heavily involved in. Here, they are tricked by a **Gerogero disguised as a SeeD **and are attacked by the guardian Tiamat. They barely escape with their lives, with Lukan being sent into a coma. However, Quistis emerges from the battle more powerful than ever, having finally used her blue magic to it's potential.**

            They are called from the mission back to Galbadia, where it's discovered that Deling has arrested several SeeDs and instructors, including the popular and integral Evana Botchaskya. After Botchaskya's trail- during which she is found guilty and sentenced to death for high treason- Garden revolts and, in the process, Evana is shot trying to protect Quistis

            Evana's last words are highly prophetic.

            At her funeral, Xu has a nervous breakdown and is sent back to garden with Cid. Here, Quistis meets Ellone for the the first time since her childhood. 'Sis', after paying her respects to Evana, takes Lukan back to Esthar with her and Laguna. At this point the Galbadian team is sent to Trabia to investigate **The Soceritology Cult (left over worshippers of Adel) that's been attacking Trabia Garden.**

            In Trabia, Quistis meets Selphie, who seems to be her number one fan. But upon seeing how Irvine treats Selphie, Quistis becomes jealous and doubts her relationship with Irvine. But, upon further inspection, Quistis realizes who Selphie is and her memories start to come back.

            That night, Quistis and Irvine talk out their entire past and everything returns to Quistis. Her magic soaring, they accept each other's feelings and make love for the first and last time. Fully over-stimulated, **Quistis' magic lashes out at ****Irvine**** and she absorbs his power and memories- which includes the secret he'd been harboring since his childhood.**

            The next day, with a nearly dead Irvine and a completely out of character Martine, the SeeD team infiltrates the Soceritology complex. Quistis' magic is in top form, but Irvine is severely drugged. After Martine leaves with most of the soldiers, Quistis and Irvine run into an out-of-place Ellone. After a few brief words of surprise, Ellone is shot by an entering Xu, who says that Ellone is Adel's inheritor and that they have to seal Ellone. So Xu takes Quistis and Irvine through a series of sensors until they all find themselves in a strange and cold room. This room is in actuality the dimension of **Lunarimanum-a place where they sealed sorceresses before space travel**. It is in this place that Edea sleeps. Irvine realizes that this woman is not Xu and the creature retransforms **into it's gerogero state**. One of the soldiers reveal themselves to be Vinzer Deling and Irvine is severely beaten by the Gerogero. Quistis tries to cast her magic on Deling, but her magic is absorbed by Edea. The disembodied voice that had been terrorizing her earlier  then revealed itself to be an external sorceress- Ultimecia- who had been waiting for the moment where she could enter Edea fully and have enough power to take the woman over. **Using Quistis' blue sorceress abilities, Ultimecia drains Quistis of her powers and enters Edea. This part of the story ends with Quistis awaking with partial amnesia in Balamb. Xu, her best friend and comrade, still traumatized by the death of her lover Lukan, believes that the best for Quistis would be for her to remain unaware of Irvine's supposed death and the true happenings of the last two months. Xu junctions Quistis right after the instructor wakes from her coma. Seifer is sworn to secrecy and the rest of the events are ff8 history.**

**Irvine**** Kinneas: A Garden owned orphan and trained assassin, Irvine Kinneas is Deling and Galbadia's secret weapon. He has been taking care of their dirty business for most of his young life. But Irvine's greatest gift is neither his gunslinging ability, nor his flirtatious ease-it's his perfect memory.**

**Perfect memory: similar to a photographic memory, however, it includes all of the senses. Irvine can remember every single thing he's ever experienced in his entire life, including the taste of an apple he ate six years ago, or the smell of his gym socks the first time he used a washing machine when he was seven.**

            Irvine lived with Edea Kramer until Galbadia Garden was constructed, then was moved there to live with his surrogate mother Evana Botchaskya. However, all Irvine's ever wanted was a real family. His closest thing to a real family was when he was five and lived at the orphanage with his favorite girls Quistis and Selphie. Irvine keeps these memories very close to his heart and always believed that he would marry Quistis and adopt Selphie.

            Things change. . .a little.

            However, Irvine hopes that he will find his biological family and swears that he hears his 'mama's' voice in his head. However, **this voice turned out to be Ultimecia's, who was attempting to get into his memory to retrieve something precious to her.**

            Right before Edea absorbed the sorceress powers from Ultimecia, Irvine discovered the sorceress who was dying on their front lawn. Somehow Ultimecia knew of Irvine's amazing memory, **so she dictated the words of the  time compression spell to him. Later, Quistis would steal this spell from Irvine's mind via her blue magic and from Quistis Ultimecia would steal it back and the cycle would begin again.**

            There are many things about Ultimecia and Irvine's relationship that still remain unsolved. She refers to him as **Memorius** and as belonging to her.  At the end of PeRFecT, Ultimecia-in-Edea spares his life and treats him like her friend.

            However, he does help kill her in the end.

            Irvine's journal, left outside "ultimecia's" thrown room, still remains in Intervigilium (the castle.). 

**Seifer Almasy**** and** Rinoa Heartilly**: After failing to pass his SeeD exam and losing his credits, ****Seifer enrolls at ****Galbadia****Garden**** for the summer session in an attempt to  regain some lost time. Away from his rival, it should be easy. However, ****Seifer finds a new rival in Galbadia's resident prodigy, Irvine Kinneas. After a week of torturing each other, Seifer is sent on a mission to Timber, where he saves Rinoa Heartilly from a gang of mercenaries who follow her home from an independence rally. The two have a brief, but fairly affectionate time together, but part ways after Seifer returns from the Trabian mission.**

            Seifer and Irvine eventually agree to disagree on their relationship, and eventually become like brothers.  Somehow, Irvine ends up bringing out Seifer's noble and humane side, though they still bicker. The only other person in Galbadia that **Seifer trusts is Evana Botchaskya- his gunblade and strategy instructor. Her calculating nature and dominating presence impress him almost as much as her bladesmanship. The injustice of her death infuriates him and he swears that he will never die as commonly and anonymously as she did.**

**Serenya Laurentide Viator aka** XU:** The one named field commander who worked alongside the first graduate SeeD regiment to seal and contain Edea in Trabia before the war. The top ranking SeeD in the world, she suffered an immense breakdown after the death of her aunt  Evana Botchaskya and relinquished her leadership role during the war. Born to Sorceress Adel's advisor and his young wife, Xu and her mother escaped and were taken in by the Hyenite Templar order. **Her mother is Edea Kramer.** Her bilogical father remains unknown.(xu- see Antithesis, a novel in the Trance Prophecy Saga.)**

**Evana Botchaskya**** aka** Rose Laurentide Seagill: **Along with Cid Kramer, this ex galbadian soldier helped  engineer and construct GARDEN and later took on an instructor's role at Galbadia Garden. Also known as "Mama Red" this gunblade expert helped raise Irvine Kinneas and the other garden-owned orphans. The adopted sister of Edea (Laurentide) Kramer, it's also known that Evana helped President Loire seal sorceress Adel and was responsible for assassinating many of the sorceritology cults that emerged after the first sorceress war. She was shot down during a brawl that occurred at Galbadia garden the summer before the second war- five days after she finally married her childhood sweetheart, Kiros Seagill.**

**At the end of the first war, Evana gave up a child and rejoined the army. The boy's name is Seifer Almasy.**

**Ellone Leonhart ****Loire****: Ellone worked alongside Xu and Lukan to keep sorceress Edea sealed. **Her telepathic powers enabled the sorceress merger and the time compression**. Still- there is little known about her powers.**

**Lukan Samah Leonhart****:  A teacher at Galbadia Garden, "Samah" is **Ellone's twin brother and was stolen by the Estharian army at birth.** His powers are still unknown, but he has an **acute understanding of Guardian Forces**. His body is currently contained in Odine's underground laboratory and will be there until the good doctor can release the guardian god **Vigil **from Lukan's junction. Lukan is also in a thoroughly complex relationship with Commander Xu, though, he is very willing to submit to her.**

**Hunter**** and** Astrid:** are Irvine Kinneas' best friends from Galbadia.**

**Vigil: The Guardian god of Time and Space- Vigil appears as a giant humanoid with bat's wings and tribal runes ingrained in a complex pattern in his skin. ****Vigil exists in two forms- the GF that can junction to a human mind- and the humanoid God that lives in ****Lunarimanum which is the ****dimensional gateway that leads from earth to "heaven" ( "heaven" is also called "intervigilium" the land of sleep). His guardian ability is "chrono tyranny" which can destroy anything by forcing the creature to quickly regress into it's primordial state.**

During the summer previous to the war, a troop of SeeD were ambushed and Lukan Samah, Vigil's junctioned partner, was forced to use the Guardian to destroy Tiamat. However, Lukan lost control over Vigil. The Guardian God, still using Lukan's body, gave a gift to Quistis Trepe (dark matter) then **attempted to murder Irvine Kinneas**- the reason is still unknown. However, Quistis attacked Vigil, drained some of his power using her blue sorceress powers and caused him to seek **refuge in Lukan Samah's mind. **

With Vigil incapacitated, there is no one to control time. Thus, time compression was able to work for Ultimecia.

**Psyche: Is Xu's Guardian. She is a psychic with the power to link to and locate any guardian force. Psyche supposedly has issues with Vigil.**

****

**Diadem:  A Centran  blue sorceress who lived through the age of the first Lunar Cry. Brilliant and beautiful, Diadem became powerful beyond mortal knowledge. The legends concerning her are vague, but in some strains it's said that she ****challenged Hyne for the domination of the planet. Other's say that she was forced to try to take a position of godhood. Many old cultures say that, after losing, her consciousness was ****trapped in a guardian for all eternity and her **power was contained in a woman to be passed down** throughout the ages. The conclusion formed by Lukan Samah and Dr. Odine is that the **essence of Diadem is the power of the Blue Sorceress, **which has been passed down through the **Trepe** line (female descendants.) However, this is all speculation. Little is known of Diadem's parentage or life.**

**The Power of the Blue Sorceress:**** The Blue Sorceress is not like the Dark Sorceresses(or Hyne's descendants) The Blue sorceress is a leech and **steals power from outside sources**.  Diadem had created a set of spells (Quistis' limits) from the power she stole. However, it is not just magic- Quistis was able to steal Vigil's power and Irvine's memories. If not contained, the power is unstoppable.**

**The Hyenite Order: An old order of holy knights and priests that protected the world and served Hyne. Most of them were wiped out by sorceress Adel.  Grand Master Seto Almasy (Seifer's father) was the last Templar (holy knight) to ****receive the Trance prophecy vision during his trance quest. The Trepe line is also involved with the order.**

Cid Kramer is said to be the last survivor of the order. (after the death of Evana Botchaskya) 

**The immortal Dreamer: All life is controlled by the dreamer. It's like ****fate. Since the idea of the creator isn't exactly understood by mortality, they have called it ****Hyne.  The Dreamer lives in the castle of Intervigilium (heaven).**

**Intervigilium: is the castle of sleep and heaven. During **Time Compression, Ultimecia took control over this castle and brought the concept of time into the dimension**. After she was killed by the sorceress war heroes she was rejected from Intervigilium. However,  the decompression wasn't as thorough as it should have been. Since **time has invaded intervigilium**, the Dreamer now exists in a timeline and can no longer control fate.**

This is the **Dead Drift.**

**The Triune****: Unknown. Musings of a demented sorceress and the Hyenite order.**

**The Trance Prophecy:**** A prophecy, sent from Hyne, to Templars during their Trance quests. It is vague and mysterious, but, supposedly, it details the elements that need to be in place for the Second Coming of Hyne.******

**The Trance Prophecy******

****

**_Three shall be the faults of Time_**

**_Two shall be the fault of men_**

**_and_****_ one the fault of Hyne._**

****

**_One will be born from two worlds._**

**_Two will be born from One- one to manipulate the minds of men, _**

**_one_****_ to manipulate the minds of gods._**

**_Three will be forced into One._**

**_Four will be the house of Viator._**

**_Five will be the heroes of war._**

**_The Sixth will be the hearty vessel_**

**_The Seventh will be an unwilling serpent._**

****

****

**_Time will compress into One._**

**_Life shall be the Dead Drifting._**

**_From Time the truth will come to pass- a hero, a villain and the sacrificial lamb._**

**_Life without Time will spread skeletal wings._**

**_One will be left standing._**

**_Finally comes Emancipation._******

  



End file.
